In Autumn Breeze
by aicchan
Summary: Di malam-malam yang sama itulah mereka menemukan kalau perasaan merekapun masih tetap sama. LAST CHAP! RnR Plis X3
1. Chapter 1

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: T

Genre: General / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Tanggal satu September di peron 9 ¾, murid-murid Hogwarts tumpah ruah dengan antusiasme tertinggi untuk berangkat menuju sekolah tempat mereka akan menempa kemampuan sihir mereka.

Di antara ratusan orang itu, tampaklah tiga sahabat yang sudah duduk nyaman di salah satu kompartemen dan menunggu kereta Hogwarts Express itu akan meluncur meninggalkan London.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan membenahi kacamatanya, berusaha tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang dengan sengaja menoleh ke arahnya saat melewati koridor gerbong itu. Siapa sih yang tidak mau melihat pemuda itu sekarang. The Boy Who Win- Anak Yang Menang. Harry Potter, dia yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Lord Voldemort. Penyihir hitam terkuat dan terkeji. Sekarang namanya menjadi lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya.

"Lambaikan tanganmu, kawan. Aku yakin mereka bakal menceritakan itu ke Daily Prophet," gurau Ron, si pemuda jangkung berambut merah dengan bintik di wajahnya.

"Berhenti menggoda Harry, Ronald Weasley!!" seru satu-satunya gadis di kompartemen itu, Hermione Granger.

Harry malah dengan sengaja memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya meski dia tahu itu percuma. Setelah menunggu seperti seabad, akhirnya kereta pun mulai menyusuri rel panjang menuju Hogwarts...

"Tidak bisa dipercaya kita harus mengulang setahun lagi," keluh Ron sambil menikmati sandwich yang dibuatkan ibunya sebagai bekal, "kenapa pihak sekolah tidak meluluskan saja? Kita habis perang kan? Melawan Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut itu."

"Voldemort, Ron. Vol-de-mort!" sergah Hermione cepat, "kapan sih kau mau menyebut namanya. Dia sudah mati."

"Tidak semudah itu, 'Mione," Ron mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan baju, "kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan."

Harry bersandar di kursi yang empuk dan memejamkan matanya sementara kedua sahabatnya -yang juga sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu- sibuk beradu mulut.

"Lagi pula, meski kita berperang dan melawan para Death Eaters, status kita masih siswa, kewajiban kita untuk menamatkan sekolah dan lulus NEWT," seru Hermione kelewat semangat. Bahkan dia sudah membuka buku _Telaah Rune Kuno Tingkat Mahir_ sebagai bacaan ringannya selama di kereta, "angkatan di bawah kita juga mengulang kok. Mengingat kalau pada tahun ajaran kemarin mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat pelajaran dengan layak."

Tidak terdengar suara Ron lagi, Harry berasumsi kalau pemuda berambut merah itu sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

Harry sendiri menolak untuk memikirkan apa-apa. Dia hanya ingin menikmatii dunia wajar yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Setidaknya kali ini tidak ada bahaya maut yang mengancamnya. Tidak ada penyihir kejam yang berniat membunuhnya. Semua usai...

Nyaris saja Harry tertidur kalau saja dia tidak merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya. Separuh jengkel, Harry pun kembali membuka mata dan membenahi letak kaca matanya, "apa?" tanyanya agak mengantuk.

Harry menoleh ke arah Hermione, namun pandangan matanya berhenti di pintu kompartemen yang kini terbuka. Di sana berdiri sosok yang tidak Harry kira akan menghampiri mereka terang-terangan di kereta api yang penuh begini.

Rambut pirang platinumnya tetap tertata rapi seperti juga dandanannya yang menunjukkan kalau dia berasal dari keluarga berkelas. Namun ada yang berubah di pandangan mata keabuan itu.

"Malfoy," ujar Harry nyaris tak terdengar.

Ron dan Hermione juga tidak bicara apapun, menunggu reaksi dari dua musuh bebuyutan sejah tahun pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Sejenak yang terdengar hanya suara deru kereta api yang kini melintas di antara hutan belantara.

"Boleh... aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" ujar Malfoy setelah terdiam cukup lama, bergelut dengan batinnya.

Harry memandang lurus ke mata Malfoy, "tak bisakah kau bicara di sini saja?"

Malfoy memandang 2 sahabat Harry dengan ragu, "Oke. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

Ron menggeser duduknya supaya Malfoy bisa masuk dan bicara, meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melempar pemuda Slytherin itu keluar kereta.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Harry.

Malfoy terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara, "aku... aku kemari... ingin minta maaf pada kalian."

Seketika ketiga orang itu membeku seperti terkena mantra _Petrificus Totalus_. Hening kembali menemani mereka sampai Harry sadar kembali.

"Malfoy... kau tidak habis minum ramuan yang salah, kan? Atau mungkin kena mantra _Imperius_?" katanya.

Tapi sepertinya itu membuat Malfoy sedikit geram, "aku sudah seperti ini dan kalian masih menganggap ini sebagai gurauan konyol?"

"Oh," seru Ron tiba-tiba, "tapi sayangnya tak satu pun dari kami yang menganggap kalau semua kelakuanmu dulu sebagai gurauan yang, _yeah_, konyol."

"Karena itu aku minta maaf!!" suara Malfoy naik satu oktaf.

Ron beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya menempel di samping jendela kompartemen itu.

Malfoy menghela nafas untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Ya... setidaknya sekarang dia sudah berumur 17 tahun dan tidak pantas lagi bersikap kekanakan, "_sorry_, aku tidak bermaksud teriak padamu."

Harry, Hermione dan Ron saling melempar pandang. Lalu tanpa bicara mereka memberi isyarat supaya Malfoy meneruskan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Okay... jadi... seperti yang dikatakan Weasley tadi, aku akui kalau selama ini aku benar-benar menyebalkan. Mungkin... mungkin itu semua karena aku iri pada kalian."

"... Iri?" Harry memandang Malfoy dari balik kacamatanya.

"Ya. Iri. Karena kalian berteman tanpa status... maksudku... kau Granger dan kau Weasley. Kalian berdua selalu ada bersama Harry, dan aku tahu kalian pun selalu ada setiap Harry berurusan dengan Voldemort. Tidak peduli seberapa berbahayanya itu."

Ron berjengit mendengar nama itu, membuatnya menerima pelototan paling ganas dari Hermione.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki ikatan teman seperti itu. Sedangkan aku... Semua yang ada di sekelilingku mendekat hanya karena nama ayahku," Malfoy memandang Hermione, "maaf aku mengataimu _mudblood_," kemudian pada Ron dia berkata, "maaf aku selalu mengejek keluargamu," akhirnya dia memandang Harry, "maaf... atas semua yang telah aku lakukan."

Lalu Malfoy berdiri dan beranjak keluar kompartemen itu, tapi dia berhenti di ambang pintu. Dan tanpa menoleh, dia bicara lagi, "... terima kasih... kalian sudah menyelamatkan aku," dia pun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan wajah 3 orang dalam kompartemen yang benar-benar bengong sekarang.

.

#

.

"Kau pikir apa yang membuat dia berubah seperti itu, Harry?" tanya Hermione di sela upacara penempatan murid baru ke asrama mereka.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu," dia memandang sosok seorang Draco Malfoy di meja Slytherin. Dan memang jelas ada yang berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang dia duduk sendiri –menjauh dari anggota Slytherin yang lain-. Bahkan Goyle yang dulu selalu setia mendampingi Malfoy pun kini tampak tidak peduli.

"Kalian percaya dia benar-benar sudah berubah?" tanya Ron sangsi. Jelas dia tidak percaya pada putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Oh Ron... kapan sih kau mau mencuci otakmu dan menghilangkan kebiasaan berprasangka pada orang lain?" ujar Hermione sedikit kesal.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Aku percaya dia sudah berubah," ujar Harry sebelum 2 sahabatnya adu mulut lagi. "matanya tidak berbohong."

Obrolan itu terputus saat McGonagall –yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah- menyita perhatian mereka dengan dentingan gelasnya. Seisi Aula Besar langsung diam dan memandang sosok wanita paruh baya itu.

Seperti biasa, sebelum ajaran baru dimulai, pidato kepala sekolah adalah yang utama. Kali ini McGonagall mengungkapkan rasa syukur karena akhirnya teror di dunia sihir sudah usai. Ia pun mengajak para siswa untuk menundukkan kepala sejenak untuk menghormati mereka yang gugur dalam perang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Harry sudah mahir untuk berlagak cuek meski dia tahu seluruh aula itu tengah memandangnya saat McGonagall menyebut namanya dalam pidato.

Setelahnya pesta pun dimulai, meja panjang yang tadinya kosong, kini dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan yang membangkitkan selera makan. Itu membuat Harry teringat pada Dobby. Peri rumah yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Harry. Satu-satunya peri rumah yang merdeka.

Ron –yang duduk di sebelah Harry- menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Harry tersenyum untuk mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Selesai menikmati santapan itu, semua murid dibubarkan untuk menuju ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke Hogwarts tanpa Voldemort, Harry?" tanya Ron saat mereka bertiga duduk santai di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, setelah tugasnya sebagai prefek, untuk mengatur anak-anak baru, selesai.

"_Well_... setidaknya aku tahu akan tidur nyenyak malam ini. Tanpa mimpi aneh dan tanpa sakit di bekas luka ini," Harry bersandar di punggung sofa.

"Hey, Harry," sapa Dean yang berjalan menuju ke tangga yang mengarah ke kamar tidur mereka bersama Seamus, "tidak tidur?"

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau disini sebentar."

Setelah keduanya naik, datanglah Neville, yang menanyakan hal yang sama dan mendapat jawaban serupa dari Harry.

"Tetap saja menjadi pusat perhatian, eh, Harry?" Hermione setengah tertawa saat dia menutup bukunya, "tapi memang sudah malam sekali. Aku mau tidur saja," dia pun berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya, "selamat malam," setelah mencium Ron sekilas, Hermione pun menuju ke sisi asrama Gryffindor yang terlarang untuk para anak laki-laki.

Ron menguap tak lama setelah mendengar suara puntu tertutup. Ruang rekreasi pun sudah kosong, "sebaiknya kita tidur. Atau Profesor Snape punya alasan untuk memberimu detensi besok karena kita terlambat masuk kelas."

Harry nyaris tertawa mendengar itu, "sejak kapan kau panggil dia Profesor Snape, Ron?"

Cengiran ragu muncul di muka Ron saat dia berdiri, "_well_... sejak aku tahu kalau dia ada di pihak kita, dan setelah semua yang telah dia alami, rasanya sebutan Profesor cukup bagus untuknya."

Sambil nyengir Harry mengikuti Ron menuju ke sisi asrama yang dikhususnya untuk para cowok. Dia masih tersenyum geli saat mengingat bagimana tampang Ron dan Hermione begitu dia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya Snape lakukan sebagai mata-mata.

Tapi Harry yakin wajahnya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya itu begitu Snape memberinya sebuah botol berisi ingatan milik Dumbledore tentang Snape. Setelah melihatnya di pensieve, akhirnya Harry mengerti semua alasan dibalik sikap dingin Snape terhadapnya. Semua tak lebih karena perjanjiannya dengan Dumbledore.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tak sanggup menahan tangis saat dia melihat ingatan Dumbledore yang bertanya pada Snape, "apakah kau jadi menyukai anak itu, akhirnya?"

Snape berteriak lantang, "menyukai _dia_?" lalu dia menyerukan matra patronus dan seekor rusa betina perak yang indah meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihir milik Snape. Dan saat rusa itu berlompatan lincah di ruangan itu, Snape menitikkan air mata.

"Setelah sekian lama?" tanya Dumbledore lagi.

Spane menjawab dalam bisikan, "selalu..."

Sekarang Harry jadi sedikit malu kalau mengingat apa yang dia lakukan setelah melihat kenangan itu. _Yeah_... tindakan yang tidak pernah Harry bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia memeluk Snape, erat seolah dia tengah memeluk Sirius, walinya yang telah tiada, dan dia terkejut karena pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat. Harry... menemukan sosok seorang ayah yang lain....

Malam itu, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Harry, tidurnya tak lagi terganggu. Dia terbuai dalam kegelapan yang kini terasa begitu menentramkan.

.

#

.

Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak Harry kembali ke Hogwarts dan menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang siswa. Tapi kali ini jadwal harian Harry bertambah. Ya—dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi makam Dumbledore di waktu senggangnya. Pernah dia bertemu dengan Snape, juga Malfoy. Kadang mereka berbincang sebentar, kadang cuma bertegur sapa seadanya.

Harry berjalan pelan menuju makam yang terbuat dari pualam putih. Tempat peristirahatan Dumbledore yang abadi. Dia duduk berlutut di depan pusara itu dan berdoa sejenak. Dan seperti biasa, usai berdoa, dia akan duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari makam itu.

Waktu bebas begini sangat disukai oleh Harry. Menjauh dari keramaian, memberi waktu privat pada kedua sahabatnya untuk berduaan, waktu yang sempurna untuk bersantai. Meski setelah makan malam nanti dia dan Ron pasti bergadang untuk menyelesaikan tugas essai untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Snape tidak memberi kelonggaran sama sekali.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat Harry merapatkan jaketnya. Sebenarnya bodoh juga terus berada di luar di tengah udara musim gugur begini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kalau Harry ngotot tetap berada di dalam kastil, entah apa yang akan dilakukan siswa-siswi yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Mungkin Harry akan di seret ke aula besar dan dipaksa menceritakan detail pertarungannya dengan Voldemort. Itu ada di daftar terakhir dari hal yang ingin Harry lakukan di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts ini.

Merasakan kalau angin semakin tidak bersahabat, Harry pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pondok Hagrid saja. Setidaknya di sana ada perapian dan juga bebas dari jangkauan para siswa.

Namun saat Harry berdiri, dia melihat sosok Malfoy keluar dari kastil. Harry sempat mengira kalau Malfoy akan mengunjungi makam, tapi ternyata tidak. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menjauhi kastil, dan sepertinya menuju danau kecil yang ada di hutan timur Hogwarts. Entah kenapa, Harry jadi penasaran. Makanya dia pun mengikuti kemana Malfoy pergi.

Harry masih heran dengan perubahan sikap Malfoy yang drastis itu. Seminggu ini Malfoy menjadi orang yang tidak dikenal oleh Harry. Dia berubah menjadi pendiam, tertutup dan sering menghilang sendiri. Pernah Harry secara tidak sengaja menemukan titik Malfoy di peta perampok saat dia iseng karena tidak bisa tidur di tengah malam.

Dia melihat titik Malfoy ada di menara Astronomi. Satu-satunya yang bisa Harry ingat dari tempat itu adalah saat kematian Dumbledore dan Harry tidak tahu kenapa... Malfoy selalu ada di sana di malam-malam berikut saat Harry mengecek peta perampok miliknya.

Kali ini pun keheranan kembali menyelimuti benak Harry, bukan karena perilaku Malfoy yang semakin hari semakin aneh, tapi karena dengan siapa Malfoy bertemu sekarang. Dari kejauhan pun Harry bisa yakin kalau yang bersama dengan Malfoy saat ini adalah Neville.

Berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, Harry tak bisa mendengar apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya Neville memberikan sesuatu pada Malfoy. Saat itu Malfoy menjabat tangan Neville dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Harry sengaja menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah pohon besar, menunggu samapi Malfoy menjauh, lalu dengan lagak biasa, dia berpura-pura kaget melihat Neville.

"Lho, kau disini, Neville?" tanya Harry –yang entah bagaimana jadi sangat jago berakting-.

"Harry?" Neville pun kaget dengan kemunculan Harry, "kau sendiri... sedang apa disini? Tadi Hermione dan Ron mencarimu."

"Oh ya? berarti mereka tidak tahu aku sedang jalan-jalan," kata Harry santai, "oh ya, tadi aku berpapasan dengan Malfoy. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Draco?"

Harry tersentak saat mendengar Neville memanggil nama depan Malfoy dengan nada akrab, "ya, kami berbincang sebentar disini."

Masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Harry memandang Neville, "ehm... _well_, aneh mendengarmu memanggilnya Draco. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Dan Neville tetaplah Neville yang polos dan nyaris tanpa curiga, dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa akrab dengan Malfoy.

"Jadi saat Perang Besar, kau pastinya tahu kalau Draco akhirnya berpihak pada Orde?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Saat itu aku bersama anggota LD yang lain terjebak oleh beberapa Death Eaters, dan Draco menolong kami semua. Bahkan... bahkan dia sempat terkena mantra Cruciatus."

"Apa?"

"Ya... dia menolongku, tepatnya. Tapi dia hebat, dia tidak langsung roboh. Dia balas menyerang dan melumpuhkan dua Death Eaters sendirian," ada nada kagum yang ketara di suara Neville.

"Jadi—sejak itu kalian akrab?"

Neville mengangguk.

Tanpa Harry sadari, monster yang dia kira sudah tidur abadi dalam hatinya, kini mulai bergerak-gerak kembali.

"Harry?"

"Ah? Oh... ya, Neville?" Harry menggacak rambutnya sendiri yang memang berantakan.

"Kau OK?" tanya Neville dengan wajah bingung, "mukamu jadi pucat begitu. Kau sakit?"

"Hah? Aku... aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa."

"Sungguh?" Neville memandang Harry dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Harry mengarahkan matanya pada jam di tangannya, "ya ampun, sudah jam segini," seru Harry mendadak, dan ini bukan pura-pura, "sorry Neville, aku harus ke lapangan. Ada seleksi tim Quidditch hari ini."

Neville mengangguk, "berusahalah di tahun terakhirmu, kapten."

Harry nyengir dan langsung memacu kakinya kembali ke kastil.

.

"Kau telat, Harry!!" Ginny berkacak pinggang dan melotot seram pada Harry, "kau ini kan kapten, masa telat sih?"

"Maaf maaf," Harry menenteng sapunya dan memandang seluruh anggota tim lamanya –yang juga melotot padanya-, "mana Ron?" tanyanya saat dia tidak menemukan sosok keeper timnya itu.

Ginny mengerling ke arah pintu lain di lapangan itu dan Harry melihat Ron sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Hermione. Melihat itu... Harry jadi merasa bersalah pada Ginny. Seharusnya... saat ini mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama. Tapi entah kenapa—sejak perang usai, Harry sepertinya kehilangan minat begitu saja untuk kembali pada Ginny, gadis yang pernah mencuri hatinya. Dia lebih ingin menikmati waktunya 'sendiri'. Ya, benar-benar sendiri.

Untunglah Ginny gadis yang dewasa, dia bisa terima apa yang dikatakan Harry. Bahkan dia yang meminta supaya hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Saling menyayangi, selayak saudara. Meski Harry tahu Ron nyaris meninjunya karena keputusannya ini.

"Ayo kita mulai seleksinya," Harry sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Kalau tidak begitu, dia ragu Ron akan mendengarnya.

Seperti yang pernah dialami Harry di tahun pertamanya sebagai kapten, tahun ini pun Harry terpaksa mengusir beberapa anak yang jelas bukan dari asrama Gryffindor. Mereka –yang rata-rata adalah anak perempuan- terkikik geli dan beralih duduk di tribun penonton. Harry mendesah lesu sementara tim lamanya tertawa terbahak tanpa sungkan.

Seleksi berhenti saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Harry tampaknya puas dengan hasil yang dia dapat. Ron tetap sebagai keeper. Ginny juga tetap sebagai chaser. Anggota lainnya didapat Harry dari kelas 4 dan 5. Harry belum menemukan siapa kira-kira seeker yang cocok untuk menggantikannya nanti, setelah dia lulus. Tapi dia sudah berpikir untuk menunjuk Ginny. Yeah—dia yang paling mendekati kriteria seorang seeker seperti Harry.

Lega dan puas sekaligus lelah, tim baru Gryffindor meninggalkan lapangan untuk membersihkan diri dan segera ke aula besar untuk menyantap makan malam.

.

"Harry!! Apa yang kau lamunkan sejak tadi? Essai ramuanmu masih kurang 2 mili lagi!!" Ron memandang horor pada perkamen Harry.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa malah 'hah'? kau mau bergadang lagi malam ini? Essai ini kan diserahkan besok."

"Aku tahu itu," kata Harry yang kembali memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak.

Hermione memandang dua pemuda sebaya itu sambil membereskan alat tulis juga buku dan perkamennya, "kalau kalian belum selesai, aku mau keliling dulu memeriksa koridor sekitar asrama."

"Okay," kata Ron, "kau perlu aku temani?"

Hermione menggeleng, "daripada mencemaskanku, cemaskan saja essai Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam milikmu. Kurang satu mili lagi kan?" gadis itu tertawa dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor.

Harry ikut tertawa melihat wajah Ron yang langsung cemberut. Lalu keduanya pun berkutat dengan PR yang membuat otak mereka mendadak kram dan tidak mau bekerja sama. Dan setelah 'pertarungan' sengit dengan pena, tinta dan buku-buku dari perpustakaan, keduanya sukes menyelesaikan tugas itu tepat jam 12 malam.

Hermione pun sudah kembali dari patrolinya dan gadis itu tampak puas melihat Harry dan Ron sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka. Maka dia pun mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum menuju ke kamar para siswi.

Harry dan Ron pun juga bergegas menuju ke kamar mereka, dimana Dean, Seamus dan Neville sudah pulas di tempat tidur masing-masing. Ron, tanpa basa basi, langsung bergelung di balik selimutnya dan menggumamkan 'selamat malam' yang tak begitu di dengar Harry. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tak langsung berbaring. Dia mengambil peta perampok miliknya dari bawah bantal.

Setelah mengucapkan 'mantra sakti'nya, mata Harry secara otomatis langsung menuju ke arah menara Astronomi. Dan benar saja, dia melihat titik Malfoy di sana. Menimbang sejenak, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Malfoy. Lagi pula jubah tua milik ayahnya sudah lama menganggur dalam kopernya.

.

Sampai di dekat tempat Malfoy, Harry melepas jubahnya, tidak mau mengagetkan pemuda pirang itu. Lalu perlahan dia menghampiri sosok Malfoy yang berdiri di depan jendela tanpa kaca, menghadap langsung pada purnama yang indah.

"... Sedang apa kau disini, Malfoy?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak dan langsung menoleh, "Potter?" mata kelabu Malfoy memandang Harry dengan bingung, "ku rasa aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu."

Harry merasakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia senang mendengar nada suara Malfoy yang tanpa permusuhan itu, "jadi... siapa yang harus menjawab duluan?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, kemudian saling bertukar senyum.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OUUUHHH!!! Akhirnya saia membuat Drarry. Akhirnya otak saia keracunan HP. *ngumpet di kolong lemari* mana dengan pedenya bikin multi chap pula. Hauuuu... maap kalau masih ada yang salah. Saia ini emang amatir nekad *kubur diri*

Masih ada yang mau ripiu? Mau? Mau? *lirik kanan kiri*

O iya!! *nongol lagi* Makasih buat Ambu San. Mahaguru saia *peyuk2* ehehehehe... siap-siap saia teror lagi kalau mau buat fic HP ya?! Juga buat Niero yang dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan gaje saia. ihihihihi XD


	2. Chapter 2

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: T

Genre: General / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Ron!! Berapa kali aku bilang!! Baca lagi dengan teliti essaimu sebelum menutup buku!!" Hermione memukul kepala Ron dengan pena bulu sebagai pelampiasan karena dia tidak bisa berteriak di perpustakaan tanpa dimarahi oleh Madam Pince.

"Jangan main pukul, donk!" protes Ron yang terpaksa membuka lagi buku Ramuan Tingkat Mahir karena dia salah menulis salah satu bahan ramuan. Lalu dia mendelik ke arah dua orang yang mati-matian menahan tawa, "berhenti tertawa, Harry! Kau juga, Malfoy!!"

Yang disebut namanya tidak bisa berhenti terkikik. Harry apalagi. Baginya melihat wajah merana Ron yang berada dalam pengawasan Hermione menjadi hiburan tersendiri di tengah rentetan tugas yang makin menggila.

Draco sendiri, sejak percakapannya dengan Harry di menara Astronomi minggu lalu, dia menjadi lebih akrab dengan trio Gryffindor itu. Seperti hari ini, dia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di perpustakaan bukan dengan teman-teman seasramanya, melainkan dengan mereka yang dulu merupakan musuh besarnya.

"Kau bisa tertawa begitu, memangnya tugasmu sudah selesai?" Ron melirik perkamen Harry di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Sudah. Draco sudah memeriksanya dan... _clear_," Harry nyengir puas. Ron bersungut dan segera memperbaiki tugasnya.

Hermione duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut merah itu. Meski dia tidak mengambil mata pelajaran Ramuan, sepertinya Hermione tetap memiliki kemampuan itu karena tiap kali ada tugas, Hermionelah yang menjadi 'juru benah' untuk essai Ron.

Selagi Ron sibuk mencari bahan yang tepat untuk ramuan dalam essainya, Harry membuka-buka buku Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi tanpa niat membaca sama sekali. Dia cuma melihat-lihat gambar yang terdapat di tiap halaman buku itu. Merasa mulai bosan, Harry melirik jam tangannya. Tak lama dia pun memandang pada Draco yang sedang membaca buku Arithmancy.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam," kata Harry.

Draco menutup bukunya, "lalu?"

"Berani kalau aku tantang snitch race?" Harry membereskan bukunya, "atau kau lebih memilih terkurung di perpustakaan ini."

"Ku rasa aku lebih memilih untuk terbang saja," Draco pun memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya dalam tas.

"Hei... jangan tinggalkan aku!!" pinta Ron dengan melas.

Harry melirik Hermione yang mendelik tajam padanya, "_sorry_, aku tidak punya kuasa untuk mengajakmu. Sampai nanti di aula besar," Harry melambai sekilas sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

Dia dan Draco pun melintasi koridor menuju lapangan Quidditch. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi bisik-bisik yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tidak seperti hari pertama saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permusuhan dan mulai menjadi teman.

Seisi Hogwarts sempat dibuat terkaget-kaget begitu melihat Harry bertegur sapa –bahkan mengobrol- dengan Draco di koridor usai pelajaran ramuan. Mereka masih tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Draco, sang pangeran Slytherin yang terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit, bisa bicara begitu akrab dengan orang yang dulu dia anggap sebagai saingan terberatnya.

Mereka berbelok menuju ke ruang penyimpanan sapu dan mengambil sapu mereka masing-masing. Sekarang keduanya sama-sama memakai Firebolt yang berarti satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka sekarang adalah keunggulan dalam melihat snitch. Dan Harry tahu, Draco memang seorang seeker yang handal.

"Kau tidak sibuk dengan urusanmu kan, Head Boy?" tanya Harry saat dia menyiapkan snitch di tangannya.

"Cukup lengang untuk mengalahkanmu disini, Potter," Draco berlagak sinis seperti dia yang dulu.

Tapi Harry malah tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya membiarkan snitch melesat dari telapak tangannya. Dia dan Draco pun segera menjejak Kairi ke tanah dan terbang mengejar snitch emas itu...

.

"Ahh!! Basah kuyub!!" Harry melepas kacamatanya yang berembun saat mereka berlindung di pintu masuk pemain setelah Draco berhasil menangkap snitch.

Hujan turun dengan deras di tengah pertandingan pribadi mereka berdua. Padahal keduanya berniat bertanding sampai mepet saat makan malam tiba. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dari pada mereka sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, lebih baik berhenti dan segera mengeringkan diri.

Draco menyimpan snitch di tangannya ke dalam kotak bersama dengan bola yang lain. Lalu mereka menuju ke ruang shower. Sebenarnya ruang shower masing-masing asrama berbeda. Tapi karena ini bukan pertandingan resmi, jadi Harry mengajak Draco untuk mandi di ruang shower Gryffindor.

Aneh rasanya. Biasanya setiap memakai ruangan shower –khusus anak laki-laki- ini, selalu saja riuh dan membahas masalah latihan atau pertandingan yang baru dialami tim Gryffindor. Tapi kali ini... yang terdengar oleh Harry hanyalah suara gemericik air hangat yang mengalir dari shower.

"Ouw!!"

Harry terkejut mendengar suara rintihan itu, "Draco? Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry pada Draco yang mandi di bilik sebelah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya sikuku terluka. Baru terasa."

"Memang tadi kau menabrak?"

Tanya Harry sambil membilas shampoo dari rambutnya.

"Menyerempet tribun guru, ku rasa," jawab Draco.

Harry tertawa, "tak ku sangka kau ceroboh. Tapi setidaknya lenganmu masih menempel kan?!" kelakarnya, "AOUW!!" Harry mengaduh saat sebuah botol shampoo melayang yang menghantam kepalanya, "kau ini apa-apaan?!" serunya pada Draco.

"Hanya memastikan kalau tanganku masih berfungsi dengan baik."

Harry mengusap kepalanya yang terasa lumyan nyeri, "ku balas kau nanti."

"Silahkan saja."

Setelah itu mereka segera mengeringkan diri dan memakai pakaian mereka yang sudah dikeringkan dan dibersihkan sebelumnya dengan mantra '_Tergeo'_ dari Draco. Lalu keduanya segera menuju ke aula besar karena perut mereka sudah menuntut minta diisi. Namun belum lagi mereka sampai ke aula besar, Snape tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan koridor, bersama McGonagall. Mereka berdua –terlebih McGonagall- tampak lega tapi juga panik dalam saat bersamaan begitu melihat Draco.

"Kau dari mana saja, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya McGonagall.

"Di lapangan Quidditch," jawab Draco.

Snape dan McGonagall saling berpandangan sebelum kembali pada Draco, "sebaiknya kau ikut kami," ujar McGonagall, "dan Mr. Potter, silahkan lanjutkan harimu."

Kedua guru itu pun segera membawa Draco pergi. Pemuda berambut platinum itu keheranan dengan sikap canggung yang dia rasakan dari dua sosok berpengaruh di Hogwarts itu.

Harry pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa mendadak Draco dicari? Apa terjadi masalah saat mereka memainkan snitch race tadi?

"Harry!! Kenapa kau bengong di tengah jalan?" suara Ron mengejutkannya, "mana Draco? Bukannya tadi kalian main Quidditch sama-sama?" dia menghampiri Harry.

"Dia dibawa pergi oleh Snape dan McGonagall. Aku tidak tahu kenapa," Harry mulai berjalan menuju ke aula besar bersama Ron, "apa tadi ada masalah?"

"Hah? Masalah?" Ron tampak berpikir sebentar, "kalau insiden Peeves melempari anak kelas dua dengan kuali bekas bisa dibilang masalah... ya cuma itu masalahnya."

"Peeves," dengus Harry, "dia sih urusan Filch. Maksudku masalah yang melibatkan prefek."

Ron menggeleng, "tidak. Hermione juga tidak kelihatan sibuk hari ini."

Harry tidak bicara lagi, tapi dia terus berpikir alasan apa yang membuat Snape juga McGonagall mencari Draco.

.

Aula besar sudah penuh dengan siswa dan guru yang menikmati hidangan makan malam. Harry dan Ron duduk di sebelah Hermione yang sedang ngobrol dengan seorang anak perempuan kelas empat.

Harry mengambil sepotong ayam, beberapa potong kentang dan semangkuk stew jamur sebagai menu makan malamnya. Sambil terus makan, dia tidak henti memandang bergantian ke arah meja Slytherin dan meja guru. Tapi sampai waktu makan malam usai, tak satupun yang dia cari datang ke aula besar.

"Aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya?" gumam Harry sepelan mungkin saat dia dan kedua sahabatnya keluar dari aula besar.

"Harry, mana Draco?" tanya Hermione, "ini waktunya 'menggiring' anak kelas satu ke asrama masing-masing."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "terpaksa patroli sendiri."

"Ku bantu?" tawar Ron sepenuh hati.

"Tidak... tidak usah," jawab Hermione, "sungguh," tegasnya saat melihat wajah Ron, "kau urus saja anak-anak Gryffindor!"

Meski jelas tampak kecewa, Ron setuju. Lalu Hermione pun meninggalkan koridor aula besar. Harry lalu mengajak Ron kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

"Heran—kenapa si Draco bisa terpilih jadi Head Boy, ya?" kata Ron saat mereka menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu gara-gara Hermione lebih sering bertugas dengan Draco daripada denganmu?" goda Harry.

Rona merah tak berhasil disembunyikan oleh Ron saat itu, "a-aku tidak cemburu," katanya.

Harry tertawa pelan, "yeah... lepas dari segala kelakuannya, Draco memang termasuk siswa yang pandai. Dalam ramuan... jelas kau tahu dia memang jago kan?"

Ron mengangguk-angguk.

"Kata Hermione, dia juga lumayan menonjol di Arithmancy."

"Coba dari dulu kau sudah berteman dengannya. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu memohon-mohon pada Hermione untuk membantu kita dengan PR ramuan."

"Sekarang kita cuma bisa memakai kata 'seandainya'. White Unicorn," Harry mengucapkan kata sandi di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang langsung mengayun terbuka.

Ron masuk duluan dan saat Harry akan menyusul, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Potter."

Harry berhenti di ambang pintu sementara Ron ikut berhenti juga. Mereka sama-sama memandang Snape yang berjalan mendekat.

"Ya, sir?"

Snape memberi isyarat supaya Ron pergi. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Harry dan baru melangkah menjauh saat Harry mengangguk.

"Potter, ku harap kau bisa ikut dengan Malfoy hari ini."

"Dengan Draco? Kemana?"

Snape terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "... Lucius... meninggal."

Harry tercekat, sekelebat sosok seorang pria perambut platinum panjang dengan wajah dingin muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Profesor McGonagall akan membuka jalur floo menuju Malfoy Manor."

Harry masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini kabar mengejutkan untuknya.

"Saat ini Malfoy sedang mengepak barangnya. Dan dia memintaku menanyakan... apa kau bersedia menemaninya. "

"Ya... saya mau," jawab Harry seketika, "sa-saya akan mengambil barang-barang sebentar."

Snape mengangguk singkat, "aku tunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."

Maka Harry pun segera masuk ke dalam asrama Gryffindor dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, mengabaikan Ron yang sedang duduk di depan perapian. Keheranan dengan sikap Harry, Ron pun mengikuti sobatnya itu ke kamar mereka.

"Harry, ada apa?" tanya Ron heran, lebih heran lagi saat Harry mengambil tas ranselnya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian, bahkan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam yang masih bersih, "hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Sorry, Ron. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan ceritakan nanti setelah aku kembali. Bye!" Harry pun langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan Ron yang terbengong-bengong.

.

#

.

Tangga menuju ruang kepala sekolah sudah terbuka, jadi Harry langsung menaiki tangga batu itu menuju ke ruangan yang sudah sangat sering dimasuki oleh Harry. Jelas jauh lebih sering dari seluruh murid Hogwarts ini.

Di dalam, Snape dan McGonagall berdiri di dekat perapian bersama Draco. Pemuda itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

", cepat... cepat!!" McGonagall –yang memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti Snape- menyuruh Harry segera mendekat.

Harry pun segera mendekat dan memandang Draco. Tapi dia tidak sempat bicara dengan pemuda itu karena McGonagall sudah memberikan bubuk floo pada Draco yang langsung masuk ke perapian dan menyerukan nama rumahnya.

Kilatan api hijau membuat Harry memejamkan matanya selama sedetik sebelum membukanya lagi. Lalu Snape menyusul.

"Ayo, Mr. Potter, giliranmu," ujar McGonagall.

Harry mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan masuk dalam perapian, "Malfoy Manor!!" berpusing dalam kilatan hijau untuk beberapa detik, akhirnya kaki Harry menapak lagi, tapi kali ini yang dia lihat bukan ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi sebuah ruangan luas yang penuh dengan hiasan antik.

Harry melangkah keluar dari perapian, memandang ke arah Draco yang kini tengah memeluk ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, di depan sebuah peti berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin yang mengambang di udara. Snape berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu bersama beberapa orang yang pernah Harry lihat di Kementrian.

Cahaya hijau kembali menerangi ruangan remang itu untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian McGonagall melangkah di samping Harry.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri Draco, "Mrs. Malfoy, saya turut berduka," ujar McGonagall.

Harry melangkah ragu mendekati peti itu. Meski sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lihat, tetap saja dia merasa jengah melihat sosok yang terbaring dalam peti. Harry segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibu Draco yang terus menangis.

"Saya turut berduka cita, Ma'am," ujar Harry lirih seraya memandang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di punggungnya. Gaun dan tudung kepala hitam menjadi tanda kedukaan bagi wanita berparas cantik itu.

Agaknya Narcissa tak menyadari siapa yang tengah bicara dengannya. Matanya penuh dengan airmata sehingga tak bisa melihat dengan fokus.

Harry mencoba memahami dan beralih berdiri di samping Draco. Wajah pemuda itu sekilas tampak biasa. Namun karena Harry berdiri begitu dekat dengan Draco, dia bisa melihat airmata mengalir teratur di pipinya. Kali kedua Harry melihat Draco menangis.

Prosesi pemakaman berjalan nyaris tanpa suara kecuali isak tangis Narcissa. Para tamu, yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit, mengucapkan bela sungkawa yang terakhir lalu meninggalkan Manor mewah itu. Begitu pula dengan McGonagall yang harus kembali ke Hogwarts. Namun Snape memutuskan untuk tinggal, Harry juga. McGonagall memberi mereka izin tanpa pikir panjang.

Makam Lucius terletak di halaman belakang Manor itu. Tampak janggal diantara tanaman hias yang tertata rapi. Harry mengikuti Snape –yang membimbing Narcissa- untuk masuk dalam rumah. Di sebelahnya, Draco berjalan tanpa suara.

.

"Ibumu sudah tidur," ujar Snape, "kau pun istirahatlah!"

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa niat untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Harry menemaninya duduk di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga itu.

"Potter."

Harry memandang pada Snape.

"Kau temani dia dulu. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Ya, sir."

Snape pun menghilang dari hadapan Harry.

Hening membuat ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang menjadi berlipat kali lebih besar. Saat itu Harry tidak bisa menahan ingatannya yang berlari pada waktu dia, Ron dan Hermione ditangkap para Death Eaters. Matanya menyapu sebuah pintu yang dia kenal. Tempat dimana dulu Draco diperintah oleh ayahnya untuk mengidentifikasi dirinya, juga Ron dan Hermione. Waktu itu, entah kenapa Harry merasakan keengganan dari Draco. Padahal jelas Draco mengenali Ron dan Hermione –karena waktu itu wajah Harry sendiri sedang membengkak karena usaha Hermione untuk menyamarkannya-.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang kehebohan di Manor itu terus melintas di luar kuasa Harry. Tentang bagaimana usaha mereka untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Saat Dobby datang menyelamatkan mereka. Dobby... Dobby yang mati karena belati milik Bellatrix...

"Membawa kenangan buruk kan, tempat ini."

Harry terseret kembali ke waktunya kini saat mendengar suara Draco di sampingnya. Dia pun menoleh, menemukan mata Draco memandang lurus padanya. Lagi-lagi tak ada suara yang keluar. Draco kembali berpaling dan menunduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau ikut kemari... setelah... apa yang terjadi 'waktu itu'," suara Draco terdengar seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Samar.

Harry tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa setuju begitu saja untuk datang kemari. Tapi satu hal yang Harry tahu, saat Snape bilang kalau Draco yang memintanya untuk menemani dia pulang, ada raung gembira dalam hatinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh akal sehat Harry.

"_Well... yeah_... ku pikir dalam waktu seperti ini... kau butuh... teman," Harry jadi tergagap sendiri, "dan aku yang paling terkejut... waktu... waktu Profesor Snape bilang kau memintaku untuk ikut."

Draco melirik sekilas pada Harry, "... hanya kau yang tahu apa yang terjadi dalam keluargaku. Kalau aku mengajak anak Slytherin yang lain... entah gosip apa lagi yang akan tersebar di Hogwarts."

Wajah Harry membeku, tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi bagaimana.

"... Kau tidak harus tinggal di sini. Kau bisa kembali ke Hogwarts," kata Draco, "terima kasih kau bersedia datang."

"Aku tetap tinggal sampai kau kembali ke Hogwarts, Draco. McGonagall sudah memberiku izin."

Kali ini Draco benar-benar memandang Harry. Ada kilat rasa terkejut di mata kelabunya.

Senyum muncul tanpa direncanakan oleh Harry, "setidaknya kau punya teman."

"Tapi... tempat ini... rumah ini... pasti membuatmu tidak nyaman, Harry."

"Aku nyaman berada di mana pun selama itu bersama dengan temanku," kata Harry begitu Draco berhenti bicara, membuat pemuda Slytherin itu terdiam cukup lama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry.

Harry menepuk pundak Draco sekali, "itu gunanya teman."

Senyum rapuh tampak di wajah Draco, "sampai berapa kali aku harus mengulang sampai kau puas? Aku... tidak pernah punya 'teman' dalam artian sesungguhnya."

"_Well_, aku tahu itu, tapi sekarang kau punya kan? Aku, Ron, Hermione."

"... Ya... kalian yang pertama," lalu Draco berdiri, "kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Ayo."

Harry mengangguk, dia berdiri sambil menyambar tas ranselnya dan mengikuti Draco ke lantai atas.

Draco membawa Harry ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung koridor panjang di lantai 2 Manor itu, lalu dia membukanya.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu langsung merekam isi kamar yang tampak di hadapannya. Jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Kamar itu besar, jauh lebih besar dari kamar Sirius di Grimmauld Place. Tempat tidurnya pun lebih besar, Harry sampai membayangkan kalau dia, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny pasti cukup tidur di satu tempat itu.

Lemari kayu dan meja yang tampak antik bersanding anggun di sisi kiri kamar yang langsung menghadap halaman depan Manor itu. buku-buku ramuan segala tingkat tertata rapi di atas meja itu. Di balkon yang berada di sisi kanan, ada dua kursi besi ukir dan meja kecil. Beberapa pot tanaman aneh menghiasi pagar balkon yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur."

"Kau juga istirahatlah," kata Harry.

"Pintu di sebelah lemari menuju ke kamar mandi," lalu Draco tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan dia segera beranjak pergi.

Harry menutup pintu kamar itu. Setelah berganti pakaian, Harry pun merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Sambil berbaring, dia berpikir tentang keluarga Malfoy.

Sejak pertama dia memang tidak punya kesan baik terhadap keluarga ini. Dan alasan Harry untuk membenci keluarga ini makin kuat sejak dia tahu kalau Lucius adalah pengikut setia Voldemort.

Tapi sejak di perang besar, Harry mulai berubah pandangan. Narcissa menyelamatkannya dari Voldemort dengan mengatakan pada tuannya kalau Harry sudah mati. Meski Harry tahu kalau Narcissa melakukan itu semua karena Draco, nyawa Harry sekali lagi lolos dari maut.

Lalu mengenai Lucius, dia tidak melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi, tapi menurut beberapa saksi –termasuk George dan Mr Weasley- pada akhirnya Lucius membantai tiga rekannya sesama Death Eaters yang menyerang Narcissa sambil berteriak murka 'Jangan lukai lagi istri dan anakku!'. Namun kabar yang dia dapat setelah perang besar adalah Lucius tetap dikenakan sangsi sebagai tahanan rumah dan selama masa itu tongkat sihirnya disita Kementrian.

Tentang Draco... ya... Harry sudah merasakan sendiri perubahan pemuda sebayanya itu. Dari pembicaraannya dengan Draco di menara Astronomi, Harry mendapat informasi kalau Lucius menderita sakit berat setelah perang usai, tapi menolak untuk dirawat di St. Mungo. Alasan kenapa Draco jadi dekat dengan Neville adalah karena Neville tahu bahan-bahan bagus untuk membuat ramuan obat. Dan selama ini, Draco lah yang membuat obat untuk ayahnya dengan bimbingan langsung dari Snape.

Harry menghela nafas. Dilepasnya kacamata dan meletakkannya di samping bantal sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata...

.

#

.

Tidur Harry terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela besar yang membatasi kamar dengan balkon. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, barulah Harry bangun sepenuhnya. Dia menguap dan memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Harry keluar dari kamar Draco dan menuju ke bawah. Saat dia sampai ke ruang keluarga, dia melihat sosok Draco ada di depan makam ayahnya, bersama Narcissa.

Harry pun keluar menuju ke beranda belakang.

Sepertinya Draco menyadari kehadiran Harry, dia pun berbalik, "kau sudah bangun, Harry?!"

"Pagi," sapa Harry sekenanya.

Kemudian Narcissa turut berbalik dan memandang sosok pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu, "Harry Potter," wanita itu berjalan mendekati Harry, "terima kasih kau datang, nak," ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

"Ma'am... seharusnya saya yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada anda," kata Harry, "jika bukan karena anda, saya tidak akan ada di sini sekarang."

Sebuah senyum merekah di wajah Narcissa yang masih tampak pucat, "aku akan siapkan sarapan," katanya.

Draco segera menghentikan ibunya, "Mum, biar aku saja. Lebih baik Mum duduk saja!" katanya.

"Tapi, nak..." Narcissa hendak protes, tapi tertahan oleh pandangan Draco yang mirip dengan ayahnya, "... baiklah."

Lalu Draco membawa ibunya ke sofa panjang di ruang keluarga. Harry ikut masuk tanpa suara. Dan saat Draco hendak menuju ke dapur, mendadak Snape muncul dari dalam dapur.

"Minerva mengutus beberapa peri rumah untuk mengurus kalian di sini," ujar Snape, "sarapan sudah tersaji di meja."

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Snape, di meja makan panjang yang tiap sisinya terdiri dari 4 kursi itu, telah tersedia menu sarapan yang sama seperti di Hogwarts. Sosis, telur dan bacon, lengkap dengan jus jeruk segar.

Harry merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Makan satu meja dengan Draco, Narcissa dan juga Snape. Berbeda jauh dengan suasana makan di Hogwarts, suasana di sini sepi. Tapi Harry paham karena keluarga ini masih berduka.

Selesai sarapan, Draco berhasil memaksa supaya ibunya tetap berbaring di kamar. Harry mendukung, karena wajah Narcissa semakin lama semakin pucat. Snape sudah membuatkan ramuan, dari bahan-bahan yang dia cari semalam...

"Dia sudah minum ramuannya," kata Snape yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Narcissa, "tapi kondisinya tidak akan pulih sebelum hatinya pulih," dia memandang Draco, "rumah ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan baginya."

Draco menunduk dan menarik nafas panjang, "begitu pun untukku. Tapi kami tidak punya tempat lain selain rumah ini."

Mendengar itu, mendadak otak Harry bekerja lebih lancar dari sebelumnya dan dia mengutarakan ide yang didapatnya seketika itu, "bagaimana kalau di Grimmauld Place?"

Baik Snape maupun Draco sama-sama memandang Harry, keheranan.

"Itu rumah keluarga ibumu kan? Rumah keluarga Black. Kalian punya hak tinggal di sana."

"Tapi... itu rumahmu sekarang. Sirius mewariskannya padamu," kata Draco.

"Justru karena aku pemiliknya, aku bebas menentukan siapa yang boleh tinggal di sana. Lagipula kalau di sana, ada Kreacher yang akan mengurus ibumu."

Draco terdiam, Snape juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ayolah. Toh rumah itu kosong setelah tidak lagi berfungsi sebagai markas Orde," kali ini Harry sedikit memaksa.

"... Kau serius, Harry?" Draco bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Seratus persen," ujar Harry mantap. Sekarang dia memandang Snape, meminta dukungan tanpa suara.

Snape mengerti arti pandangan Harry padanya tanpa dia perlu melakukan legilimensi. Kemudian dia memandang Draco, "aku setuju dengannya. Di sana ibumu bisa beristirahat dengan lebih baik."

Mata Draco belum lepas dari Harry yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Tak menemukan kata untuk di ucapkan, Draco maju dan tanpa disangka, dia memeluk Harry, hanya sekilas, tapi mampu membuat Gryffindor muda itu membatu. Snape sendiri tak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku akan sampaikan ini pada Mum," senyum samar tampak di wajah Draco saat dia berbalik dan masuk dalam kamar ibunya.

Snape lalu menepuk pundak Harry, "keputusan bagus. Aku akan sampaikan ini pada Minerva. Kalian jangan berangkat dulu."

Harry mengangguk dan membiarkan Snape pergi.

Entah kenapa, saat itu Harry jadi sangat gembira. Sangat optimis seolah dia baru saja meminum sesendok penuh Felix Felicis. Tak jelas alasannya, Harry sangat yakin kalau kehidupannya setelah ini akan menjadi sangat berbeda.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Jiah... main selesai aja ini fic. Ampuuuunnn!! Kepala saia dipenuhi drarry dan drarry dan drarry... lama-lama bisa hengkang dari Naruto en kabur ke sini, nih. Auuuhh!!!

.

Emm.. di chap satu ada kesalahan fatal ya. ups.. maaf. Makasih buat Ambu San en Niero yang udah ngasih tahu. Tak akan ku ulangi lagi guru-guru... maapkan saiaaa DX

Nah... di chap dua ini... masihkah ada kesalahan? Please kasih petunjuk lagi yaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: T

Genre: General / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Jadi sekarang, Draco dan ibunya tinggal di Grimmauld Place?" wajah Ron persis seperti habis terhantam bludger, "aku heran denganmu, Harry. Kau cepat sekali akrab dengan Draco itu. Apa kau lupa dengan semua yang dia lakukan padamu? Pada kita?"

"RON!!" bentak Hermione, "ayolah... Kau lihat sendiri kalau sekarang dia sudah berubah," katanya tak sabar, "kenapa sih kau ini susah sekali memaafkan?"

"Bukannya begitu, Hermione. Kalau dipikir... dia kan belum lama akrab dengan kita, dan sekarang Harry dengan santainya menawarkan rumahnya," Ron memindah bacon dan dan sosis ke piringnya sendiri.

"Menurutku itu bagus. Mendengar dari cerita Harry, Mrs. Malfoy pasti mengalami shock yang sangat berat," Hermione memilih telur dan roti sebagai menu sarapannya, "Manor tempat tinggal mereka pernah dijadikan markas oleh Voldemort. Pastinya banyak terjadi hal buruk di sana. Saran Harry supaya Mrs. Malfoy pindah ke Grimmauld Place sangat bagus," Hermione memandang Harry dengan pandangan memuji.

Harry cuma tersenyum saja dan Ron meneruskan makannya tanpa suara.

"Lalu kenapa Draco belum kembali sekolah?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia ingin menemani Mrs. Malfoy sebentar. Mungkin besok atau nanti dia kembali ke Hogwarts," Harry mengigit sosis di garpunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kreacher?" Ron meminum sedikit jus jeruk dari gelasnya.

"Sama baiknya dengan perlakuannya pada kita. Untuk mengingatkanmu saja, Narcissa masih termasuk dalam keluarga Black, tanpa diminta pun aku yakin Kreacher akan melayaninya dengan baik."

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, mereka bertiga bergegas menuju ke kelas untuk pelajaran pertama mereka, Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Snape sudah menunggu di depan kelas dan beberapa anak yang lain sudah duduk di bangku mereka.

.

Usai pelajaran –yang membuat Ron stress karena tugas essai sepanjang lima puluh senti dan harus diserahkan dua hari lagi- mereka bertiga menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi.

Sampai di depan kelas itu, mereka berpapasan dengan Draco.

"Hai," sapa Harry sambil menghampiri Draco. Ron dan Hermione mengikutinya tanpa bicara lalu mereka berdua masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kelas, "kapan kembali?"

"Baru saja."

"Bagaimana ibumu?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Kreacher sepertinya senang sekali bertemu dengan Mum," kata Draco, "Mum sampaikan salam untukmu."

Harry tersenyum, "liburan natal nanti, aku dan keluarga Weasley akan merayakannya di sama. _Yeah_... ini sudah direncanakan jauh sebelum kepindahanmu ke Grimmauld Place. Sorry."

"Tak masalah," katanya, "kami bisa kembali ke Malfoy Manor saat itu."

"Siapa yang memintamu pergi? Tetap di sana dan kita bisa merayakan natal bersama-sama."

Draco tampak ragu, "... tapi... apa mungkin mereka menerimaku? Keluarga Weasley..."

"Tenang saja. Paling parah juga kau akan jadi sasaran empuk George."

Draco tak bergeming, dia memandang wajah Harry dengan sedikit ngeri, tapi yang terjadi adalah... pemuda berambut berantakan itu malah mentertawainya keras-keras.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas. Ayo masuk," Harry menepuk pundak Draco dan masuk dalam kelas.

.

Selesai dengan pelajaran hari ini tidak malah membuat mereka merasa lega. Sebaliknya, tugas ramuan tak lebih sedikit dari tugas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Itu membuat Ron makin stress. Ditambah lagi minggu depan akan ada pertandingan Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw. Yang berarti, waktu mengerjakan PR akan terpotong waktu latihan.

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione menepuk punggung Ron lembut saat mereka meninggalkan ruang ramuan menuju ke aula besar untuk makan siang, "seharian besok kita cuma ada pelajaran Mantra. Setelah itu bebas. Kau punya waktu lebih dari delapan jam untuk mengerjakan semua PR ini."

"DELAPAN JAM?" Raung Ron, "kau beri aku tiga kali lipatnya, baru aku tenang."

Harry dan Draco berjalan di belakang pasangan itu sambil tersenyum geli melihat seberapa frustasinya Ron.

Aula besar lumayan penuh karena memang sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Harry tidak berhasil membujuk Draco untuk bergabung di meja Gryffindor, jadilah mereka berpisah di depan pintu.

"Aarrgh!! Menyebalkan sekali tugas-tugas ini," keluh Ron sambil membalik piring yang mendadak muncul saat mereka bertiga duduk.

"Dan sebaiknya salah satu sudah kau selesaikan hari ini, Ron," Harry mengambil sepotong ayam panggang dan beberapa potong sosis goreng, "besok sore aku menjadwalkan latihan Quidditch."

Ron memandang tak percaya pada Harry, "besok? BESOK? Dengan semua tugas ini –dan mungkin ditambah tugas Transfigurasi nanti- dan KAU jadwalkan latihan Quidditch, BESOK?!!!"

Hermione mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada tingkat senewen Ron yang makin kelewat batas.

"Keputusan kapten, Ron," kata Harry. Lalu saat itu dia melihat Ginny berjalan riang menuju ke arahnya. Rambut merahnya menari mengikuti tiap langkah ringannya.

"Hai, Harry," sapanya.

"Hai," Harry tersenyum, terkejut mendapati betapa 'normal'nya hubungan mereka sekarang.

"Besok jadi latihan kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu. Cuma," Harry melirik Ron yang sedang mengiris daging ayam dengan brutal, "kakakmu sedang senewen gara-gara sters."

"Oh, Harry. Kau seperti baru mengenal Ron kemarin saja. Dia kan memang tukang menggerutu," Ginny memandang kakaknya itu, "baiklah, kalau begitu besok jadi latihan. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertanding dengan Ravenclaw. Aku dengar mereka dapat chaser yang bagus."

"Senang melihatmu semangat. Coba Ron bisa seperti kau, Ginny."

Ginny nyengir dan dia pun berlalu menghampiri teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Ron... lihat Ginny," kata Hermione, "dia bisa semangat, masa kau tidak bisa?"

"Ginny tidak punya setumpuk PR yang harus dia serahkan dalam dua hari," Ron menggigit sepotong besar daging ayam.

Kali ini baik Hermione ataupun Harry, tak punya cara apa pun untuk membuat pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu tenang.

.

#

.

Sore hari berikutnya, saat Harry dan Ron menuju ke lapangan Quidditch –Hermione tidak ikut karena dia ada kelas Rune-, terjadi kegaduhan yang seru. Acara kejar-kejaran antara Filch dan Peeves yang kali ini berulah dengan menjatuhkan seluruh baju besi yang berdiri berjajar di koridor dekat perpustakaan. Harry bersyukur karena ulah Peeves saat itu karena bisa membuat Ron tertawa dan tampaknya mulai rileks.

Di lapangan, seluruh anggota sudah siap dengan seragam dan sapu mereka. Jadi Harry pun tak mau buang waktu dan memulai latihan pertama tim Gryffindor.

.

"Wow... itu tadi latihan yang hebat, sobat," Ron tampak puas diri begitu turun dari sapunya.

"Siapa ya, yang kemarin tampangnya seperti dunia mau kiamat?"

Ron mendelik pada adik bungsunya yang langsung berlari cekikikan ke kamar mandi cewek. Harry menepuk-nepuk pundak Ron, mengajaknya membersihkan diri.

Hari sudah gelap saat seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor selesai mandi, lalu masih dengan berkelompok dan membahas taktik-taktik yang mereka latih tadi, semua bersama-sama menuju ke asrama Gryffindor. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum makan malam, dan dari pada menghabiskan waktu di aula besar, mereka sepakat membahas hasil latihan tadi di ruang rekreasi saja.

Rupanya di sana sudah ada Hermione, dia tampak serius menghadap perkamen dan buku Rune Kuno. Harry dan Ron memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa gadis itu dari pada nanti mereka kena lempar botol tinta dari Hermione.

Tim Gryffindor berkumpul di dekat jendela dan membentuk lingkaran. Harry mendengarkan ide dan saran anggotanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dalam pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw seminggu lagi. Kadang ada anak Gryffindor lain yang bergabung dan ikut seru membahas taktik Quidditch.

Mereka bubar ketika terdengar gema lonceng yang menandakan kalau waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Anak Gryffindor langsung bubar sendiri-sendiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu keluar. Saat mendengar kehebohan itu, barulah Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya dan sadar kalau Harry dan Ron ada di ruang rekreasi.

"Lho, kalian sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Hermione sambil menyimpan buku-bukunya dalam tas dan meletakkannya di kursi yang menghadap ke perapian.

"_Yeah_... coba lihat," Ron sok memasang tampang berpikir, "sudah sekitar tiga puluh delapan menit empat puluh tujuh detik yang lalu kami di sini," katanya.

Hermione tidak peduli dengan nada menyindir yang ketara dari suara Ron, "ya sudah. Aku mau makan malam sekarang, kalian ikut tidak?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ron segera, "kau pikir cuma kau saja yang lapar? Aku butuh energi ekstra untuk mengerjakan PR ramuan yang kurang tiga senti itu."

Harry tersenyum dan membuatnya mendapat pandangan paling ganas dari Ron, "sudah ku bilang, kalau tadi pagi kau mengerjakan bareng aku dan Draco, kau tidak akan perlu bergadang hari ini," kata Harry, "gengsimu ketinggian, sih."

Ron tidak berkomentar.

Ketiganya lalu berbelok menuju ke koridor aula besar, tapi saat itu Harry mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Dan itu menimbulkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ron, Hermione, kalian duluan saja," Harry berbalik.

"Harry?! Kau mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Hermione tidak terjawab karena Harry sudah berbelok ke kanan, menjauhi aula besar.

"Oh ya ampun... kenapa lagi sih dia?" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia pun menyeret Ron masuk ke aula besar.

Harry, sementara itu, semakin mendekat ke asal suara dan dia makin yakin kalau itu suara Draco. Harry berhenti saat melihat bayangan dua orang yang terpantul di tembok. Harry mepet ke dinding dan berjalan pelan menuju ujung koridor yang berbelok ke kiri itu.

"Tapi, Draco... ku pikir... ku pikir kau 'memang' menyukai aku."

Suara Pansy Parkinson terdengar melengking nyaring dan menggema di koridor itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," suara Draco terdengar datar.

Sekarang terdengar suara isak, "lalu... kenapa selama ini kau tidak keberatan aku ada di dekatmu? Kenapa kau tidak menolakku terang-terangan dan tidak memberiku harapan terlalu tinggi?!"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Draco. Malah yang terdengar berikutnya adalah bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras. Harry sampai refleks menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

"Kau brengsek, Malfoy!! Brengsek!!"

Lalu terdengar suara langkah, Harry merapat pada tembok, setengah berharap dinding batu itu akan menelannya. Tapi untunglah Pansy sibuk menangis dan berlari, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Harry. Mata Harry tidak lepas dari cewek Slytherin itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di tikungan.

"Harry?"

Jantung Harry seakan siap melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Setengah hati dia berbalik dan senyum ragu mengambang di wajahnya saat melihat Draco di belakangnya.

"Ingin tahu seperti biasanya, Harry?"

Tak bisa mengontrol arah pandangnya, Harry melihat ke pipi kiri Draco yang kemerahan. Memang bunyi tamparan tadi keras sekali, tak heran sampai merah begitu.

"Sorry," adalah satu kata yang bisa diucapkan Harry pada Draco, "... jadi... kau putus dengan Parkinson?"

"Tidak pernah 'jadian' kalau kau mau tahu," Draco mengusap pipinya, "ternyata tenaga cewek tidak bisa diremehkan. Dulu Hermione, sekarang Pansy. Sepertinya aku tidak punya nasib bagus di sekitar cewek," katanya.

Harry terkekeh, "salahmu sendiri, Pangeran Slytherin."

Draco mendengus.

"Kau mau makan malam?" Harry mengarahkan ibu jari ke belakang punggungnya, "aku lapar sekali setelah latihan hari ini."

Itu menarik perhatian Draco, "lawan Ravenclaw minggu depan, ya?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Ku harap kau menang. Jadi di tahun terakhir ini kita buktikan siapa seeker terhebat."

"Pasti. Aku tidak akan mengalah meski seeker Ravenclaw itu cewek kelas empat."

"Aku yang malu kalau kau sampai kalah dari mereka. Masa sih," Draco menyibak jubahnya sebelum berjalan, "kau yang menang melawan Voldemort, kalah main Quidditch sama cewek."

"Hei!!" Harry menyusul Draco, "itu lain pekara."

.

#

.

Atmosfir penuh semangat mengisi Hogwarts pada hari pertandingan pertama Quidditch tahun ini. Tribun penonton sudah penuh begitu juga dengan tribun guru. Panji Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw mewarnai lapangan Quidditch itu.

"Okay, guys," kata Harry saat dia berdiri di depan seluruh timnya, "kita bisa menang dan kita PASTI menang," Harry membawa sapunya dan berjalan duluan ke pintu masuk pemain diikuti keenam anggota Gryffindor yang lain.

Pintu terbuka dan Harry terbang duluan melesat tinggi ke udara lalu mengitari lapangan besar itu dengan formasi V dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Para penonton tampak seperti titik-titik semut beraneka warna dari atas sana. Saat melewati tribun Slytherin, Harry melihat sosok Draco ada di sana dengan Goyle. Mereka tampak tengah mengobrol, dan Harry mendadak merasa lega melihat Draco yang kelihatan jauh lebih rileks.

Lengkingan peluit yang ditiup Madam Hooch mengalihkan perhatian Harry. Kini dia sepenuhnya fokus pada pertandingan. Harry menghentikan laju sapunya berhadapan dengan kapten dari Ravenclaw. Pemuda dari kelas 5 dengan tubuh yang sangat ideal sebagai seorang beater.

"Aku mengharapkan pertandingan yang bersih dan sportif dari kalian," ujar Madam Hooch sebelum dia membuka peti bola untuk mengeluarkan bludger dan snitch. Pertandinganpun dimulai saat Madam Hooch melemparkan quaffle setingginya.

Sorak sorai membahana begitu Ginny dengan tangkas menyambar quaffle dan terbang dengan cepat menuju gawang. Harry tak sempat melihat bagaimana persisnya skor pertama dicetak Ginny, karena sekilas dia melihat snitch terbang di bawah tiang gawang terendah milik Gryffindor. Tanpa basa-basi Harry langsung menungkik dan sepertinya seeker lawan melihat snitch itu juga. Dia pun menyusul Harry dengan cepat.

Belum lagi kedua seeker itu mendekat pada snitch, bola emas kecil itu kembali melesat cepat dan hilang dari pandangan. Harry kembali membumbung tinggi. Dari sana dia memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Ravenclaw membawa quaffle, dan dia lihat Ron siap menjaga gawangnya. Dan sobatnya itu berhasil dengan gemilang untuk mempertahankan angka 0 di papan skor milik Ravenclaw.

.

Agaknya ini menjadi pertandingan Quidditch paling panjang –dan paling 'normal'- yang pernah Harry ikuti. Gryffindor akhirnya bisa menang setelah saling kejar skor dengan Ravenclaw yang berakhir dengan hasil 470-220.

Snitch baru berhasil di tangkap saat hari menjelang petang. Itu pun setelah Harry bertabrakan keras dengan seeker Ravenclaw yang mengejar snitch dari arah yang berlawanan, membuatnya terpelanting jatuh dari sapunya dan sukses mematahkan kaki kanannya karena mendarat dengan ceroboh dengan kakinya itu. Seeker Ravenclaw bernasib lebih buruk. Sepertinya dia pingsan karena membentur tiang gawang atau apa dan langsung digotong pergi. Harry tak sempat lihat karena dia keburu dikerumuni timnya yang –seolah tidak peduli pada kakinya yang patah- memaksanya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan kelewat semangat.

Akhirnya setelah euphoria kemenangan sedikit mereda, barulah Harry dibawa ke Hospital Wing dimana Madam Pomfrey sudah menunggu dengan kesiapan yang luar biasa. Seperti biasa, wanita itu mengobati sambil memberi kuliah panjang tentang kehati-hatian.

.

Harry kini duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menggerutu. Dia masih sebal karena dia tidak diizinkan meninggalkan Hospital Wing dan harus makan malam sendiri di sini. Padahal kakinya 'cuma' patah dan dia bisa jalan dengan bantuan tongkat. Kalau nanti Madam Pomfrey datang, Harry bertekad supaya diizinkan kembali ke asramanya.

Saat itu dia dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan sepenuh harapan Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Tapi rupanya yang datang bukanlah Madam Pomfrey seperti yang dia kira, melainkan Draco.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melewati pertandingan tanpa masuk ke sini ya, Harry?" Draco mendekat ke tempat tidur Harry.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk mengejekku, lebih baik aku sendiri saja," kata Harry.

Draco berhenti di ujung tempat tidur, "yakin kau mau aku pergi? Dan melepaskan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang?"

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, "maksudmu?"

"Yah... setelah diomelin mungkin sekitar 20 menit, tadi, Madam Pomfrey akhirnya mengabulkan keinginanku yang meminta supaya kau diizinkan keluar. Tapi dia minta aku menemanimu sampai kau tiba di asrama Gryffindor," Draco tak melepaskan pandanganya dari mata Harry, "rupanya dia takut kau kelayapan dan mematahkan kakimu yang lain."

Setengah nyengir setengah melongo, Harry menjawab, "sungguh? Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan aku keluar?" nyaris tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, Harry langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya, "kalau begitu bawa aku keluar."

Draco bergeming.

"Apa?" Harry memandangnya heran.

"Kau lupa kata saktinya, Harry."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "okay... 'tolong' bawa aku keluar dari sini."

Draco tersenyum, "begitu baru bagus," dan dia pun mengalungkan sebelah tangan Harry ke lehernya dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri....

"Kau tidak makan malam, Draco?" tanya Harry saat mereka menuju ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Ron dan Hermione akan mengantar makan malammu ke ruang rekreasi."

"Bukan aku. Tapi kau."

Draco diam saat dia berjalan pelan menuntun Harry menaiki tangga, baru menjawab setelah anak tangga teratas, "sedang tidak selera."

"Oh," komentar Harry singkat. Dia pun tak bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Hampir bersamaan dengan Ron dan Hermione yang membawakan makanan untuk Harry, juga untuk mereka sendiri.

"Ku rasa aku pergi sekarang saja," kata Draco.

"Ku rasa tidak begitu, Draco," Hermione berkata cepat sebelum Draco sempat bergerak, "aku bawakan makan malam sekalian untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak makan saja di sini bersama kami?!"

Draco menggeleng, "tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke menara Gryffindor."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Sejak kapan kau jadi murid pecinta peraturan? Sekarang kau bahkan lebih kaku dari Hermione yang dulu," ujar Ron.

Harry dan Hermione tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Draco.

"Dengar, ya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk membuat tahun terakhirku ini berlalu tanpa masalah. Jadi jangan seret aku ke kelompok yang dicintai masalah seperti kalian ini."

"Ya tapi kan kau salah satu sumber masalah kami," celetuk Ron begitu saja, "apa bedanya?"

Tawa Harry dan Hermione makin tidak terkontrol.

"Ohh—oke oke... kalau kau tidak mau disini," kata Hermione setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, "kita masih punya Kamar Kebutuhan kan?"

Ide itu ternyata disambut dengan baik. Maka mereka berempat pun segera menuju ke lokasi dimana mereka bisa menemukan ruang datang dan pergi itu. Hermione bertindak sebagai 'pencari' dan meminta ruang dimana mereka bisa makan dan ngobrol dengan nyaman. Tak lama... sebuah pintu berukir muncul dan membuka untuk mereka

"Wow... ini jauh lebih nyaman dari ruang rekreasi kita," kata Ron begitu melihat isi kamar yang diminta Hermione.

Tak ada meja dan kursi. Yang ada hanyalah pemadani empuk dengan bantal-bantal besar yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Beberapa tanaman hias, buku dan ada pula sebuah perapian menyala menerangi dan menghangatkan ruangan yang tak begitu besar itu. Interiornya mirip seperti tenda yang mereka pakai saat Piala Dunia Quidditch.

Begitu keempatnya masuk, pintu Kamar Kebutuhan itu pun menghilang.

Draco lalu mendudukkan Harry di permadani berhias sulaman rumit itu, kemudian dia duduk di sebelahnya. Ron menyerahkan satu piring pada Harry, sementara Hermione pada Draco, sehingga mereka sudah memegang makan malam mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Di aula besar heboh sekali, Harry. Mereka tak henti membahas pertandingan kita tadi," Ron bercerita penuh semangat, "kata mereka, ini pertandingan pembuka yang hebat sekali."

"Memang benar," kata Hermione, "lebih dari 400 angka. Itu hebat sekali."

"Ku rasa Slytherin harus mati-matian kalau mau merebut piala dari Gryffindor tahun ini," Ron memandang ke arah Draco, "tim Hufflepuff tahun ini hebat-hebat."

Draco menanggapi dengan dingin, "aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. ku harap pertandingan Gryffindor dan Slytherin nanti juga akan berlangsung lama."

Keempatnya mengobrol sampai isi piring mereka ludes tanpa sisa. Dan saat Hermione menumpuk dan menyisihkan piring itu ke lantai secara ajaib piring-piring itu lenyap berganti dengan empat gelas butterbeer di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Lho? Kok bisa? Bukannya kamar ini tidak bisa menyediakan makanan?" Ron terheran-heran. Begitu juga dengan Hermione dan Harry. Draco tampak santai saja dan mengambil segelas butterbeer itu.

"... Setidaknya ini bukan racun," katanya setelah meneguk minuman itu.

Trio Gryffindor itu memandang sobat baru mereka. Sama-sama mengangkat bahu, ketiganya pun mengambil gelas dan meminumnya.

"Apa kau pikir ini kerjaan peri rumah?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah," kata Hermione, "tapi siapa tahu. Mereka kan punya sihir yag berbeda dengan kita."

Mereka pun tidak membahasnya lagi dan beralih membahas tentang NEWT yang akan mereka hadapi mulai bulan Mei, sebulan sebelum ujian OWL untuk anak kelas lima. Obrolan itu berlanjut sampai mereka mulai merasa mengantuk. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Draco memaksa terus memapah Harry sampai ke asrama Gryffindor, yang entah kenapa, kengototannya itu membuahkan hasil berupa sebuah senyuman –atau lebih mirip seringai- di wajah sang Head Girl yang langsung menyeret Ron berjalan jauh-jauh di depan Draco dan Harry.

Draco memapah Harry sampai ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk tanpa banyak bicara. Sekedar basa-basi saja seperti 'apa kakimu masih sakit?' atau 'kau lelah?', tapi –sekali lagi- Draco melihat Hermione tengah nyengir padanya. Draco pun memandang rekan 'bertugas'nya itu dengan sirat aneh di mata kelabunya.

"Thanks, Draco," kata Harry sambil tertatih mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Ron begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor.

"Tak masalah," ujar Draco yang membenahi lengan sweater seragamnya, "kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok," dan pemuda itu pun berbalik pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

.

#

#

.

Memasuki bulan Oktober, cuaca musim gugur mulai terasa menusuk. Hutan yang hijau sudah berubah sempurna menjadi atap botani berwarna kecoklatan yang indah. Seperti yang dilihat Harry saat itu ketika dia sedang mengunjungi makam Dumbledore. Harry berlutut di depan makan pualam putih itu dan berdoa sejenak. Usai berdoa dia kembali berdiri, saat dia hendak berbalik dan pergi, dia melihat Snape tengah berjalan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang, maka Harry membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Sedang luang, Potter?"

"Tidak juga, sir. Ada kelas Transfigurasi setelah ini," kata Harry. Lalu dia diam dan membiarkan Snape melakukan hal yang sama dengannya tadi, berdoa di depan pusara itu. Setelahnya, Snape pun berdiri dan memandang Harry, "ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau bersemangat sekali di setiap mata pelajaran. Slughorn juga bilang kau bagus di Ramuan."

Harry tersenyum, "tahun kemarin, buku milik pangeran banyak membantuku. Tapi ternyata berguna juga di kelas tujuh," katanya tanpa peduli pada raut wajah Snape yang sedikit berubah.

"Kau... masih menyimpan buku itu?" tanya Snape datar seperti biasa.

Harry menjawab itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Namun belum lagi dia sempat melanjutkan obrolan, datanglah seekor burung hantu pos ke arah Harry. Refleks Harry mengangkat lengannya dan membiarkan burung itu mendarat di sana. Harry mengambil surat dari paruh burung itu dan membiarkan burung itu terbang lagi.

Dengan segera Harry membuka amplop itu, rupanya berisi sebuah surat dan selembar foto. Foto seorang bayi mungil dengan mata coklat dan rambut hitam yang tertawa-tawa di box tidurnya, tapi saat Harry berkedip sekali, rambut anak itu sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Itu... anak Lupin?" tanya Snape.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum, "seperti yang anda tahu, sir. Saya ayah baptisnya," ujar Harry, "Andromeda selalu mengirimkan surat padaku setiap minggu. Disertai foto Ted."

Snape memandang foto bayi itu, "dia mirip ayahnya."

"Iya," kata Harry, "tapi dia Metamorphmagus seperti ibunya."

"Begitu?" Snape belum memalingkan matanya dari foto itu, "dan ku harap kau tidak mendidik bibit kekacauan yang baru untuk kau kirim ke Hogwarts 10 tahun lagi, Potter."

Harry tertawa pelan, "aku tidak bisa janjikan itu, sir."

Saat itu Harry berani bersumpah kalau dia melihat senyum di wajah Snape sebelum pria itu berbalik pergi, "kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti," ujar Snape.

Senyum tak jua hilang dari wajah Harry saat akhirnya dia membuka surat dari Andromeda.

.

"Lucunyaaa..." seru Hermione saat Harry menunjukkan foto Ted padanya.

Ron ikut melihat, "mirip antara Profesor Lupin dan Tonks sekaligus, ya?" katanya.

"Mereka akan ada di Grimmauld Place saat natal nanti," kata Harry.

"Wahh... Pasti seru!! Aku tidak sabar mau menggendongnya," Hermione mengembalikan foto itu pada Harry yang langsung menyimpannya dalam album foto yang dia khususkan untuk foto-foto Ted. Setelah yakin rapi, Harry memasukkan album itu ke dalam tasnya.

Saat itu dia melihat ke meja Slytherin, tapi sosok Draco belum tampak, padahal jam makan siang sudah mau habis, tak biasanya Head Boy itu belum muncul di aula besar.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Harry mendengar percakapan Dean dan Seamus dari sebelahnya.

"Ku rasa pasti ada yang mendorongnya," kata Dean.

"Aku yakin juga begitu. Di tangga itu kan tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi tidak mungkin dia terpeleset."

"Lagipula mau taruh dimana harga diri dia sebagai Malfoy kalau sampai terpeleset di tangga."

Harry langsung menoleh pada dua teman sekamarnya itu, "Draco jatuh dari tangga?"

Bukan hanya Dean dan Seamus yang kaget, tapi Hermione juga Ron memandang Harry dengan heran.

"Benar itu?" tanya Harry tanpa peduli pandangan teman-temannya.

Dean yang menjawab, "ya. Itu benar. Tadi waktu aku dan Seamus lewat di tangga menara kelas Ramalan, kami lihat kerumunan dan Malfoy sedang di periksa oleh Profesor Snape. Kami juga lihat genangan darah di lantai."

"Tak tahu asal darah itu, karena Filch mengusir siapapun yang berhenti di sana," sambung Seamus.

Mendadak Harry langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja panjang itu.

"Harry!!" seru Ron dan Hermione bersamaan, tapi bersamaan pula mereka pasrah dan tidak mengikuti kemana Harry pergi.

.

Tanpa perintah khusus dari otaknya, langkah Harry tak terhenti sampai dia tiba di Hospital Wing. Di sana, ada Snape dan Madam Pomfrey yang berdiri dekat dengan ranjang yang ada di deret keempat dari pintu masuk. Harry pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Sir."

Snape berbalik dan terkejut –meski tak tampak di ekspresinya- melihat Harry ada di sana.

"Draco... dia kenapa?" tanya Harry tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam suaranya.

Snape kembali memandang murid kesayangannya yang terbaring pingsan dengan perban putih di kepalanya, "terjatuh dari tangga. Ku rasa kau pasti sudah tahu."

Harry mengangguk, "tapi kenapa?"

"Filch tak menemukan genangan air atau apapun yang bisa membuat orang terjatuh karena ketidaksengajaan," nada suara Snape terdengar dingin, seperti dia yang dulu, "yang aku tahu, saat itu anak kelas 6 Slytherin sedang ada kelas ramalan."

"Maksud anda, sir?"

Snape tidak menjawab dan dia pun berbalik pergi. Madam Pomfrey pun segera pergi setelah mengemasi obat-obat yang dia berikan untuk Draco tadi. Dia mengizinkan Harry menemani Draco setelah memastikan Harry tidak ada kelas setelah ini.

Maka Harry pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco, memandang wajah pucat Draco yang makin tampak pucat itu. Tangan kirinya pun terbebat perban. Raungan marah sang monster dalam hati Harry nyaris membuatnya kalap dan dia yakin dia sanggup melancarkan kutukan tak termaafkan pada siapa pun yang membuat Draco celaka.

Namun pikirannya ini malah membuat Harry bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa mendadak dia merasa begitu protective terhadap Draco? Merasa begitu terikat?

Pikiran Harry terputus saat dia melihat Draco perlahan membuka matanya.

"... Harry?"

"Hey! Jangan bergerak dulu!" Harry menahan supaya Draco tetap berbaring.

Draco patuh karena kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, "kenapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau jatuh dari tangga menara kelas Ramalan."

Draco terdiam, "... ah—ya... aku ingat sekarang."

"Kau ingat kenapa kau jatuh? Apa ada yang mendorongmu?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "entahlah. Terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak yakin aku didorong atau jatuh sendiri," lalu dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Istirahatlah. Profesor Snape sepertinya akan menyelidiki kasus ini," kata Harry sambil membenahi selimut Draco.

.

.

"Jadi benar dia didorong?" tanya Ron saat Harry kembali ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Harry duduk di karpet dan menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian, "entahlah. Dia tidak ingat," kata Harry, "Profesor Snape juga belum bicara apa-apa."

Hermione mengusap-usap pundak Harry, "yang penting cidera Draco tak parah."

Harry mengangguk, berusaha tenang supaya kedua temannya itu tidak mulai bertanya lagi. Hermione dan Ron saling bertukar pandang, tapi mereka tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya bunyi kayu yang termakan api yang mengisi kesunyian di ruang rekreasi itu...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Uuugh!! Ternyata masih banyak yang salah. Aduuuh... sungguh maafkan aku... *sujud-sujud* tapi tapi... saia tetap menunggu ripiu dari readers semua. Okey? *bagi2 coklat kodok* *Grin*

Still my special thanks is for Ambu San en Niero *hugs* en juga semua readers en reviewers XD Thanks A Lot!! *Big Hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: M

Genre: Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sejak insiden jatuhnya Draco dari tangga menara, secara ketara perlakuan asrama Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff menjadi lebih bersahabat padanya. Mengingat fakta yang tersebar kalau saat kejadian itu, yang ada di sekitar menara adalah anak Slytherin yang baru selesai kelas Ramalan. Meski kebenaran belum terungkap, tapi spekulasi tertinggi tetap pada keyakinan dari anak-anak Hogwarts kalau Draco didorong oleh salah satu anak Slytherin. Dan begitu Draco kembali masuk kelas, semua menyambut dengan hangat, cukup untuk membuat Draco jadi terheran-heran.

"Kau yakin kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Ron entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini.

"Kau ulang lagi pertanyaan itu, ku buat kau jadi objek latihan transfigurasiku," kata Draco setengah kesal karena terus direcoki pertanyaan yang sama dari pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu.

Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah, "okay... tidak ada pertanyaan lagi," katanya.

Harry tertawa melihat tampang Ron.

"Ayolah kalian bertiga? Bisa tidak sih tenang sedikit? Hari ini aku ada ujian Rune Kuno. Kalau sampai gagal, aku akan memantrai kalian dengan _Petrificus Totalus_ saat kalian berada di dekatku," Hermione memandang galak pada tiga pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya itu.

Dan ternyata ancaman Hermione jauh lebih manjur dari pada ancaman Draco pada Ron tadi. Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya diam seribu bahasa dan menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku Ramuan mereka.

Aula besar sepi saat itu. Memang sudah hampir jam makan siang, tapi rupanya mereka datang terlalu awal karena tak ada jadwal kelas siang itu. hanya Hermione yang sepagian stress dengan terjemahan Rune miliknya.

Saat itu Harry melirik ke lengan kiri Draco. Karena pemuda itu menarik lengan sweaternya hingga sebatas siku, Harry bisa melihat perban putih masih membalut lengannya itu, "... apa masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil berbisik, takut menganggu Hermione yang kini sibuk membolak-balik halaman bukunya.

Draco menggeleng, "sudah sembuh."

"Lalu... kenapa masih di perban?"

Draco memandang Harry sekilas sebelum kembali pada bukunya, "... bisa kita lewati bahasan itu?"

Mendadak Harry mengerti. Di lengan itu... ada lambang milik Voldemort. Tanda seorang Death Eater, "... _sorry_."

Draco menggeleng pelan. Harry pun tak bicara lagi.

.

Musim telah berganti, salju kini mewarnai bumi dengan warna putihnya yang seolah tak bernoda. Para murid mulai membicarakan liburan Natal mereka yang akan tiba tak akan lama lagi. Tak beda dengan tiga Gryffindor dan seorang Slytherin yang sedang duduk di ujung meja panjang Gryffindor, mengobrol sambil menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Aku baru bisa datang saat malam natal. Karena aku janji dengan Dad untuk memeriksa gigiku," kata Hermione.

"Sekalian saja kau undang kedua orang tuamu," usul Ron, "tak apa kan, Harry?" dia memandang pada si kacamata yang asik dengan sandwichnya.

Harry mengangguk, "tentu. Aku senang kalau mereka datang."

Tapi Hermione menggeleng, "mereka ada seminar di London, jadi tak bisa ikut."

Harry nyengir pada Ron, "sayang sekali, kau tak bisa bertemu calon mertuamu, Ron."

"_Shut up!!"_ Ron melemparkan pisau mentega pada Harry yang langsung mengelak hingga pisau itu jatuh ke lantai. Untunglah tak ada yang sadar.

"Keluargamu sendiri bagaimana, Ron? Mereka datang semua?" tanya Harry.

"Charlie tak bisa pulang, Bill dan Fleur... belum ada kabar dari mereka," Ron mengigit rotinya, "George sih katanya pulang. Tapi kalau tokonya ramai, terpaksa batal."

Obrolan mereka terputus karena burung-burung pos mulai berterbangan masuk dalam aula besar dan mengantar kiriman untuk para murid. Sebuah surat meluncur tepat di depan Harry, Ron dan Draco. Ketiganya pun segera membaca surat mereka...

"APA?!!" seru Ron sebelum dua lainnya selesai membaca.

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanya Hermione.

Tapi Ron tak menjawab dan malah memandang Draco –yang juga sudah selesai membaca suratnya-. Mereka bertukar pandang dalam diam.

"Sepertinya liburan musim panas di The Burrow akan semakin ramai, Hermione," Harry memberikan suratnya pada Hermione, surat dari Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_Kemarin sore aku mendapat kunjungan yang tidak biasa. Coba kau tebak, Narcissa Malfoy datang ke The Burrow. Well, aku sempat kaget, tapi langsung teringat suratmu yang mengatakan kalau sekarang ia tinggal di Grimmauld Place berikut juga anaknya. Kami mengobrol dan Narcissa bilang kalau dia minta maaf atas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh keluarganya. Oleh suaminya pada suamiku dan oleh anaknya pada anak-anakku. Aku bilang tak apa, karena semua sudah selesai dan lebih baik semua dendam lama pun dihilangkan saja._

_Tak kusangka kami segera menjadi akrab. Kami mengobrol lama sekali. Saat Arthur pulang, dia sampai berjingkat kaget karena melihatku dan Narcissa memasak bersama di dapur. _

_Natal nanti pasti akan menjadi lebih ramai. Ku harap Grimmauld Place tidak akan roboh karena kehebohan pesta. _

_Dan sampaikan pada Draco kalau aku mengundangnya ke The Burrow untuk liburan musim panas nanti. Sekaligus perayaan kelulusan kalian._

_With love,_

_Molly W. _

Hermione membaca surat itu dengan cepat, "oh!" serunya senang, "ini berita yang bagus sekali. Pesta kelulusan di The Burrow."

"Aku setuju," kata Harry tak kalah senang.

Ron melirik surat dari ibunya yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan isi surat Harry.

"Tak ku sangka Mum pergi ke The Burrow," Draco memasukkan suratnya lagi ke dalam amplop.

"Jadi... sudah diputuskan untuk merayakan kelulusan di The Burrow, ya?!" kata Harry semangat.

"Asal yakin saja kalau kita akan lulus," wajah Hermione mendadak pucat, "cuma ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum NEWT dimulai."

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Hermione!! Liburan natal sebentar lagi tapi kau sudah sress memikirkan ujian."

Hermione tidak bicara, hanya menatap galak pada kekasihnya itu. Harry dan Draco saling pandang lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu dengan maklum.

.

"Mereka itu sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?" Draco duduk di anak tangga terbawah di koridor yang menuju ke halaman belakang Hogwarts. Salju turun perlahan dan menutup lantai batu dengan butiran putihnya.

"Itulah Ron dan Hermione," Harry ikut duduk dan merapatkan syalnya, "andai kau lihat bagaimana mereka bisa berciuman dengan mesra ditengah perang yang mematikan."

Draco terkejut mendengar itu, "mereka..."

"Berciuman, _yeah_, tepat di depan mataku," Harry menghela nafas, "padahal suasana sudah begitu tegang."

Draco memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ku adukan itu pada Ron!" Harry nyengir.

"Kalian itu memang orang-orang paling aneh yang pernah aku temui," kata Draco setelah berhasil menahan tawanya.

Sejenak mereka diam dan memperhatikan anak-anak kelas satu dan dua yang asik main perang salju di halaman belakang itu. Tawa-tawa riang menggema di udara. Kadang Harry ikut tertawa saat melihat anak-anak –yang entah kenapa semakin lama tampak begitu kecil dimatanya- terjungkal akibat serangan bola salju dari 'lawan'nya. Itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Draco memerhatikannya.

Kedua mata Draco tak berpaling dari Harry barang sedetikpun. Dia memperhatikan segala ekspresi yang tampak di wajah pemuda itu. Saat Harry tersenyum sampai saat dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Draco menyadari kalau kini dia memiliki perhatian _lebih_ pada Gryffindor muda itu.

"HARRY!!" suara Ron terdengar dari ujung koridor seberang, dia melambai pada Harry, "Profesor Slughorn memanggilmu!! Cepat! Cepat!!"

"Hah? Kenapa dia memanggilku?" Harry bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia berdiri dan menyambar bukunya yang dia letakkan di sebelahnya, "aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa waktu makan malam nanti."

Draco membiarkan Harry pergi meski pandangan matanya belum beralih sampai sosok Harry menghilang saat dia berbelok menuju ke kelas Ramuan...

.

"Celaka!!" Harry menatap buku yang ada di tangannya, buku catatan bersampul hijau yang jelas bukan miliknya. Dia pun bergegas berdiri, membuat 2 sahabatnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Ron yang sedang mengerjakan essai Mantra.

"Buku catatan Draco terbawa olehku," kata Harry, "aku harus kembalikan ini."

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam malam, kau tidak boleh keluar dari asrama!" kata Hermione.

Harry memandang sobat perempuannya itu, "ayolah Hermione... kasihan dia kalau tidak bisa belajar malam ini."

Hermione tampak bimbang sampai akhirnya dia menyerah, "baiklah. Kau boleh cari dia. Tapi segera kembali ke asrama... Oh ya ampun..." dia menggelengkan kepala melihat Harry yang sudah meninggalkan ruang rekreasi tanpa peduli pada ucapannya.

Ron pun memandang heran pada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang kini tertutup kembali, "anak itu kenapa semangat sekali, sih? Mengherankan."

Hermione memukulkan buku Rune Kuno pada kepalanya sendiri, "dasar mereka itu..." desisnya.

Sementara itu Harry berhenti berjalan di koridor menuju ke aula besar. Dia pun mengeluarkan peta perampoknya dan mengetukkan tongkatnya pada perkamen itu, "aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku orang tak berguna," dan peta Hogwarts pun muncul. Harry segera mencari titik Draco di sana.

"Dapat," Harry mengetuk lagi perkamen itu, "keonaran terlaksana," segera dia melipat dan menyimpannya dibalik sweater. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia pun menuju kemana Draco berada.

.

"Harry? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Draco terkejut saat melihat sosok Harry di depannya, "ini sudah hampir-"

"Jam malam, ya, Hermione sudah memberitahuku," Harry berjalan santai mendekati Draco, "bukumu terbawa olehku. Jadi aku mencarimu," dia menyerahkan buku catatan yang dia bawa.

Draco menerima buku itu dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Dia masih berseragam lengkap dengan jubahnya saat itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" tanya Harry, "ini kan berlawanan arah dari asrama Slytherin."

"Sedang jalan-jalan malam saja. Ketahuan pun aku bisa alasan sedang patroli."

"Khasmu sekali, dasar licik. Menyalahgunakan jabatan."

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan dan membiarkan Harry mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor-koridor kosong yang hanya diterangi obor-obor di dinding.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar asrama?" muncullah Filch bersama Miss Noris di ujung koridor, wajah squib tua itu persis seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsa empuk.

"Aku Head Boy, bukan urusanmu sedang apa aku disini," kata Draco.

Ada kilat marah di mata Filch, lalu dia memandang Harry, "lalu dia? Dia siswa biasa."

"Dia bersamaku," lalu Draco pun berjalan tanpa peduli pada Filch, "ayo, Harry. ku antar kau ke asrama."

Harry bergegas menyusul Draco dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Filch yang kehilangan kesenangannya untuk menghukum murid.

"Itu satu-satunya yang ku benci dari berjalan-jalan di malah hari," ujar Draco.

"Kau sih enak. Tinggal pakai saja jabatanmu. Kalau aku? Dia pasti tidak sungkan menjewer kupingku dan menyeretku ke kantor Kepala Sekolah."

Setelah itu mereka kembali diam, kembali menikmati kesunyian yang menyenangkan di antara mereka. Saat itu, Harry memakai kesempatan untuk memperhatikan sosok Draco. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh Malfoy muda itu. Dengan segala perbuatannya dulu, keisengan tingkat tingginya, Harry tak bisa mengingkari kalau dalam tubuh pemuda itu mengalir darah aristokrat yang kental.

Harry bisa melihat dari caranya berjalan. Tegap, anggun, dengan kepala sedikit terangkat, menimbulkan kesan angkuh. Cara makannya, jelas jauh lebih teratur dari Harry. Caranya berpakaian pun berbeda, meski dalam waktu bebas dimana biasanya murid lain hanya memakai kaus dengan jaket biasa, Draco bisa dipastikan akan tampil lebih rapi.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" wajah Draco mendadak sudah ada di depan Harry.

Harry tersentak dan langsung berhenti berjalan, wajahnya bercampur antara kaget dan malu karena kepergok tengah memandang Draco sejak tadi, "err... tidak. tak ada apa-apa," kata Harry.

Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya. Harry mendadak gugup saat mata Draco menatap matanya secara langsung. Dia seperti terpasung di tempatnya dan tidak bisa bergerak. Harry bahkan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat wajah Draco semakin mendekat padanya sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Harry bagaikan patung es yang beku. Matanya terbeliak kaget merasakan sentuhan Draco itu. meski akal sehatnya berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya, tubuh Harry tak mau bekerja sama. Tubuhnya meminta... menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Harry pun akhirnya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan saat Draco melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, membawa mereka semakin rapat. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Draco padanya, menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang pernah dia bagi bersama Cho... atau bahkan dengan Ginny. Ciuman Draco... terasa lebih manis. Tak ada keraguan seolah dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Harry. Meski terasa aneh dan asing, karena dari pengalamannya, Harry adalah pihak yang mencium, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi toh... dia menyukai sentuhan Draco padanya.

Draco melepaskan Harry sejenak hanya untuk menarik nafas dan kembali menikmati kelembutan di bibir pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Kali ini Harry tak hanya diam seperti orang idiot. Dia pun memeluk pinggang Draco dengan kedua tangannya...

Entah berapa lama mereka bersentuhan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Draco lah yang mengakhiri, meski enggan. Harry kembali membuka matanya dan dia terkejut saat melihat pipi Draco basah.

"Hey," dia mengusap sisi wajah Draco, "kenapa kau menangis?"

Draco sepertinya terkejut sendiri, dia buru-buru menepis tangan Harry dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan seragamnya, "_sorry_," katanya sambil menjauh dan memunggungi Harry, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Draco..." Harry ikut berdiri dan mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, tapi Draco malah melangkah maju menjauh dari Harry.

"_Sorry_," ujarnya lagi, kali ini lebih ke sebuah bisikan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Harry, tak beranjak lagi dari tempatnya.

Draco terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "... _sorry_... aku... aku men-"

"Menciumku?" potong Harry dan dia bisa melihat Draco mengangguk. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas, "dengar ya... seandainya aku marah dan tidak ingin kau cium. Sudah sejak tadi ku hajar kau," katanya dengan nada datar, "tapi aku tidak memukulmu 'kan? Apa otak Slytherinmu tidak tahu apa artinya itu?"

Draco tak bergeming dan berbalik lagi menghadap Harry, ekspresinya terperangkap antara kaget dan juga lega. Harry tersenyum lalu dia maju, dan menangkap bibir Draco dengan bibirnya untuk sebuah ciuman yang lain.

Tersentak, untuk sedetik Draco tak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi setelahnya, dia mendorong Harry ke tembok hingga punggung pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan dinding batu yang dingin. Sebelah tangan Draco merangkul pinggang Harry sementara yang lain menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. Harry pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, tak berusaha melawan dan membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi. Kali ini Harry membalas ciuman Draco dengan intensitas yang melebihi kapasitas otaknya...

"DEMI Merlin, Draco Malfoy!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Kedua pemuda itu sontak melepaskan diri dan memandang ke ujung koridor di sisi kanan mereka, dimana kini berdiri, Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson. Wajah kedua Slytherin itu entah pucat karena melihat seorang Head Boy tengah berciuman dengan MANTAN rivalnya, ataukah pucat karena bisa jadi sang Head Boy itu akan memotong seluruh angka asrama karena memergoki dia sedang bermesraan di koridor sekolah.

Harry –dengan kikuk- memalingkan wajahnya yang pastinya memerah itu. Draco sendiri, tetap memasang muka datar. Untunglah mukanya sudah kering.

"Blaise, Pansy... apa yang kalian lakukan di luar asrama? Ini sudah lewat jam malam." ujar Draco.

Pemuda Slytherin bertubuh tegap itu memandang pada Draco, "_well_... kalau kau lihat aku dan seorang cewek di luar asrama lewat jam malam, kau tidak perlu tanya apa yang kami lakukan. Tapi," dia merendahkan suaranya, "siapapun pasti akan bertanya kalau melihat KAU ada di luar asrama lewat jam malam bersama COWOK lain," katanya.

Draco memandang Blaise dengan tajam, "bukan urusanmu," katanya datar. Lalu dia melirik Pansy yang seperti mau memangis tapi juga terlalu shock untuk berkomentar apa-apa, "... sepertinya gadismu mau pingsan, Blaise."

Pemuda bermata coklat itu memandang sisi kirinya, dimana Pansy berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran seolah dia berada di tengah badai salju.

"DRACO MALFOY!! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN BRENGSEK!! KAU PUTUSKAN AKU KARENA SI HARRY –SOK TERKENAL- POTTER ITU!!" jerit Pansy dengan seluruh emosinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Parkinson. Atau aku harus memotong angka dari asramaku sendiri."

Pansy tertawa sarkastis, "aku sudah jadi gila rupanya. Seingatku, tahun lalu kau masih memanggilnya seperti itu, dan sekarang kau membelanya karena kau sudah berciuman dengannya, begitu?"

Draco hendak maju tapi Harry menahannya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan mulai keributan yang tidak perlu," kata Harry, "lagipula kata-katanya benar. Tahun lalu kau juga masih memanggilku si tuan terkenal."

Ada sorot mata protes, tapi Draco tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia menarik nafas panjang, "baiklah," katanya pelan, "Blaise, Pansy, kalau kalian tutup mulut, aku akan anggap aku tidak lihat kalian malam ini. Tapi kalau ada yang tahu selain kalian... balasan dariku akan jauh lebih parah dari apa yang bisa kalian bayangkan sebelumnya," lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan Harry dan menyeretnya meninggalkan koridor itu. Membiarkan Blaise yang mematung dan Pansy yang menangis.

Draco sama sekali tidak berhenti sampai mereka tiba di koridor yang menuju tangga Gryffindor, "sial!" rutuknya, "aku akan ambil hakku sebagai Head Boy besok."

"Hak?" tanya Harry sambil melepaskan diri dari Draco, canggung bergandengan tangan seperti tadi.

"Hak untuk punya kamar sendiri di luar asrama Slytherin," kata Draco, "besok aku akan menghadap McGonagall," tekadnya.

"Memang ada hak seperti itu?"

Draco memandang Harry, "kau ini benar berteman dengan Hermione tidak sih? Masa dia tidak memberitahumu hal ini?"

Jeda saat Harry tampak berpikir, "er... mungkin... pernah. Hanya aku yang tidak mendengar. Mungkin," dia nyengir, "tapi Hermione tidak mengambil hak seperti itu, jadi mana aku tahu!!" dia berusaha membela diri.

"Benar-benar kau ini," Draco merapikan jubahnya yang –lumayan- acak-acakan, "sudahlah, sana pergi."

Harry memandang Draco, "dingin sekali ucapanmu? Padahal barusan kau yang menc-"

"Kau mau sekali lagi?" Draco tak menunggu jawaban dari Harry karena dia langsung maju dan sekali lagi mencium bibir pemuda itu. Singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat otak Harry blank lagi.

Senyuman akhirnya tampak di wajah Harry setelah kesunyian yang terasa abadi tadi, "setidaknya sekarang kau tidak menangis," katanya tenang meski ada nada menyindir di sana, "sebelum aku pergi, boleh aku tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Draco kembali terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry itu, "umm..." rona mukanya sedikit memerah saat itu, "sebenarnya... aku tidak pernah merasa... utuh," dia menatap lekat kedua mata hijau milik Harry.

"Utuh?"

Draco mengangguk, "tapi saat aku menciummu... rasanya ada lubang dalam diriku yang akhirnya tertutup," dia menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "ada sesuatu yang melengkapiku dan membuatku merasa... sebagai seorang Draco yang sesungguhnya."

"Hm? Mulutmu manis juga ternyata. Ku pikir hanya ejekan dan hinaan yang bisa keluar dari sana," Harry nyaris tertawa melihat bagaimana wajah Draco saat itu, "baiklah," lanjutnya segera sebelum Draco sempat bicara maupun protes, "sudah larut dan aku tidak mau nanti giliran Ron dan Hermione yang memergoki kita."

Alis Draco terangkat, "jadi kau mau menyembunyikan ini?"

"Bukan menyembunyikan. Tapi mencari waktu yang tepat. Supaya Ron tidak akan membuat hidungmu patah karena tonjokannya. Dan setidaknya... mereka tahu dengan cara baik-baik, tidak seperti Zabini dan Parkinson tadi," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak keberatan Ron dan Hermione memergoki kita berciuman," kata Draco.

"Kau tidak, tapi aku iya," kata Harry sambil melepaskan diri dari Draco dan berjalan menaiki tangga, "kalau kau sudah lupa, aku ingatkan," kata sambil berbalik badan, "aku ini mantan kekasih adiknya Ron."

Dan sepertinya Draco benar-benar lupa akan hal itu, "... Ginny Weasley... _well, yeah_... kau sempat sih pacaran dengannya."

"Makanya—aku tidak mau cari perkara lagi dengan Ron."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "terserah kau saja. Tapi beri aku peringatan kalau Ron hendak menerkamku," katanya.

"Tenang saja, paling parah kau akan berteman dengan Madam Pomfrey untuk satu minggu," Harry tertawa sambil menaiki tangga.

.

#

.

"Jadi kau ambil hak Head Boy sekarang?" tanya Hermione disela istirahat siang, dimana mereka berempat duduk santai di aula besar.

"_Yeah_, persiapan untuk NEWT," jawab Draco sambil melirik sekilas pada Harry.

Hermione tampak berpikir, "hem... apa aku juga begitu saja, ya? Jadinya bisa belajar lebih konsentrasi lagi," gumamnya tanpa menyadari pandangan melas dari Ron, "ah—tapi aku lebih suka belajar kolektif. Lagipula, kalau aku pakai kamar Head Girl, siapa yang mengawasi mereka?" dia menunjuk Harry dan Ron.

"Hei!!" seru Harry tersinggung, "kami bukan anak-anak yang butuh pengawasan!"

"Lalu siapa yang akan membantu kalian dengan essai? Kalau aku benar pindah ke menara Head, aku tidak akan mau membuang waktu menyambangi arama Gryffindor tiap malam demi memeriksa essai kalian."

Ancaman Hermione sekali lagi membuahkan hasil karena Harry berhenti bicara.

"Bagus kalau kau memutuskan tidak pindah," Draco bersandar di batang pohon.

"Kenapa?" tanya tiga yang lain kompak.

Draco memandang tiga Gryffindor itu satu per satu, "berarti pertumpahan darah karena aku dan Hermione akan berbagi kamar, bisa dihindari."

"APA?!" seru Ron, "kenapa kau harus berbagi kamar dengannya? Itu tidak masuk akal!!"

"Aku bicara fakta. Head Boy dan Head Girl memang tinggal dalam satu menara. Masa kau tidak penah dengar dari kakakmu?" Draco memandang Ron dengan heran. Lebih heran lagi saat Ron menggeleng, "tidak usah dibahas," katanya dengan malas, "lagipula aku senang karena menara itu akan menjadi lingkungan privasiku sendiri."

Harry merasa ada sengatan listrik mendadak di sekujur tubuhnya saat Draco memandangnya, meski itu tak lebih dari sedetik.

"Oke. Daripada membahas hal tidak jelas begini, lebih baik kerjakan PR kalian. Dan Draco, aku mau tanya sesuatu tentang Arithmancy," maka dengan komando Hermione, mereka semua pun menekuni pekerjaan rumah dari setiap pelajaran yang mereka ikuti hari ini, meski sebenarnya... besok adalah hari sabtu, yang berarti mereka libur. Tapi semua sudah paham, Hermione—bukan tipe orang yang peduli tentang hari. Selama masih ada PR yang harus dikerjakan, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai semua selesai dengan tuntas.

.

Menjelang petang, Ron dan Hermione pamit duluan untuk kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Sedangkan Draco mengajak Harry ke menara Head yang rupanya tak begitu jauh dari aula besar.

"Kau tahu asiknya punya kamar sendiri?" kata Draco saat mereka tiba di lukisan prajurit yang memakai zirah besi dan menaiki kuda yang gagah, "kita bebas menentukan passwordnya. Amortentia."

Si prajurit berkuda itu mendadak berbalik arah dan saat kuda berderap pergi menjauh, lukisan itu pun mengayun terbuka.

"Ramuan Cinta? Password yang aneh. Tidak sepertimu," Harry mengikuti Draco masuk. Ruangan itu bulat dan luas. Hampir mirip dengan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Jendela kacanya menjulang dari lantai hingga nyaris ke langit-langit, beberapa dihiasi kaca mozaik dengan bermacam pola. Dari ketinggian ini, Harry bisa langsung melihat ke arah danau dan hutan yang membentang luas. Ada set sofa lengkap di depan perapian, juga permadani yang kelihatannya empuk.

Draco melempar tasnya dan duduk di sofa, "kenapa kau bengong seperti itu? Duduklah!"

Harry pun duduk berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Jangan tegang, aku tidak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup, kok," seulas senyum tampak di wajah Draco saat itu, makin lebar saat matanya menangkap rona asing di pipi Harry.

"J-jadi mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini sendiri?" Harry sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Begitulah," Draco bersandar dan bertopang dagu, "berbeda dengan asrama Slytherin yang ada di bawah tanah, disini terang sekali. Aku jadi mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh vampire kalau melihat sinar matahari."

"Yeah... dingin dan lembab jalan ke sana," gumam Harry.

Draco memandangnya dengan heran bercampur curiga, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_Ups!!"_ batin Harry, "err... Percy pernah memberitahuku tentang itu. Dia kan dulu juga Head Boy."

Meski tak percaya, Draco tak bicara lagi, itu membuat Harry lega karena dia memang belum memberitahu Draco kalau dia dan Ron pernah menyamar menjadi Crabbe dan Goyle di tahun kedua mereka.

Lalu Draco berpindah duduk ke sebelah Harry di sofa panjang dan melonggarkan dasinya, "sudah lama aku menginginkan saat seperti ini," katanya.

"Lama?"

"Mungkin sejak tahun keempat... entahlah... tak begitu ingat."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sejak saat itu?" Harry kembali memandang Draco yang mengangkat bahunya, "kenapa juga kau masih terus mengangguku, Ron dan Hermione?"

Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menyalakan api di perapian, "_well_... mungkin kau pernah dengar pepatah kalau anak kecil sering menggoda orang yang dia suka?!"

Harry hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mungkin seperti itulah aku. Untuk menarik perhatianmu, aku lebih memilih untuk menjahilimu."

"Dari sekian banyak cara, kau memilih menjadi musuhku untuk menarik perhatianku? Orang aneh."

"Thanks pujiannya," Draco akhirnya melepaskan dasinya juga jubah seragamnya, "lagipula saat itu kau sibuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Setidaknya kau butuh hiburan kan?"

Harry tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "ya... kalau dipikir lagi, itu memang hiburan yang menyenangkan, Malfoy."

"Hmp... tapi aku yakin kau akan suka pada hiburan yang aku berikan sekarang, Potter," Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan tak perlu susah payah karena Harry menyambut ciumannya dengan suka cita. Harry pun tak melawan saat Draco mendorong tubuhnya sampai dia terbaring di sofa itu.

Yang terakhir Harry ingat adalah saat kacamatanya terlepas dan berakhir dengan tergeletak begitu saja di atas permadani...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

CHAP EMPAT!! DALAM WAKTU BEGINI CEPAAAAT!!! Huff!! Akhirnya otakku benar-benar dipenuhi segala sesuatu tentang Magic, Magic dan Magic...

Hemmm... udah naik rating sih... tapi jangan harap yang aneh-aneh ya. tentang apa yang Draco dan Harry lakukan di menara Head... saia serahkan pada imajinasi anda semua *disepak*

Sesuai permintaan Niero... satu minggu ini aku apdet 2 chap. Dan chap 5 akan menyusul minggu depan. Aiiiiih... *melototin leppie* Nah.. bantulah saia dengan segala jenis ripiu, kritik dan saran. THANK YOUUUUU!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: M

Genre: Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Liburan Natal akhirnya tiba juga. Harry dan Draco sudah pulang ke Grimmauld Place dimana Kreacher dan Narcissa telah mendekor rumah itu dengan segala jenis hiasan sehingga tampak sangat meriah untuk menyambut pesta. Harry sampai tidak mengenali dapur rumah itu lagi.

Kreacher menyambut kepulangan dua tuan mudanya itu dengan baik. Kamar telah dirapikan dan hidangan lezat sudah siap untuk disajikan. Harry sampai terheran-heran karena keriangan Kreacher itu.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, Harry pun segera berganti pakaian dan kembali turun ke lantai dasar untuk menikmati hidangan yang sejak tadi menggugah seleranya.

"Tuan Harry, silahkan. Nyonya Narcissa dan Tuan muda Draco sudah menunggu," Kreacher menyambut di depan pintu masuk seraya membungkuk begitu rendah.

Harry masuk dan melihat Narcissa juga Draco sudah duduk di meja makan. Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, bersebrangan dengan Narcissa. Kreacher lalu segera mengeluarkan hidangan makan malam untuk ketiga orang itu.

"Ku dengar dari Snape kalau kau mengambil kamar Head," Narcissa membuka obrolan.

"Ya. Sebentar lagi musim ujian. Jadi ku pikir aku perlu tempat lebih tenang untuk belajar," Draco dengan santai menyendok supnya.

Lalu Narcissa memandang Harry, "bagaimana denganmu? Sudah siap menghadapi ujian?"

Harry, yang tak terbiasa dengan percakapan keluarga macam ini, menjawab dengan canggung, "saya pikir... tidak ada masalah dengan nilai-nilai saya."

"Ku dengar kau mengambil NEWT untuk pendidikan auror."

"Ya," Harry mengangguk, "saya memang bercita-cita menjadi auror," katanya.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Draco juga punya keinginan yang sama. Dia bilang begitu di suratnya yang terakhir."

"Mum!" protes Draco, tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikan.

Harry memandang Draco saat itu, "jadi kau juga berniat menjadi auror? Bagus kalau begitu. Kita bisa jalani pelatihan bersama-sama. Ron juga."

"Kedengarannya kau seperti sedang mengajak piknik saja," Draco tersenyum simpul, nyaris tak tampak, tapi Harry melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda itu.

Kemudian makan malam kembali berlanjut. Harry suka dengan perubahan suasana ini. Biasanya dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Weasley kalau sedang liburan. Dia sempat mengira kalau makan malam bersama para Malfoy akan jadi kaku dan serba hening. Tapi rupanya... Narcissa pandai memancing obrolan. Bertanya tentang sekolah, pelajaran, apa yang mereka lakukan waktu senggang. Saat ini Harry berpikir... seperti inikah rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu?

.

"Akhirnya bisa santai juga," Draco berbaring di kasur Harry, meski kamarnya ada di sebelah.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "liburan yang aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kau akan ada di sini sebelumnya."

"Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," Draco memandang Harry, lalu dia meraih lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya hingga Harry terbaring di sebelahnya, "tapi paling tidak aku tahu kalau liburan ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan," dia tersenyum, membuat wajahnya tampak licik seperti dia yang dulu.

Harry mencoba tidak menghiraukan nada menggoda di suara Draco, meski tak begitu berhasil dengan baik. Dia memiringkan badannya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Draco dan dia memejamkan mata saat bibirnya terperangkap dalam ciuman yang lembut. Draco mengusap pipi Harry usai sentuhan singkat itu.

Harry memandang kedua bola mata kelabu milik Draco, "... Tentang kejadian di menara waktu itu..." katanya lirih, "kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku yang sebenarnya? Aku tahu kau bohong waktu bilang kau tidak ingat."

Draco terdiam. Sejenak memandang mata hijau Harry sampai akhirnya dia pun duduk memunggunginya, "...ada yang mendorongku," katanya.

Harry bergeming, tak bicara maupun melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun. Dia ingin diam, mendengar kebenaran itu.

"Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi ya, memang aku didorong," Draco menunduk, "mungkin... oleh anak-anak dari Death Eater yang namanya aku sebutkan saat persidangan dulu. Para Death Eater yang kini terkurung di Azkaban," dia meremas lengan kirinya, "tak heran kalau banyak anak Slytherin yang menaruh dendam padaku sekarang."

Saat itu barulah Harry bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Draco, "tapi kenapa? Perang sudah usai. Kalau pun orang tua mereka masuk Azkaban, itu konsekuensi atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Tak harus dari informasimu pun, mereka pasti akan ditangkap juga."

Draco tertawa, tawa miris yang membuat perasaan Harry jadi tidak tenang, "kau tidak akan mengharapkan apa yang ditanam di otak anak-anak Slytherin sejak mereka kecil itu akan lenyap begitu saja, kan? Mereka tak menerima pengkhianatan. Dan aku... yang mereka anggap sebagai 'contoh baik' karena menjadi Death Eater di usia muda, kini malah berbalik, menyebrang ke pihak lawan."

"Draco..." Harry melepaskan tangan Draco yang kelewat keras meremas lengannya sendiri, "berhenti memikirkan itu."

"Mana mungkin bisa!!" Draco mendadak menarik tangannya dan berdiri, "selama tanda ini melekat di tubuhku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mengingat kebodohanku dulu. Tidak, Harry... tidak akan pernah."

Harry menghela nafas lalu ikut berdiri, "setidaknya kau tidak harus mengingatnya sendiri," katanya, "aku disini, Draco. Tepat di sampingmu."

"...Kau benar," Draco akhirnya memandang Harry setelah kesunyian sejenak, "sekarang kau ada di sini," dia meraih jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya, "tidak akan aku lepaskan lagi..."

Harry hanya tersenyum, dia membiarkan saat Draco mengangkat dagunya sedikit, pertanda kalau Draco akan menciumnya lagi. Namun belum sampai kejadian, pintu kamar itu terketuk dan terdengar suara Kreacher.

"Tuan Harry, Nyonya Andromeda sudah datang," ujar peri rumah itu, "beliau menunggu di ruang keluarga."

Tapi saat itu, Draco tak langsung melepaskan Harry, dia malah memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat.

"Tuan Harry?" Kreacher mengetuk lagi.

"I-Iya... aku... akan segera turun," Harry kesulitan bicara karena saat itu bibir Draco menyapu kulit di bawah telinganya, "se-sebentar lagi,'' Harry separuh mendorong tubuh Draco supaya melepaskannya.

Pemuda pirang itu tampak kesal karena Harry langsung menuju pintu setelah berhasil membebaskan diri. Sambil menggerutu pelan, dia pun mengikuti langkah Harry menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Andromeda, senang kau datang," sambut Harry pada wanita yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil, "hai Teddy, apa kabarmu," dengan luwes Harry mengambil si bayi dari tangan Andromeda.

"Dia gembira sekali tiap bertemu denganmu, Harry," Andromeda tersenyum melihat Teddy yang tertawa-tawa riang di pelukan Harry.

Harry lalu membawa Teddy mendekat pada Draco, "ayo Teddy, sapa Uncle Draco," Harry tersenyum.

"Aku belum terlalu tua untuk dipanggil 'uncle'," protes Draco.

"Tapi itu memang benar, Draco," ujar Narcissa, "Teddy ini cucu Mum juga, jadi dia keponakanmu."

Ted menggapai-gapai pada Draco dan dia tertawa saat tangan mungilnya digenggam oleh Draco.

"Mau coba gendong?" tawar Harry yang langsung ditolak oleh Draco, tapi Narcissa, dia malah ingin sekali menggendong Teddy. Harry pun menyerahkan Teddy pada wanita itu.

"Kapan keluarga Weasley akan datang?" tanya Andromeda yang duduk di sebelah Narcissa.

Harry duduk di sofa tunggal sementara Draco duduk di kursi kayu dekat perapian, "mungkin besok. Aku menunggu kabar dari Ron."

Lalu Kreacher datang menyajikan teh susu panas dan dengan cepat menghilang lagi dari pandangan.

Sejenak mereka mengobrol. Tak lama karena memang hari sudah malam. Jam 10 malam, Teddy menguap lebar.

"Boleh Teddy tidur denganku malam ini?" pinta Harry yang jelas-jelas tidak menghiraukan pandangan protes dari Draco, "aku rindu sekali dengannya."

"Tentu saja boleh, kau ayah baptisnya," kata Andromeda.

Begitu Harry mengambil Teddy dari gendongan Narcissa, bayi mungil itu langsung terlelap, "kalau begitu, aku bawa Teddy dulu. Sebenarnya aku juga mengantuk sekali."

Narcissa dan Andromeda mengangguk bersamaan, "kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dari Hogwarts. Tidurlah!" ujar Andromeda.

"Aku juga permisi," Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Harry.

"Selamat malam."

.

Draco berdiri di samping tempat tidur dimana Harry sedang membaringkan bayi itu, "kenapa sih kau bawa dia denganmu?"

"Hey... ayolah. Aku rindu dengannya," Harry mengusap rambut Teddy yang berubah ke warna hitam –warna aslinya-.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "... anak Profesor Lupin."

"Yeah... juga Tonks. Mungkin kau tidak kenal dia, tapi Tonks wanita yang sangat luar biasa," Harry menyelimuti Teddy, "aku berjanji pada diri sendiri supaya jadi wali yang sembrono untuknya. Bukan hanya sebagai ayah baptis, tapi juga sebagai teman. Sama seperti Sirius untukku."

Kedua lengan Draco melingkar di pinggang Harry, dan dia menyandarkan wajahnya di lekuk leher pemuda itu, "ceritakan padaku... apa yang aku lewatkan tentangmu. Tentang keluarga muggle-mu, tentang Sirius... atau apapun..."

"Kau pasti bosan."

Draco menggeleng, "tidak akan."

"... Baiklah... ini jadi semacam dongeng pengantar tidur, kalau begitu," Harry menyuruh Draco berbaring di sisi kiri Teddy sementara dia di sisi kanan. Tempat tidur itu cukup luas untuk mereka bertiga. Harry pun berbaring dengan nyaman, kemudian dia pun mulai menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya bersama keluarga Dursley.

Kadang Draco mengeluarkan komentar seperti 'aneh' atau 'tak bisa ku mengerti', bahkan memandang Harry dengan raut wajah tak terbaca saat Harry bilang dia tidur di lemari di bawah tangga.

"Itu gila," seru Draco dengan suara cukup keras, tapi dia buru-buru diam lagi saat Teddy tampaknya terusik, tapi tidak terbangun, "bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sana?" tanyanya kini dengan suara yang pelan.

"Well, itu sudah seperti diberi kamar mewah kalau kau hidup dengan mereka," kata Harry, "tapi sekarang itu tidak penting. Toh aku sudah tidak tinggal dengan mereka lagi sekarang."

Harry melanjutkan ceritanya dan Draco mendengarkan, masih dengan sedikit interupsi disana-sini setiap kali Harry menjelaskan tentang kehidupan muggle...

Mendadak suasana jadi hening. Cerita saat Harry melepaskan seekor ular di kenun binatang mendadak terputus.

Draco duduk dan melihat kalau Harry sudah pulas di sebelah Teddy. Dia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan melepaskan kacamata Harry lalu meletakkannya di meja. Perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur setelah menyelimuti Harry sebatas bahu. Draco pun meninggalkan kamar itu untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

.

#

.

Pagi itu, Draco terbangun karena suara klakson dari mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di jalan di depan rumah itu. untuk beberapa detik, dia duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu merutuki siapapun yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Draco terbiasa bangun pagi dengan suasana sepi yang nyaman, karena itu, dibangunkan oleh raungan suara aneh yang tidak penah dia dengar sebelumnya membuat moodnya menjadi buruk seketika.

Masih sambil menggerutu, dia berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka, lalu segera keluar kamar.

"Pagi, Draco," pada saat bersamaan, Harry keluar dari kamarnya sendiri sambil menggendong Teddy, "kau kenapa? Mukamu tertekuk seperti itu."

Draco pun menceritakan alasannya, Harry malah tertawa mendengar itu.

"Beda dengan Manor tempat tinggalmu dulu, Grimmauld Place ini kan ada di wilayah tempat tinggal muggle. Suara klakson sih pasti terdengar kalau pagi begini," Harry turun duluan.

"Klakson? Itu yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik tadi? Menyebalkan sekali suaranya. Kenapa muggle menciptakan suara seperti itu?"

Harry tak mau repot menjelaskan karena dia tahu Draco juga tak menginginkan jawabannya. Lalu mereka masuk ke ruang makan, Narcissa dan Andromeda sudah ada di sana dan mengobrol.

Narcissa yang pertama menyadari kedatangan mereka, "kalian sudah bangun? Aku pikir akan lebih siang karena ini liburan."

"Sudah terbiasa bangun jam segini," Harry duduk dan menyerahkan Teddy pada Andromeda. Draco duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Tak lama, sarapan pun telah tersaji di meja panjang itu. Kreacher sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik, Harry mengira karena dua nona dari keluarga Black kembali pulang ke Grimmauld Place ini.

"Ah, ya... tadi ada burung pos mengantar surat untukmu, Harry," Andromeda menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry menerima dan segera membacanya, "... dari Ron. Dia bilang sore nanti akan kemari dengan floo. Tapi Bill dan Charlie tidak datang, Percy juga," Harry melanjutkan membaca lagi, "Hermione katanya akan datang besok pagi diantar orang tuanya dengan Taxi... Kendaraan sewaan para muggle," jelasnya pada Draco dan Narcissa yang memandangnya terus.

"Pesta tahun ini pasti ramai sekali, aku tidak sabar lagi. Ya kan, Teddy?" Andromeda memandang si bayi yang tertawa-tawa di pangkuannya.

Mereka pun kemudian menikmati beraneka makanan yang sudah ada di meja. Selesai sarapan, Harry mengajak –memaksa- Draco untuk ikut dengannya keluar rumah.

"Hei!! Mau kemana?" Draco memakai penutup telinganya karena di luar salju turun dan menumpuk di trotoar.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku berani taruan lima puluh galleon kalau kau tidak pernah pergi ke Coffee Shop muggle.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa itu Coffee Shop."

Harry tersenyum, "nanti juga kau akan tahu," lalu dia pun mengajak Draco menyusuri jalanan di sana.

Cukup menyenangkan bagi Harry melihat Draco yang tampak jengah dengan segala hal yang berbeda dari kesehariannya itu. Bingung saat Harry menyuruhnya berhenti di perempatan saat benda tinggi aneh yang memiliki 3 bulatan itu menyala merah. Dia juga memandang heran pada orang di sampingnya yang bicara dengan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang dia dekatkan ke telinganya, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang diluar kewajaran bagi seorang Draco.

"Ayo, sini!" Harry lalu mengajak Draco ke sebuah box telepon umum.

"Apa ini?" Draco bertanya dengan curiga.

"Ini namanya telepon," Harry masuk dalam box berwarna merah itu sambil menyeret Draco juga, "masukkan koin," dia mengeluarkan koin muggle –yang selalu dia sediakan di rumah-, lalu dia menekan kombinasi tombol, "kau bisa bicara dengan orang di tempat yang jauh."

"Seperti floo?"

Harry menggeleng, "ku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya saja, ah... halo, rumah keluarga Granger?" Harry memberi isyarat supaya Draco diam, "saya Harry Potter, apa Hermione ada?... Baiklah."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Draco akhirnya setelah Harry diam agak lama.

"Dengan Hermione. Tenanglah! Ah!! Halo, Hermione."

"_Harry!!"_ suara Hermione terdengar nyaring di telepon itu, _"wow... tak kusangka kau menelepon ku. Tak biasa."_

Harry tertawa, "hanya iseng saja."

"_Makanya tadi Dad sampai tanya, 'kau punya teman bernama Harry Potter berapa orang?', rupanya dia sudah biasa menerima pos burung daripada menerima telepon dari temanku,"_ kata Hermione masih dengan nada takjub.

Harry tertawa lagi, "coba tebak siapa yang ada di sebelahku?"

Hermione diam sejenak sampai dia terpekik sendiri, _"jangan bilang kalau Draco yang ada bersamamu."_

"Tebakanmu benar."

Hermione tertawa keras sekali sampai Draco bisa mendengarnya, _"aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya. Pasti dia keheranan."_

"Begitulah."

"_Kau gila Harry. Membawa Draco ke dunia muggle sama saja mengasuh bayi besar tahu!!"_

Harry lalu memandang Draco, "kau mau bicara dengannya?"

Draco menggeleng seketika.

"Tak apa. Telepon tidak akan membunuhmu."

Pemuda pirang itu diam sejenak, memandang ragu pada gagang telepon yang dipegang Harry, tapi toh akhirnya dia terima juga. Lalu dia meniru posisi bagaimana Harry bicara tadi.

"_Halo? Draco?"_

"... Ya..." Draco menjawab dengan ragu.

Hermione terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawa, _"ku harap aku bisa ada di sana dan melihat wajahmu sekarang,"_ katanya geli, _"kau mau kemana dengan Harry?"_ tanya gadis itu.

"Entahlah... ke sebuah tempat bernama Coffee Shop."

"Oh—ku harap kau bersenang-senang dengan pengalamanmu ini, Draco. Aku tetap berharap bisa melihat mukamu sekarang," Hermione tertawa tanpa sungkan saat itu.

Dengan kesal, Draco menyodorkan telepon itu kembali pada Harry.

"Hermione... jangan menggodanya begitu," beda dengan ucapannya cengiran geli tampak jelas di wajah Harry, "baiklah, aku mau melanjutkan tour sehari di dunia muggle ini. Sampai besok, Hermione."

"_Sampai besok, Harry. Ooh—sungguh aku ingin melihat wajahnya,"_ tegas Hermione sekali lagi.

Harry pun menutup telepon itu dan mengajak Draco keluar.

"Benda yang aneh," komentar Draco saat mereka beranjak pergi, "apa tidak ada hal wajar di dunia muggle. Dari tadi aku cuma melihat benda-benda aneh yang tidak jelas."

Harry tersenyum, "muggle pun akan berkata seperti itu kalau dia masuk ke Hogwarts."

Draco tak bicara lagi. Sambil diam dia mengikuti Harry yang masuk ke sebuah toko yang cukup ramai, "kau mau apa?"

"Beli hadiah natal untuk yang lain. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberi barang-barang muggle," Harry pun berkeliling di tiap rak yang ada di toko itu.

Sekali lagi Draco memandang heran pada barang-barang di toko itu. Dan baginya... tetap aneh, meski seberapapun miripnya dengan barang-barang dari dunia sihir. Draco terkejut saat seorang anak kecil berlari sambil membawa robot mainan yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring. Harry berulang kali nyaris kelepasan tertawa setiap melihat reaksi Draco yang menurutnya 'menyegarkan'. Selesai belanja, barulah Harry mengajak Draco ke Coffee Shop setelah sebelumnya mampir ke kotak pos untuk mengirim kartu natal pada keluarga Dursley –Draco lagi-lagi memandang heran pada benda berwarna merah itu-.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Harry membaca menu yang dibawakan pelayan untuknya.

"..."

Harry memandang Draco, "ku pesankan saja, ya?!"

Draco mengangguk pasrah karena semua yang ada di menu yang dia baca sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya.

Harry lalu memesan dua cangkir esspreso untuk mereka.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih? Mendadak mengajakku keluar."

Harry melepas syalnya, "ini liburan. Tidak enak juga kalau cuma di rumah saja. Lagipula, seru kan jalan-jalan sebagai muggle?!"

"Apanya? Sama sekali tidak praktis."

"Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang kau ingat. Yakin deh," kata Harry. Lalu pelayan datang mengantar pesanannya, "minumlah!" kata Harry setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, ".... apa ini?"

"Minum saja! Kau pasti suka," Harry sudah mengangkat gelasnya dan menyecap sedikit minuman hangat itu.

Draco pun akhirnya mencoba karena dia melihat Harry sangat menikmati minuman itu, dan ternyata... rasanya enak. Harry tersenyum puas saat dia lihat Draco menikmati minuman itu. Setidaknya Draco punya cita rasa, tidak seperti Ron yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak mau lagi menyentuh cappuccino. Kemudian mereka berdua sejenak bersantai dalam Coffee Shop itu, menghangatkan diri dari dinginnya udara di luar.

.

"Kami pulang," Harry melepas jaket juga sepatu bootnya. Kreacher menyambut di ambang pintu dan menerima mantel Harry juga milik Draco.

Lalu keduanya segera menuju ke kamar mereka sendiri-sendiri untuk berganti pakaian, Harry pun menyimpan seluruh hadiah yang dia beli di dalam lemari. Dan rupanya mereka sudah berjalan-jalan terlalu lama, karena begitu mereka turun dan masuk ke ruang keluarga, perapian di sana menyala dan api hijau berkobar sejenak sebelum Mr Weasley muncul di ruangan itu.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry langsung menjabat tangan pria yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya itu.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley pun menyapa yang lain. Setelahnya satu-persatu anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain muncul di sana, Mrs. Weasley, George, Ginny dan terakhir, Ron. Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi meriah.

Meninggalkan para orang tua di bawah, para anak muda segera menuju ke lantai dua, dimana kamar-kamar telah disiapkan. Draco sebenarnya tidak ingin bergabung, tapi Harry memaksanya.

Saat yang lain ngobrol dengan seru, Draco hanya duduk diam di ambang jendela. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah George. Draco tahu kalau si kembar Weasley itu adalah icon keonaran di Hogwarts. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kekacauan yang sudah mereka lakukan, tapi sejauh yang Draco tahu, tak ada yang membenci mereka berdua.

Dan sekarang setelah salah satunya tiada... Draco mengira rasanya mungkin seperti kehilangan satu tangan dan satu kaki. Tak lagi seimbang...

"Hei, Harry," Ginny berbisik, "sepertinya dia punya dunia sendiri."

Harry melirik pada Draco, "biarkan saja. Seharian tadi dia aku ajak jalan-jalan di daerah sini."

Merasa akan mencapat cerita yang asik, tiga Weasley itu mendekat pada Harry yang dengan senang hati menceritakan pengalamannya sehari bersama seorang Draco Malfoy—sebagai seorang muggle...

Tawa George dan Ron meledak tidak terkendali setelah Harry selesai bercerita. Ginny pun sibuk cekikikan dan membekap mulutnya.

Draco –meski jelas tahu kalau dialah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan- bergeming di tempatnya dan tetap memandang kegiatan para muggle di luar sana.

"Itu brilian, Harry," George menepuk pundak Harry kelewat semangat, "seharusnya aku ikut denganmu dan melihat wajahnya."

Harry nyengir, "Hermione juga bilang begitu."

Ron masih separo tertawa saat dia bicara, "tak bisa ku bayangkan dia berada di antara para muggle."

Harry masih tak berkomentar selain tersenyum saja. Masih geli juga mengingat ekspresi-ekspresi Draco tadi, "tapi ku rasa dia cocok sebagai foto model muggle," kata Harry, "kalau kalian lihat tadi, cewek-cewek muggle itu melihatnya dengan pandangan 'lapar'."

BUGH!!

"Aow!!" Harry menyingkirkan sebuah bantal yang tadi menghantam kepalanya, "apaan sih? Main lempar begitu?" dia mendelik pada Draco yang ternyata sudah berdiri.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam."

"Tapi itu benar kan? Memang mereka memandangmu begitu," kata Harry sambil melempar balik bantal di tangannya pada Draco, tapi si pirang itu bisa mengelak. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, Draco pun keluar dari kamar itu diiringi tatapan dari Harry dan tiga bersaudara Weasley itu.

"Masih saja tidak bisa diajak bercanda," kata George, "padahal waktu Ron bilang dia sudah 'tobat', aku pikir setidaknya mukanya itu jadi ada ekspresi."

"Tak bisa sedrastis itu kan? Kau seperti meminta naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria untuk menyisir rambutmu dengan taringnya."

"Perumpamaan yang bagus, sobat," Ron tertawa.

"Tapi... dia memang berubah kan?" Ginny menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke balik telinga, "setidaknya dia tidak mengumbar celaan dan ejekan kemana-mana. Dia juga... apa ya... lebih ramah?"

Ron memandang adik bungsunya itu, "kau detail sekali memperhatikannya? Aku saja tidak sadar itu."

"Kau sih sudah mati rasa," kata Ginny sambil berdiri, "malas ah bicara dengan cowok-cowok. Aku mau ke bawah dan bermain dengan Teddy saja," dan gadis itu pun pergi.

"Dasar cewek," gerutu Ron, "well, Harry," dia kembali memandang Harry, "kau serius mengundang Profesor Snape besok?"

Harry mengangguk," aku sudah serahkan undangannya sebelum kita pulang."

"Banyak yang sudah berubah di Hogwarts," kata George, "jadi... apa yang berubah paling drastis dari Snape?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tak banyak," jawab Ron segera, "dia tetap saja seperti dulu. Tapi tidak lagi asal memotong poin dari Gryffindor. Dia bersikap sangat adil sekarang."

"Dan perhatian," tambah Harry, "jangan lupakan dia yang menuntunmu saat kau salah memasukkan bahan di ramuanmu."

George tampak seperti baru saja mendengar kalau seluruh barang di tokonya terjual habis dalam satu jam, "wow!!" bahkan hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka mengobrol sampai Kreacher datang dan memberitahu kalau makan malam sudah siap. Menuruti tuntutan perut, mereka pun turun dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

#

.

Waktunya tidur malam menjadi waktu yang cukup 'sulit' untuk Draco. Karena kamar Harry dipakai oleh Ron dan George, jadilah pemuda berambut awut-awutan itu 'mengungsi' pindah ke kamar Draco. Jelas... menjadi satu ujian sendiri bagi si pirang itu.

Harry dengan santainya melepaskan kacamatanya dan merebahkan diri, tak sadar dengan pergulatan batin yang tengah dialami oleh Draco.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja? Tidurlah! Sudah larut," Harry langsung bergelung dengan nyaman begitu selesai membongkar selimut.

Draco berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain, _"dia ini sebenarnya polos, bodoh... atau licik?"_ batin Draco merana, _"menyebalkan,"_ akhirnya dia pun merebahkan diri di sebelah Harry dan mengambil 'jarak aman'. Tapi lagi-lagi batas kesabarannya diuji saat Harry malah mendekat padanya.

Draco mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan memandang langit-langit. Meski begitu jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari irama yang biasanya, terlebih lagi saat merasakan kepala Harry bersandar di pundaknya.

"Seharusnya kau masuk Slytherin, Harry," kata Draco saat –akhirnya- dia memiringkan badannya dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Harry sudah ada dalam pelukannya, "sekarang otakmu bahkan lebih licik dariku."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Harry, tapi setelahnya tak ada lagi yang bicara. Harry merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Draco, begitupun sebaliknya. Ini... malam natal yang sempurna untuk mereka...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Cihuiii... chap udah publish. WOW!!! Ini perlu dicatat dalam sejarah per-fanfict-anku *Apa pula itu?* diitung-itung.... belum ada sebulan aku pindah ke HarPot, tapi bisa apdet fic secepet ini. Waouw!!! I'm Proud on Myself *dicrucio barengan*

Well, Okay... saia duduk manis menanti ripiu dari readers semua *hugs kiri kanan*


	6. Chapter 6

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: M

Genre: Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Pagi di hari natal begitu cerah. Awan biru membentang luas meski tak membuat salju di jalanan mencair. Harry dan Ron tengah berdiri di luar Grimmauld Place untuk menunggu kedatangan Hermione.

Lalu tak lama sebuah taxi berhenti di depan mereka dan turunlah Hermione bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Harry, Ron!!" Hermione tampak sangat ceria, rambutnya di urai begitu saja.

Ayah dan ibu Hermione menjabat tangan Harry dan Ron, lalu setelah menitipkan putri semata wayang mereka, keduanya bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam taxi karena mereka punya jadwal yang padat hari ini.

"Wow!! Meriah sekali hiasannya," Hermione melepas mantel dan syalnya, Ron dengan cekatan mengambil dan menggantungkannya di tempat yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Harry tersenyum geli melihat itu.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Hermione, "aku tidak sabar mewawancarainya tentang perjalanan di dunia muggle."

"Lebih baik jangan. Moodnya sedang jelek gara-gara jadi bahan tertawaan George sejak kemarin," kata Harry.

"Itu bahan lelucon yang bagus," sahut Ron.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun menuju ke dapur dimana para ibu sibuk memasak dan Kreacher sibuk memastikan alat-alat makan sudah berkilau sempurna. Merasa tak punya celah menganggu, mereka pun menuju kamar di lantai 2.

"Hermione! Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah bosan setengah mati di sini," kata Ginny yang menggendong Teddy. George duduk di tempat tidur, tampak kertas-kertas berhamburan di sekitarnya.

Hermione menaruh tanya di samping tempat tidur, "Teddy!!" dia segera mengambil Teddy –yang rambutnya berubah menjadi warna jingga cerah- dan menciumi pipinya, "kau lucu sekali..." dia dan Ginny pun segera sibuk bermain dengan Ted di tempat tidur yang lain.

"Heran, cewek suka sekali sama anak bayi," Ron duduk di dekat George, "apa ini?" dia mengambil selembar kertas, "lembar pemesanan? Kau masih melayani pesanan lewat pos?"

George menyambar kertas di tangan Ron, "memang kenapa? Asal kau tahu ya? pelangganku sudah mencapai luar negri. Aku tetap membuka layanan pos untuk mereka."

Harry tersenyum melihat 'kesibukan' teman-temannya itu. tapi karena sejak tadi sia belum melihat Draco, Harry pun memutuskan untuk mencari si pirang itu...

Di kamarnya, nihil. Di bawah... tidak ada. Di dapur sih tidak mungkin. Di lantai tiga... mungkin di sana. Karena ada perpustakaan kecil disana –Harry pun baru tahu kalau rumah itu memiliki perpustakaan keluarga-.

Maka Harry pun menuju ke perpustakaan, dan benarlah, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, "Draco?" Harry berdiri di depan pintu, melihat Draco sedang membaca buku sambil berbaring di sofa, "kenapa kau disini? Ayo ke bawah! Hermione baru saja datang."

Draco bergeming dan tetap membaca buku di tangannya,

Kesal dicuekin, Harry pun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di samping kaki Draco, "kau marah? Masa gara-gara diejek George kau jadi bete sih?"

"Aku tidak marah!!" kata Draco tanpa berpaling dari bukunya.

"Pasti marah."

"Tidak."

Harry makin kesal, dia pun merebut buku di tangan Draco. Sejenak mereka diam dan hanya saling pandang, sampai akhirnya Draco menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Baiklah... aku ke bawah. Puas?"

"Tidak kalau mukamu tetap cemberut seperti itu," Harry meletakkan buku tadi di sebelahnya, "kebiasaanmu kalau sedang bad mood itu menyebalkan."

Draco berdiri di depan Harry, "cuma kamu yang tahu gimana cara menghilangkan mood burukku ini kan?"

Sekarang ganti Harry yang memandang Draco dengan tajam, "dasar licik."

"Tak lebih licik darimu," Draco meraih tangan Harry dan membimbing pemuda itu berdiri. Dirangkulnya pinggang pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Harry hanya bisa pasrah saat Draco menciumnya. Tubuhnya tak mau merespon perintah otaknya yang berkata 'setidaknya kau bisa tutup pintu dulu kan?!'. Seperti biasa, sentuhan Draco yang simple seperti itu sudah sanggup membuat tenaga Harry mendadak menguap begitu saja.

Setelah proses 'pengembalian mood' itu, Draco melepaskan Harry dan tersenyum puas melihat wajah Harry berubah merah, "ayo turun."

Harry menghela nafas dan mengikuti Draco meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mereka kembali ke kamar dimana para anak muda berkumpul. Sekarang Teddy yang jadi pusat perhatian. Sepertinya bocah kecil itu benar-benar sudah merebut hati semua orang.

"Wah—lihat itu Teddy, uncle Draco datang," Ginny meraih tangan mungil Teddy dan melambai-lambaikannya. Bocah itu tertawa-tawa dan rambutnya berubah merah cerah, lebih merah dari rambut para Weasley.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku uncle," Draco duduk di kursi dekat jendela, "dan kau jangan tanya apa-apa!" lanjutnya cepat saat melihat Hermione memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau ini tetap saja tidak bisa diajak bercanda," kata Hermione kesal, "tak masalah. Aku bisa tanya pada Harry. Ya kan?" dia memandang Harry yang hanya nyengir saja.

"Omong-omong, Dad lama sekali," Ron melirik arlojinya, "katanya cuma sebentar, tapi ini sudah hampir jam 1."

"Memangnya Mr Weasley kemana?" tanya Hermione.

"Ke kantor. Katanya ada sedikit masalah," jawab George sambil berdiri, "nah—aku mau kirimkan ini dulu," dia pun melesat keluar membawa kertas-kertas pesanannya.

Obrolan kembali berlanjut dengan seru. Dan saat hari mulai beranjak sore, Mrs Weasley memanggil mereka semua dan mengatakan kalau pesta natal sudah siap untuk dimulai.

George tiba paling akhir ke ruang makan. Mr Weasley pun sudah pulang, maka tak tunggu waktu lagi, pesta natal pun di mulai. Mrs Weasley –seperti biasa- menghidangkan segala jenis makanan yang menggugah selera. Cake berumpuk empat mendominasi isebagian besar meja panjang di ruangan itu. Mereka semua segera saja memanjakan perut mereka dengan hidangan itu.

"Pesta yang meriah 'kan?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

"Ya... jauh berbeda dengan suasana pesta di rumahku dulu," Draco menikmati makanan dalam piringnya. Sepotong besar paha ayam, "sepertinya, Profesor Snape memutuskan untuk tidak datang, ya?" Draco segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ku rasa begitu. Untunglah aku sudah mengirimkan hadiah untuknya memakai Pigwidgeon punya Ron," Harry tak sungkan untuk mengisi lagi piringnya yang sudah kosong.

Suasana benar-benar meriah saat itu. Lebih meriah saat tiba-tiba Percy datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Kreacher pun tampak tak kalah semangat, dia mondar mandir menawarkan seporsi sup krim jamur yang menebar aroma lezat.

Hermione dan Ron tak sungkan merebar kemesraan mereka. Harry bahkan yakin kalau setelah lulus nanti dia akan segera mendapat undangan pernikahan kedua sobatnya itu. ginny bercanda seru dengan Andromeda. Narcissa menggendong Teddy dan asik mengobrol dengan Mrs Weasley. Dilihat begini, mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang akrab sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Mr Weasley berbincang dengan Percy dan direcoki oleh George yang minta izin mendirikan cabang tokonya di kementrian.

Harry meminum butterbeer dalam gelas besarnya dan melirik Draco, "aku ke atas sebentar, mengambil hadiah," bisiknya sebelum keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Meski Harry cukup lama pergi, tampaknya tak seorang pun sadar akan hal itu, sampai akhirnya Harry kembali membawa tas kertas berisi hadiah yang dia beli untuk semua. Jelas itu merupakan kejutan bagi semuanya.

Harry merasa senang, karena ini kali pertama dia memberi hadiah natal secara pribadi pada anggota keluarga Weasley. Walau ini belum seberapa dibanding rasa sayang yang diterima Harry dari keluarga itu. Yang lain pun kini sibuk bertukar kado. Para anak mendapat rajutan istimewa hadiah tahunan dari Mrs Weasley yang mengaku baru kali ini merajut dengan benang wol hijau. Harry juga menerima kado dari Hermione dan Andromeda. Natal tahun ini berlipat kali lebih menyenangkan dari yang pernah dirasa oleh Harry.

Ditengah kehebohan setelah tukar kado, Harry kembali duduk di sebelah Draco, "ini untukmu," dia menyerahkan sebungkus kecil kado berwarna hijau dan dihias pita perak pada Draco.

"Kau membelikan untukku juga?" Draco benar-benar terlihat kaget.

Harry tersenyum, "bukalah!"

Draco pun membuka bungkus kado itu, dan dia mendapat sebuah kalung perak tipis, tak ada hiasan apapun, tapi indah sekali.

"Ku pikir kau lebih cocok dengan perak."

"... Thanks..."

Harry nyengir saat Draco memakai kalung itu di lehernya.

"Sorry, aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah natal untukmu."

"Tak masalah. Kau bisa membayarnya kapan saja dan dengan apa saja," Harry memberi Draco sebuah senyuman -yang menurut Draco 'sangat menggetarkan iman'- sebelum menoleh pada Ron di sebelahnya dan mulai ngobrol seru.

Draco diam memandang wajah Harry yang tampak cerah ceria itu, "... ku rasa dia benar-benar harus pindah ke Slytherin," gumamnya sendiri.

.

Pesta berakhir hampir tengah malam. Akhirya setelah tak lagi kuat menahan kantuk, mereka semua berpamitan untuk tidur.

Harry mengikuti Draco masuk ke kamar mereka. Saat itu keduanya terkejut melihat seekor burung hantu bertengger di ambang jendela kamar itu. Harry mengenalinya sebagai burng hantu milik Hogwarts.

"Kiriman dari siapa?" tanya Draco saat Harry mendekati burung itu.

"Dari Profesor Snape!!" Harry membaca tulisan di sebuah bungkusan coklat bertuliskan namanya, "ada untukmu juga," Harry melepaskan tali yang mengikat dua bungkusan besar itu di kaki si burung. Setelah lepas, burung hantu coklat itu ber-uhu keras dan langsung mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Draco duduk di tepi kasur dan menerima bungkusan dari Harry lalu segera membukanya. Dia terkejut melihat isi bungkusan itu, "buku Ramuan Ada dalam Ketiadaan."

"Apa itu?" Harry duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Ini buku ramuan yang berisi segala macam jenis ramuan yang terlupakan... Ini buku langka..." Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya saat membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu yang memang sudah tampak kuno tapi terawat. Di sudut kiri bawah lembar pertama buku itu ada dua inisial yang ditulis berurutan, AD dan SS.

"AD," Harry membaca inisial itu, "apa mungkin... Albus Dumbledore?"

Draco tampak takjub, "dan SS ini pasti Severus Snape... Ini—koleksi pribadinya.. dari Profesor Dumbledore dan dia memberikannya padaku."

Harry nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco saat itu. Lalu dia membuka bingkisan yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia juga mendapatkan sebuah buku yang berjudul, "Satu Tongkat Sihir Berjuta Kehidupan," Harry pun membuka buku bersampul kulit itu. sama seperti buku Draco, ada inisial AD dan SS di halaman pertama buku itu.

"Itu buku hebat, Harry," kata Draco, "mantra yang ada dalam buku itu levelnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada mantra standart di Hogwarts."

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan. Masih takjub karena mendapat buku yang luar biasa sebagai hadiah natal mereka. Belum habis rasa terkejut mereka, pintu kamar itu terketuk, dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari normal. Harry berdiri dan membukanya.

"Ron. Hermione, Ginny? Ada apa?" dia kaget melihat 'tamu tak di duga' di depan kamarnya. Wajah ketiganya bercampur antara kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Profesor Snape... mengirimi hadiah natal untuk kami..."

Dengan itu, kamar Draco menjadi tempat ngobrol. Semua seolah lupa dengan kantuk yang tadi menyerang mereka. Rupanya ketiga Gryffindor itu pun mendapat buku dari Snape. Tapi tidak seperti buku yang diberikan pada Harry dan Draco, buku-buku itu masih terkesan baru.

Ron mendapat buku 'Auror Tentang Auror', buku yang berisi tentang pengalaman hidup yang pernah dialami para author terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Mad-Eye pun ada dalam buku itu. Benar-benar pembelajaran nyata tentang apa saja yang akan dihadapi oleh seorang Auror.

Hermione mendapatkan buku 'Pembagian Hukum Dalam Dunia Sihir'. Ini benar-benar membuat Hermione terheran-heran, kaget karena Snape tahu ketertarikannya pada hukum dunia sihir.

Sedangkan Ginny mendapat buku 'Seeker Wanita Dalam Sejarah'. Gadis itu terperangah karenanya. Tak pernah menduga Snape memperhatikan kemampuan Quidditch-nya.

"Padahal aku cuma mengiriminya kartu natal saja. Tapi balasannya luar biasa begini," Hermione memegangi bukunya dengan gemetaran, "kalian berdua bahkan dapat buku yang langka," katanya pada Harry dan Draco.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya nanti," Ron tergagap saking bingungnya menentukan ekspresi yang akan dia pasang di depan Snape. Wajahnya terlanjur diset otomatis merengut setiap kali berpapasan dengan guru ramuan itu.

"Setidaknya kita bisa bilang, 'terima kasih hadiah natalnya, sir'," kata Harry.

Saat jam berdentang satu kali, barulah mereka sadar kalau hari sudah berganti. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Harry menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Ah... untunglah," Harry kembali ke sebelah Draco.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saking shocknya, mereka jadi tidak sadar kalau di kamar ini cuma ada satu tempat tidur," Harry nyengir sebelum membaringkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

#

.

Tiga hari setelah kehebohan natal, yang menunggu di depan adalah kehebohan tahun baru. Mrs Weasley –dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan- berhasil memutuskan kalau pesta tahun baru akan diadakan di The Burrow. Karena hari itu seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley akan berkumpul. Semua akan datang ke The Burrow tanggal tiga puluh Desember, karena itu Ron dan Ginny masih diizinkan untuk menginap di Grimmauld Place. Sedangkan George, dia memutuskan membuka bisnisnya sehari setelah natal berlalu. Benar-benar tidak melewatkan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk meraih keuntungan.

Hari ini, para siswa Hogwarts memutuskan untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley dan membeli perlengkapan sekolah seperti pena bulu baru atau tinta. Karena mereka sudah dewasa, mereka diizinkan pergi tanpa pengawalan...

"Aku butuh pena, tinta, beberapa perkamen dan... buku bacaan baru," kata Hermione.

"Dengan buku dari Profesor Snape yang setebal itu, kau masih butuh bacaan lain?" tanya Ron yang hanya dijawab Hermione dengan pelototan saja.

"Aku juga butuh tinta," Harry mencatat semua kebutuhannya.

Sebelum mereka pergi, Harry sempat memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Teddy –yang murung karena tidak diajak dan mengakibatkan rambutnya berubah ungu muram-. Mereka semua pergi ke Diagon Alley dengan memakai transportasi muggle. Ron dan Ginny sangat bersemangat, tapi tidak dengan Draco.

"Kenapa tidak memakai floo saja, sih?" protesnya, "suka sekali pakai cara yang repot."

"Ini liburan," Hermione yang menjawab, "paling tidak lakukan hal yang berbeda. Jadi tidak bosan," dia membenahi syalnya.

Perdebatan tak berlangsung lama karena bis yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Hermione yang memimpin, karena Harry pun tidak pernah naik bis muggle sebelum ini. Untung bisnya kosong, jadi mereka menguasai tempat duduk panjang di deretan paling belakang.

"Setidaknya lebih manusiawi dari Knight Bus," kata Harry yang diiringi tawa Ron dan Ginny.

Perjalanan santai dengan bus rupanya sedikit meredakan rasa kesal Draco. Dia mulai bergabung dengan obrolan yang dibuka Ron tentang musim Quidditch setelah liburan selesai.

"Pertandingan Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw pasti seru juga," kata Ron antusias meski dengan suara pelan karena para muggle mulai memenuhi bus, "tapi aku tidak sabar melawan Slytherin," dia melirik Draco.

"Sayang aku tidak diizinkan Harry jadi seeker lagi," kata Ginny, "sebaiknya kau buat dirimu kena detensi lagi, Harry. Jadi aku bisa bermain sebagai seeker."

"Aku menolak," kata Harry segera, "ini pertandingan terakhirku, jadi aku akan mati-matian."

"Kalian ini. Masih bisa ya bicara tentang Quidditch. Padahal ujian sebentar lagi," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ada lima bulan sebelum ujian. Santai sedikit kenapa?" Ron memandang Hermione setengah heran setengah maklum. Heran karena kekasihnya itu tetap saja tidak mau menambah kata 'santai' di kamusnya dan maklum karena Hermione memang mengincar nilai O untuk semua pelajaran, jadi dia belajar dua kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di halte yang dekat dengan Leaky Cauldron. Semuanya segera masuk dan langsung menuju ke Diagon Alley, pusat belanja para penyihir. Saat menuju ke toko buku Flourish and Blotts, mereka bertemu dengan Neville yang pergi sendiri tanpa neneknya.

Segera saja mereka berpencar, Ron menemani Hermione mencari perkamen, Ginny memilih berkeliling dengan Neville. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk berkumpul di toko George satu jam kemudian.

"... Jadi—kita kemana?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

"Beli tinta dan pena. Itu yang utama kan?"

"Yeah. Kau benar. Rasanya aku memakai tinta tiga kali lebih banyak dari biasanya," mereka pun menuju ke toko alat tulis.

Musim dingin tak mengurangi keramaian jalanan itu, meski toko-toko peralatan sekolah tak dipadati siswa seperti musim tahun ajaran baru.

Harry pun membeli pena bulu baru dan beberapa botol tinta juga perkamen. Selesai di toko itu, mereka berdua berkeliling melihat-lihat barang di etalase. Saat melewati toko hewan peliharaan, mendadak langkah Harry terhenti.

Draco tidak menyadarinya. Dia baru sadar kalau Harry tak ada di belakangnya saat dia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Harry.

"Harry?" Draco menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Harry tengah memandang seekor burung hantu yang bertengger mengantuk dalam sangkarnya. Draco kembali ke sebelah pemuda berambut berantakan itu.

Harry tak bicara. Ingatannya melayang pada saat terakhirnya bersama Hedwig, peliharaannya yang pertama dan sangat dia sayang.

"Kau ingin beli peliharaan baru?" tanya Draco ragu, takut menyinggung Harry.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menggeleng, "tak ada yang bisa gantikan Hedwig. Aku juga tidak berniat memelihara burung hantu lain," Harry menghela nafas, "sudahlah. Kita ke Flourish and Blotts saja."

Dan Draco pun diam mengikuti langkah Harry kembali ke toko buku.

.

Selesai belanja dan mengunjungi toko George, Harry dan yang lainnya, plus Neville sekarang, makan siang di Leaky Cauldron. Mereka pun mengobrol dengan santai sambil menikmati sup krim panas yang lezat. Pembicaraan bergulir sampai pada topik tentang hadiah natal dari Snape. Yang mengejutkan, ternyata Neville pun mendapatkan buku dari sang master ramuan itu.

"Ya. Profesor Snape memberiku buku Herbologi. Isinya tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berkhasiat sebagai obat. A-aku senang sekali."

Semua langsung diam lagi. Tak menemukan alasan kenapa Snape memberi mereka buku-buku yang jelas berkaitan dengan bidang yang mereka minati untuk dijadikan karir.

"Mungkin dia mau kita belajar serius. Tahun ini tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts," Hermione coba memikirkan alasan logis, "setelah lulus pastinya kita bersaing di dunia kerja. Buku-buku yang diberikannya pada kita bisa jadi pemandu jalan yang bagus."

"Yeah, ku rasa juga begitu," kata Harry, "aku dan Ron memang sudah niat jadi auror. Buku-buku yang kami dapat memang merujuk pada karir itu. untuk Draco, buku ramuan, meski sekarang dia bilang mau jadi auror juga—siapa yang menyangkal kalau dia memang pintar di ramuan. Ya kan?"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Lalu Ginny, kau dapat buku tentang seeker wanita. Memang kau niat jadi pemain Quidditch pro?" tanya Neville.

"Begitulah," jawab Ginny, "tapi itu juga aku putuskan baru-baru ini saja. Belum banyak yang tahu."

Saat itu Harry jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan Snape melakukan legilimensi pada mereka semua sebelum memutuskan mau memberi hadiah natal. Dia melirik Draco yang sekarang malah ngobrol dengan Hermione tentang kemungkinan materi ujian Transfigurasi.

"_Tapi Draco kan ahli occlumency. Pasti dia tahu kalau ada yang coba masuk dalam pikirannya,"_ batin Harry,_ "jadi bagaimana Profesor Snape bisa tahu, ya?"_

Tak mau membebani ikiran dengan hal yang tak perlu, Harry pun menghentikan dugaan-dugaannya yang makin lama makin melantur tidak jelas. Dia kembali pada makanannya dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

Saat pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk memakai jaringan floo saja. Karena ternyata belanjaan mereka kelewat banyak. Apalagi Hermione yang sepertinya membeli buku sama banyaknya seperti saat awal tahun ajaran.

Neville pulang duluan, karena dia mau menjenguk kedua orang tuanya di St. Mungo. Ya. Saat ini Neville tak lagi malu. Setelah perang, dia menceritakan sendiri keadaan orang tuanya pada seluruh anggota LD. Dia justru tampak bangga, karena kedua orang tuanya berjuang untuk apa yang mereka yakini. Sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan dalam perang terakhir melawan Voldemort.

Setelah itu satu persatu rombongan Harry pun meninggalkan Leaky Cauldron dan kembali ke Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas.

.

#

.

Akhirnya hari ini, semua telah berkumpul di The Burrow. Charlie sengaja pulang dari Rumania meski hanya untuk dua hari. Bill dan Fleur pun datang dengan kemesraan yang tidak berkurang sama sekali. George juga pulang, masih dengan membawa formulir pemesanan yang memenuhi tasnya. Percy dan Mr Weasley akan pulang nanti malam.

Mrs Weasley sepertinya bersemangat sekali menghiasi rumah dan halaman. Begitu Ginny dan Hermione datang, dua gadis itu pun tak mau ketinggalan mendekorasi sekitar rumah kediaman keluarga Weasley itu.

Narcissa dan Andromeda membantu memasak, Harry dengan senang hati menjaga Teddy sementara yang lain sibuk sendiri. Ron mengajak Harry dan Draco ke kamarnya karena mereka sama sekali tidak punya kesibukan berarti.

"Home sweet home," Ron duduk di lantai kamarnya yang.

Harry –yang sudah merasa bagai di rumah sendiri itu- duduk santai bersandar di tempat tidur Ron sambil memangku Teddy. Hanya Draco yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau kenapa? Duduklah!" kata Ron. Lalu wajahnya berubah masam, "kamarku memang tak sebanding dengan kamar di Grimmauld Place atau mungkin dengan ka-"

"Tidak... ini cukup nyaman."

Ron sampai lupa menutup mulutnya yang ternganga mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco barusan.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeser duduknya supaya Draco bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Halamannya luas. Ku kira kalian pasti sering bermain Quidditch di sana," kata Draco.

"Well... er... yeah... Quidditch di halaman cukup menyenangkan," Ron tergagap.

"Pasti ramai punya begitu banyak saudara."

Kali ini wajah Ron membeku dalam ekspresi terkejut. Ini kali pertama dia menerima secara pasti kalau Draco sudah berubah.

"A'uu!!"

Perhatian mereka semua teralih pada Teddy yang menggapai lengan baju Draco dan mencengkram dengan jemari mungilnya. Lalu dia pun tertawa senang.

"Sepertinya dia ingin ikut denganmu," kata Harry.

Draco memandang Teddy yang melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar menggoda. Akhirnya Draco pun mengambil Teddy dari Harry dan memangkunya, meski dengan canggung.

"Seandainya ada kamera di sini. Aku ingin sekali mengabadikannya," Ron akhirnya kembali normal lagi dan tertawa.

"Kau benar, Ron. Kalau kita jual ke Daily Prophet, kita bisa dapat profit yang besar."

Meski tawa Harry dan Ron mungkin bisa terdengar sampai bawah, Draco sudah ahli supaya tidak peduli pada lelucon dua sahabat itu. Dia memilih bermain-main dengan Teddy yang ternyata sangat manis dan tidak rewel. Padahal sebelumnya Draco tidak suka dengan anak-anak. Apalagi bayi begini.

Tak lama Hermione dan Ginny datang bergabung. Kamar Ron jadi terasa sempit dijejali banyak orang. Tapi setidaknya, udara jadi lebih hangat. Obrolan pun menuju kembali pada Quidditch. Ron menantang bermain tiga lawan tiga. Dia bersama Ginny dan Bill. Lalu Harry, Draco dan Charlie. Itu disetujui dan telah ditetapkan harinya pada tanggal dua nanti. Sehari sebelum mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

Saat hari menjelang malam, mereka semua turun dan membantu persiapan perayaan tahun baru. Bill dan Charlie sudah menata meja-meja panjang di halaman dibantu oleh Percy dan Mr Weasley yang baru saja pulang. Sebuah pohon cemara besar gemerlap dihiasi lilin-lilin dan hiasan natal yang melayang-layang indah. George memasang kembang api ciptaannya yang setiap kali berpedar akan menampakkan tulisan Happy New Year dengan variasi tulisan yang berbeda. 'Produk terlaris bulan ini' katanya bangga.

Para nyonya sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh hasil karya mereka hingga meja di halaman dipenuhi makanan yang membuat siapapun pasti lupa akan kata 'kenyang'. Tanpa basa-basi, pesta pun dimulai...

Suara dentingan alat makan seolah menjadi musik tersendiri yang menambah meriah suasana. Mrs Weasley berbincang dengan Narcissa, membicarakan menu-menu baru untuk tahun pesta perayaan kelulusan. Andromeda –yang memangku Teddy- dan tampak akrab dengan Fleur, mereka bicara tentang perbedaan antara Perancis dan Inggris. Mr Weasley ngobrol seru dengan putra-putranya yang telah dewasa. Meski begitu dia tetap melarang Ron meminum firewhiskey. Hermione dan Ginny tertawa-tawa melihat jembalang di kebun berloncatan seolah ikut menikmati suasana pesta.

"Ini pesta natal paling meriah yang pernah aku rasakan," kata Draco.

"Yeah. Keluarga Weasley memang jago kalau urusan pesta seperti ini. Harus berterima kasih pada Mrs Weasley, dialah yang memasok giziku yang hilang selama aku tinggal di rumah keluarga Dursley."

"Kau yang dulu memang kurus sekali. Aku masih ingat dengan penampilanmu waktu kita bertemu di Madam Malkin. Kaus kebesaran juga celana yang sudah usang."

"Kenapa harus kau ingat juga? Penampilanku dulu memang acak-acakan."

"Tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Tetap saja berantakan."

Harry meminum butterbeernya, "biar saja. Toh kau juga suka sama penampilanku yang tidak karuan seperti ini."

"Setidaknya itu jadi ciri khas dan daya tarikmu."

Harry nyengir, "dan kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau suka. Aku senang akan hal itu," saat itu, suara Hermione dan Ginny yang cekikikan mengalihkan pandangan Harry, "heran. Apa sih lucunya jembalang yang menari?"

Tapi yang Harry tidak tahu, apa yang membuat dua gadis itu tertawa geli bukanlah sekelompok jembalang yang terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menari balet, melainkan karena Harry sendiri. Dan Harry tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dibicarakan Hermione dan ginny tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Namun sayangnya, Draco sempat mendengar beberapa potong kata dari dua gadis itu. seperti 'cium' dan 'perpustakaan'. Draco jadi bertanya-tanya... apa mereka memergokinya saat sedang mencium Harry di perpustakaan Grimmauld Place? Tak mungkin bertanya, Draco pun diam saja, tapi dia bertekad akan bertanya begitu mereka kembali ke Hogwarts nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Jiah... makin gaje aja ini cerita. Euh... apakah harus lanjut sampai Harry cs jadi orang kerja? Atau cukup sampai mereka lulus Hogwarts aja? Plis masukannya^^ *cium kanan-ciri* *Dicrucio barengan*. Ripiu ditunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar^^


	7. Chapter 7

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: M

Genre: Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Hogwarts... kembali pada tugas dan tugas," gerutu Ron saat menaruh tasnya di tempat tidurnya di kamar asrama.

"Kau ini, kenapa menggerutu terus sih? Santailah sedikit," kata Harry.

"Habisnya, liburan terasa cepat sekali," kata Ron, "setelah in Hermione pasti ribut tentang belajar inilah itulah, 'NEWT sudah di depan matala'h. Lama-lama aku bisa stress duluan."

Harry tertawa, "tapi Hermione benar. Kita memang cuma punya waktu kurang dari lima bulan sebelum ujian dimulai."

"Oh—jadi kau sudah ketularan jadi kutu buku, begitu?"

Tak menjawab, Harry menyibukkan diri membongkar ranselnya dan menata baju-bajunya.

"Memang kau tidak stress, Harry?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Harry memasukkan sepasang kaus kaki begitu saja dalam laci pakaiannya, "ini tahun terakhir kita. Dan aku benar-benar serius mau jadi auror. Makanya... hasil ujianku harus sempurna."

"Aku juga serius mau jadi auror. Tapi tetap saja tugas-tugas sekolah yang menunggu kita pasti akan buat kita jadi penghuni tetap perpustakaan."

Harry selesai menata baju-bajunya, "aku mau jalan-jalan di luar sebelum makan malam. Kau mau ikut?"

Ron menggeleng, "aku mau menantang Seamus main catur. Kau bersenang-senanglah."

Maka Harry pun meninggalkan asrama Gryffindor. Ini hari terakhir liburan, besok mereka sudah kembali pada jadwal sekolah yang biasa. Untunglah Hermione sudah mengajak mereka menyelesaikan PR liburan setelah tahun baru, jadi Harry bisa punya waktu santai yang lebih banyak.

Harry melangkah tanpa tujuan, hanya berputar-putar saja di kastil. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Hagrid, tapi sampai di pondoknya, Harry menemukan kalau pintunya dikunci. Fang juga tidak ada. Harry mungkin berpikir kalau Hagrid sedang menemui Gwarp yang sekarang tinggal dalam Hutam Terlarang. Kecewa, Harry pun melangkah kembali ke dalam kastil.

Sambil berjalan dia mengenang kembali masa-masanya di Hogwarts. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah sihir ini. Bertemu Ron, Hermione dan teman-teman yang lain. Masa-masanya berseteru dengan Draco dan anak-anak Slytherin.

Kemudian Harry melanjutkan langkahnya sampai di tempat dia bisa melihat Dedalu Perkasa di kejauhan. Dia teringat pada Sirius. Wali yang hanya dia miliki untuk waktu yang singkat. Harry masih ingat apa saja yang terjadi di tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts ini seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin. Harry kembali melangkah dan terus mengenang masa lalunya. Melewati tempat-tempat dimana dia sering bicara dengan Lupin. Tentang ayahnya, tentang ibunya.

Dia tiba di halaman untuk pelajaran terbang. Pengalaman pertamanya melayang tinggi di udara dengan sapu melintas dalam ingatannya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kalau saat itu Draco tidak melempar Remembrall milik Neville, mungkin Profesor McGonagall tidak akan tahu tentang bakat Harry sebagai seorang seeker.

Harry melangkah ke tengah halaman itu. Salju pun turun dengan perlahan, Harry tak peduli dan malah memandang butiran putih yang turun bagai menari itu.

Dia teringat saat Oliver Wood menjelaskan satu per satu jenis bola dan aturan main dalam Quidditch. Wood juga penah bilang kalau Harry bisa jadi beater yang baik. Tanpa sadar Harry tersenyum dan berniat mencoba jadi beater dalam latihan Quidditch selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah salju begini hanya dengan jaket dan syal? Kau mau mati beku?"

Harry terkejut saat merasakan sebuah mantel menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Draco di sebelahnya. Dia tersenyum, "hanya menikmati pemandangan," katanya.

Draco merapatkan mantel pada tubuh Harry, memastikan pemuda itu tidak kedinginan.

"Kalau kau pakaikan ini padaku, kau juga cuma pakai jaket saja."

Draco tak menjawab, dia malah membenahi syal Harry, "tumben kau sendiri?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah... Ron main catur di asrama, Hermione... sudah sibuk mengatur jadwal belajarnya."

"Hmm," hanya itu yang terlontar dari Draco. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusir salju yang mulai menutupi kepala Harry, tapi sentuhan itu tidak berhenti. Draco kini menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dengan telapak tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan rajutan.

Seperti yang dikira Harry, Draco pun sedikit merendahkan kepala untuk kemudian menciumnya. Sentuhan Draco membuat Harry seolah berada di tengah-tengah musim semi yang hangat. Dia membiarkan si pirang itu terus menciumnya, tanpa peduli pada kemungkinan kalau ada yang bakal memergoki mereka.

"... Lebih baik kita masuk. Kalau tidak besok bisa kena flu," ujar Draco setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco kembali ke dalam kastil yang jauh lebih hangat dari pada di luar tadi.

"Sedang apa kau berkeliaran di kastil sendirian?" tanya Draco.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu sebelum makan malam. Lagi pula jarang sekali aku punya waktu sendiri."

"Kau kan selebritis. Orang-orang pasti mengelilingimu secara alamiah," sindir Draco.

Harry cuma tertawa.

"Kau masih mau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

"Well... kalau kau masih mau sendiri, aku akan pergi."

Harry melihat ke arah Draco yang tak memandangnya. Dia jadi bingung, dia memang menikmati waktunya sendiri, tapi dia juga merasa sayang untuk melewatkan kesempatan bersama Draco.

"Ku rasa aku mau bersantai di menara Head saja," kata Harry, "tak masalah 'kan?"

Barulah Draco menoleh memandang Harry, "kau benar-benar tahu caranya memanfaatkan situasi, ya?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau otakku ini sebenarnya berkualitas sebagai Slytherin."

"Memang benar."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke menara Head dan masuk dalam kamar pribadi Draco. Yang punya kamar mencabut tongkatnya dan membuat apinya menyala dengan satu jentikan tongkat tanpa mengucapkan mantra.

"Kau makin lihai dengan mantra non-verbal," Harry melepas mantel Draco dan meletakkannya di sofa, "ku rasa aku harus hati-hati kalau di dekatmu sekarang."

Draco tak duduk di sofa melainkan memilih untuk duduk santai di permadani. Harry ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa, watu mereka berdua lebih banyak berdiam diri dibanding ngobrol.

Di saat diam begitu, Harry berpikir betapa hidupnya melenceng begitu jauh dari apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya dia malah berpacaran dengan Draco. Tapi Harry teringat sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan kalau benci itu tipis sekali jaraknya dengan cinta. Harry jadi berpikir, kalau mungkin sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia menyukai sosok Malfoy di sebelahya ini. Tapi dengan segala pertikaian mereka, Harry jadi merasakan benci alih-alih perasaan suka.

Harry pun tidak bisa mengingkari kalau sebenarnya dia selalu mencari-cari sosok Draco di segala kesempatan. Berharap pemuda Slytherin itu membuat keributan dengannya lagi, karena itu adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Di keramaianpun, Harry tak sulit menemukan pemuda yang kini memiliki seluruh hatinya itu...

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Draco menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Harry, "mencurigakan."

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco.

"Tak ada," jawab Harry singkat.

"Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan," Draco memandang wajah Harry, "kau tidak pernah bagus dalam menyembunyikan pikiranmu. Persis apa yang dikatakan Profesor Snape padaku."

"Memang dia bilang apa?"

"Dia pernah bilang kalau kau lemah dalam Legilimency dan Occlumency. Mudah sekali memasuki pikiranmu."

"Oh ya? kau mau coba?" tantang Harry.

Draco menggeleng, "aku ahli occlumency, tapi tidak legilimency. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu untuk tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Yang benar? Lalu menurutmu, apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?"

Draco tersenyum tipis, membuat wajahnya tampak licik, "aku."

Harry menautkan alisnya, "darimana datangnya rasa percaya dirimu itu?"

"Karena aku tahu tebakanku benar," tak bicara lagi, Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry, membuat pemuda itu menyerah tanpa syarat.

Harry yang semula memejamkan mata, kini membukanya dan hendak protes pada Draco karena dia melepas ciumannya. Tapi segera Harry menyesal sudah membuka mata karena kini dia jadi melihat Draco yang tengah melepas sweater berikut kaus hitam turtleneck-nya. Rambut Draco yang semula rapi jadi sedikit berantakan saat pakaian itu melewati kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Harry menahan nafas melihat bentuk tubuh Draco, meski bukan untuk yang pertama.

Draco sedikit lebih kurus dari Harry, tapi terbentuk dengan sempurna. Biar bagaimana dia memang seorang atlet Quidditch. Mata Harry tak bisa lepas dari bekas luka memanjang di dada Draco, luka akibat serangannya saat mereka kelas enam.

Draco menyadari arah pandangan Harry, "tak apa... ini jadi kenang-kenangan yang berharga tentang masa lalu," katanya.

Harry menyentuh bekas luka itu dengan jemarinya, tapi matanya kini beralih ke lambang di lengan kiri Draco, tak tampak jelas sekarang.

"Jangan lihat!" Draco menarik tangannya, tapi terlambat, Harry sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membawa lengan Draco dekat dengan wajahnya.

"... Kita melewatkan banyak waktu yang berharga," Harry menangkupkan telapak tangan Draco di wajahnya, "seandainya lebih cepat... kau ungkapkan semua... mungkin tak begini jadinya."

Draco memandang Harry yang kembali menutup matanya, "salahku," bisiknya.

Harry tak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia membuka matanya hanya sebentar, saat dia merasa Draco mendorongnya dan merebahkannya di permadani itu. Sejenak memandang bola mata kelabu yang memandangnya lekat, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam kendali Draco.

Tak ada sihir dan mantra apapun yang bisa membuat Harry menjadi merasa begini nyaman. Seolah tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya. Dia aman... dia tahu dia aman... berada dalam kedamaian yang bagai khayalan ini.

.

Draco membungkus tubuh Harry dengan selimut yang dia datangkan dari kamar dengan lambaian singkat tongkat Hawthronnya. Pemuda berambut tak beraturan itu tertidur pulas seolah tak peduli pada dunia.

Draco meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan dan mulai merapikan diri. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk menuju ke dapur, meminta supaya peri rumah mengantarkan makan malam untuk dua orang ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia pun hendak kembali ke kamarnya, tapi ditengah jalan dia berpapasan dengan Ginny.

"Oh, Draco. Kebetulan," gadis Weasley berambut merah panjang itu mendekati Draco, "kau lihat Harry?"

Untunglah Draco orang yang _expert_ dalam hal berpura-pura, dia pun memasang wajah bingung, "Harry? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ooohh..." Ginny tampak putus asa, "kemana sih dia?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ginny menghela nafas, "kau tahu si Fenwick? Chaser kami."

"Yeah... cewek berkepang dua itu. Kenapa dia?"

"Tangannya patah gara-gara kecelakaan waktu liburan. Katanya tidak bisa ikut pertandingan. Kami harus cari chaser baru."

"Tak ada cadangan?"

"Kalau ada, aku tidak akan stress, Draco," Ginny tampak benar-benar bingung. Draco jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kalau ketemu, akan aku sampaikan padanya."

"Tolong ya, Draco. Kalau tidak, Gryffindor bisa dibantai oleh timmu," Ginny menyibak rambutnya, "baiklah. Aku akan cari Harry lagi. Sampai nanti," dia pun berbalik dan segera pergi.

Draco melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke kamarnya. Di sana Harry rupanya sudah bangun.

"Dari mana?" tanya Harry yang duduk masih sambil memakai selimut Draco.

"Memesan makan malam di dapur. Aku mau kita makan malam di sini."

"Tetap saja pemaksa ya, kau ini," Harry merapatkan selimutnya, "boleh pinjam kamar mandi?"

"Pakai saja," kata Draco.

Harry pun menyambar bajunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kesempatan itu dipakai Draco untuk merapikan keadaan tempat itu yang cukup berantakan. Untungnya dia sudah menguasai mantra-mantra sederhana yang membuat pekerjaan itu cepat selesai.

Selesai mandi, Harry kembali duduk di sebelah Draco di permadani.

"Tadi aku bertemu Ginny," kata Draco, "dia bilang chasermu si Fenwick itu terluka, tidak bisa ikut pertandingan."

"Ya ampun... tambahan tugas lagi," Harry mengacak rambutnya yang basah, "padahal sebelum liburan aku sudah bilang supaya hati-hati."

Draco menyandarkan diri di sofa, "sebaiknya kau segera cari penggantinya."

"Yeah... ku rasa lusa aku buka seleksi lagi."

"Jangan lusa. Itu hari latihan tim Slytherin."

"Tak bisakah kau mengalah?"

Draco menggeleng, "sorry, aku serius mau mengalahkan Gryffindor."

"Hhh.. baiklah. Aku akan cari hari lain," kata Harry. Lalu keduanya diam lagi. Harry mengeringkan rambutnya sementara Draco hanya diam memandangi api yang masih menyala di perapian.

"Hei, Draco," kata Harry akhirnya.

Draco menoleh tapi tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Kau tahu... akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir... kalau sebaiknya kita bicara pada Ron dan Hermione tentang... hubungan kita ini."

Draco terkejut, "kau serius? Selama ini kau mati-matian menyembunyikannya dari mereka, kan?"

"Tapi aku capek. Setiap kali mau bersamamu, aku harus mengarang alasan ini dan itu," kata Harry, "lagipula ku pikir Hermione sudah curiga. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering tersenyum aneh padaku. Dia itu bukan tipe yang bisa dibodohi dengan mudah."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku malah senang."

Harry tersenyum, "nanti malam aku mau bicara dengan mereka."

"Dan berarti besok aku harus siap-siap menerima bogem mentah dari Ron."

"Yeah... ku rasa kau harus," Harry terkekeh.

Draco tak bicara lagi, dia pun mengambil buku hadiah natal dari Snape yang dia letakkan di meja kecil dekat sofa dan mulai membaca.

"Sejak dulu aku heran," kata Harry melihat Draco membaca dengan begitu serius, "apa sih asiknya ramuan?"

Draco tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "menarik bagiku. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja dengan ramuan. Membunuh maupun menyembuhkan."

"Mungkin tak ada bakat ramuan milik Mum yang menurun padaku. Sejauh ini aku bisa bilang aku lulus mata pelajaran ini karena keberuntungan, juga bantuan buku lama milik Profesor Snape."

"Kau memang beruntung mendapatkan buku milik pribadi dari seorang master ramuan."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tertarik dengan ramuan."

"Meski Profesor Slughorn tetap menganggapmu anak emas kesayangannya?"

Harry tertawa, "dia bisa pingsan kalau tahu aku curang. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membocorkan rahasia."

Tak begitu lama, datanglah dua peri rumah yang membawakan pesanan Draco. Tanpa bicara kedua peri rumah itu kembali menghilang untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. tak terasa," Draco menutup bukunya dan memandang dua nampan berisi makanan lengkap dan lezat lengkap dengan sepiala penuh jus labu. Dia mengambil satu untuknya dan menyodorkan yang lain pada Harry.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan di Aula Besar?" tanya Harry yang mengambil piringnya.

"_Well_..." Draco mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dari piringnya, "sedikit masalah dengan Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini? Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu."

"Oh-ayolah! Kau makin membuatku penasaran."

Draco diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "dia bertaruh dengan sisa anggota tim yang lain..." dia diam lagi.

"... Bertaruh? Apa?" tanya Harry penasaran karena Draco tak jua bicara lagi.

Draco menghela nafas, "dia bertaruh... aku akan membiarkanmu menang dalam pertandingan."

Harry nyaris saja tertawa, tapi dia tahan, "lalu.. apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tak sampai membuatnya cidera kan?"

"Hampir saja ku mantrai dia. Untung yang lain menahanku, kalau tidak aku mungkin akan jadi sejarah pertama Hogwarts dimana seorang Head Boy kena detensi karena menyerang siswa lain."

Saat itu Harry benar-benar tertawa.

"Makanya aku menghindarinya sebelum aku menyerangnya sungguhan. Dia itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku kesal."

"Aku harus belajar darinya, kalau begitu."

Tak bicara lagi, mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam itu dalam sekejap, karena mereka memang lapar sekali, terlebih karena mereka baru saja melakukan kau-tahu-apa.

.

"Harry!! Kau membuat kami bingung. Dari mana saja kau?" Ron menyeret Harry ke depan perapian ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor; dimana Hermione sudah menunggunya. Wajah gadis itu langsung lega melihat kedatangan Harry.

"Sorry. Aku makan malam dengan Draco."

Ron ternganga.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu kan kabar tentang Fenwick?" tanya Hermione, "Ginny bilang tadi dia bertemu Draco."

"Ya. Draco sudah memberitahuku. Aku akan segera mencari pengganti. Besok, mungkin," kata Harry, "em..." dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tiga di sudut ruang yang berbeda dengan mereka, "kita sampingkan masalah Quidditch. Aku mau bicara sesuatu pada kalian berdua," Harry duduk di sofa tunggal.

Ron tampak bingung, tapi toh dia duduk di sofa panjang, di sebelah Hermione yang memandang Harry dengan curiga, tapi dia diam saja.

"Oke. Mungkin ini akan jadi kabar paling aneh. Tapi... aku minta kalian mengerti," Harry memandang ke dua sahabatnya bergantian. Dia ingin bicara, lalu diurungkan lagi. Terus begitu, membuat Hermione jadi tidak sabaran.

"_C'mon_, Harry!! Katakan saja! kau membuat Ron gila perlahan," kata Hermione.

Harry menarik nafas dan membulatkan tekad, "aku..." Harry melirik Ron yang memandangnya seolah Harry akan pingsan. Tapi memang itu yang dirasakan Harry saat akhirnya dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, "... _guys_... aku pacaran dengan Draco."

Terdengar keretak suara kayu yang terlalap api saat ketiga remaja itu saling diam. Harry bahkan sampai tak berani berkedip. Ron melongo dan Hermione... entah kenapa dia tampak puas.

"Ha!! Dugaanku dan Ginny tidak meleset ternyata," seru Hermione yang membuat dua pemuda di dekatnya terkejut, "_well_, Harry. Asal kau tahu... aku dan Ginny memergokimu berciuman dengan Draco di perpustakaan Grimmauld Place."

"APAA!!"

"SSHHH!!" Harry bangkit dan langsung membekap mulut Ron, "pelan-pelan!!" katanya. Lalu dia menoleh ke kelompok anak kelas tiga yang memandang mereka dengan heran.

Ron berontak dan membebaskan diri, "Harry!! Kau sudah gila atau gimana?!" Ron sepertinya sudah emosi sekali. Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai mantra _Muffliato_ supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaran mereka.

"Ron!! RON!! Tenanglah!!" kata Hermione setengah membentak, "dengarkan penjelasan Harry dulu!!"

Ron –yang mukanya sudah semerah rambutnya itu- duduk tenang lagi dan siap mendengarkan.

Harry pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Jadi..." Hermione memulai, "sejak kapan, Harry?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, "kau ingat... waktu aku mengembalikan buku milik Draco..."

"Yang membuatmu melanggar jam malam, ya, aku ingat," kata Hermione, "apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Harry nyengir salah tingkah, "itu... pertama kalinya kami..." dia tak melanjutkan karena wajah Hermione dan Ron sudah mengisyaratkan kalau mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione tampak seperti sedang menahan tawa, sementara Ron... tetap melongo.

Harry tersenyum melihat raut wajah Hermione, "aneh kan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak Harry... tidak aneh..."

"TIDAK ANEH APANYA?!!" Ron mendadak sadar dan langsung berteriak, "k-kau dan si Malfoy itu harusnya... harusnya DULU musuh kan? Kenapa—kenapa sekarang malah... malah..." Ron tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "terjadi begitu saja, sobat. Aku sendiri juga tidak merencanakan hal ini."

Otak Ron sepertinya kram mendadak. Dia berkali-kali menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri, persis seperti orang yang baru saja kena serangan jantung.

"Siapa saja yang sudah tahu?" tanya Hermione.

"Waktu itu... Zabini dan Parkinson memergoki kami berdua," kata Harry, "tapi entah bagaimana, sepertinya Draco berhasil membuat mereka berdua tutup mulut."

Hermione tersenyum, "aku senang kau jujur pada kami, Harry. Aku tahu pasti sulit sekali, tapi aku senang kau percaya pada kami."

"Tentu aku percaya pada kalian, Hermione, Ron. Kalian berdualah yang sudah setia bersamaku, melewati tahun-tahun gila di Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Ron pulih juga akhirnya, "Mum pernah bilang, suatu keberuntungan aku satu kompartemen denganmu di tahun pertama. Tapi kalau ku pirkir sekarang... sialnya juga sama banyaknya. Entah berapa kali jantungku ini mau copot karena ulahmu, Harry."

Mereka bertiga diam lagi. Saling pandang dan tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sumpah. Ini kabar paling mengejutkan yang pernah aku terima seumur hidupku, sobat. Ku pikir kau bakal jadi adik iparku. Sungguh," kata Ron.

Harry tersenyum, "kalau begitu kau harus memperketat seleksimu."

"Itu pasti."

Hermione memandang, "jadi sebal pada Draco. Dia seenaknya saja mengambil Harry dari kita. Kau tidak mau memberinya pelajaran, Ron?"

"Pasti. Ku rasa satu dua pukulan sudah cukup. Tak apa kan, Harry?"

"Silahkan saja. Dia sudah menyiapkan diri kok."

Ketiganya kembali tertawa dan mereka pun terus mengobrol sampai hari larut. Mereka baru beranjak tidur saat waktu hampir menunjukkan jam satu dini hari.

.

#

.

Keesokan paginya Harry dan Ron sedikit tergesa masuk ke dalam Aula Besar. Mereka bangun kesiangan, karena setelah berpisah dengan Hermione, Harry dan Ron malah lanjut bergadang bersama Dean, Seamus dan Neville. Kelimanya tampak pucat karena berlari dari menara Gryffindor sampai ke Aula Besar yang mulai ditinggalkan murid-murid yang sudah selesai sarapan.

Hermione –yang tampaknya sudah selesai makan- mendelik pada Ron dan Harry. tampangnya jelas marah, tapi toh dia tetap menyediakan dua tempat kosong di depannya untuk kedua cowok itu.

"Sorry," kata Harry sementara Ron hanya tersenyum malu dan salah tingkah dibawah pelototan tajam Hermione.

"Ya sudah, cepat sarapan!! Jam pertama Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Snape tidak akan senang kalau kita terlambat!"

Harry pun segera mengisi piringnya lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. Sebentar, Harry melirik ke meja Gryffindor dan dia cuma bisa nyengir melihat Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bicara 'dasar pemalas'.

Selesai sarapan yang kilat itu, Harry menghampiri Draco yang menunggu di pintu aula. Hermione dan Ron mengikuti dari belakang. Sambil berbincang, mereka berempat pun menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Jadi... kau sudah bicara dengan mereka?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Yeah. Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa sikap mereka biasa saja. Aku bahkan sudah yakin Ron akan menghajarku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kau waspada saja."

Saat akan masuk kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggung Harry, rupanya Blaise Zabini. Ron dan Hermione masuk duluan dalam kelas itu tanpa suara.

"_Hi_, Potter."

"Oh... Hai," jawab Harry canggung. Tidak biasa disapa akrab dengan anak Slytherin sebelumnya.

Draco hendak bicara, tapi Blaise mendahuluinya, "ku rasa pertandingan Slytherin-Gryffindor nanti sudah jelas siapa yang menang."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Yeah," Blaise bicara dengan volume suara yang cukup keras, "Draco pasti tidak akan tega saling dorong denganmu dalam memperebutkan snitch nanti. Aku taruhan dia pasti membiarkanmu menang."

Harry spontan menjauhkan diri dari Blaise yang terkekeh senang.

"Kau bicara begitu lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu, Blaise!" Draco mendorong tubuh pemuda sebayanya itu, "aku tidak akan mengalah. Tidak-akan-pernah! Ingat itu!!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Blaise dengan nada ragu.

Draco hampir saja mencabut tongkatnya, tapi untung saja sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Zabini!!"

Ketiganya serentak menoleh ke arah barisan depan bangku dimana Snape sudah berdiri, "... silahkan duduk di bangku kalian, atau keluar kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan apa yang kalian ributkan di pintu masuk kelasku."

Draco mendelik pada Zabini yang tertawa senang dan duduk di sebelah Nott. Draco duduk di sebelah Goyle dan Harry di sebelah Ron, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Snape pun memulai pelajaran.

.

Usai pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Harry dan mereka yang mendapat hadiah natal dari Snape -minus Ginny tentunya- meminta sedikit waktu dari sang guru. Mereka berlima mengucapkan terima kasih yang setulusnya pada Snape.

Snape tak merubah raut wajahnya yang tetap datar dan tak terbaca saat dia berkata, "kalau begitu—aku hanya akan menerima _Exceeds Expectations_ sebagai nilai terendah dari kalian berlima."

Harry tersenyum penuh percaya diri, Draco bergeming, Ron dan Hermione tampak tegang dan Neville benar-benar pucat.

Setelahnya, Snape membubarkan mereka karena pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

.

Sore Harry setelah seluruh pelajaran selesai, Harry sudah siap di lapangan Quidditch bersama tim Gryffindor untuk melaksanakan seleksi chaser. Kali ini jauh lebih mudah karena tidak ada lagi anak-anak kurang kerjaan dari asrama lain yang menyelinap dalam seleksi.

Setelah berunding dan mencoba beberapa game, akhirnya tim Gryffindor mendapat chaser baru, siswa kelas empat yang berbadan kurus tapi kemampuan terbangnya bagus. Puas, Harry pun membubarkan timnya.

"Ku harap semua bisa berjalan lancar," kata Harry pada Ron saat mereka menuju ke ruang shower, "Fenwick punya gaya khas yang sudah di hafal tim kita. Susah mencari ritme yang baru."

"Santai, kawan. Aku yakin kita bisa."

Harry memandang Ron, "aneh. Biasanya aku yang sibuk menenangkanmu kalau sudah menyangkut Quidditch. Kenapa sekarang terbalik?"

"Well... semua orang pasti berubah dewasa kan? Aku juga begitu."

Mereka tertawa dan langsung masuk ke ruang shower dan membersihkan diri.

.

"Bagaimana seleksinya?" tanya Hermione yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan PR Rune Kuno-nya di Aula Besar.

"Lancar. Kami dapat pengganti yang bagus," Harry duduk di sisi meja yang berbeda dengan Hermione dan Ron.

"Harry."

"Ya?" Harry memandang Hermione.

"Draco sedang bad mood, ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" refleks Harry memandang ke arah meja Slytherin. Di sana Draco duduk bersama tim Quidditch Slytherin, wajahnya memang agak masam. Harry mengira pasti si Zabini itu menggodanya lagi.

Harry kembali pada dua sobatnya, "biarkan saja dia," katanya. Tapi tak seberapa lama, mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar suara gebrakan di meja. Dan sepertinya bukan mereka saja, nyaris seisi Aula Besar dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Ayolah, Malfoy! Aku cuma becanda. Apa kau sudah tidak punya rasa humor lagi?" suara Zabini malah terdengar geli meski Draco sudah murka seperti itu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!!" Draco mencabut tongkatnya.

Itu membuat Harry langsung melompat berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri meja Slytherin, "Draco!!" Harry menurunkan lengan Draco yang mengacungkan tongkat tepat ke wajah Zabini –yang anehnya, masih saja tersenyum-, "Draco, hentikan ini!! Atau kau bisa kena detensi sungguhan!!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia harus diberi pelajaran."

Meski tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Harry langsung menyeret Draco keluar dari Aula Besar. Tapi agaknya itulah yang diinginkan oleh Zabini. Pemuda itu langsung bersiul-siul kencang sekali dan beberapa anak-anak cowok Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekilas Harry bisa melihat Pansy Parkinson mendelik padanya, tapi dia tidak peduli...

"Kau ini kenapa lagi, sih?" tanya Harry saat mereka sampai di tangga menuju ke menara Head, "akhir-akhir ini emosimu tidak terkendali."

"Salahkan mereka!" kata Draco kesal.

"Memang apalagi yang dikatakan Zabini?"

"... Sudahlah... membahas itu membuatku makin jengkel saja," Draco menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, "kau kembali saja ke Aula Besar. Aku mau menenangkan diri di kamar."

"Kau yakin, Draco? Tidak makan malam?"

"Ya... kau kembali saja. Nafsu makanku jadi hilang," Draco mulai menaiki tangga. Saat dia berpaling, Harry masih berdiri di tempatnya, "pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Harry memandang dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, tapi Draco terus mendesaknya supaya dia pergi. Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Harry pun kembali ke Aula Besar.

"Dia kenapa, Harry?" tanya Hermione begitu Harry duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "dia tidak mau bicara. Belum mau. Biar besok aku tanyakan lagi."

"Tumben dia bertengkar dengan anak Slytherin," Ron berhenti bicara sebentar karena meja-meja kini telah dipenuhi dengan berbagai makanan untuk santapan malam mereka.

"Ku rasa karena Blaise Zabini itu. Sejak kemarin sepertinya Draco dibuat kesal olehnya," Harry mulai memenuhi piringnya.

"Zabini?" Ron memandang sekilas ke arah meja Slytherin dimana Zabini sedang bergurau heboh dengan Goyle dan Nott, "memang masalah apa?"

Harry pun menceritakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Zabini padanya sebelum kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tadi.

"Semoga saja memang begitu," kata Ron, "jadinya kan kita tidak usah latihan lima kali seminggu."

"Apa kau senang kalau pertandingan terakhirmu berakhir sia-sia begitu?" tanya Harry.

Ron menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "yeah... kau benar."

Hermione hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarkan percakapan dua pemuda itu.

Makan malam ini sama sekali tidak membuat Harry kenyang. Dia penasaran pada apa yang sekiranya dikatakan oleh Zabini sampai membuat Draco seperti itu...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Udah chap tujuh aja ini. Widiiih... fanfict tercepat yang pernah aku buat en aku apdet. Tiap minggu!!! Hemm.. tapi yang chap 8 mungkin.. MUNGKIN... agak lama sedikit karena saia mau mudik bentar ke Konoha. Kangen ama bujang-bujang ganteng di sana. Ihihihihi... tapi diusahakan minggu depan bisa apdet juga. So... ripiu plis^^


	8. Chapter 8

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Memasuki minggu ketiga di bulan Februari, salju mulai mencair meski belum hilang sepenuhnya. Minggu yang sungguh menyiksa bagi para siswa peserta O.W.L dan N.E.W.T, setumpuk pekerjaan rumah membuat mereka stress sendiri dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan daripada di tempat lain. Meski besok hari sabtu, sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang berencana untuk bersantai sejenak, karena mereka tahu, waktu adalah musuh utama para murid. Lengah sedikit, mereka akan lupa kalau para guru tidak akan segan menghukum karena tugas-tugas mereka belum diselesaikan.

Harry tampak duduk bersama Ron, nyaris terhalang tumpukan buku yang lebih tinggi dari posisi mereka duduk. Hermione dan Draco belum tampak karena keduanya masih mengikuti kelas Aritmancy sementara Harry dan Ron sudah menyelesaikan seluruh kelas mereka hari ini.

"Ahh!! Sial!! Aku lupa lagi bahan ramuannya!!" dengan frustasi Ron membongkar tumpukan buku di sampingnya dan membuka-buka halamannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu cepat menutup buku!! Pastikan kau ingat benar!" kata Harry.

Ron tidak menyempatkan diri menjawab karena mata dan otaknya sibuk mencari bahan yang dia lupakan barusan.

Harry menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat dengan pena bulu, tinta dan perkamennya. Essai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam miliknya masih kurang setangah gulung lagi. Padahal Harry sudah tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Jadilah dia bangkit dan mencari buku lain di rak-rak yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

Sambil mencari, dia memandang berkeliling. Perpustakaan nyaris penuh oleh anak kelas lima dan kelas tujuh. Titik bahaya dalam masa belajar mereka di Hogwarts. Setidaknya itu membuat Harry sedikit tenang karena merasa memiliki banyak 'teman seperjuangan'.

Setelah mendapat beberapa buku lain, Harry kembali ke mejanya, dan rupanya saat itu Hermione sudah datang bersama Draco. Wajah keduanya tampak pucat dan lelah, pertanda kalau tugas mereka bertambah.

"Hai," sapa Harry separo hati karena baik Draco maupun Hermione sudah menunduk, menggelar perkamen dan membaca buku diktat mereka. Harry pun duduk dalam diam, berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri.

.

Perpustakaan mulai ditinggalkan para penggemar musimannya saat Madam Pince membubarkan mereka dan bilang kalau jam makan malam sudah tiba dan para murid seharusnya mengisi perut sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka.

Kwartet yang sekarang sudah menjadi pemandangan umum di Hogwarts itu pun segera membereskan barang-barang mereka lalu bergegas menuju ke Aula Besar.

"Astaga... aku baru sadar betapa laparnya aku," kata Ron, "ku rasa aku bisa habis tiga piring."

"Bukannya itu memang porsimu, Ron?" Hermione sedikit tersenyum saat menuruni tangga.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ron, "kalau begitu aku akan makan lima piring. Puas?"

Hermione tertawa dan mengikuti Ron makin cepat menuruni tangga.

"Hei," kata Harry pada Draco, "aku punya masalah di ramuan. Nanti aku kerjakan denganmu, ya?!"

"Tetap saja payah," Draco membenahi posisi tasnya.

"Boleh tidak?" desak Harry.

"Memang sejak kapan kau mau peduli pada keputusanku. Biar aku bilang 'tidak' juga kau pasti memaksa."

Harry nyengir senang, "pujian untukku," katanya, "jadi jangan kabur setelah makan malam!" pemuda berkacamata itu berlari menyusul Ron dan Hermione yang sudah sampai di Aula Besar dan menuju ke meja Gryffindor.

Draco sendiri berjalan santai ke meja Slytherin. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar bisa mengacuhkan segala gurauan Zabini yang sekarang punya pengikut baru, yaitu Nott. Dengan cuek si pangeran Slytherin itu pun duduk lalu mulai mengisi piringnya dengan hidangan lezat yang sudah tersaji.

"_Well,_ Draco... besok akhir minggu," kata Zabini yang duduk di sebelah Draco, "apa kau tidak punya janji kencan? Aku bisa pesankan tempat untuk kalian di Madam Puddifoot's," dia terkekeh.

"Pesankan saja kalau kau mau, Blaise," kata Draco, "tapi aku dan Harry lebih memilih Three Broomsticks. Jadi kalau kau tidak keberatan, katakan pada Madam Rosmerta kalau aku memesan satu meja dan dua gelas besar Butterbeer."

Blaise melongo. Kaget mendapat jawaban yang datar begitu. Padahal biasanya Draco sudah meledak marah tiap kali dia mengungkit masalah hubungannya dengan Harry sekarang.

Tapi Draco tidak ambil pusing. Dia baru sadar kalau selama ini dia uring-uringan karena takut Hermione dan Ron mengetahui hubungan khusus antara dia dan Harry. Tapi dua sobat Harry sekarang sudah tahu dan menerima dengan ikhlas. Bahkan Ginny yang notabene adalah mantan pacar Harry saja bilang kalau dia senang melihat Harry tampak sangat bahagia, gadis Weasley itu bahkan bilang pada Draco kalau saat ini dia sedang menyukai orang lain.

Karena itu, Draco jadi tidak peduli lagi walau Blaise mengancam akan membocorkannya pada seluruh sekolah.

Usai makan malam, Draco menunggu sampai Harry berdiri. Setelah si rambut acak-acakan itu meninggalkan bangkunya, barulah Draco pergi, sekali lagi dengan tidak mengacuhkan apapun perkataan Zabini.

Tapi—Draco memandang ke sekeliling Aula Besar itu—sepertinya tanpa campur tangan dari seorang Blaise Zabini pun, agaknya sudah beredar gosip-gosip tentang mereka berdua. Apalagi dari kalangan anak cewek yang menurut Draco, kini memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan setengah kecewa setengah ingin tahu.

Tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik yang langsung meluas seperti suara sekerumunan lebah, Draco dan Harry pun keluar dari Aula Besar. Draco sempat heran, Harry benar-benar tidak tampak terganggu dengan adanya gosip di sana sini. Sekali Draco pernah bertanya, dan dia dapat 'kenapa harus dipikirkan? Memang gosip itu benar. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa jadi bahan gosip' sebagai jawaban dari Harry yang sangat memuaskan bagi Draco.

"Ada tidak sih ramuan yang membuat orang jadi pintar membuat ramuan?" tanya Harry saat mereka tiba di depan lukisan menuju ke kamar Draco.

"Ciptakan saja sendiri, 'amortentia'," lukisan itu mengayun terbuka dan membuka jalan bagi Draco dan Harry, "kalau ada ramuan macam itu, Profesor Snape tak akan lagi dijuluki sebagai Potion Master."

Harry mengikuti Draco, "siapa tahu ada," dia pun langsung duduk di sofa. Menara head ini sudah seperti asrama ke dua untuknya. Dia melepas jubah berikut sweater seragamnya juga dasinya, sehingga dia cuma memakai kemeja seragam putihnya saja.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya langsung membongkar isi tas dan melanjutkan sisa-sisa tugas mereka yang masih menumpuk. Harry masih belum menyelesaikan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan ramuan, sementara Draco ditambah Aritmancy dan Rune Kuno.

Harry dulu terkaget-kaget melihat daftar pelajaran yang diambil Draco; hampir sama banyaknya dengan Hermione. Dia bahkan pernah membuat Draco tersinggung dngan berkata, 'ternyata kau serius sekolah, ya? Aku pikir kau ke Hogwarts cuma untuk main-main saja'.

Harry beralih dari sofa ke permadani dan menghadap perapian –yang sudah dinyalakan Draco- sambil tengkurap. Buku-buku segera memenuhi permadani itu ketika Draco ikut tengkurap di sebelah Harry.

Serius mengerjakan tugas, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara, kecuali kalau Harry bertanya tentang ramuan. Tapi Harry juga tahu diri karena kasihan juga melihat Draco yang bolak-balik membuka kamus Rune Kuno yang menurut Harry lebih seperti paku berserakan daripada huruf....

.

Draco menguap, matanya mulai panas dan dia sudah tidak fokus lagi mengerjakan tugasnya. Pastinya ini sudah malam sekali. Draco menoleh ke sebelah, ternyata Harry sudah pulas, masih sambil memegang pena bulu dan kepalanya ada di atas buku ramuan yang terbuka sia-sia.

Draco mengguncang tubuh Harry pelan, "Harry!! Ayo bangun!! Kau harus kembali ke asramamu!!"

Harry bergeming.

"Harry!! Harry!!" Draco mengguncang agak kencang sekarang, "ayo bangun!!"

Akhirnya Harry bereaksi dan membuka matanya, "aku ngantuk sekali, Draco!"

"Tapi kau harus kembali ke asrama Gryffindor sekarang!" Draco berusaha membuat Harry berdiri.

"Tak mau!!" Harry menepis tangan Draco dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku.

Draco menyerah, dia tidak lagi berusaha membangunkan Harry, tapi dia bangkit untuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Meski hanya sekedar menumpuk tanpa memilah miliknya atau milik Harry, setidaknya lebih terlihat rapi. Lalu Draco menuju ke kamarnya dan balik lagi membawa selimut besar yang tebal juga dua buah bantal.

Tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk, Draco berbaring di sebelah Harry setelah sebelumnya membenahi posisi kepala Harry supaya lebih nyaman beralaskan bantal dan menggelar selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka. Seumur hidupnya sebagai seorang Malfoy, Draco tidak pernah tidur beralaskan permadani begini, tapi sekarang, dengan Harry di sebelahnya, bahkan tempat tidur di kamarnya pun kalah nyaman.

Malam itu keduanya tidur pulas tanpa tahu kalau di asrama Gryffindor, Hermione dan Ginny sibuk tertawa memikirkan kenapa Harry tidak juga kembali, atau Ron yang bersumpah sepenuh hati bakal mengawasi Harry dengan ketat setelah ini.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Draco terbangun duluan, Harry masih pulas di sebelahnya. Draco mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak berdiri. Dia baru sadar kalau dia tidur masih memakai seragam. Oh... sungguh bukan sifat seorang Malfoy.

Draco bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan diri di bawah siraman air panas dari shower. Setelah yakin badannya bersih dan rambut kebanggaannya sudah mendapat perawatan yang layak, Draco menyambar sehelai handuk besar dan melilitkannya di pinggang. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi, rupanya Harry sudah bangun, rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

"Pagi," sapa Draco santai seolah tidak melihat rona merah yang seketika menjalar di wajah Harry yang langsung berpaling, "hei!! Kenapa kau melihat ke arah lain?" Draco berkacang pinggang. Tersinggung.

"T-tidak kenapa-kenapa," kata Harry gugup. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk jantung, "a-aku harus kembali ke asrama," Harry menyambar buku sembarangan dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Tapi saat itu Draco mendekat dan menahan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan bukumu di sini," kata Draco.

Harry menelan ludah pasrah mendengar suara Draco begitu dekat dengannya. Sedikit tergesa, dia menarik tangannya lepas dari Draco dan langsung berdiri, "well... a-aku pergi dulu."

Draco ikut berdiri, "ku tunggu di halaman. Kita ke Hogsmeade!"

"Oke," jawab Harry cepat. Dia mengambil jubah dan sweaternya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

Melihat itu Draco jadi tersenyum, "menggodanya itu memang mengasyikkan sekali."

.

Harry berlari memacu langkahnya kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk pun masih tampak terkantuk-kantuk saat Harry mengucapkan kata sandinya, yang dibalas oleh si Nyonya dengan,

"Hei, nak. Kapan kau keluar?"

Harry tidak mau repot menjawab kalau semalaman dia tidak pulang. Dia pun masuk ke ruang rekreasi yang masih kosong. Beruntung. Karena setidaknya tak akan ada gosip baru. Dia pun segera menuju ke kamarnya dan membuka pintu perlahan, tak mau membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih pulas dalam selimut mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Mengendap, Harry menuju ke laci pakaiannya, mengeluarkan pakaian bersih dan langsung ke kamar mandi. Persis seperti anak remaja yang tidak ingin ketahuan pulang pagi oleh orang tuanya...

"Dari mana saja kau, Harry?" suara Ron mengagetkan Harry yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ron? Tumben sekali," Harry berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi gagal.

"Aku tanya... dari mana saja kau?" Ron melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Harry meletakkan handuknya di depat pemanas ruangan, "er... well... aku tertidur di kamar Draco waktu mengerjakan tugas semalam."

Ron memandang Harry dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

"Sungguh! Serius," Harry coba meyakinkan.

Setelahnya Ron sepertinya mulai percaya, "baiklah. Aku percaya. Aku hanya belum sanggup terima kalau kau dan dia sudah... yeah... melakukan 'kau-tahu-apa'," kata pemuda berambur merah itu.

"A-APA?! Te-tentu saja belum!!" Harry tanpa sadar malah berbohong, "a-aku masih... tidak... belum..."

Kepanikan Harry terhenti saat sebuah bantal melayang menghantam kepalanya. Ron turun dari tempat tidurnya, "tenanglah!! Sikapmu malah membuat aku makin curiga," kata Ron, "hari ini aku dan Hermione mau ke Hogsmeade. Kau ikut?"

Harry memeluk bantal empuk itu, "ya... Draco mengajakku."

Ron mendengus, "awas saja kalau kau sampai melupakan aku dan Hermione karena asik berkencan dengan si blondie Slytherin itu."

"Ron!!" Harry melempar bantal di tangannya pada Ron yang bisa berkelit dengan mudah, "sudah sana mandi! Aku tidak mau sepagian mendengar ledekanmu!!"

Ron pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Harry kembali ke laci bajunya dan menarik keluar sebuah mantel dan syal. Dia juga mengambil beberapa galeon dari dompetnya karena dia ingin beli beberapa permen dan coklat di _Honeydukes_.

Selagi Harry bersiap, satu per satu teman sekamarnya mulai bangun. Seamus, Dean dan Neville. Semua bertanya jam berapa Harry pulang ke asrama, dan hanya dijawab Harry dengan 'tengah malam'.

Kemudian, setelah Ron selesai mandi, Harry pun segera mengajaknya turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar. Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, mereka bertemu dengan Hermione dan Ginny yang sepertinya juga mau sarapan. Jadilah, mereka dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lain bersama-sama menuju ke Aula Besar.

Selesai sarapan, anak-anak kelas tiga ke atas langsung bergegas menuju ke luar halaman untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade. Tapi sebagian besar anak kelas lima dan tujuh memilih untuk tetap di kastil karena tumpukan tugas yang masih menggunung.

"PRmu sudah selesai, Harry?" tanya Hermione saat mereka bersiap ke Hogsmeade.

"Ya. Semalam dibantu Draco. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi."

"Bicara tentang Draco... aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Kemana dia?" Ron mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja Slytherin.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "tak tahu. Tapi dia bilang akan tunggu di halaman."

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat sekarang," kata Hermione sambil memakai syalnya.

Trip Gryffindor itu pun langsung menuju ke halaman untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade dengan kereta yang biasa mengantar mereka dari stasiun hingga kastil. Di dekat salah satu kereta, Draco sudah menunggu.

"Lama sekali," katanya.

"Kau harapkan apa? Jam makan pagi juga baru saja selesai," jawab Harry.

Mereka berempat pun naik ke kereta yang langsung berjalan begitu mereka semua sudah duduk dengan nyaman.

.

Akhir minggu yang bisa diharapkan di Hogsmeade. Desa itu ramai sekali dan Harry yakin dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengunjunginya.

"Kita langsung ke Three Broomsticks atau kalian ada acara sendiri?" tanya Draco pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Ku rasa kita jalan masing-masing saja," kata Hermione, "pasangan kan butuh privasi juga," dia menggandengan tangan Ron –yang membuat Harry lumayan kaget karena setahunya Hermione bukan tipe yang bisa bermesraan di tempat umum-.

"Sampai nanti malam, kalau begitu. Bye, Harry," Hermione mengajak –menyeret- Ron menjauh daro Harry dan Draco.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Ayo, aku mau ke Honeydukes," Harry berjalan dan Draco mengikutinya.

Toko permen Honeydukes sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang ingin menikmati enaknya pemen-permen dan coklat yang dijual di sini. Harry dan Draco sedikit kesusahan untuk maju karena banyaknya orang di sana.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Harry sudah membawa tiga batang coklat.

"Beberapa permen dan coklat. Otakku butuh asupan energi ekstra."

Harry tertawa dan mengikuti Draco mengelilingi toko itu. mereka berdua memborong satu kantong kertas penuh dengan makanan manis. Setelah puas, mereka lalu berjalan-jalan ke Shrieking Shack's. Gubuk itu masih sama menyeramkannya seperti dulu. Meski Harry tahu kalau gubuk itu sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain.

Harry duduk di salah satu batu besar dan memandang ke arah gubuk tua di kejauhan itu, "... aku jadi teringat pada Profesor Lupin."

Draco, yang sudah tahu semua tentang apa yang terjadi di gubuk itu, hanya duduk dalam diam di sebelah Harry.

"Profesor Lupin beruntung mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menemaninya."

Harry tersenyum, "dulu aku sama sekali tidak percaya pada kata-kata Profesor Snape kalau ayahku adalah tukang pembuat onar dan sering melanggar peraturan. Tapi ternyata Profesor Lupin juga Sirius sendiri bilang kalau mereka berempat mungkin sudah melanggar seluruh peraturan yang pernah dimiliki oleh Hogwarts ini."

"Setidaknya kau jadi tahu kalau kebiasaanmu yang suka meremehkan peraturan itu adalah keturunan dari ayahmu."

"Ya. Kau benar sekali. Bahkan aku juga mewarisi dua 'senjata rahasia' darinya kan? Peta Perampok dan jubah gaib."

Draco mendengus, "kau bisa ya, bicara begitu di depan Head Boy? Aku bisa menyitanya darimu."

"Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu."

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana sambil mengobrol singkat. Keduanya baru beranjak saat perut mereka mulai keroncongan. Maka Three Broomsticks menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter... selamat datang di Three Broomsticks."

Yang menyambut mereka di Three Broomsticks bukanlah Madam Rosmerta, melainkan Zabini, Nott dan Goyle. Mereka bertiga bersikap seperti para pelayan yang menyambut tamu penting.

Harry melongo sementara Draco sepertinya setengah mati menahan supaya dia tidak mengacungkan tongkatnya dan melancarkan kutukan tidak termaafkan pada tiga Slytherin itu.

Zabini mengacuhkan ekspresi mematikan di wajah Draco, dia pun menyeret pemuda pirang itu sementara Nott dan Goyle mendorong punggung Harry menuju ke sebuah kursi kosong di bagian sudut tempat makan itu.

"Tuan-tuan silahkan menunggu di sini, kami punya hidangan istimewa untuk anda," tiga Slytherin itu pun pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Harry masih bengong sementara Draco berusaha mengendalikan diri, meski itu susah sekali.

"Mereka itu... kenapa?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Seandainya aku tahu," gumam Draco.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak-anak Slytherin punya selera humor yang bagus juga."

Draco tak bereaksi.

Harry tersenyum tertahan, tak mau tertawa karena dia tahu kalau itu akan membuat Draco tambah jengkel. Lalu perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara Zabini lagi.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, selamat datang."

Sama seperti Harry dan Draco, keduanya keheranan sampai tidak bisa bereaksi meski di seret ke meja yang sama dengan pasangan sebelumnya.

"Makan siang double date akan segera tersaji," Zabini, Goyle dan Nott membungkuk sebelum menuju ke tempat Madam Rosmerta yang cuma geleng-geleng pasrah namun tidak berusaha menghentikan.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" Hermione keheranan, "Draco? Kau pakai imperius pada mereka, ya?"

"Kurang kerjaan sekali aku?!" Draco kelihatan dobel kesalnya.

Ron memandang Harry, "ada apa dengan para Slytherin itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, tanda tak mempunyai jawabannya.

Kemudian, masih dengan ala pelayan, tiga mahkluk Slytherin itu pun menyajikan hidangan makan siang bagi 'tamu kehormatan' mereka. Harry dan yang lainnya pun terus saja terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka, karena rupanya.... bukan cuma Draco-Harry dan Ron-Hermione saja yang mendapat sambutan dari mereka, melainkan setiap orang yang muncul berduaan ke dalam Three Broomsticks.

.

"Tadi itu makan siang paling aneh yang pernah aku alami," kata Ron saat mereka kembali ke kastil, "mungkin mereka stress karena terlalu banyak PR."

"Atau stress karena tidak punya kekasih," Draco masih sedikit kesal dan bersumpah akan membalas tiga teman asramanya itu.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kastil yang tampak lengang, karena masih belum banyak yang kembali dari Hogsmeade. Yang tinggal pun pasti mengurung diri di perpustakaan atau menghabiskan waktu di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

"Aku mau melanjutkan PR-ku," kata Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak kerjakan sama-sama saja di menara head?" usul Draco.

Hermione memandang mantan musuh besarnya itu, "serius?"

"Kenapa tidak? Di sana lebih nyaman dari pada di perpustakaan. Mau tidak?"

Hermione menimbang sebentar, "baiklah. Kalau begitu kami ambil buku-buku dulu."

"Aku tidak," kata Harry cepat, "buku dan tasku masih ada di kamarnya."

"Oh!!" mata Hermione membulat, tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum, "Oh, Ok. Kalau begitu tunggu kami, ya?!" dan dia pun menyeret Ron yang mendengus kesal.

Draco memandang kepergian dua Gryffindor itu, "sepertinya Ron masih belum menerima sepenuhnya hubungan kita."

"Begitulah," Harry mengikuti langkah Draco ke menara Head, "dan kuminta... jangan sampai keceplosan kalau kau dan aku sudah... _yeah_... kau tahulah. Oke? Kau bisa janji padaku?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "rahasia lain lagi?"

"_Please?"_

Draco yang lemah pada setiap kata 'please' dari Harry itu pun akhirnya menghela nafas, "baiklah baiklah... asal jangan tambah rahasia-rahasia yang lain lagi."

Sampai di depan lukisan menuju kamar Head, Draco dan Harry masuk duluan setelah memberi instruksi pada si prajurit berkuda untuk membiarkan Ron dan Hermione masuk.

Harry –seperti biasa- duduk di permadani dan menyambar tasnya. Rupanya Draco sudah merapikan buku-bukunya, "tinggal sedikit lagi essai Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi cuma memmbayangkannya saja, tanganku sudah kebas duluan."

Draco masuk ke kamarnya, ganti pakaian dan mengambil buku-bukunya. Saat dia keluar lagi, Ron dan Hermione sudah ada bersama Harry. Maka tak banyak bicara, mereka pun tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas yang sekarang mulai terasa lebih ringan.

.

#

.

Memasuki bulan Maret, sepertinya para guru memutuskan untuk memberi 'sedikit' keringanan pada murid yang akan menjalani O.W.L dan N.E.W.T dengan mengurangi jumlah essai yang biasanya tiga gulung perkamen, menjadi dua gulung saja. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat para murid ujian bisa sedikit bernafas lebih lega.

Seperti hari ini, setelah beberapa minggu belakangan menjadi tamu tetap untuk Madam Pince, Harry akhirnya bisa juga berkunjung ke makam Dumbledore. Kali ini bersama Draco.

Usai berdoa sejenak di depan pusara putih itu, keduanya lalu duduk-duduk di dekat danau, menikmati hembusan udara awal musim semi yang hangat.

"Bulan depan... akhirnya pertandingan Slytherin dan Gryffindor," kata Draco.

"Kita pede banget ya, final Quidditch tahun ini bakal jadi Gryffindor-Slytherin lagi."

"Karena aku tidak mau menyerahkan pertandingan terakhir melawanmu pada Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw."

Harry bersandar pada batang pohon kokoh, "dan berarti waktuku tersita lagi untuk atur jadwal latihan," katanya, "dan aku harus menjauh darimu sebelum pertandingan."

"Kenapa?" Draco tampak tidak terima.

Harry tersenyum mengingat apa yang dikatakan Zabini tentang taktik yang mungkin dilakukan Draco padanya menjelang pertandingan, "yeah... mungkin kau akan meminumiku dengan amortentia dan membuatku melakukan ini dan itu sampai aku tidak bisa naik sapu."

"Kau tidak benar-benar menanggapi serius ucapan Blaise kan, Harry?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu cuma tertawa. Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia memang lumayan akrab dengan trio Slytherin itu. Diluar dugaan Harry, Zabini, Nott dan bahkan Goyle, bisa jadi teman yang asik. Ron sepertinya juga mulai bisa melupakan sengketa panjang mereka dengan Slytherin. Dan rupanya anak-anak Hogwarts yang lain pun; Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw; sedikit demi sedikit mulai berbaur satu sama lain.

Ini seolah menjadi babak baru bagi Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dimana para murid mulai tidak peduli dimana mereka duduk saat jam makan tiba. Bahkan Harry lihat kalau Pansy Parkinson agaknya sudah bisa menerima tentang hubungan istimewa antara Harry dan Draco.

"Damai, ya..." kata Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya, "setidaknya aku tidak harus menambah pekerjaan yang tidak perlu sebagai seorang head boy."

"Untung aku bukan prefek, tidak perlu mengurusi yang bukan urusanku."

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat keduanya melihat sosok Snape keluar dari kastil dan menuju ke makam Dumbledore.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," Draco tak mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang selalu berjubah hitam itu, "Profesor ternyata selama ini memang setia pada Dumbledore."

Harry terdiam sebentar. Dia teringat pada kenangan Dumbledore yang dia lihat di pensieve. Kenangan yang menegaskan betapa dalam cinta seorang Severus Snape untuk wanita bernama Lily Evans... ibu kandung Harry. Bahkan mungkin... perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Karena Harry pernah juga bertemu dengan Snape saat dia berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya di Godric's Hollow.

"Aku jadi berpikir..."

Harry menoleh pada Draco, "apa?"

"Jangan-jangan Profesor Snape sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita berdua."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"... Beberapa hari lalu, aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Dia bicara sesuatu yang aneh tentang tak mempedulikan anggapan orang lain dan juga yakin kalau apa yang aku putuskan itu benar. Saat ku tanya apa artinya, dia cuma menjawab kalau dia bicara tentang kondisi yang mungkin terjadi setelah aku lulus."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Draco memandang Harry sekilas sebelum kembali ke sosok Snape yang kini ditemani oleh McGonagall, "tak seperti kau, Harry. Seumur hidupku, aku sudah 'berteman' dengan sihir hitam. Nama keluargaku juga sepertinya menjadi simbol penganut sihir hitam. Ditambah dengan ini," dia menyentuh lengan kirinya, Harry tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco, "Profesor bilang kalau itu mungkin akan jadi hambatan saat aku mendaftarkan diri menjadi auror atau bahkan profesi yang lain."

"Tapi perang sudah berakhir. Pada saat terakhir pun kalian akhirnya berdiri di pihak Orde kan?" entah kenapa Harry jadi tidak terima pada kemungkinan yang dikatakan Draco.

"Tak ada yang tahu isi hati orang kan?" Draco berkata dalam bisikan, "tapi aku tidak mau memusingkan masalah itu dulu. Siapa tahu jalanku akan semulus jalanmu."

Harry lalu teringat kata-kata Draco diawal pembicaraan ini, "lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Profesor Snape tahu tentang kita berdua?"

Saat itu Draco terdiam sebentar dan bicara lagi, "... karena saat aku akan pergi, dia menambahkan dengan, 'jaga dia baik-baik'."

Keduanya terdiam.

Harry memandang lagi ke arah satu-satunya sosok seorang ayah yang dia punya sekarang, "aku jadi ingin bicara dengannya. Tak mau menyimpan rahasia."

"Ya. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Obrolan mereka kembali terputus saat melihat Hermione berlari keluar dari kastil, berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berlari begitu menemukan mereka berdua.

"Hermione... kenapa kau lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Harry heran. Apalagi melihat wajah gadis itu yang ceria.

"Kau... harus tahu..." katanya di sela nafasnya yang terengah, "Neville..."

"Ya? Kenapa dengan Neville?" Harry makin keheranan.

"Profesor Sprout..." Hermione mengatur nafasnya supaya tidak ngos-ngosan lagi, "dia meminta Neville menjadi asisten pengajar setelah lulus nanti."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... aku dengar sendiri tadi waktu kami keluar dari perpustakaan. Oh... aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Neville segembira itu sebelumnya," seru Hermione semangat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dia memang jago di Herbologi," kata Draco, "jadi kita bakal memanggilnya Profesor Neville, sebentar lagi."

Hermione tertawa, "tapi bukan hanya itu saja kabarnya," dia duduk di depan Harry dan Draco, "setelah mendapat kabar itu... Neville langsung berlari ke asrama, aku dan Ron mengikutinya, dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

Baik Harry maupun Draco sama-sama menggeleng.

"Dia 'nembak' Ginny."

Aroma musim semi semakin terasa saat angin berhembus dengan lembutnya saat itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YEAAAHHH!!! Masih keburu ngetik ini en bisa apdet juga^^ Kaenya sekarang aku jadwal aja deh kalo IAB ini bakal apdet tiap sabtu. Biar ga ribet XD. Moga-moga bisa tiap minggu terus.

And... aku masih terus menunggu ripiu nih. Adakah masukan lain? Kritik dan saran? Pleaseeeee? *puppy eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sore ini adalah sore yang tidak biasa bagi Harry. Alih-alih bersama Ron atau Hermione atau Draco, Harry lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan Profesor Snape di ruang kerjanya di lantai dua kastil Hogwarts.

Sepertinya Harry ingin sejenak memisahkan diri dari hiruk pikuk hebohnya keempat asrama menyambut pertandingan final Quidditch sabtu nanti. Snape sendiri, meski lumayan kaget dengan kunjungan tak terduga ini, tidak menolak saat Harry bilang ingin bicara dengannya. Dia pun mempersilahkan pemuda yang kini dia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri itu masuk bahkan menyuguhinya segelas teh.

"Ku lihat kemajuanmu sangat bagus di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam," ujar Snape membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Saya berlatih keras untuk itu," kata Harry, "itu pegangan utama untuk menjadi auror kan?"

"Minerva sepertinya juga senang dengan kemajuanmu di Transfigurasi. Dia sedikit stress karena tidak bisa mengajarimu sendiri tahun ini."

Harry tertawa pelan, "tapi saya masih belum mengerti, kenapa anda menolak menjadi kepala sekolah? Itu posisi yang pantas untuk anda."

Snape meminum teh di dalam cangkirnya, "sebenarnya aku meminta untuk menjadi guru Ramuan lagi. Tapi rupanya sobat kita Slughorn terlanjur merasa nyaman lagi di kelas itu. Susah sekali membujuknya."

Harry benar-benar menikmati percakapan itu. Dulu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir barang sedetik pun kalau dia akan jadi begini menghormati sosok bernama Severus Snape di hadapannya ini.

Saat itu, Harry memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang menjadi pikirannya beberapa minggu ini.

"Er... sir?" Harry memulai dengan ragu.

Snape memandangnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk bicara.

Harry memandang cangkir teh yang ada di panguannya dan memainkan pegangannya dengan jari, "saya ingin tahu... apa anda... mendengar sesuatu... tentang saya?"

Snape menimbang, sekiranya apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu. Lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, "aku mendengar tentangmu setiap hari. Jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Masih terus mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pegangan cangkir, Harry kembali memandang pada Snape, "tentang... aku dan Draco..."

Ada kilat aneh di mata Snape, tapi Harry tahu itu bukan sebuah tanda bahaya. Dan kecuali kalau mata Harry dikelabuhi oleh nargle atau sejenisnya, Harry menangkap kesan lega di sorot mata itu.

"Ya... aku dengar."

Harry menunduk lagi.

"Dan tak ada masalah untukku."

Segera Harry mengangkat wajahnya, memandang keheranan pada Snape.

"Aku tidak akan protes tentang apapun kecuali kalau pelajaranmu mengalami kemerosotan. Hidupmu milikmu. Aku percaya kau sudah dewasa, jauh lebih dewasa dari yang bisa ku harapkan untukku sendiri."

Mau tak mau Harry tersenyum lega.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Harry menurut dan meletakkan cangkir yang sejak tadi dia pegang kembali ke tatakannya. Lalu dia pun undur diri dari ruangan itu.

.

"Harry!!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Ginny tengah menghampirinya, "hai, Ginny."

"Kau darimana saja? Anak-anak yang lain mencarimu. Mereka mau bicara tentang pertandingan sabtu besok."

"Lagi? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau rapat terakhir itu hari jumat nanti?"

Ginny mengangkat bahunya, "mana aku tahu. Sepertinya mereka semua kelewat antusias. Ron apalagi."

Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar yang ternyata sudah mulai ramai.

"Aku duluan, Harry," Ginny berjalan mendahului Harry dan menghampiri Neville yang duduk di sebelah Seamus.

Harry tersenyum senang melihat Ginny mencium pipi Neville dengan mesra dan mereka berdua kelihatan bahagia. Saat Harry akan menyusulnya, dia terhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Harry!!"

Dia menoleh ke arah meja Slytherin, ternyata Blaise yang memanggilnya, "apa, Blaise?"

"Tak mau ikut taruhan?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Draco yang duduk dengan wajah luar biasa bete di sebelah Goyle. Lalu dia menggeleng, "aku tidak mau. Kalau mau taruhan, taruhan saja sendiri."

"Oh ayolah, Harry! Lima galleon untuk kemenangan Slytherin."

"Kenapa yakin sekali, Blaise?" Harry menghampiri meja Slytherin, "ku pikir kau selalu bertaruh untuk kemenangan Gryffindor."

Blaise tertawa, "waktu merubah semuanya, Harry. Ayolah!! Ikut bertaruh."

Belum lagi Harry menjawab, tiba-tiba Ron muncul di belakangnya dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Harry.

"Mau apa kau disini, Harry?" tanya Ron dengan nada berbahaya, "tak sedang mendiskusikan taktik perang kan?"

"R-Ron!! Lepaskan aku!!" Harry meronta, tapi itu malah membuatnya diseret paksa menjauh dari meja Slytherin.

Ron membawanya ke meja Gryffindor dan mendudukkannya paksa.

Harry mengusap lehernya yang lumayan sakit karena diseret Ron barusan, "kau ini apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu!!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Sudah tahu pertandingan sebentar lagi, ngapain kau dekat-dekat mereka? Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu kan susah jadinya."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "kau ini selalu saja berpikiran macam-macam. Santailah sedikit. Setidaknya jadikan ini sebagai pertandingan paling bersahabat dengan Slytherin," kata Harry.

Obrolan mereka putus karena meja-meja panjang mulai dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan. Harry dan Ron pun sepakat diam sambil mengisi piring-piring mereka.

"Mana Hermione?" tanya Harry saat tidak mendapati sobat perempuannya di dekat Ron.

"Tadi sih bilangnya mau ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Tahu deh kenapa belum kembali," Ron meminum jus labu dari pialanya, "nah, panjang umur dia."

Harry menoleh ke pintu aula, ternyata Hermione sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hai semua," sapanya dengan wajah ceria, lalu dia pun duduk di sebelah Harry, "malam yang indah, ya?" katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya.

Harry dan Ron menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" tanya Harry heran, "sepertinya sedang gembira sekali."

Hermione tak menjawab. Dia hanya membalik piringnya dan memenuhinya dengan berbagai jenis makanan, hal yang tak biasa bagi seorang Hermione, Ron dan Harry hanya bisa bertukar pandang antara heran dan cemas, jangan-jangan Hermione kena jampi memori atau apa.

.

Selesai makan malam, Harry –sekali lagi- diseret Ron supaya segera kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Beberapa hari terakhir ini memang 'penjagaan' di sekitar Harry menjadi lebih ditingkatkan oleh Ron. Sampai-sampai Harry jarang sekali punya waktu untuk bertemu apalagi berbincang santai dengan Draco. Harry coba memaklumi karena pertandingan memang sudah dekat. Dia juga merasa timnya tegang. Karena tim Slytherin yang sekarang jauh lebih kompak, berarti kesempatan menang semakin berkurang.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku di pihak Draco yang terang-terangan menolak dipisahkan a la Romeo dan Juliet.

"Kami tidak akan membicarakan tentang Quidditch. Jadi bolehkan sekedar bicara sebentar?!" katanya pada Ron yang ditanggapi Ron dengan dingin. Hasilnya... Draco jadi lebih uring-uringan dari dia yang biasa.

"Ron... sudah donk!! Aku bukan sedang diincar pembunuh gila kan?" Harry duduk di sofa empuk di sudut ruangan itu, "lagian sekarang masih hari kamis. Pertandingan masih besok lusa kan? Masa iya sih aku tidak boleh sekedar bicara dengan Draco dan teman-temannya."

Ron tidak menjawab apapun. Dia membuka buku ramuannya dan mulai membaca. Harry memandang Hermione seolah minta tolong. Tapi Hermione cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya saja dan langsung sibuk dengan buku Arithmancy-nya.

Harry menghela nafas pasrah, _"biar saja deh. Toh aku masih punya Jubah Gaib,"_ batinnya. Meski sekarang sedang memangku buku Transfigurasi, tapi otak Harry malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelinap dari ruang rekreasi tengah malam nanti.

.

Peta perampok di tangan kiri dan tongkat di tangan kanan. Tubuhnya sudah aman tersembunyi di balik Jubah Gaib milik ayahnya dulu. Harry berdiri di depan pintu kamar dan memandang ke sekeliling, semua teman sekamarnya tampak sudah pulas dan sepertinya tidak akan terbangun.

Maka dengan amat perlahan dan dengan keahlian bagai pencuri kelas tinggi, Harry pun berhasil menyelinap dengan suksesnya ke luar asrama –tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Nyonya Gemuk yang marah-marah karena tidurnya terganggu-.

Harry pun memperhatikan peta perampoknya. Jalan menuju ke menara Head aman. Filch ada di lantai lima. Semua guru ada di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Harry pun memacu langkahnya cepat menuju ke depan lukisan prajurit berkuda.

"Amortentia," bisiknya.

Di prajurit terkejut dan hampir terjengkang dari kudanya, dia celingukan karena tidak menemukan siapapun yang mengucapkan kata sandi, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengayun terbuka. Harry segera masuk, menarik likisan itu supaya menutup, lalu dia pun menyingkirkan jubah gaibnya.

Harry menaruh semua bawaannya di sofa di depan perapian dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Dia membuka pintu perlahan dan terkejut karena ternyata Draco belum tidur. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengenakan piyama sutra dan tampak sedang membaca.

"Harry?" Draco pun kaget dengan kedatangan Harry yang mendadak seperti itu.

Harry nyengir dan menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum menghampiri Draco, "aku kabur dari asrama. Ron sepertinya berniat jadi ayahku sampai pertandingan selesai," dia duduk di samping Draco.

"Ku akui tingkahnya kali ini benar-benar membuatku gila," Draco menutup bukunya dan langsung memeluk Harry, "sial... aku tak pernah tahu aku bisa begini merindukan seseorang," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum, "aku juga..."

Draco melepaskan Harry, "jadi menyesal harus melawan Gryffindor sabtu nanti."

"Enak saja, itu pertandingan yang paling aku tunggu selama ini. Aku tidak mau main setengah-setengah."

"Well... kalau itu maumu. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin bertanding sepenuh hati, kenapa kau malah menawarkan diri padaku? Kalau aku membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan nyaman untuk beberapa hari ke depan, bagaimana?"

Harry tertawa, "tenang saja. Aku pastikan Ron juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bisa menaiki sapumu."

Draco tersenyum dan mencium bibir Harry sekilas, "aku tidak akan macam-macam kalau begitu."

"Keputusan bijak," kata Harry, "dan sekarang," dia mendorong Draco, "minggir karena aku ngantuk dan butuh tidur segera."

"Kau yakin mau tidur di sini? Kalau ada yang memergokimu saat pulang ke asrama Gryffindor..."

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah susun rencana," Harry dengan semena-mena membongkar selimut di kasur besar itu dan menyamankan diri, "pagi buta nanti aku mau langsung ke lapangan Quidditch. Besok kan pelajaran mulai dari siang, jadi aku bisa pakai alasan 'ingin menyiapkan diri mengalahkanmu'," Harry membuka kacamata dan menimpannya di samping bantal.

Draco menggelengkan kepala, "andai dulu kau benar-benar masuk Slytherin..."

Harry nyengir sebentar lalu memejamkan mata dan langsung tidur dengan pulas.

Draco berbaring di sebelahnya, menyelimuti diri dan merapat pada Harry sebelum akhirnya menyusul Harry ke alam mimpi yang indah..

.

#

.

"Harry!! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!!" teriak Ron saat –akhirnya- dia menemukan sosok Harry yang tidak dia lihat pagi ini di tempat tidur.

Harry, yang sedang menjalankan rencananya, menghentikan Firebolt miliknya dan memandang Ron yang ada di salah satu pintu masuk lapangan Quidditch, "hei, Ron. Mau ikut latihan pagi?" tanya Harry dengan nada polos.

Dia turun menghampiri Ron, "terbang di pagi hari enak sekali," katanya.

"Jadi kau latihan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Iya. Memang kau kira aku kemana? Besok sudah pertandingan, sore nanti sudah tidak boleh pakai lapangan, jadi ya aku latihan sekarang saja. Pemanasan."

Ron jadi tampak lega, "syukurlah. Ku pikir kau ke tempat si pirang itu."

"Dan membuatku dikurung olehmu? Mana aku mau," kata Harry.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku mau kembali ke asrama. Ikut?"

"Kurasa aku mau terbang sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja."

Ron mengangguk dan meninggalkan lapangan. Setelah sosoknya tak kelihatan lagi, Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Sorry, Ron..." bisiknya.

Harry pun lalu terbang mengitari lapangan itu, menikmati hembusan udara pagi yang segar luar biasa. Lalu dia pun selesai dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

.

Seperti jadwal yang sudah dia buat, sore harinya, Harry mengumpulkan tim inti Gryffindor di ruang rekreasi dan mereka pun membahas habis taktik-taktik yang akan mereka gunakan saat melawan Slytherin besok. Dan untuk menjaga mood Ron, Harry menguatkan diri untuk tidak berlama-lama memandang Malfoy saat makan malam. Selesai makan malam, tim Gryffindor kembali melaksanakan rapat strategi dan baru bubar jam sebelas malam.

Hermione –yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya- hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat seberapa tinggi antusias Ron untuk menang.

.

#

.

Hari pertandingan telah tiba dan seluruh Hogwarts mendadak menjadi penggila Quidditch, sejenak melupakan tumpukan tugas yang menumpuk. Masih ada beberapa belas menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai, tapi tribun penonton dan guru sudah penuh sejak tadi. Sepertinya antusias Hogwarts semakin besar dengan beredarnya kabar bahwa sang Pahlawan, selebritis Gryffindor, Harry Potter; tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan mantan musuhnya, Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Tentu itu menjadi nilai tambah dari pertandingan itu sendiri.

Harry mengambil Firebolt dari lemari sapu, menyusuri batangnya sebelum memejamkan mata, _"Sirius... doakan aku menang,"_ lalu dia kembali memandang sapu terbang hadiah ulang tahun dari ayah baptisnya itu.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada seluruh anggota timnya, "_guys_... kita akan kalahkan mereka!!"

Dengan semangat penuh, tujuh anggota tim Gryffindor pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk pemain. Panji merah emas Gryffindor menghiasi lorong itu.

Bersama aba-aba dari Madam Hooch dan komentator pertandingan, anak Hufflepuff, Harry pun memimpin timnya untuk terbang keluar ke lapangan dengan formasi V dengan dia sebagai pusatnya.

Tak lama tim Slytherin pun terbang dengan formasi yang sama. Blaise ada di depan sendiri, sebagai kapten dan Cheaser. Kedua tim terbang membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Madam Hooch.

"Kedua kapten, silahkan berjabat tangan," ujar Madam Hooch.

Harry dan Blaise maju dan saling berjabat tangan.

"Sayang sekali Draco tak sempat menjalankan taktik simpanan kami," kata pemuda berkulit gelap itu pada Harry.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk kalah, Zabini."

"Kita lihat nanti, Potter."

Keduanya kembali pada tim masing-masing dan bersiap untuk game. Madam Hooch turun dan menuju ke peti bola, lalu dia pun membukanya. Seiring dengan dilemparkannya Quaffle, Bludger dan Snitch, pertandingan final Quidditch dimulai.

Harry melesat tinggi, begitu juga dengan Draco. Sambil mengawasi jalannya pertandingan, mereka berdua mencari-cari sosok Snitch yang masih belum terlihat.

Ssementara dua Seeker itu sibuk mencari incaran mereka, anggota yang lain sibuk dengan saling kejar angka. Satu gol segera dibalas gol yang lain. Bludger melayang tak tentu arah, menyerang siapapun yang ada di depannya.

Sekilas Harry melihat pedar keemasan melewatinya dengan cepat, Draco pun sepertinya melihat juga, keduanya segera memacu sapu mereka sampai batas maksimal mengejar bola kecil berkecepatan tinggi itu.

Sorak-sorai penonton terdengar kabur karena cepatnya mereka meluncur diatas Firebolt mereka. Snitch itu meluncur dengan anggun menuju ke arah tribun penonton, lalu melesat vertikal ke atas. Harry dan Draco tanpa kesulitan mengikuti bola bernilai seratus lima puluh angka itu. Namun belum lagi mereka mendekat, sosok Snitch kembali menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Bersamaan Harry dan Draco menghentikan laju sapu mereka. saling berpandangan, keduanya tersenyum dan terbang ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat itu Harry melirik ke papan angka. Nilai imbang dengan 50-50. Slytherin ternyata sudah berubah jadi tim yang solid, susah juga melawannya.

Satu Bludger yang dihantam oleh Beater Slytherin meluncur ke arahnya, untunglah Harry bisa segera menghindar. Kali ini dia terbang ke bawah, mencoba mencari Snitch di dasar lapangan. Nihil, tak ada tanda dari bola itu. Harry kembali ke atas. Dari sana dia lihat Draco memutari beberapa tribun guru, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa. Kemana gerangan Snitch itu pergi?

Sementara waktu, kedua Seeker hanya bisa diam memandang jalannya pertandingan yang sudah membuahkan angka 110-110. Harry tertawa pelan melihat betapa bersemangatnya Ginny melemparkan Quaffle dan menjebol gawang Slytherin –yang nyaris menyebabkan Keeper Slytherin terhempas dari sapunya-, membuat Gryffindor unggul sepuluh angka. Tapi tak lama karena chaser Slytherin bisa segera menjadikan kedudukan seimbang lagi.

Ron tampak gusar dan berteriak pada Harry, "JANGAN TERTAWA SAJA!! CEPAT CARI SNITCHNYAAAA!!!"

Harry nyengir dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Ron lalu segera melesat lagi. Tak lama, mata Harry kembali menangkap sekelebat bayangan emas melintas cepat di balik sebuah Bludger yang terbang tidak karuan.

"Uh-oh... ini tidak bagus," gumam Harry. Dia merapatkan pegangannya pada sapu dan meluncur mengejar Bludger itu. tapi dia kalah cepat karena Draco sudah melesat cepat mendahuluinya.

Teriakan dukungan menggema di lapangan saat mereka kembali melihat kedua Seeker saling adu cepat dan adu tangkas mengejar buruan mereka. Seolah merasa kalau dikejar, Bludger itu menungkik turun cepat dan terbang makin tak karuan. Snitch mengikuti bola penghantam itu seakan mengejek dua Seeker yang mengejarnya.

Bludger itu langsung meluncur ke atas tanpa peringatan, membuat Harry dan Draco nyaris telat mengerem. Seandainya refleks mereka tidak bagus, saat ini mereka pasti sudah terkapar gara-gara menghantam tribun kokoh di hadapan mereka.

Harry menghela nafas lega saat dia berhenti beberapa senti dari tribun. Saat dia memandang ke atas, Bludger tadi sudah bebas dari Snitch yang kembali menghilang.

"Menegangkan sekali, ya?!" Draco berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Yeah..."

Tak bicara lagi, keduanya kembali meluncur karena tiba-tiba sosok Snitch mendadak muncul dan malah terbang berputar-putar di atas mereka seolah berkata dengan nada menggoda 'tangkap aku kalau kau bisa'.

"HARRY!!! TANGKAP SNITCHNYA!!" suara Ron terdengar jelas diantara gegap gempita sorakan para penonton.

"DRACO!! JANGAN MAU KALAH!! KAU SAMA CEPAT DENGAN DIA!!" suara Blaise pun terdengar lantang.

Meski tanpa provokasi, kedua Seeker itu sama sekali tak ada niat saling mengalah satu sama lain. Harry dan Draco tak jarang saling dorong demi membuat lawannya keluar jalur.

Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka berdua semakin mendekati Snitch, dan detik penentuan pun tiba...

PRIIIIIIITTT!!! Suara peluit Madam Hooch menjadi penanda kalau pertandingan alhirnya selesai, "320-170 untuk Gryffindor!!! Gryffindor menaaaang!!!"

Harry pasrah saja saat seluruh anggota timnya dengan begitu brutal memeluknya erat-erat. Draco sendiri terbang menjauh sebelum dia terpental dari sapu. Teriakan penonton menggema memekakkan telinga saat tim Gryffindor turun ke lapangan di mana Profesor McGonagall telah berdiri seraya membawa piala Quidditch.

Tim Slytherin pun mendarat dan saling berjabat tangan mengucapkan selamat pada tim Gryffindor.

"Pertandingan bagus, Harry. Tetap saja kami kalah darimu," kata Blaise.

"Ya, pertandingan yang bagus. Tapi katakan pada Seekermu itu, jangan keterlaluan kalau menabrak orang, sepertinya tulang bahuku sedikit bergeser."

Blaise tertawa dan menepuk pundak Harry sebelum beralih menyalami anggota yang lain.

Draco menghampiri Harry saat itu, "hhh... tetap saja kalah di pertandingan resmi. Padahal di tiap Snitch race, aku sering mengalahkanmu."

Harry nyengir, "keberuntungan masih memihakku."

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?"

"Karena kalian menang, keberuntungan juga ada di pihakku," kata Draco.

"Kok bisa?"

"Lihat ya..." Draco lalu menarik tangan Ron –yang kebetulan tak jauh dari mereka-, "hei, keberatan kalau besok ku culik kaptenmu ke Hogsmeade?" tanyanya.

Diluar dugaan, Ron tersenyum luar biasa lebar, "tentu saja tidak, Draco. Bersenang-senanglah. Kau juga, Harry!" dan dia kembali berbaur dengan para penonton yang tumpah ke lapangan untuk memberi selamat pada sang pemenang.

Harry bengong sementara Draco tampak puas melihat reaksi Ron.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Aku beruntung kalian menang. Kalau kami yang menang, dia pasti akan mengurungmu di asrama selama sebulan."

Akhirnya Harry tertawa juga menyadari kalau perkiraan Draco itu benar, "ya sudah kalau begitu. Jadi... besok ke Hogsmeade?"

"Jam sembilan tepat setelah sarapan," Draco berlalu dan bergabung dengan timnya untuk meninggalkan lapangan.

.

#

.

Hari minggu ini seolah menjadi hari terakhir untuk anak kelas tujuh bersenang-senang. Mulai bulan depan, mereka akan memulai rangkaian ujian N.E.W.T mereka. Selain menyiapkan otak, mereka juga menyiapkan fisik, karena menurut pengalaman para senior, ujian akhir itu benar-benar sesuai dengan singkatannya, _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_. Yang berarti bahwa ujian ini akan berlipat kali lebih susah dan lebih melelahkan dari pada O.W.L.

Maka, di hari minggu yang cerah ini, seluruh anak kelas tujuh mengunjungi Hogsmeade dan benar-benar menikmati hari seolah mereka tidak akan pernah bisa ke desa kecil yang luar biasa ini.

Harry dan Draco menuju ke Honeydukes, membeli stock makanan manis untuk teman belajar mereka. Setelahnya mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar berkeliling desa penyihir yang sangat ramai itu.

Lalu seperti biasa, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sebelum makan siang untuk duduk santai di atas batu besar dan berbincang di dekat Shrieking Shack's, karena itu tempat yang paling sepi di Hogsmeade. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Draco lagi tidak mood bicara banyak. Dia lebih banyak memakai waktunya untuk memuaskan diri memandang Harry.

"Kau ini kenapa? Masih banyak yang bisa dilihat selain aku," kata Harry yang sedang memakan coklat favoritnya dari Honeydukes.

Draco menggeleng, "belakangan ini aku bisa dibilang tidak pernah berduaan saja denganmu. Setelah ini pun pasti kita disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian. Lihat saja Hermione yang mengira dunianya akan kiamat bulan depan."

Harry tertawa, "ku adukan itu padanya nanti."

"Silahkan saja. Memang kenyataannya begitu," Draco memakan coklatnya sendiri.

Mereka diam lagi dan sama-sama menikmati coklat nikmat produk kebanggan Honeydukes.

"Ooohh... jadi ini secret spot kalian?"

Harry segera menoleh, sementara Draco sepertinya langsung merasa kesal begitu mengenali suara siapa itu.

"Blaise, Theo, Gregory, ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Harry.

Blaise jalan paling depan, "ini bukan tempat yang tidak bisa dikunjungi orang lain kan?"

"Ini juga bukan tempat yang biasa dikunjungi orang," sahut Draco tanpa menoleh.

"Hooo... jadi ini beneran sarang cinta kalian berdua."

Blaise, Theo dan Gregory tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak peduli pada Harry yang berusaha mati-matian menahan supaya Draco tidak mencabut tongkatnya.

"Blaise, please... jangan buat mood Draco jadi buruk!" kata Harry, "sebaiknya kalian bertiga pergi!"

Masih sambil separo tertawa, Blaise memandang Harry dan Draco dengan tatapan yang iseng, "baiklah Mr Potter, kata-katamu sama mutlaknya dengan kata-kata Mr Malfoy untuk kami," dengan sikap bagaikan pelayan yang patuh, mereka bertiga membungkuk dan berlalu sambil tertawa tanpa sungkan.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Masa kau masih juga belum biasa dengan ulah mereka?"

"Semakin dibiarkan mereka itu semakin keterlaluan," Draco membenahi jaketnya, "Sial! Jadi tidak nafsu makan coklat."

"Dasar tukang merajuk," kata Harry, "kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan!" Harry menyambar coklat dari tangan Draco, tapi saat itu dengan cepat Draco juga menahan pergelangan tangan Harry.

"Coklat milikku itu harganya mahal tahu!" kata Draco.

"O yeah? Perasaan harganya sama dengan coklat milikku," Harry tak gentar melihat senyum yang kini menghias wajah tampan Draco.

"Jelas lebih mahal. Karena itu barang yang pernah bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Jadi tak sembarang orang boleh memilikinya."

Harry balas tersenyum, sedikit menantang, "jadi kalau aku... memakannya..." Harry mengigit ujung coklat yang baru termakan sebagian itu, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau tak perlu tanya hukuman untukmu, anak nakal," Draco menarik tangan Harry sehingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan, dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, bibirnya telah mengunci bibir Harry dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sementara pasangan itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, mereka berdur tidak sadar kalau trio iseng Slytherin –julukan dari Draco- masih 'mengintai' mereka.

"Gila. Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli waktu," bisik Theo.

"Aku yakin Pansy bisa mati mendadak kalau melihat adegan ini lagi," Blaise terkekeh.

"Tapi sejak Draco dekat dengan Harry, dia jadi berubah. Seperti... anjing yang patuh pada majikannya," ujar Gregory.

"Draco bisa membunuhmu kalau dia dengar itu," meski bicara begitu, sebenarnya Theo setuju dengan temannya itu.

POK! POK! POK!!!

Mereka bertiga meringis saat ada yang menghantam kepala mereka. Saat menoleh, ternyata ada Hermione yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Ron berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Granger!! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" protes Blaise.

"Kalian yang apa-apaan. Ngapain coba kalian ngintip mereka begini? Tidak sopan!!" kata Hermione galak.

Blaise mengusap belakang kepalanya yang barusan dipukul Hermione pakai buku tebal yang dia bawa, "ayolah, masa kalian tidak mau lihat? Langka lho."

"Kami sih sudah kebal," kata Ron.

"Hah?" Tiga Slytherin itu bengong.

"Kalau kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sebanyak kami, kalian pasti mengerti," Hermione memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Theo.

"Maksudnya... kami sudah biasa melihat mereka menebar aura cinta a la mistletoe seperti itu," kata Hermione, "mereka sama sekali tidak peduli kami melihat atau tidak. Ciuman, bahkan sedikit sentuhan 'berbahaya' tidak sungkan mereka bagi di depan kami," ada rona merah di pipi Hermione saat itu.

"Makanya. Lama-lama kami jadi kebal, meski sering sebal," sambung Ron, "mereka sih enak. Kalau kami? Sedikit saja tergoda aura kemesraan mereka, masa depan kami bisa hancur."

Nyaris saja tiga Slytherin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ketiganya sadar kalau mereka dalam bahaya besar kalau Draco memergoki mereka masih ada di sana. Jadi mereka mati-matian menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini," kata Hermione, "aku tidak mau cari perkara yang tidak perlu."

"Dan sebaiknya kita cepat," Ron mundur selangkah.

Tiga Slytherin itu menoleh dan langsung setuju dengan Ron. Draco dan Harry sepertinya selesai dengan urusan mereka dan akan pergi. Tanpa banyak bicara, kelimanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Aku lapar. Tapi aku tak mau makan di Three Broomsticks," kata Draco.

"Kenapa? Masakan Madam Rosmerta kan enak."

"Aku malas ketemu tiga pengacau itu. Aku mau kembali ke kastil saja. Kau ikut atau tidak, terserah."

"Dingin sekali kau ini," protes Harry, "aku juga kembali, kalau begitu. Ron dan Hermione butuh waktu untuk mereka sendiri. Aku tidak bisa selamanya jadi pengganggu diantara mereka."

Jadilah, mereka berdua kembali ke stasiun Hogsmeade untuk kembali ke kastil Hogwarts dengan kereta yang ditarik oleh Threstal.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kok... perasaan chap ini pendek ya? banyak dialog pula? Uuuuhhh... pikiranku terpecah-pecah TT__TT

Ya weis lah... masih tetap setia menunggu para reader en ripiuer...


	10. Chapter 10

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya neraka bagi para siswa kelas tujuh datang juga. Pertengahan Mei, ujian N.E.W.T mereka dimulai dan akan berakhir satu bulan kemudian. Benar-benar ujian yang membutuhkan kesiapan fisik dan mental.

Hermione bisa dibilang orang yang paling stress dengan ujian ini. Pagi, siang, sampai malam, sosoknya tidak akan terlihat kecuali saat waktu makan di Aula Besar, selebihnya, dia mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Tak heran, karena ujian ini benar-benar merupakan gabungan dari semua materi yang pernah mereka pelajari sejak kelas satu. Jadi mulai materi teori dan praktek, mereka akan mengulang lagi dari awal. Karena ujiannya tidak setiap hari, itu justru membuat para siswa dobel stressnya.

"Kenapa sih tidak dibuat setiap hari saja? Jadi kan tidak perlu tersiksa sebulan?" umpat Ron saat menerima jadwal ujiannya yang jelas sama persis dengan Harry karena mereka memang mengambil kelas yang sama.

Hermione bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa begitu melihat jadwal di tangannya. Dia mengambil tiga kelas lebih banyak dari Harry dan Ron, sedangkan Draco dua kelas. Jelas 'penderitaan' mereka lebih berat. Apalagi dengan kelas Rune Kuno yang bahkan soal ujiannya tidak memakai huruf alphabet.

Harry sendiri menerima surat dukungan dan semoga sukses. Dari Hagrid, Mrs Weasley, Andromeda, bahkan nyonya Narcissa juga mengiriminya. Itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

Minggu pertama berlalu tanpa hambatan. Menurut para guru dan penguji, minggu ini adalah 'pemanasan'. Minggu depan, akan dua kali lipat, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Harry langsung merasa mual mendadak memikirkan masih ada sisa dua puluh satu hari sebelum ujian selesai.

"Tak bisa... aku tak lulus Arithmancy tingkat dua... kenapa aku bodoh begini?" Hermione memakai tumpukan buku dan kamus sebagai alas kepalanya. Dia duduk dengan lesu di kursi perpustakaan.

"Tenanglah, Hermione... senin besok kan masih bisa kau ulang," kata Ron yang sedang berusaha mengingat bahan-bahan pembuat ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi.

"Tapi harusnya aku bisa. Cuma tingkat dua tapi aku gagal. Bagaimana kalau tingkat tiga?" suara Hermione benar-benar putus asa.

Berbeda dengan O.W.L, hasil ujian N.E.W.T segera diumumkan setelah mereka selesai ujian di mata pelajaran tertentu. Kalau gagal, mereka diberi kesempatan mengulang sekali di setiap subjek. Kalau lulus di tingkat satu, tapi gagal di tingkat dua, dan gagal di ujian perbaikan, maka habislah sudah. Jadi setelah N.E.W.T ini selesai, status murid kelas tujuh adalah pengacara, alias pengangguran banyak acara. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai tahun ajaran berakhir dan mereka di wisuda.

"Tenanglah, Hermione. Kalau kau panik, senin besok kau bisa gagal juga," kata Draco yang juga melalui minggu pertama ujiannya dengan sedikit masalah karena dia gagal di Rune Kuno.

Harry dan Ron tidak begitu mendapat masalah berarti. Karena minggu ini hanya ujian tingkat dasar saja.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk tegak lagi, "kau benar Draco. Hari minggu besok aku akan belajar mati-matian. Kesempatan ujian perbaikanku untuk Arithmancy sudah tidak ada. Jadi aku tidak boleh gagal lagi," seru gadis itu semangat dan langsung membuka buku Arithmancy-nya.

Harry menyibukkan diri dengan buku ramuan, karena hari senin nanti dia akan menghadapi ujian tingkat menengah untuk ramuan.

Perpustakaan mendadak menjadi teritorial khusus untuk anak kelas tujuh. Dan anak-anak tingkat bawah sepertinya juga tidak mau –atau tidak berani- menganggu.

Meski sibuk belajar, Harry masih sempat melihat sekelilingnya. Dia lihat Neville, Seamus, Dean dan beberapa anak Ravenclaw duduk satu meja. Wajah mereka bervariasi. Ada yang santai, ada yang tampak tegang, banyak yang pucat pasi.

Harry kembali berusaha untuk konsentrasi tapi tidak bisa. Dia terus saja lupa bagaimana cara mengaduk ramuan tanpa mimpi. Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi sebentar dengan Profesor Snape besok pagi. Kenapa Snape? Karena kalau Harry berkonsultasi dengan Slughorn, yang ada pasti Profesor itu mengajaknya berpesta dan menyuruh Harry supaya tidak terlalu stress menghadapi ujian. Dan alasan yang utama adalah karena Slughorn masih percaya kalau Harry adalah seorang jenius ramuan seperti Lily, ibunya.

"Hhhh..."

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Draco yang membuka kamus Rune Kuno miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghafal cara membuat ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi ini," kata Harry.

"Kau ini memang payah di ramuan. Itu kan pelajaran kelas empat."

"Ya aku kan baru serius di ramuan kelas enam kemarin."

"Serius apanya?" sergah Hermione, "kau curang. Kau kan pakai buku milik Profesor Snape."

Harry cuma nyengir.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat, mereka kembali serius belajar. Karena saat ini... waktu benar-benar berharga.

.

Saat jam makan malam tiba, Madam Pince 'mengusir' para siswa yang ngotot tetap ada di perpustakaan dengan alasan sedang tidak lapar. Dia bahkan mengunci pintu perpustakaan supaya tidak ada yang menyelinap masuk saat makan malam. Bukan bermaksud kejam, justru dia memperhatikan para murid supaya tidak ada yang tumbang saat ujian karena terlalu banyak belajar dan lupa makan.

"Aku tak mau makan... tak bisa... harus belajar," murid seperti Hermione lah yang membuat Madam Pince cemas.

"Hermione kau harus makan," Ron menyodorkan sepiring penuh makanan dengan porsi pas, "kalau tidak kau bisa sakit," dia kelihatan cemas sekali.

"Tak bisa..." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini Harry ikut membujuk sobatnya itu, "ayolah Hermione... sedikit saja! Setelah itu kita belajar lagi. Ok?"

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk rayu oleh Ron dan Harry, Hermione mengambil sendok garpunya dan mulai makan.

Di mimbar para guru, sepertinya para pengajar maklum saja melihat wajah-wajah lesu dan tegang dari anak kelas tujuh. Mereka juga sebenarnya sama tegangnya dengan peserta ujian. Selama ini memang belum ada sejarah dimana ada murid yang tidak berhasil menyelesaikan sekolah mereka di Hogwarts. Tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu tak terelakkan.

Usai makan malam, lagi-lagi murid kelas tujuh menjadi mahkluk langka karena sebagian besar kembali ke perpustakaan atau memilih untuk belajar di sudut ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

"Hermione... yakin kau mau ke perpustakaan lagi?" tanya Ron saat mereka bertiga sampai ke persimpangan koridor yang menuju ke arama Gryffindor dan perpustakaan.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam malam," kata Hermione.

"Uh—okay. Tapi pastikan kau langsung istirahat setelah kembali ke asrama!" kata Ron.

Hermione pun langsung memacu langkahnya menuju ke perpustakaan sementara Harry dan Ron ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Aku cemas benar sama dia," kata Ron, "ku rasa dia gagal karena terlalu tegang."

"Yeah, ku pikir juga begitu. Aneh sekali rasanya kalau Hermione bisa gagal di ujian. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat total."

.

#

.

Seperti yang telah diperingatkan oleh para guru. Minggu kedua menjadi mimpi buruk bagi para siswa kelas tujuh. Dan minggu ketiga menjadi mimpi yang lebih buruk lagi. Akhir pekan di minggu ketiga... ketegangan malah semakin meningkat.

"AAAARRRRGGHHH!!! OTAKKU SEPERTI MELELEEEEEH!!!" jerit Ron putus asa saat mereka sedikit bersantai di tepi danau.

"Ya... aku setuju denganmu, Ron," Harry bersandar lemas di pohon, "aku gagal sekali di ramuan. Kalau ujian terakhir aku gagal.... aku tidak akan bisa jadi Auror."

Hermione tidak bicara apa-apa. Dia memangku buku-buku tebalnya. Wajahnya tak sepucat dulu, sepertinya ujian dua minggu ini berjalan lancar untuknya. Draco juga sama. Sepertinya dia tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti dua minggu ini.

"Minggu depan penentuan..." gumam Harry, "kalau begini... aku lebih memilih harus melawan naga saja daripada pusing dengan ujian."

"Ya... naga oke," kata Ron.

.

#

.

Minggu terakhir ujian. Neraka yang sebenarnya –setidaknya menurut sembilan puluh persen murid kelas tujuh- telah datang. Ujian penentuan lulus tidaknya mereka di mata pelajaran yang telah mereka tekuni selama ini.

"Oooh... andai aku punya satuuuuu saja time turner," kata Hermione sebelum dia menuju ke kelas Rune Kuno bersama Draco.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Hermione," Ron menyemangati gadisnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seribu persen."

Hermione akhirnya tersenyum, "thanks, Ron. Itu membuat rasa tegangku berkurang."

"Itu masalahmu, Granger. Kau TERLALU tegang," kata Draco.

"Yeah yeah, Mr-Malfoy-yang-salah-menterjemahkan-rune-dasar," balas Hermione sinis. Lalu gadis itu pun menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas rune diikuti oleh Draco, sementara Harry dan Ron ke kelas Transfigurasi karena mereka mendapat jadwal pagi bersama delapan anak yang lain.

"Ku rasa kata-kata Draco ada benarnya."

Harry memandang Ron nyaris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Langka sekali Ron bisa satu pikiran dengan Draco, "maksudmu?"

"Hermione," Ron membenahi posisi tasnya, "ku rasa dia memang terlalu tegang sampai-sampai salah menterjemahkan rune. Sangat tidak Hermione sekali."

Harry tertawa pelan, "yeah... aku setuju itu."

.

Hari demi hari dilewati oleh anak kelas tujuh dengan begitu berhati-hati. Seolah mereka berjalan di seutas tali yang membentang di jurang dalam. Terpeleset sedikit, habislah riwayat mereka.

Tapi sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar bagi Harry, Draco, Ron dan Hermione. Hari terakhir besok adalah mata pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry bisa mengatakan kalau dia jauh lebih percaya diri dari pada Hermione. Meski begitu, dia tidak lantas bersantai. Belajar teori dan juga praktek menjadi kegiatannya sore itu. Mood Harry benar-benar berada dalam puncaknya karena pelajaran ramuan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya beberapa minggu kemarin, ternyata berakhir dengan manis dan dia mengantongi nilai bagus untuk pelajaran itu.

Draco dan Ron sesekali menjadi partner dalam latihan praktek mereka untuk beberapa mantra yang mungkin akan keluar di ujian besok. Alhasil, mereka berdua malah berlatih mantra yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Hermione dan Harry sepakat memisahkan mereka sebelum salah satu ada yang terkapar di Hospital Wing.

Setelah yakin mereka siap untuk besok, semua turun dari menara head yang –secara tidak resmi- menjadi markas latihan praktek keempat murid tingkat akhir itu. Aula Besar sudah penuh dengan siswa yang lain karena memang waktu makan malam sudah dimulai sejak tadi.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione menuju ke meja Gryffindor, tapi Draco menolak bergabung dan memilih duduk bersama Blaise dan yang lain. Itu membuat Harry berpikir kalau sebenarnya Draco akrab dengan trio pembuat onar itu meski dia sering kesal karena ulah teman-temannya seasramanya itu.

"Besok ujian terakhir," kata Ron disela makan malam mereka, "setelah itu akan ada bimbingan karir lagi. Kalau besok Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku dapat _Exceeds Expectations _jalanku menjadi Auror tidak akan ada halangan lagi."

Hermione tersenyum, "kalau aku sih tidak pengaruh sama pelajaran itu. Tapi... setidaknya aku harus dapat _Outstanding_ untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok," kata Harry setelah melahap potongan terakhir steak di piringnya, "aku yakin sekali bisa dapat _Outstanding_. Aku balas kekalahanku dari Harry di O.W.L dulu."

Harry nyengir.

.

#

.

"Bersulang untuk ujian yang sukses besar!!"

Akhir pekan yang sangat menyenangkan di Hogsmeade. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione dan trio Slytherin merayakan kebebasan mereka dengan bersulang segelas besar Butterbeer yang nikmat. Ujian kemarin sukses besar, dan mereka selangkah lebih maju menuju cita-cita.

"Well, bulan yang 'menyenangkan' sekali kan?" Blaise tertawa, "akhirnya bebas dari masa sekolah."

"Sekarang kau bisa senang begitu, tapi satu saat kau pasti akan merindukan Hogwarts," kata Hermione, "aku saja sudah mulai merindukan masa-masa belajar di sana."

Mereka terus mengobrol sambil sesekali mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang sudah mereka alami selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Ingat di tahun ke dua?" celetuk Theo, "waktu dueling club dengan si Lockhart itu. Aku kaget banget waktu tahu Harry seorang Parselmouth."

"Jangankan kau," seru Ron, "aku sendiri terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Dia malah dengan santainya bilang kalau dia memang bisa bicara dengan ular."

"Mana aku tahu," kata Harry, "aku kan memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts ini."

Itu membuat para Slytherin menemukan topik baru.

"Jadi benar kabarnya kalau kau ini 'ditelantarkan' sama keluarga pamanmu?" tanya Gregory.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "'ditelantarkan' itu terlalu kejam. Setidaknya aku masih diberi pakaian dan makanan. Mungkin... 'disiakan' itu kata yang lebih tepat."

Gregory tertawa, "dulu Draco mengira kau pasti bocah manja yang tumbuh dengan kasih sayang berlebihan dari keluargamu karena kau ini The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ternyata salah," dia tidak memperdulikan pandangan mata Draco yang menusuk.

"Satu lagi salah paham diantara kita ya, Draco," Harry nyengir melihat wajah cemberut Draco.

"Lalu, keluarga pamanmu itu gimana sekarang?" tanya Blaise, "kau masih sering mengunjungi mereka?"

Harry menggeleng, "aku hanya mengirimkan beberapa kartu pos. Mungkin paman dan bibiku tak peduli, tapi setidaknya Duddley, sepupuku, mau membalas kiriman dariku."

"Hoo... jadi kau baikan dengan si bocah gajah itu?" Ron meminum isi gelasnya yang tinggal separo.

"Yeah. Sejak insiden dementor, dia melunak terhadapku. Bisa dibilang kami jadi sahabat pena sekarang. Dia seperti berubah menjadi orang lain di tiap suratnya," Harry tersenyum sendiri mengingat isi surat-surat balasan dari Duddley.

"Kau mengalami petualangan paling gila yang bisa dialami penyihir belasan tahun, Harry," kata Blaise.

"Dan beruntunglah kalian yang tidak terseret kegilaannya," kata Hermione, "aku dan Ron rasanya sudah melakukan perjalanan dan petualangan untuk seumur hidup kami dalam tujuh tahun terakhir ini."

Keceriaan tak hanya dirasakan oleh mereka saja. Para siswa kelas tujuh yang lain pun bersuka cita karena sudah berhasil melewati rintangan terakhir dan siap menapakkan kaki ke dunia kerja.

Selesai bersenang-senang di Three Broomsticks, ketujuh remaja sebaya itu pun berpencar sendiri-sendiri. Ron dan Hermione mau ke Honeydukes. Trio Blaise, Theo dan Gregory entah kemana, sedangkan Harry dan Draco memutuskan kembali ke kastil karena mereka ingin bermain Snitch Race.

Sebulan tak memegang sapu sepertinya menjadi cobaan terberat bagi dua Seeker itu. Apalagi mereka cuma punya waktu kurang dari dua bulan untuk berada di Hogwarts ini.

"Ku rasa ini bagian dari Hogwarts yang akan sangat aku rindukan," Draco memandang sekeliling lapangan Quidditch.

Harry berdiri di sebelah pemuda pirang itu, "kau benar. Entah kapan kita bisa bermain Quidditch lagi di sini."

Tak buang waktu, mereka berdua pun segera saja terbang melayang mengitari lapangan luas itu. Terpaan angin membuat Harry merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ku lepaskan sekarang?" Draco menggenggam Snitch di tangan kanannya.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan kalah hari ini."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Draco pun melepaskan bola emas itu. setelah membiarkan Snitch itu melesat menghilang dari pandangan, kedua Seeker itu pun mulai melajukan sapu terbang mereka dan mencari di setiap sudut lapangan Quidditch itu.

Dan seperti kebiasaan mereka, satu ronde tak cukup. Setelah Snitch tertangkap, siapa pun yang mendapatkannya akan segera melepasnya lagi, meneruskan pertandingan antar Seeker itu. tapi rupanya kesenangan mereka menarik perhatian beberapa anak yang kebetulan juga ingin menikmati waktu santai dengan terbang bebas di udara.

Pertama datanglah Ginny dan seorang anak Ravenclaw. Mereka pun bergabung dan bermain dua lawan dua. Kelamaan, malah akhirnya terbentuk dua tim dengan anggota yang merupakan campuran dari asrama-asrama Hogwarts.

"Kenapa jadi ramai 'gini, ya?" Harry mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Draco mengangkat bahunya.

"OKE!!! AKU JADI SEEKER!!" seru Ginny, "Harry... kau mengalah, yaaa..." gadis itu memandang Harry bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oke oke... jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Kalau kau jadi Seeker, aku mau jadi Beater," Harry mengambil pemukul, "berani jadi Beater, Draco?"

Tanpa bicara, Draco mengambil pemukul yang lain.

Jadilah, pertandingan Quidditch antar tim campuran dimulai. Ternyata menyenangkan juga. Penonton pun berdatangan dan menonton pertandingan yang tidak biasa itu.

.

"Kau curang, Harry!! Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak?" protes Ron saat Ginny menceritakan pertandingan siang tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak pulang cepat," kata Harry.

"Pasti tadi seru banget," Ron melempar tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada dekat perapian.

"Oh—jadi maksudmu jalan berdua denganku itu tidak seru?" Hermione tampak tersinggung, membuat Ron langsung begidik ketakutan. Tapi kemudian Hermione tersenyum, "kalau kau memang bosan, harusnya katakan saja padaku. Ya?!" kata gadis itu lagi tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Tapi itu justru membuat Ron –dan Harry juga- jadi merinding.

"Err... kau OK, Hermione?" tanya Ron hati-hati.

"Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Ron melirik Harry, meminta bantuan, tapi yang bersangkutan cuma mengangkat bahunya. Memang sih mereka tahu kalau mood Hermione meningkat drastis setelah ujian selesai. Tak salah lagi karena dia dengan sukses mengantongi nilai Outstanding yang dia incar, tapi aura kebahagiaan Hermione rasanya jauh lebih bersinar dari murid-murid kelas tujuh lainnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih, Hermione?" tanya Ron, kini lebih menuntut, "aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami."

Hermione masih tersenyum saat dia memandang dua remaja laki-laki yang telah akrab dengannya sejak tahun pertama itu, "sebenarnya... setelah wisuda nanti, aku diterima sebagai anggota muda di bagian hukum Kementrian Sihir."

Harry dan Ron benar-benar terkejut mendengar itu, "wow, Hermione!! Itu hebat sekali!!" seru Harry.

"Yeah!! Kenapa kau tidak segera bilang pada kami?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin beri tahu nanti waktu upacara kelulusan kita," kata Hermione.

"Jadi kau yang pertama mendapat pekerjaan nih di angkatan kita," ujar Ron, "aku dan Harry entah kapan bisa lulus training Auror."

Hermione tersenyum, "tenang saja. aku yakin kalian bisa lulus training itu dengan cepat. Pengalaman kita kan jauh lebih banyak dari anak yang lain. Dan itu semua berkat Harry. Coba kalau kita tidak kenal dengan dia, mungkin kita tidak punya banyak cerita dan pengalaman seru untuk dikenang di Hogwarts ini."

Ron mengangguk setuju, "ya ya... aku tidak akan lupa apa yang terjadi di tiap tahunku di Hogwarts. Tidak mungkin bisa lupa."

Harry tertawa, "sekalian saja tulis buku. Lumayan kan buat tambah pemasukan."

"Ide bagus," kata Hermione, "aku yakin kau pasti akan punya lebih banyak penggemar lagi."

"Uh... kalau begitu tidak jadi deh. Aku sudah puas begini saja. tidak mau tambah masalah lagi," Harry nyengir.

"Ya asal kau yakin sifatmu yang mengundang masalah itu sudah hilang tak berbekas. Itu kan keturunan dari ayahmu," Ron meninju pundak Harry.

Puas tertawa, ketiganya memutuskan untuk tidur saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu anak-anak kelas lima yang kini menggantikan posisi mereka untuk menguasai perpustakaan dan ruang rekreasi sebagai tempat belajar. Memang setelah N.E.W.T berakhir, artinya 'neraka' O.W.L pun telah tiba untuk anak kelas lima. Dan sebagai senior yang baik, para anak kelas tujuh pun sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan rasa gembira mereka di depan para peserta O.W.L itu.

.

#

.

Saat ujian O.W.L hari pertama dimulai, anak kelas tujuh sepertinya berniat berada jauh-jauh dari kastil. Seperti juga Harry dan Draco. Pagi ini mereka berdua duduk santai membawa beberapa potong roti isi –yang mereka dapat dari dapur- dan berpiknik di dekat danau. Hermione dan Ron? Tak perlu ditanya kemana mereka berdua. Harry juga tak begitu peduli.

"Jadi lusa jadwalmu dengan Profesor McGonagall?" Draco membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah. Niatku jadi Auror semakin mantap setelah melewati ujian N.E.W.T. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sehari setelah kau. Dan aku juga tetap berniat menjadi Auror, meski godaan untuk mendalami ramuan masih sering menggodaku."

Itu membuat Harry berpikir, "kenapa kau tidak dalami ramuan saja? Kau jago kan?" dia mengambil sepotong roti isi dan memakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal lain yang tidak membuatku jadi seperti Profesor Snape, terkurung di ruang bawah tanahnya sepanjang waktu dan lupa pada hangatnya matahari."

Harry tertawa keras-keras, "kalau dia dengar, kau bisa kena detensi lho."

"Siapa takut? Status kita kan 'hampir' bukan siswa lagi."

"Tapi sekarang Profesor Snape tidak begitu kan? Kan ruang favoritnya sudah dikuasai Slughorn."

"Tetap saja, kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sekarang sama gelapnya dengan ruang ramuan dulu," Draco menyambar potongan roti di tangan Harry dan menghabiskannya.

"Hei!! Masih banyak roti kenapa merebut punyaku?!" protes pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Malas mengambilnya," kata Draco tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar manja," Harry menyambar roti lain, "omong-omong, tiga sobat Slytherin-mu bagaimana? Apa kau tahu mereka mau bekerja dimana?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "tak pernah bicarakan itu dengan mereka. Tapi ku rasa mereka juga akan bekerja di Kementrian."

"Wah... semoga saja tidak ikut training Auror juga. Kasihan pembimbingnya nanti," Harry tersenyum geli membayangkan mereka semua ada di kelas training yang sama.

"Ku harap juga tidak. aku ingin menjauh dari lelucon-lelucon konyol mereka," Draco bersandar di dahan pohon.

"Hei, setelah ini kita ke pondok Hagrid yuk," ajak Harry, "sebulan ini aku sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan ke sana."

Draco melirik Harry, "keberatan kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Kenapa?" suara Harry jelas terdengar kecewa.

"Tak apa. Sedang tak ingin saja."

Harry memandang Draco dengan raut wajah tak percaya, tapi dia tidak memaksa, "baiklah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Kembali ke kamar ku rasa. Aku harus membayar hutang tidur pada tubuhku. Rasanya rohkku sekarang bisa melayang-layang di atas kepala kalau aku tidak membenahi pola hidupku yang hancur gara-gara N.E.W.T."

Mau tidak mau Harry tersenyum, "kau benar. Ujian yang _ternyata_ memang melelahkan, ya. Aku pikir cuma trik untuk menakut-nakuti siswa supaya giat belajar."

Posisi Draco sedikit merosot, lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, "jangan bergerak!" katanya sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Hei! Kalau mau tidur ke dalam saja!" tapi percuma saja Harry bicara, Draco tidak peduli dan tetap menjadikan pundak Harry sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Harry pun cuma bisa pasrah membiarkan Draco tidur.

Cuaca hari ini memang bersahabat sekali. Langit tak begitu terang tapi tak juga mendung. Angin pun tidak berhenti berhembus, membuat anak kelas lima merasa frustasi di dalam kelas sementara cuaca begitu pas untuk bersenang-senang di luar ruangan.

Harry menguap, mulai tertular Draco yang pulas di sebelahnya. Merasa kalau tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka, Harry pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada kepala Draco. Tanpa perlu waktu panjang, Harry pun terlelap tanpa mimpi...

.

"Wah wah... kalau begini, mana bisa diajak ke tempat Hagrid," Hermione memandang dua sejoli yang tidur pulas di bawah pohon.

"Mereka ini makin lama makin tidak peduli waktu dan tempat, ya? Fans cewek mereka pasti menangis menjerit-jerit kalau melihat posisi mereka sekarang."

Hermione tersenyum, "ya sudah, biarkan mereka tidur. Nanti kita ke pondok Hagrid setelah mereka bangun saja."

Ron mengangguk.

"Kembali ke kastil?"

"Ya. ngapain juga disini menonton orang tidur," Ron menggandeng tangan Hermione dan mereka pun kembali ke dalam kastil.

.

Harry terbangun setelah entah berapa lama dia tadi tidur. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, baru dia sadar sepenuhnya. Dia pun langsung duduk begitu tahu dia tidur dengan kepalanya ada di pangkuan Draco.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, pemalas," kata Draco sambil memasangkan kacamata Harry.

"Sudah lama kau bangun?" tanya Harry.

"Cukuplah untuk membuat kakiku kram karena kau tidak juga bangun," Draco menepuk kakinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur di pangkuanmu? Perasaan tadi posisinya tidak begitu."

Draco menyisir poninya –yang langsung kembali seperti semula- dengan jari, "aku bangun duluan, tapi kau... sudah aku tepuk-tepuk juga tidak mau bangun. Makanya ku pindah posisimu."

"Maaf kalau begitu," kata Harry, "salahkan cuaca. Ini benar-benar hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan," lalu dia melirik jam tangan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dari Mrs Weasley, "sudah hampir lewat makan siang. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Aula Besar."

"Aku setuju. Asal kau tahu, aku lapar sekali," Draco segera berdiri dan membantu Harry, "ayo!"

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco kembali ke kastil.

Sampai di Aula Besar, ruangan besar itu nyaris kosong karena anak-anak yang lain sudah selesai makan. Hanya tersisa beberapa belas anak saja. hidangan di meja pun hampir habis. Harry dan Draco duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor dan mulai makan segera.

.

"Oh—kau sudah disini, Harry," Ron masuk ke Aula Besar tepat saat Harry dan Draco selesai makan.

"Kenapa, Ron?" Harry meminum jus labunya.

"Aku dan Hermione mau ke tempat Hagrid. Kau mau ikut?"

"Yeah," Harry meletakkan pialanya, "aku memang ada rencana ke sana."

"Kau ikut, Draco?" tawar Ron.

Draco menggeleng, "pass. Aku tidak mau harus ke Madam Pomfrey karena gigiku rontok makan kue buatannya."

Ron nyaris saja setuju dengan ucapan Draco, tapi toh dia sudah biasa dengan kue-kue buatan Hagrid, "lumayan enak kalau kau celupkan ke dalam teh panas untuk melunakkannya sedikit."

"Tetap tidak mau," Draco mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan berdiri, "aku sudah punya rencana sendiri."

Harry ikut berdiri, "baiklah. Aku akan mencarimu kalau kami kembali nanti."

Darco tak bicara lagi dan segera pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ron.

"Mengantuk. Mungkin. Dia bilang memang mau tidur saja seharian ini. Memulihkan badannya."

Ron berjalan di sebelah Harry, "ku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku juga akan langsung tidur malam ini setelah makan malam. Rasanya badanku seperti patung tanah liat yang retak disana-sini."

Harry tertawa dan mereka pun segera menuju ke pintu yang mengarah ke pondok Hagrid. Di sana Hermione sudah menunggu.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Hermione, "kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa kau pikir begitu?" tanya Harry.

"Ya... ku pikir kau punya jadwal sendiri dengan Draco."

Harry tertawa pelan, "dia memutuskan mau berteman dengan bantal dan selimutnya hari ini. Makanya aku mau mengunjungi Hagrid. Setelah itu... mungkin aku baru menyusun jadwalku."

Ganti Hermione yang tertawa. Mereka bertiga pun menuruni undakan menuju ke pondok Hagrid yang sudh mereka lupakan selama ujian ini. Menyenangkan rasanya bertemu dengan sahabat separo-raksasa mereka, meski harus bertahan dengan kue-kue yang sanggup merontokkan gigi itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya bisa apdeeeettt!!! Gomen yaa... chap ini telat banget. Maklum, orang sibuk *dicrucio bareng-bareng* Euh... adakah yang bingung dengan sistem ujiannya? Habis aku ga tau N.E.W.T itu 'prosesi'nya kaya' gimana TT__TT jadi aku ambil aja cara ujian di tempat les aku dulu.

Yang masih sabar nunggu n yang masih bersedia ripiu... aku tunggu segala feedbacknya. En... jangan lupa ya... ini double chap lho. Langsung chap 10 dan 11^^ Bayar utang karena absen lama :D


	11. Chapter 11

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhir tahun ajaran lain di Hogwarts. Besok adalah upacara penutupan dan juga acara wisuda murid kelas tujuh. Semangat dan antusias memenuhi seisi kastil itu menyambut akhir tahun yang menyenangkan, terutama bagi Harry. Ini tahun yang luar biasa baginya. Menyelesaikan studinya tanpa masalah dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan. Mulai September nanti, dia akan resmi menjadi murid training di divisi Auror.

"Akhirnya... lulus juga. Aku pikir aku tidak akan lulus dari Hogwarts dengan selamat," kata Harry.

"Yeah. Dengan semua yang kau alami, kau yakin kau berpikir begitu," kata Ron, "omong-omong... mana Hermione dan Draco?" dia memandang ke sekeliling Aula Besar. Sejak makan malam dimulai, dua sosok Head itu belum tampak.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "terakhir aku lihat kalau mereka sedang bicara dengan Profesor McGonagall. Tuh, dia juga tidak ada kan?" dia menoleh ke mimbar guru. Memang kepala sekolah mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Padahal besok sudah wisuda, tapi tetap saja mereka sibuk ini dan itu," Ron menusuk daging steak di piringnya.

Harry sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Ron yang suka mengeluh itu, jadi dia diam saja dan meneruskan makannya.

Saat piring mereka berdua sudah kosong, barulah Draco dan Hermione masuk ke Aula Besar. Hermione segera menuju ke meja Gryffindor. Saat itu Harry memandang Draco yang memberinya isyarat tangan supaya dia menunggunya sampai selesai makan, lalu di pirang itu pun bergabung dengan anak Slytherin yang lain.

Karena Ron pun sepertinya mau menunggu Hermione, Harry tidak sungkan mengisi piringnya lagi dengan sepotong pai daging sebagai menu tambahan. Toh waktu makan malam juga masih lama.

"Kau bicara apa sih dengan Profesor McGonagall?" tanya Ron.

"Masalah wisuda besok. Tak ada yang penting. Hanya memastikan semua beres," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk seadanya. Lalu saat itu dia melihat Draco berdiri dan memandang ke arahnya, Harry pun ikut berdiri, "aku duluan. Sampai nanti di asrama."

"Bye, Harry," kata Ron dan Hermione kompak.

Maka si pemuda berambut berantakan itu pun segera menghampiri Draco yang menunggunya di depan pintu Aula Besar, "cepat sekali kau makan. Hermione saja belum selesai."

"Tak begitu lapar," kata Draco. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke menara head, "sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," lanjutnya setelah mereka melewati lukisan prajurit.

"Bicara apa? Sepertinya serius sekali," Harry segera duduk di sofa dengan Draco di sebelahnya.

Draco menyandarkan diri di badan sofa dan menghela nafas, "aku... setelah pulang ke Grimmauld Place nanti... aku ingin memberitaku Mum tentang hubungan kita."

Seketika Harry memandang Draco dengan mata membulat karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi," kata Draco lirih, "cepat atau lambat Mum pasti tahu, dan akan lebih baik kalau dia tahu dari kita sendiri. Bukan dari orang lain."

Terdiam, Harry hanya memandang Draco tanpa suara. Terlebih saat Draco menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku lelah sembunyi seperti ini, Harry."

Harry membalas genggaman itu, "... baiklah, Draco. Kalau memang itu yang kau mau. Setelah sampai di Grimmauld Place, kita bicara dengan ibumu."

Draco memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, "thanks, Harry."

.

Selesai dengan urusannya di kamar Draco, Harry kembali ke menara Gryffindor untuk mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya. Ini malam terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Sedih... tapi dia juga bersemangat menyambut masa depannya.

Kemarin seharian dia bersama tiga lainnya menjelajah kastil dari bawah tanah hingga puncak teratas. Memutar kembali ingatan dan kenangan yang terpatri dibatu-batu dingin kastil itu. Tentang cermin Tarsah, tentang Fluffy, Batu Bertuah, Kamar Rahasia, Dedalu Perkasa, Shrieking Shack, Turnamen Triwizard dan segala petualangan 'kecil' mereka bermain dengan kematian juga peperangan terakhir yang seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Tapi toh Harry dan yang lain masih hidup sampai hari ini. Sehat wal'afiat untuk menjalani hidup selanjutnya.

Harry tersenyum saat dia tiba di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia bilang perasaannya selalu sentimentil setiap menjelang kelulusan seperti ini. Maka tanpa meminta Harry mengucapkan kata sandinya, dia mengayun terbuka dan membiarkan Harry masuk.

Di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, ternyata semua murid kelas tujuh sedang berkumpul di depan perapian. Harry pun ikutan duduk di sana. Meski tak direncanakan, entah siapa yang memulai, satu per satu dari mereka mulai menceritakan kesan mereka terhadap sekolah sihir luar biasa ini. Kadang terdengar suara isak dari murid-murid perempuan, tak heran, setelah ini... entah kapan mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi. Sampai Harry mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rutin mengadakan reuni."

Seluruh yang ada di sana memandangnya.

"Reuni?" ulang Hermione, "wow, Harry!! Itu ide brilian. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku."

"Yeah, aku setuju," kata Neville.

"Ya. Reuni. Tiga... atau lima tahun sekali," seru Dean, "di Hogsmeade."

Mendadak acara berubah jadi diskusi seru mengenai reuni meski mereka belum diwisuda. Semua menyambut dengan antusias dan dengan aktif mengajukan usul. Malam terakhir di Hogwarts bukan berarti menjadi malam terakhir mereka bersama.

Lagi seru-serunya menobrol, datanglah siswi kelas empat menghampiri Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Profesor Snape mencarimu. Ditunggu di ruangannya."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "oh... oke. Thanks," katanya pada anak kelas empat yang langsung tersipu dan pergi itu.

"Kenapa, Harry?" tanya Ron penasaran.

"Profesor Snape mencariku. Aku harus pergi."

"Awas kena detensi," kata Hermione.

Harry nyengir dan segera meninggalkan menara Gryffindor menuju ke kantor Snape di lantai dua.

.

"Masuk!"

Jawaban itu didapat Harry setelah dia mengetuk pintu ruangan Snape. Maka dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke salam, "anda mencari saya, Profesor?"

"Ya. Duduklah!"

Harry duduk berhadapan dengan Snape, "er... saya sedang tidak kena masalah kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Harry hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak sedang kena masalah atau membuat masalah. Aku memintamu kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," Snape berdiri dari duduknya, mengitari mejanya dan berdiri tak jauh dari Harry, "ku dengar kau sudah di terima di kelas training Auror. Benar begitu?"

"Ya, sir."

"Dan aku asumsikan kau akan segera lulus menjadi seorang Auror."

Harry tak menjawab.

"Jadi ku tawarkan padamu... kesempatan magang sebagai pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam setelah kau menjadi Auror nanti."

Harry nyaris saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerja Snape demi memastikan dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal. Tapi segera dia yakin kalau apa yang dia dengar barusan itu nyata, "s-saya, sir? Magang... mengajar..." tergagap dia bicara nyaris seperti Neville.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, sir!" bantah Harry seketika, tapi dia segera diam lagi dan memandang wajah Snape ragu. Kali ini Harry benar-benar yakin dia sedang bermimpi karena dia melihat Snape tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kehadiranmu di sini sebagai seorang Auror dan asistenku."

Harry membalas senyuman itu dan berdiri, "ya, sir. Saya akan segera kembali. Saya janji."

.

#

.

Puncak keharuan ternyata terjadi keesokan harinya. Upacara wisuda pun dimulai. Murid kelas tujuh berbaris rapi sesuai asrama dan memakai pakaian seragam lengkap. McGonagall memberikan pidato singkat –Harry mengira karena dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya- dan memulai acara wisuda itu. Satu per satu nama murid disebutkan dan masing-masing maju untuk menerima ijazah kelulusan.

Saat tiba giliran Harry, tanpa bisa dia cegah, kenangan pun mulai menari dalam benaknya. Di tiap langkahnya dia teringat saat pertama dia memasuki Aula Besar ini. Melihat sosok Albus Dumbledore secara langsung untuk pertama kali, berdebat dengan Topi Seleksi, asal mula kesalahpahamannya dengan Profesor Snape. Betapa banyak yang sudah dia alami di sini. Rumah pertama yang dia miliki.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di sebelah McGonagall dan menerima ijazahnya. Setelah itu Harry menyempatkan diri untuk memandang seluruh guru pengajar di Hogwarts, lalu dia membungkukkan badan dengan seluruh ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya. Setitik airmata jatuh tidak tertahan saat Harry terkenang pada Dumbledore yang tidak bisa ada disini menyaksikannya lulus. Tapi dia yakin, jauh disana, mereka yang telah tiada masih tetap mengawasinya. Setelah itu Harry pun segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menerima ijazah sebelum dia.

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia duduk di meja panjang Gryffindor, masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau September nanti, dia tidak akan kembali kemari.

Makanan pun mulai dihidangkan setelah upacara wisuda selesai. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan pidato penutupan dari kepala sekolah. Setelahnya... anak kelas tujuh telah resmi lulus dari Hogwarts.

.

"Ayolah Hermione, berhenti menangis," Ron mengusap-usap pundak gadisnya itu dengan canggung. Jarang sekali Hermione tampak se'cewek' ini. Biasanya dia tegar dan sedikit keras kepala.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di Hogwarts Express yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke London. Dalam beberapa jam lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun King's Cross.

"Entah kapan kita bisa menaiki kereta ini lagi," Ron memandang ke luar jendela.

"Setahun lagi untukku," kata Harry.

"Eh?" Draco, Hermione dan Ron serempak memandang Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione sambil mengeringkan wajahnya.

Harry tersenyum lebar, "aku buat perjanjian dengan Profesor er—Severus, kalau dalam satu tahun aku akan lulus menjadi Auror dan menjadi pengajar magang di Hogwarts sebagai asistenya."

"Harry!!" Hermione seolah lupa dengan perasaan 'feminim'nya barusan, "ini kabar bagus sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Kejutan," katanya.

Ron dan Hermione heboh menanyakan apa saja yang dibicarakan Harry semalam di kantor Profesor Snape. Tapi Draco tampak kalem saja dan itu menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terkejut, Draco," Hermione memandang si pirang itu, "kau punya sesuatu yang belum kau sampaikan pada kami?"

"Ya," kata Draco singkat.

"Apa itu?" tiga –mantan- Gryffindor itu bertanya serempak.

Draco memandang ketiganya sebelum bicara, "ya... nyaris sama seperti Harry. Profesor McGonagall memintaku menjadi asisten Slughorn di kelas ramuan. Bedanya... tak ada batas waktu untukku lulus menjadi Auror."

"Wow!! Jadi kalian berdua akan jadi calon pengajar di Hogwarts?" seru Ron, "tak bisa ku bayangkan."

"Jangan dibayangkan, kalau begitu," kata Harry, "toh belum tentu juga kami mengambil posisi sebagai pengajar."

"Aku setuju dengan Harry."

Ron bersandar di dekat jendela kompartemen itu, "aku heran kau tidak ditawari posisi asisten, Hermione."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ditawari. Tapi aku tolak," kata Hermione, "menurut data yang aku baca, kesibukan di departemen hukum itu tidak bisa ditoleransi dengan menambah pekerjaan sampingan seperti asisten atau yang lain."

Tak ada yang mau bertanya kapan dan bagaimana Hermione mendapatkan data tentang tempat kerjanya secepat itu.

.

Akhirnya kereta Hogwarts Express pun berhenti di peron 9 ¾ King's Cross. Para murid berebut turun dari kereta menuju ke orang tua mereka yang telah menunggu. Harry, Draco dan Hermione mengikuti Ron dan Ginny ke keluarga Weasley untuk menyampaikan salam. Mrs Weasley memeluk empat lulusan Hogwarts itu dengan wajah basah karena air mata bahagia dan menyatakan dirinya bangga dan senang mereka ulus dengan nilai yang baik.

Kesempatan itu mereka pakai pula untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman yang lain. Tak sedikit yang memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar negri, tapi dengan sihir, dunia serasa begitu sempit, jadi mereka juga tidak terlalu lebay dalam perpisahan itu.

Hermione pergi duluan bersama kedua orang tuanya setelah mendapat 'jadwal' pesta kelulusan yang telah disusun oleh Mrs Weasley dan Mrs Malfoy. Tak lama kemudian Harry dan Draco berpisah dengan keluarga Weasley yang pulang ke The Burrow dengan menggunakan jalur floo, sementara mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ber-apparate saja ke Grimmauld Place.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Harry, Tuan Draco," sambut Kreacher di depan pintu, "Miss Narcissa sudah menunggu di dalam bersama Miss Andromeda."

"TEDDY!!" tanpa menunggu Draco, Harry langsung melesat masuk menuju ke ruang duduk. Setelah menyapa kedua nyonya di sana, dia pun segera menggendong Ted persis seperti seorang ayah yang sudah setahun tidak bertemu anaknya.

"Hey, little Teddy. Kau sudah lebih besar sekarang."

"'Arry!!" Ted tertawa senang di gendongan ayah baptisnya.

"Sepertinya kau rindu sekali dengan dia, Harry," kata Andromeda sambil tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Harry yang begitu menyayangi Ted.

Lalu Draco pun masuk dalam ruangan itu, "Mom, aunt Andromeda," sapanya sopan. Darah seorang Malfoy tak mengizinkannya berteriak senang karena bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Halo, Draco. Kau tampak sehat," Narcissa berdiri dan memeluk putranya itu, "aku senang sekali menerima hasil N.E.W.T-mu kemarin."

Draco tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah ibunya. Dia maklum saja melihat Harry yang sudah sibuk bercanda dengan Ted.

"Lalu setelah ini kalian akan segera menjalani training, ya?" tanya Andromeda, "mulai kapan?"

"Dua belas September nanti," jawab Harry yang duduk di sofa tunggal sambil memangku Ted –yang rambutnya kini berwarna kuning cerah-, "selain itu... kami punya kabar lain untuk kalian," kata Harry.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Narcissa tampak penasaran.

Harry melirik Draco sekilas sebelum bicara lagi, "aku dan Draco diminta untuk menjadi asisten pengajar di Hogwarts begitu kami lulus menjadi Auror. Aku di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Draco di Ramuan."

Dua nona dari keluarga Black itu tampak terkejut sekali, detik berikutnya mereka memeluk dua pemuda itu penuh suka cita. Sepertinya sisa hari ini akan menjadi sangat luar biasa karena Kreacher pun sudah memenuhi meja panjang di ruang makan dengan segala hidangan yang sangat menggugah selera...

.

Harry berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar Sirius. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak masuk ke kamar walinya itu. Perlahan dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi, lalu dia duduk di tempat tidur Sirius dulu.

Kamar ini sekarang sangat rapi karena Kreacher dengan berkala membersihkannya. Seperti juga kamar Regulus. Harry sengaja membiarkan kamar ini tetap seperti sedia kala dan tetap tak terpakai, karena inilah tempat dimana dia bisa mengenang sedikit waktu berharga yang pernah dia lewatkan bersama Sirius.

Kemudian Harry bangkit dan menuju ke foto lama para marauders yang masih tertempel di dinding. Harry memandang wajah keempat pemuda dalam foto itu.

"Dad... Sirius... Remus... aku sudah lulus dari Hogwarts," katanya lirih, "aku berharap kalian ada disini sekarang," dia menyusuri sisi foto itu dengan jarinya, "apa kalian akan bangga padaku?"

Dia buru-buru menyeka airmatanya yang siap tumpah. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi dia bersikap cengeng seperti ini. Harry memuaskan diri memandang foto itu sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri di mana Draco sudah menunggu di sana.

"Dari mana?" tanya Draco.

"Kamar Sirius," Harry menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Draco, "kau sudah bicara dengan ibumu?"

Draco menggeleng, "dia sedang bahagia sekali. Aku... takut kabar ini mengejutkannya."

"Hmm..." Harry membongkar selimut dan merebahkan dirinya, "pelan-pelan saja," kata Harry sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang? Ini baru jam sepuluh malam."

"Aku capek, Draco. Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Seperti tertusuk pedang tajam, mendadak Draco jadi tidak bisa bicara. Apalagi melihat senyum Harry yang tak henti memandangnya.

"Oh sudahlah!! Sana tidur!!" Draco merebahkan diri dan memiringkan badannya memunggungi Harry.

"G'nite, Draco."

"... G'nite."

.

#

.

Minggu pertama liburan, Harry dan Draco sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk memperdalam pengetahuan mereka tentang Auror. Belum ada tanda kalau Draco akan bicara dengan ibunya tentang hubungan khususnya dengan Harry. Harry pun tak mau memaksa, karena dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sedikit takut akan reaksi dari Narcissa nanti.

Lepas belajar, biasanya Harry langsung mengajak Ted jalan-jalan keluar bersama Draco. Sekedar bersantai di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Grimmauld Place atau membeli es krim. Harry benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Ted, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ted sangat lengket dan tidak mau pisah dari Harry sebentar saja.

Lalu hari ini, Draco mengajak Harry ke Diagon Alley untuk mencari beberapa buku tambahan dan juga bahan-bahan ramuan untuk percobaannya di rumah. Harry sudah mengizinkan Draco membuat lab pribadi di salah satu kamar di rumah, tapi dengan satu syarat, kalau Draco tidak akan mengurung diri di dalam lab itu demi sebuah penelitian. Draco sendiri bisa meyakinkan Harry kalau dia masih mau hidup sehat dan bermandikan matahari pagi, Harry tertawa mendengar penyataan Draco yang masih sama seperti yang pernah dia dengar sebelumnya.

"'Arry!! Alley!!" Ted –yang diajak oleh Harry- menunjuk ke arah Leaky Cauldron, "alley, 'Arry!!"

"Ya ya... kita ke Diagon Alley," Harry membenahi posisi Ted dalam gendongannya.

"Kau ini memanjakan dia sekali, Harry," Draco membukakan pintu Leaky Cauldron untuk Harry yang sibuk dengan Ted –sedikit membuatnya merasa cemburu-.

"Tak apa. Dia kan masih kecil. Pantas dimanja," Harry mengikuti Draco langsung menuju ke gerbang Diagon Alley yang ada di bagian belakang tempat makan khusus penyihir itu.

Toko buku Flourish and Blotts menjadi tujuan pertama mereka. Harry membeli beberapa buku mantra sementara Draco –tak diragukan lagi- membeli buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan ramuan.

"'Arry!!" Ted menepuk pipi Harry untuk mendapatkan perhatian, setelah walinya itu menoleh, Ted menunjuk sebuah buku anak-anak yang ada di rak dekat kasir.

"Kau mau itu?"

Ted mengangguk semangat. Tanpa ragu Harry mengambil buku itu dan menambahkannya di tumpukan buku yang dia beli. Selesai di toko buku, mereka menuju ke toko bahan ramuan di dekat Knockturn Alley. Tapi di tengah jalan, Ted sepertinya mulai bosan digendong Harry.

"Dwaco!!" panggil Ted dengan suara bayinya yang manis.

Draco melirik si mungil itu, "sudah ku bilang Teddy, namaku 'Draco'! Bukan 'Dwaco'."

"Dwaco?" ulang Ted tanpa koreksi.

Harry sontak menahan tawa.

"Draco, Teddy!! Dra-co!!"

"Dwaco!! Dwaco!!" Ted malah tertawa-tawa.

Draco menyerah dan mengambil bayi itu dari Harry, "kau setan kecil. Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Es klim!!" Ted menunjuk ke toko es krim yang paling terkenal di Diagon Alley, Florean Fortescue's Parlor.

"Kau tidak pernah kenyang rupanya," kata Draco, dan dia pun membawa Ted ke toko es krim itu.

"Kau juga memanjakannya, Draco," Harry mengekor di belakang Draco, "pesona Teddy memang tidak tertahankan, ya?"

"Yeah... setan kecil yang menggemaskan," Draco membawa Ted ke depan papan menu, "kau mau yang mana?"

"Cok'at!!" seru Ted.

Draco memandang Harry, "kau juga mau?"

"Tak akan bisa menolak es krim ini," Harry pun memesan 3 es krim coklat dan membayarnya, "ini untuk Teddy."

"Punya Teddy!!" si mungil memegang es krim itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bisa menggendongnya, Draco?" tanya Harry sebelum memberikan salah satu es krim di kedua tangannya pada Draco.

"Tak masalah. Dia ringan kok," Draco menerima es krim bagiannya, "tapi sepertinya aku akan butuh mandi setelah pulang nanti," katanya saat melihat Ted dengan tanpa berdosanya mengelap lelehan es di tangannya ke jubah Draco.

.

"Wah wah... sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang," Narcissa tersenyum geli melihat jubah dan baju Draco ternoda sisa es krim coklat. Begitu juga dengan pakaian Ted.

"Es klim!!" Ted memajukan badannya ke arah Narcissa yang datang menghampirinya dan segera berpindah dalam gendongan wanita itu, "es klim cok'at."

"Aku harus mandi," dan tanpa bicara lagi, Draco segera naik meninggalkan Harry bersama Narcissa yang tersenyum geli melihat polah anaknya yang mirip sekali dengan mendiang suaminya, tak tahan kotor sedikit saja.

"Kemana Andromeda?" tanya Harry, "tadi dia bilang ada urusan di rumah. Dia akan pulang dua hari inim tapi akhir pekan nanti dia akan bergabung dengan pesta kalian di The Burrow."

Harry mengangguk mengerti, "aku ke atas dulu menaruh barang-barang."

"Buku Teddy!!" seru si bayi heboh.

"Ah..." Harry teringat dengan buku anak-anak yang dia beli. Dia pun merobek pembungkus kertas di bungkusan yang berisi buku-bukunya dan menyerahkan buku cerita anak-anak itu pada Ted.

"Cissy baca!!"

"Iya, sayang. Ayo kita baca sama-sama, tapi sebelumnya kau harus ganti baju dulu," Narcissa pun membawa Ted ke ruang keluarga. Bayi itu memang membuat siapa saja jadi berlomba untuk memanjakannya.

Harry lalu naik dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk menata buku-buku yang dia beli tadi. Rak buku yang sebelumnya kosong, kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam ragam bacaan. Selesai beres-beres, Harry mengambil buku dari Snape dan mulai membaca satu bab yang dia tandai. Dengan seksama dia membaca penjelasan mengenai mantra penyamaran sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba mempraktekkannya sekalian.

Tapi belum lagi Harry mulai berlatih, mendadak kesunyian di rumah itu pecah oleh tangisan Ted yang luar biasa kencang. Kaget sekaligus panik, Harry langsung berlari menuju ke ruang tengah dimana tadi Narcissa membawa Teddy untuk membacakan buku cerita.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Harry seketika setelah dia membuka pintu.

Narcissa sendiri tampak bingung karena Ted menangis kencang sekali. Harry pun menggendong Ted dan mencoba menenangkan bayi mungil itu.

"Teddy, kenapa menangis?" Harry mengusap-usap punggung si bayi itu dengan lembut, Ted masih menangis meski tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi.

"Daddy... Mummy..."

Harry tersentak saat Ted merangkul lehernya dan menggumamkan dua kata itu. lalu dia melihat buku yang terbuka di pangkuan Narcissa, menunjukkan sebuah halaman dengan gambar seekor serigala.

"Daddy..."

Harry memeluk Ted makin erat berusaha supaya tidak ikut menangis, "tak apa Teddy... tak apa."

"Mummy..."

Harry menarik nafas panjang sebelum memandang Narcissa, "aku akan bawa dia ke atas. Mungkin dia bisa tenang kalau melihat foto Remus dan Dora."

"Ya... mungkin bisa," kata Narcissa, "aku akan buatkan susu untuknya."

Saat membawa Ted ke atas, Harry berpapasan dengan Draco di tangga.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Draco yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersih.

Harry pun menceritakan kenapa Ted menangis sekencang itu, "melihat gambar serigala, mungkin dia teringat ayahnya," dia membawa Ted ke kamar, Draco mengikutinya.

"Tapi mana mungkin. Teddy tidak tahu kan kalau ayahnya seorang manusia serigala?"

Harry tak bicara apa-apa dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu dia mengambil album dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya, "Teddy... ini Daddy dan Mummy," Harry menunjukkan sebuah foto dalam album itu. satu-satunya foto dimana Remus dan Dora tengah memeluk buah hati mereka.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, ikut memandang orang-orang dalam foto yang tampak begitu bahagia dan tak berhenti tersenyum. Ted masih terisak waktu memandangi foto itu, tapi dia merasa nyaman karena sedari tadi Harry tak henti mengusap lembut kepalanya.

Tak lama Narcissa datang membawa sebotol susu, "ku rasa dia juga capek karena habis pergi. Lebih baik dia tidur. Kau mau aku yang menjaganya?"

"Tidak usah. Biar aku yang jaga Teddy," Harry menerima botol susu itu, "nah Teddy, waktunya tidur siang," Harry membaringkan bayi itu dan membiarkannya memegang botol berisi susu hangat itu.

"Kalau begitu kami keluar dulu," Draco bangkit dari duduknya, "kau juga istirahatlah!"

Harry mengangguk.

Saat itu, Narcissa memandang wajah putra tunggalnya dan dia terkejut. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia melihat wajah putranya itu begitu penuh perhatian. Sebenarnya sejak natal yang lalu... dia menyimpan suatu pemikiran, dan dia akan bicarakan dengan putranya... sekarang juga.

.

Harry menyelimuti Ted yang sudah pulas dan mengambil botol susu yang habis separuh. Diciumnya kening Ted penuh kasih dan Harry pun berbaring di sebelah bayi itu. dia dan Ted punya masa kecil yang sama. Kehilangan orang tua di saat mereka masih membutuhkan kehadiran mereka. Tapi itu malam membuat Harry makin bertekad kalau dia akan membuat Ted mendapat kebahagiaan yang layak dia dapatkan.

Keheningan yang menenangkan ini nyaris saja membuat Harry jatuh tertidur. Tapi niatnya itu batal karena Draco masuk ke kamarnya.

"Draco? Ada apa?" Harry duduk lagi begitu melihat wajah Draco yang tak terbaca, "Draco? Hei... aku bicara padamu!" berusaha tidak berdiri terlalu cepat dan membuat Ted bangun, Harry pun menghampiri Draco yang bergeming di depan pintu, "Draco?"

Barulah pemuda pirang itu menatap Harry dengan kedua mata kelabunya, "Harry... Mum sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita..."

Dan Harry terdiam.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mwahahahahaha... Udah pendek, di cliffie lagi *di avada kedavra para readers* Maaf beribu sorry, dari kemarin mood swing mlulu. Ihihihi... chap depan agak panjang kok^^ so... bersabar en mending ripiu chap ini dulu yak =D


	12. Chapter 12

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kini, Harry serasa sedang duduk di ruang sidang Wizengamot sekali lagi. Hening saat dia berhadapan dengan Narcissa. Draco duduk di sofa tunggal yang berbeda dengannya. Sesekali Harry mencuri pandang ke arah Draco, tapi tak berani lama-lama. Teh yang dihidangkan Kreacher sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Pikiran Harry sibuk berkelana kemana-mana. Jelas yang paling dia takutkan adalah kalau Narcissa tidak akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Draco, putra semata wayangnya, pewaris nama Malfoy. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Narcissa menolaknya dan memaksa membawa Draco pergi dari Grimmauld Place. Harry tak bisa—dan tak mau membayangkannya.

Namun seolah tak peduli pada perubahan ekspresi yang beragam di wajah Harry, Narcissa duduk dengan anggun, kedua tangannya tertangkup di pangkuan. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat wajah Harry dan Draco.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua. Santai saja. Aku ini bukan hakim sidang, kok," ujar Narcissa.

Harry menelan ludah paksa sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya memandang Narcissa.

"Harry, nak... ku harap kau mengerti kalau aku sama sekali tidak marah pada kalian. Sebaliknya malah, aku merasa senang."

Harry bergeming dalam duduknya sementara Draco, wajahnya kembali tidak terbaca.

Narcissa tersenyum pada dua pemuda itu, "aku bukannya menentang atau apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja," wanita itu membenahi posisi duduknya, "jadi... sejak kapan?"

Draco memandang Harry, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanpa perintah verbal, Harry menyuruh Draco yang bicara.

"Err... tak pasti, Mum," ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"Maksudnya 'tak pasti'?"

Draco memainkan jarinya, sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaannya, "tak jelas mulainya, Mum. Terjadi begitu saja, tanpa rencana."

Senyum Narcissa makin lebar, "sungguh aneh bukan, apa yang disebut dengan 'cinta' itu. Seperti aku dan Lucius dulu."

"Uh-oh... mulai lagi," Draco memutar bola matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Narcissa tertawa, "oh tenanglah, anakku, aku tidak ingin merecoki Harry dengan kisah masa mudaku dulu," ujar wanita itu, "cukuplah untukmu saja," lalu ia meminta Harry untuk berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Kursi itu memang cukup panjang untuk tiga orang.

Harry pun beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Narcissa.

Narcissa duduk menghadap Harry dan menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu, "padamu aku bisa tenang menitipkan Draco. Kau tahu, dia ini memang sedikit manja dan keras kepala."

Mau tak mau Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Draco yang tampak hendak protes pada ibunya, "ya, ma'am, saya tahu benar sifatnya yang itu. Percayalah."

Narcissa tertawa, "aku percaya padamu," katanya. Dia menepuk punggung tangan Harry, "aku senang semua sudah jelas. Aku hanya bisa doakan supaya kalian bahagia. Kalian masih muda, pastinya nanti banyak hal baru yang kalian temui. Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa."

"Terima kasih," ujar Harry yang kini merasa lega sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi isi rumah itu dihebohkan oleh tangisan Teddy yang entah kenapa semakin lama semakin kencang, seolah bayi itu sekarang tahu bagaimana cara menarik perhatian dengan lebih efisien.

Harry bergegas berdiri, "ku rasa ini panggilan tugas untukku," katanya sebelum dia melesat naik menuju ke kamarnya dimana tadi Teddy tidur pulas.

Begitu melihat Harry masuk, tangis Teddy langsung berhenti dan si bayi itu menggapai-gapai pada Harry.

"Kenapa cepat sekali tidurmu? Baru satu jam," Harry duduk di sebelah Teddy dan mengeringkan wajah bocah itu.

"Mau 'Arry..." Teddy mencengkram kaos Harry erat-erat.

Harry tersenyum, "iya, maaf tadi aku tinggal. Sekarang ayo tidur lagi. Aku temani."

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah sarapan, Draco dan Narcissa pergi ke Malfoy Manor sebentar dan akan kembali saat makan siang. Jadilah Harry menjaga Teddy sendirian. Kreacher sibuk membersikan peralatan makan di dapur.

"Andromeda belum juga kembali. Gimana kalau kita ke sana? Sekalian ke makam Remus, Dora dan Granpa Ted?" Harry menggelitik perut gendut Teddy dengan jarinya, membuat bayi itu tertawa senang.

"Kreacher!!"

Si peri rumah tua pun muncul di depan Harry, "ada yang bisa saya lakukan, tuan?"

"Aku dan Teddy mau ke tempat Andromeda. Siapkan saja makan siang seperti biasa."

"Baik, tuan," Kreacher membungkuk dan mengambilkan wadah bubuk floo untuk Harry.

"Nah, Teddy. Ayo pergi," Harry memeluk erat Teddy yang merangkul lehernya saat api hijau menelan mereka dan membawa mereka langsung ke rumah Andromeda.

Ruang keluarga di rumah itu tampak kosong. Harry keluar dari perapian dan memandang ke sekeliling. Dinding ruangan itu penuh dengan foto-foto. Andromeda benar-benar suka mengabadikan tiap momen.

Lalu Harry membawa Teddy keluar rumah dan mereka menemukan Andromeda sedang berada di petak bunga kecil di halaman rumah itu.

"Teddy! Harry. Kenapa mendadak begini?" wanita itu mengelap tangannya yang berlumur tanah ke celemek sebelum mendekati Harry,

"Habisnya di Grimmauld Place sepi. Draco dan ibunya ke Malfoy Manor dan baru kembali siang nanti. Makanya aku memutuskan kemari, sekaligus mau ziarah."

Andromeda menggendong Teddy, "kau mau aku temani?"

Harry menggeleng, "tak usah. Aku sendiri saja. Lagipula hanya sebentar."

"'Arry?" Teddy memandang walinya penuh harap, memohon supaya diajak.

"Tidak, Teddy. Kau tunggu di sini dengan Andromeda. Oke?!"

"Teddy ikut 'Arry!!" mata si mungil mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat siapa pun jadi tidak tega.

"Uh—okay... kau ikut aku. Berhenti memandangku seperti itu!" Harry menggendong Teddy lagi, "dia ini benar-benar sudah tahu bagaimana menggunakan pesonanya. Bukan begitu, Andromeda?"

Wanita berambut coklat muda terang itu tertawa bersama Harry, "benar-benar iblis kecil dia ini. Tak salah Draco menjulukinya begitu. Nah pergilah, aku mau lanjut berkebun lagi."

Harry mengangguk dan dia pun membawa Teddy ke area pemakaman di daerah itu. Harry menuju ke tiga makam yang berjajar. Makam Ted Senior, Remus dan Dora. Sebenarnya pihak Kementrian sudah menyediakan tempat pemakaman khusus untuk Remus dan Dora. Tapi Andromeda ingin keduanya ada dekat dengan Ted, suaminya.

Lalu Harry berlutut dan membiarkan Teddy duduk di pangkuannya. Bocah itu diam seolah mengerti kalau ini bukan tempat untuk bercanda. Dia mendongak memandang walinya yang tampak sedang serius berdoa...

Selesai berdoa, Harry memandang Teddy yang sepertinya sedari tadi terus mendongak, "kenapa? Tidak mau berdoa untuk Mum, Dad dan Grandpa?"

"Teddy doa," kata Teddy.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Teddy sebelum dia berdiri lagi, "nah—kau masih mau disini atau kembali ke Grimmauld Place?"

"Ke K'cher!!"

Harry nyaris tertawa, "Kreacher. Kau masih belum bisa menyebut namanya, ya?" dia pun membawa Teddy kembali ke rumah dimana Andromeda masih sibuk berkebun,

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Teddy mau kembali ke Grimmauld Place."

Andromeda mengangguk mengerti, "maaf aku belum bisa menyusul ke sana, rumah ini butuh perwatan ekstra."

"Tidak apa-apa. Teddy tidak rewel, kok," Harry membiarkan anak baptisnya itu bermain dengan kerah jaketnya, "kami kembali dulu. Tapi kau akan datang ke The Burrow kan?"

"Pasti. Pesta dan makanan buatan Molly tidak akan aku lewatkan."

Harry nyengir, "sampai akhir pekan, kalau begitu."

"Ya, sampai akhir pekan."

.

Begitu kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Harry terkejut mendapati Ron dan Hermione ada di ruang duduk rumahnya. Mereka berdua tampak sedang ngobrol mesra saat Harry sampai dengan floo.

"Oh—hai, Harry," Hermione menyapa Harry yang baru duduk di sofa tunggal sambil memangku Teddy, "Kreacher bilang kau pergi ke rumah Andromeda."

"Yeah. Ke makam Remus, Dora dan Ted," Harry melepas jaketnya lalu melepas jaket Teddy.

"Draco dan ibunya juga tidak ada. Kemana mereka?" tanya Ron.

"Kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Tapi mereka akan makan siang di sini. Kalian tumben mampir kemari?" Harry menurunkan Teddy ke karpet dan membiarkan bocah mungil itu bermain sendiri.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku datang duluan," kata Hermione, "kebetulan aku ada di dekat sini, jadi mampir. Mau melihat Teddy. Tapi karena kau pergi, aku panggil Ron untuk menemaniku."

"'Ermione!!" Teddy berdiri bertumpu pada meja dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati Hermione.

"Hai, Little Teddy," Hermione meraih bocah yang kini berambut pirang berkilauan itu dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya, "kau tambah berat dan tambah besar. Apa bayi memang tumbuh secepat ini?"

Harry tertawa, "kau ada-ada saja, Hermione. Teddy tumbuh normal kok."

Hermione tersenyum saat melihat Teddy memainkan ujung kemeja Ron, "tapi rasanya baru kemarin Remus memberitahu kita tentang kelahiran Teddy."

"Waktu cepat berlalu," ujar Ron sok puitis, "saat itu kita disibukkan dengan urusan Voldemort. Sampai-sampai lupa sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan."

"Aku setuju denganmu," Harry bersandar di sofa, tepat saat itu, Kreacher datang membawa tiga gelas es jeruk dan sebotol susu, "kebetulan kau bawa es, Kreacher," Harry menyambar segelas dan langsung meminumnya, "o ya, Hermione dan Ron akan makan siang di sini. Jadi siapkan untuk enam orang plus Teddy."

"Baik, Tuan Harry," Kreacher membungkuk rendah setelah meletakkan nampan di meja, setelahnya peri rumah tua itu pun kembali ke 'ruang kerja'nya.

Menunggu waktu makan siang, Harry pun menceritakan pada dua sahabat terbaiknya kalau Narcissa sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan Harry dan Draco. Kabar bahwa Narcissa menerima dengan baik membuat Ron tersedak hebat saat meminum jusnya, dan wajah Hermione bersinar mengalahkan matahari yang terik di luar sana. Teddy hanya bengong memandang tidak orang dewasa itu, tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Harry tersenyum, "tapi aku senang. Jadinya sekarang tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi," katanya.

.

Beberapa belas menit sebelum makan siang, Draco dan Narcissa kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Narcissa langsung permisi ke kamarnya sementara Draco bergabung dengan tiga Gryffindor itu.

"Bagaimana di sana?" tanya Harry.

"Tak ada yang berubah. Mum hanya menambah beberapa mantra di sekeliling Manor. Tak mau ada pencuri yang masuk ke sana," kata Draco yang mengambil segelas es jeruk –yang dengan cepat dibawakan Kreacher- dari meja.

"Dwaco!! Teddy mau Dwaco!!" Teddy menepuk-nepuk tangan Hermione supaya bibinya itu membiarkannya turun. Kali ini separo berlari, Teddy menghambur memeluk kaki Draco, "Dwaco!!" serunya senang.

Ron tertawa mendengar nama sayang Draco dari Teddy, "lucu juga namamu, Uncle Dwaco!!"

Draco tak bicara apa-apa hanya melotot pada Ron dan memangku Teddy, "nah Teddy, apa panggilanmu untuk Uncle Ron?"

Teddy memandang pemuda berambut merah itu, "Uncle Won!!"

Semua tertawa kecuali Ron yang langsung pucat, "oh tidak, Little Teddy. Jangan nama itu. Itu membawa kenangan buruk."

"Uncle Won Won!!"

Ron menghantam keningnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri sementara tawa di ruangan itu semakin keras.

.

"Akhirnya tenang juga," kata Draco.

Malam ini Teddy tidur dengan Narcissa. Dan setelah Narcissa 'merestui' hubungan khusus antara putranya dan Harry, dia memaksa untuk mengganti dekorasi kamar Harry –yang sekarang jadi kamar Draco juga-. Kamar yang tadinya terdiri dari dua tempat tidur dan dua lemari kecil, kini hanya ada satu tempat tidur king's size dan lemari kayu antik yang cukup besar untuk menampung semua baju Harry dan Draco.

Draco duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dan membaca buku ramuan yang dia dapat dari Snape. Dia sudah menandai beberapa ramuan yang akan dia coba. Harry melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya. Tapi yang dia baca adalah buku mantra. Dia sudah menguasai beberapa mantra level tinggi yang pasti akan membantunya dalam training nanti.

"Oh ya, Draco. Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu padamu tadi."

"Apa?"

"Tentang Ron dan Hermione."

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Draco sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Di pesta kelulusan nanti... Ron dan Hermione akan bertunangan."

Barulah Draco menoleh pada Harry, "serius?"

"Itu yang mereka katakan tadi."

"_Well_, kurasa Ron beruntung mendapatkan Hermione. Kau pikir juga begitu kan?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ya—Ron butuh seseorang yang bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan sejauh ini... hanya Hermione yang bisa."

Sejenak mereka kembali pada buku yang ada di tangan mereka. tapi tak satu pun kata dari cetakan itu yang masuk dalam otak mereka. Masing-masing berpikir... kapan terakhir kalinya mereka berdua seperti ini. Benar-benar hanya berdua saja.

Dracolah yang pertama menutup buku. Rasanya minat belajarnya hilang sama sekali. Dia meletakkan bukunya di samping bantal sebelum merebahkan dirinya dengan benar.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Tidak," Draco memandang ke langit-langit kamar itu.

Harry juga menutup bukunya dan rebahan di sebelah Draco, "... tenang, ya? Kalau ada Teddy, kita pasti tidak bisa santai begini."

"Ayah baptis macam apa kau ini, tidak mau didekati oleh anak baptismu sendiri."

"Bukannya tidak mau. Jadi seorang 'ayah' juga butuh waktu sendiri kan?" Harry sengaja merapatkan diri pada Draco, "apa sekarang kau lebih suka kalau ada Teddy?"

Draco tak menjawab, tapi dia membiarkan pundaknya menjadi bantal untuk Harry. Di tengah keheningan itu, dari kejauhan mereka bisa mendengar deri kendaraan dan juga suara klakson.

"Aku benci suara itu," kata Draco, "membuatku badmood tiap pagi."

Harry tertawa pelan, "belum juga terbiasa?"

"Tak mungkin bisa terbiasa."

Harry memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Draco, "kau kan tinggal pasang Silencing sebelum kau tidur."

"Dan membuatku malah tidak bisa bangun? Kenapa idemu itu tidak ada yang bagus, sih? Gryffindor."

Harry tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Draco itu, "_well_, kalau kau anggap ideku tidak bagus, pikirkan saja sendiri Mr Malfoy."

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu, Harry."

"Terserah aku mau bicara seperti apa."

Draco memutar bola matanya, "ternyata sekarang kau yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda," dia mengusap kepala Harry, "kau tahu... aku senang akhirnya kita bisa sendiri saja seperti ini."

Harry tidak bicara dan membiarkan saat Draco memeluknya lebih rapat lagi. Sejenak mereka diam dalam posisi yang nyaman itu. Harry mendengarkan detak jantung Draco yang bisa menjadi lagu tidur yang sempurna untuknya.

"Hei, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Keberatan kalau malam ini kau 'sedikit' lepas kendali?"

Nyaris saja Harry tertawa, tapi untunglah dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Kalau tidak, Draco pasti langsung badmood lagi, "_well_... kenapa tidak? Aku suka kalau kau menunjukkan sisi dirimu yang asli. Bukan seorang 'pangeran' yang sok cool."

Draco tersenyum, "aku tahu kau menyukainya," dia meengadahkan wajah Harry dan tanpa basabasi lagi Draco pun mencium pemuda yang selalu membuatnya mengalah pada perasaan daripada logika.

Harry menikmati sentuhan itu. Tak bisa membohongi diri kalau dia sangat haus terhadap sentuhan Draco. Dan kalau dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau... kenapa tidak?

Dan malam itu... bahkan tangisan Teddy tak terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

.

#

.

Pagi harinya, Harry bangun terlebih dahulu. Draco masih lelap di sebelahnya, bahkan dengan suara klakson dan deru mobil di luar sana. Harry tersenyum memandang wajah tidur Draco dengan rambut platinumnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Harry memakai kacamatanya dan mencari piyamanya yang ternyata –entah bagaimana- berserakan di lantai. Draco sedikit bergerak saat Harry turun dari tempat tidur, tapi dia tidak terbangun. Harry membenahi selimut Draco setelah dia selesai berpakaian. Lalu dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, Harry sadar benar kalau penampilannya pastilah sangat berantakan.

Setelah mengambil sepasang baju bersih dari lemari, Harry segera mandi dan setelah itu turun duluan –karena Draco tidak bangun juga-. Di bawah, rupanya Narcissa dan Teddy sudah bangun. Teddy bahkan sudah semangat mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan crayon.

"Pagi," sapa Harry.

"Pagi, Harry," Narcissa menjawabnya setelah meminum teh dalam cangkirnya.

"''Arry, pagi," Teddy tersenyum lebar.

Harry ikut duduk di karpet dan melihat bagaimana Teddy mewarnai gambar naga dengan warna merah mencolok, "kau suka naga, Teddy?"

"Naga!!" bayi kecil itu mewarnai makin semangat.

Harry menepuk kepala Teddy dengan lembut.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Narcissa.

"Oh... Draco mash tidur. Semalam sepertinya dia tidur terlalu larut," ujar Harry –yang tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya-.

Lalu Kreacher datang membawakan secangkir teh dan juga roti isi untuk Harry. Pemuda itu langsung memakannya karena dia memang lapar sekali. Terima kasih pada Draco untuk hal ini. Narcissa memandang Harry, yang menikmati sarapannya itu sambil bermain dengan Teddy, sambil tersenyum.

Waktu berlalu, dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Draco sudah bangun.

"Err... saya lihat Draco dulu," Harry berdiri.

"Tolong ya, Harry. Jarang sekali dia bangun sesiang ini," kata Narcissa.

Harry mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kamarnya. Ternyata memang Draco masih belum bangun. Masih dalam posisi seperti waktu Harry tinggalkan tadi. Harry pun duduk di sisi Draco dan berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Draco... Draco ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang sekali."

Draco tidak bereaksi.

"Draco!!" Harry berbisik di telinga di pirang itu dan sepertinya cara ini sukses, "hei!! Bangun, pemalas!!"

Draco menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mata kelabunya perlahan, "'gi, 'Rry," katanya tidak jelas.

"Pagi. Kau tidur seperti bayi," Harry tersenyum dan mencium bibir Draco sekilas, "mandilah! Ibumu dan Teddy sudah menunggu di bawah. Cuma kau yang belum sarapan."

"Jam berapa ini?" Draco pun duduk. Kantuknya sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Lebih dari jam sembilan. Aku baru sekali melihatmu tidur sepulas ini."

Draco menyisir poni dengan jemarinya, "aku sendiri juga heran. Biasanya tidak begini."

Harry tersenyum, "ya sudah, mandi sana!!"

"Aku belum ingin mandi," tiba-tiba Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dan menciumnya.

Meski protes, toh akhirnya Harry menyerah juga. Aroma Draco selalu membuat akal sehatnya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"... Draco!!" Harry terpaksa mendorong Draco menjauh sebelum mereka keterusan, "ibumu sudah menunggu. Tidak sopan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi!!"

"Ha?! Sejak kapan kau peduli tentang sopan atau tidak? Kau kan memang selalu seenaknya," tangan Draco masih melingkar di pinggang Harry.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Draco!" Harry melepaskan diri dan berdiri, "aku tunggu di bawah! Dan cepatlah sedikit! Kita tidak mau ketinggalan pesta di The Burrow kan?"

Draco sedikit kesal karena Harry meninggalkannya di kamar begitu saja, tapi toh dia akhirny amandi juga dan bersiap-siap untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya.

.

"Dwaco!! Naga, Dwaco!!" Teddy dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Draco yang baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga. Dia berdiri di depan Draco dengan wajah tersenyum begitu cerianya.

"... Kau pintar sekali, Teddy," Draco mengusap-usap kepala Teddy yang langsung tertawa. Lalu Draco duduk di sebelah ibunya sementara Teddy kembali duduk di karpet bersama Harry dan mewarnai gambar yang lain.

"Tidur nyenyak semalam, nak?" tanya Narcissa, "ini rekor bangunmu yang paling siang."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kreacher datang lagi, kini membawakan sereal dan milk tea untuk Draco. Dan seolah melupakan tata krama yang menjadi bagian hidupnya selama ini, Draco menikmati sarapannya begitu saja di ruang keluarga. Anehnya, Narcissa –yang dulu pasti akan langsung memarahi putranya itu- tampak tidak keberatan.

"'Arry... ke Molly!!" kata Teddy tiba-tiba, "ke Molly!!"

"Sebentar lagi. Kita janji ke sana jam sebelas 'kan? Lihat! Uncle Draco masih makan."

Teddy memandang Draco dan melemparkan krayonnya dengan kesal.

"Hei!!" protes Draco, "aku tidak mau sereal ini berubah rasa menjadi lilin."

Dimarahi begitu, malah membuat Teddy semangat melemparkan krayonnya. Membuat Harry dan Narcissa tertawa tanpa berusaha menghentikan kesenangan si bayi.

.

Tepat jam sebelas, Harry, Draco, Narcissa dan Teddy pun menuju ke The Burrow dengan menggunakan jaringan floo. Disana semua sudah berkumpul. Bahkan Andromeda sudah datang dan sedang membantu Mrs Weasley memasak. Narcissa pun langsung bergabung di dapur.

Teddy dibiarkan 'lepas' begitu saja dan langsung mengejar para jembalang yang berlarian di halaman. Harry dan Draco membantu para cowok memindahkan meja-meja ke halaman. Sedangkan para cewek mendekorasi halaman dengan pita-pita keemasan.

"Mana George?" tanya Harry pada Charlie –yang akhirnya bisa pulang sejenak dari Rumania-.

"Di tempat Fred. Dia juga baru saja datang," Ujar anak laki-laki tertua keluarga Weasley itu.

Harry memandang bukit yang tak jauh dari The Burrow. Tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir bagi Fred.

"'ARRY!! 'ARRY!!!"

Lamunan Harry buyar karena teriakan Teddy. Saat dia menoleh, dia langsung tertawa. Begitu juga yang lain. Teddy menangkap seekor jembalang yang sepertinya sedang mengumpat-umpat marah karena Teddy mengangkatnya dengan kaki di atas.

"Teddy, lepaskan itu. Lihat... belum ada satu jam kita disini, bajumu sudah penuh lumpur," Harry mendekati Teddy dan melepaskan jembalang itu, "jangan tangkap mereka lagi, ya! Dikejar saja, oke?"

Teddy nyengir, "oke, 'Arry!!"

"Good boy. Nah, kembalilah bermain!"

Tanpa dua kali perintah, Teddy berbalik dan langsung mengejar jembalang-jembalang itu lagi.

"Kau sudah seperti bapak-bapak beneran, Harry," kata Ron yang baru saja selesai mengangkat sebuah meja panjang ke halaman dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya.

"Dia memang sudah aku anggap anak sendiri. Dan kuharap kau bisa segera memberinya teman bermain, OUCH!!" Harry menoleh kebelakang saat kepalanya terhantam oleh sesuatu, bola hiasan dari toko George, dan dia melihat Hermione sudah berancang-ancang melemparkan yang lain.

"Hermione!! Sakit, tahu!!"

Hermione tidak menjawab, malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry, membuat Ginny tertawa.

Harry mengusap kepalanya dan kembali pada tujuannya semula, membantu.

.

#

.

Hampir pukul empat tepat saat semua siap. Lalu tamu lain yang diundang adalah Neville dan Luna. Keduanya tampak senang hadir di pesta kelulusan ala keluarga Weasley itu. Harry tertawa melihat Teddy seperti trophy bergilir yang dipangku dari satu orang ke orang lain. Yang paling lama adalah Fleur yang memang sedang mengandung, kabar yang menambah kegembiraan di hari itu. Tapi toh pada akhirnya Teddy hanya mau dengan Harry.

Acara puncaknya jelas adalah acara pertunangan antara Ron dan Hermione. Wajah Ron saat itu bisa dikatakan lebih merah dari pada rambutnya. Harry tidak pernah melihat Ron sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Senyum tidak jua hilang dari wajahnya. Hermione pun begitu, gadis itu tampak berseri-seri saat Ron memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Kemudian acara berlanjut dengan makan-makan, segala jenis hidangan tersaji dan membuat siapa pun akan lupa untuk berhenti makan. Harry sendiri sudah dua kali memenuhi piringnya karena dia tahu benar kualitas memasak Mrs Weasley bahkan melebihi koki hotel muggle bintang lima.

Saat hari mulai gelap, acara resmi selesai, tapi tak ada yang langsung pergi. Semua tampak punya kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Mrs Weasley, Narcissa, Andromeda, Fleur dan Luna mengobrol santai di meja, para pria dewasa juga berbincang. Ron dan Hermione tampak menyendiri di pintu dapur, tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Ginny dan Neville juga tampak mesra. Dan karena Teddy sudah pulas, Andromeda pun memangku si bayi yang terlihat luar biasa kelelahan itu.

"Pesta yang luar biasa kan?" Harry dan Draco kini 'mojok' di bawah sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Ini pesta yang paling gila. Rasanya aku bisa tidur sehari semalam saking lelahnya," Draco memandang ke langit malam yang dihiasi jutaan bintang itu.

Harry bersandar di batang pohon itu dan memandang ke arah yang sama, "ku harap seterusnya hidupku akan setenang ini."

"Jangan terlalu berharap," Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry, "setelah jadi Auror nanti, satu dua kali pasti akan kembali bermain-main dengan maut. Aku bisa pastikan itu."

"Memangnya kau ini peramal? Aku bahkan tak menangkap kalau kau suka mengikuti pelajaran Profesor Trelawney," Harry tertawa pelan.

"Tidak ada orang waras yang suka pelajaran Ramalan macam itu," Draco mendekat pada Harry dan tak bicara lagi, dia mengklaim bibir Harry tanpa peduli kalau seseorang bisa saja memergoki mereka.

Harry sendiri tidak keberatan. Dia memeluk pinggang Draco erat dan membalas ciuman itu. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebersamaannya dengan Draco. Setelah pelatihan Auror dimulai, dan andai mereka sudah menjadi Auror... entah kapan mereka bisa berduaan dengan tenang seperti ini.

"Love you, Harry..."

Harry tersenyum memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "same here, Draco...."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hemm... aku ada rencana buat Time Skip langsung setelah pendidikan Auror. Jujur aku sama sekali ga ada ide gimana pendidikan Auror itu TT__TT. So... gimana menurut para reader?

Dan sori dengan dua dialog terakhir, entah kenapa kalau pake bahasa Indonesia jadinya alay bin lebay =3=


	13. Chapter 13

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Kini tepat setahun sudah Harry lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan seperti janjinya pada Snape, dia berhasil lulus pendidikan Auror, bahkan kurang dari satu tahun. Draco sebenarnya sempurna di Ramuan, tapi mengalami sedikit kesulitan di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sementara kebalikan darinya; Ron parah di Ramuan dan bagus di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam; tapi Harry yakin keduanya akan lulus tak lama lagi. Hermione sendiri sepertinya sudah begitu terbiasa dengan pekerjaannya di Departemen Hukum Kementrian Sihir, sampai-sampai sosoknya jarang terlihat lagi.

Setelah resmi menjadi anggota satuan Auror pada bulan Agustus, Harry bicara langsung pada Kingsley, yang sepertinya akan bertahan sebagai Mentri Sihir untuk waktu yang lama, tentang rencananya untuk menjadi asisten Severus Snape sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Kingsley, tentu saja, langsung menyetujui putusan Harry tanpa pikir dua kali. Meski dia tetap meminta kesediaan Harry untuk bergabung dengan satuan Auror seandainya ada kejadian yang aneh-aneh.

Sedikit merasa sangat tersanjung, Harry pun berada dalam state dimana dia merasa antara tegang dan senang untuk menjalani pelatihannya sebagai pengajar. Harry tak sabar menunggu satu September, hari dimana dia akan kembali berada di Hogwarts.

Tapi rupanya kabar itu sedikit tidak menyenangkan untuk Draco.

"Jadi aku harus berdua dengan Ron di pelatihan? Menyebalkan. Dia kalau sudah senewen bahkan lebih parah dari Mum yang sedang marah," ujar Draco kesal melihat Harry sedang mengepak barangnya.

"Itulah Ron. Aku sih sudah biasa dengan sifatnya yang sering senewen itu. Kau cuma perlu untuk menganggapnya tidak ada," Harry memasukkan Jubah Gaib milik ayahnya dan menutup kopernya. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Draco di tepi tempat tidur mereka, "aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai kau akan kembali ke Hogwarts dan menjadi asisten Profesor Slughorn."

"Entahlah... Ku rasa itu masih lama sekali," kata Draco.

"Ayolah. Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis begini? Kita akan segera bertemu lagi di Hogwarts.

"... Jadi satu September nanti aku akan mengantarmu ke King's Cross?"

Harry menggeleng, "kemarin ada surat dari Severus dan bilang kalau aku bisa ke Hogwarts dengan floo. Selebritis seperti aku kan tidak baik naik kendaraan umum," dia nyengir.

"Dasar narsis."

"Yang jelas kan aku tidak menghabiskan waktu satu jam demi memastikan rambutku tertata rapi," Harry tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang sedikit tampak tersinggung.

Pintu kamar itu kemudian terketuk dan akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok mungil Teddy yang mengintip dari balik pintu, "Harry, Dwaco... ke Alley, yuk?!" bocah berumur tiga tahun itu masuk.

"Kau mau beli apa?" Harry membantu Teddy naik ke tempat tidur.

"Buku!!"

"Lagi? Kan minggu kemarin Andromeda baru memberikanmu buku baru."

"Teddy mau buku!!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, "oke oke!! Kau ini pemaksa sekali," katanya, "kau mau ikut, Draco?"

"Kurasa iya. Aku butuh udara segar," Draco berdiri, "kau mau ku gendong atau jalan sendiri?" tanyanya pada Teddy.

"Sama Dwaco!!"

Draco menghela nafas, "kau ini kenapa sih? Padahal kau sudah bisa memanggil nama semua orang dengan benar, kenapa namaku tetap jadi Dwaco?"

Teddy hanya tertawa mendengar protes Draco padanya. Lalu dia pun segera berada di gendongan Draco.

"Tahu tidak, biasanya anak kecil memperlakukan orang yang paling dia sayang dengan berbeda," kata Harry sambil memakai jubahnya.

Draco memandang Teddy, "jadi maksudmu dia ini paling sayang sama aku dan memanggilku Dwaco? Begitu?"

"Kurang lebih," Harry tersenyum melihat Teddy yang sepertinya memang benar-benar sayang pada Draco, "ayo!"

Mereka pun turun ke ruang duduk untuk memakai perapian ke Leaky Cauldron.

"Kenapa sepi sekali," Draco memandang ke sekeliling. Biasanya ibunya ada di ruangan itu, entah membaca atau apa.

"Nona Narcissa pergi ke The Burrow," kata Kreacher dari belakang Draco, membuat dua pemuda plus bayi itu memandangnya, "nona Andromeda juga. Mereka bilang akan pulang saat makan malam nanti."

"Kami mau ke Diagon Alley. Mungkin cuma sebentar, mungkin juga lama."

"Alley, Harry!!" seru Teddy.

Harry tersenyum, "iya iya. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," dia memakaikan topi pada Teddy, "ayo!"

Maka ketiganya langsung memakai floo menuju ke Leaky Cauldron. Dari sana mereka langsung ke Diagon Alley dan menuju ke Flourish and Blotts. Teddy dengan penuh semangat merosot turun dari gendongan Draco dan langsung menghilang di balik rak buku anak-anak.

"Dia itu benar-benar seperti Remus. Suka sekali belajar," kata Harry.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Draco mengambil sebuah buku di rak terbitan baru, "aku tidak tahu kau mengenalnya seperti itu."

Harry tersenyum, "aku tak sengaja melihat di pensieve milik Severus waktu pelajaran Occlumency. Aku pernah ceritakan itu padamu kan?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Dari kilasan memori itu, aku mendapat kesan kalau Remus adalah satu-satunya marauders yang 'terkontrol'. Kalau boleh aku bilang, marauder yang sejati cuma ayahku dan Sirius. Peter? Dia hanya sebagai pelengkap saja, menurutku."

"Harry!! Dwaco!!" Teddy muncul dari balik rak dan membawa sebuah buku bergambar, "Teddy mau ini!!" dia menunjukkannya pada dua orang yang sangat dia suka itu.

"Kau suka sekali naga," Harry memandang gambar naga yang terbang berputar di sampul buku itu, "ku rasa kau cocok dengan Charlie dan Hagrid."

"Teddy ini, ya?!"

"Iya. Bawalah ke kasir."

"OKE!!" dengan wajah ceria Teddy pun berlari menuju ke tempat pembayaran. Tapi di tengah jalan, dia menabrak seseorang cukup keras sampai dia jatuh terjengkang ke lantai. Tapi Teddy tidak menangis, dia malah memandang orang yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Wah wah bocah, jangan berlarian di dalam toko."

Teddy berdiri dibantu orang tadi, "'makasih," kata bocah itu.

"Teddy?" Harry menghampiri anak baptisnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Harry!!" Teddy nyengir lebar, "Teddy nabrak."

"Sudah nabrak kenapa malah bangga, sih?" Harry menggendong Teddy sebelum melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, dan dia bengong seketika, "... Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini berdiri di depan Harry, tak begitu berubah sejak kelulusan mereka, "hei. Tak ku sangka bertemu denganmu di sini," dia menjabat tangan Harry lalu memandang Teddy, "perasaan baru setahun deh, tapi kenapa anakmu sudah sebesar ini?"

Saat Harry membatu, Blaise bisa dengan cepat dan tepatnya menangkap sebuah buku yang cukup tebal yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku patahkan lehermu!" Draco muncul dari belakang Harry.

"Bahaya sekali melempar buku seperti itu, Draco," kata Blaise tidak menghiraukan pandangan maut dari Draco, "masa sapaanmu begitu pada sahabatmu ini?"

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Jangan bertengkar. Kalian ini masih seperti anak-anak saja," kata Harry, "aku mau bayar buku ini dulu!"

.

Selesai di Flourish and Blotts, mereka menikmati es krim di Florean Fortescue dan duduk di kursi yang ada di luar. Teddy duduk di pangkuan Draco dan menikmati es krim coklat favoritnya, membiarkan tiga orang dewasa itu mengobrol.

"Sekarang kau kerja dimana, Blaise?" tanya Harry.

"Aku kerja di Gringotts. Masih pekerja paruh waktu, sih. Aku bekerja bersama putra keluarga Weasley."

"Bill."

Blaise mengangguk, "aku dengar tentangmu, Harry. Lulus pendidikan Auror dalam waktu setahun kurang sedikit. Beritanya ada di Daily Prophet. Sepertinya kau bakal jadi selebritis sampai mati, Harry," kata Blaise sambil tertawa.

Obrolan mereka terpotong oleh Teddy, "Dwaco!! Mau lagi!!" dia ternyata sudah menghabiskan es krimnya lebihi cepat dari pada yang lain.

"Lagi? Tidak boleh!"

"Mau lagi, Dwaco~" Teddy memandang Draco dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar itu. membuat Draco sedikit goyah pendiriannya.

Blaise mati-matian menahan tawa, "Dwaco? Kenapa namamu jadi tidak keren begitu?"

"Itu karena Teddy paling suka sama Draco. Andai kau lihat tiap malam. Sebelum tidur, jangan harap mereka bisa pisah."

"Ga nyangka kau bisa tahan dengan anak kecil, Draco."

"Teddy ini spesial. Coba kau tinggal dengannya tiga hari saja, aku jamin kau juga tidak bisa menang melawannya," kata Draco.

"Dwaco!! Es krim lagi!!" tuntut Teddy yang kesal.

Draco menghela nafas dan Harry tertawa.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Draco tegas.

Teddy sudah siap menangis. Bocah ini sudah tahu benar bagaimana caranya supaya semua keinginannya dipenuhi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Draco serius tidak mengizinkan Teddy makan es krim banyak-banyak. Rambut Teddy berubah menjadi ungu muram dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Kau ini ayah yang jahat, Draco. Belikan satu lagi kan tidak apa-apa," kata Blaise yang membuatnya mendapat pandangan paling tajam dari Draco.

Harry mengambil Teddy dari pangkuan Draco, "di rumah kan banyak coklat. Kalau kau makan es krim terus, coklatnya aku yang habiskan."

"Coklat Teddy!!" protes bocah itu.

"Makanya, sekarang tidak ada es krim lagi. Oke?"

"Oke!!" jawab Teddy seketika, rambutnya langsung berubah merah ceria.

Blaise tertawa melihat itu, "kalian berdua ini memang serasi sekali. Benar-benar tidak berubah," lalu dia memandang Teddy yang sudah kembali tersenyum-senyum, "siapa namamu, bocah?"

Teddy memandang sosok yang masih asing diingatannya itu, tapi toh dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, "Teddy Remus Lupin!!"

Blaise terkejut mendengar itu, dia pun melihat ke arah Harry dan Draco bergantian, "jadi dia ini... anak Profesor Lupin?"

"Yeah. Aku ayah baptisnya," kata Harry yang membiarkan Teddy membuka bungkusan bukunya dan mulai melihat-lihat gambar di tiap halaman buku barunya. Lebih baik daripada bocah itu mulai meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Blaise masih memandang Teddy, "tapi—bukankah Profesor Lupin itu manusia serigala? Apa..."

"Teddy normal," jawab Draco, "kecuali dengan kemampuan metamorphmagus-nya."

"Yeah. Aku lihat tadi rambutnya berubah. Kemampuan yang menakjubkan," Blaise mengusap-usap rambut Teddy. Tak disangka, bocah itu langsung memukul tangan Blaise dengan buku.

"Rambut Teddy!!" seru bocah itu marah.

Blaise bengong dan Harry tertawa.

"Awas Blaise, dia ini sama bahayanya dengan Draco kalau sudah menyangkut tentang rambut," kata Harry, "jadi sebaiknya jangan ulangi lagi."

Saat itu Draco berdiri dan mengambil Teddy dari Harry, "daripada dengar mereka, kita ke toko Quidditch saja."

Teddy mengangguk senang. Dia sepertinya juga mulai jadi penggemar olah raga paling populer di dunia sihir itu. Harry mengira karena akhir pekan yang lalu, dia dan Draco mengajak Teddy untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch.

Setelah Draco dan Teddy masuk ke toko peralatan Quidditch, Harry dan Blaise kembali berbincang.

"Aku serius waktu bilang kalau kalian sama sekali tidak berubah," kata Blaise, "setahun dan rasanya aku tetap melihat kalian semasa di Hogwarts. Apa kalian ini tidak pernah bertengkar?"

"Kau nyumpahin kami berantem?"

Blaise nyengir, "bukan begitu, sobat. Hanya saja sepanjang 'misi penguntitan'ku, Theo dan Gregory, kalian sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat sedang berselisih atau apa."

Harry tersenyum, "ternyata benar kalian bertiga yang selalu mengikuti kami. Draco sampai kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli saja."

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, Harry."

"Tentu saja kami pernah bertengkar satu dua kali. Kau pasti tahu kan kalau kadang Draco bisa jadi sangat keras kepala dan egois?"

Blaise mengangguk, "Malfoy..."

"Yeah, Malfoy," sahut Harry, "dan asal kau tahu juga kalau aku ini juga cukup keras kepala. Jadi masalah kecil... bisa jadi masalah yang sangat besar," Harry tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertengkaran konyolnya dan Draco minggu kemarin, "tapi pada akhirnya selalu dia yang minta maaf duluan."

Sepertinya itu membuat Blaise terkejut, "Draco? Draco minta maaf?" dia memandang Harry, "aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya," kata Harry lagi, "tak menyangka dia punya sisi manis juga, ya?"

"Yeah... harus aku akui kalau aku tidak benar-benar mengenal Draco selama ini," lalu Blaise melihat jam tangannya, "gawat!! Aku harus kembali ke bank. Para goblin itu bisa mencabikku kalau aku telat," Blaise buru-buru berdiri, "sampaikan salamku pada Draco. Senang bertemu kalian lagi."

Harry ikut berdiri dan menjabat tangan Blaise, "sesekali mampirlah ke Grimmauld Place."

"Aku usahakan," kata Blaise, "nah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Harry membiarkan Blaise berlari menuju ke Gringotts, sementara dia menyusul Draco dan Teddy ke toko Quidditch.

.

#

.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah dan dia membiarkan dua kancing teratas piyamanya tetap terbuka. Saat dia mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, dia melihat Harry –lagi-lagi- sedang mengecek kopernya.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang mau kau tambahkan?" tanya Draco.

"Tak ada," jawab Harry, "hanya memastikan kalau tidak ada yang tertinggal."

Draco duduk di tempat tidur dan melemparkan handuknya begitu saja ke kursi, "menyebalkan sekali kau harus pergi."

Setelah menutup kopernya, Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "makanya, kalu harus segera lulus dan menyusulku ke Hogwarts," katanya sambil tersenyum," lalu dia membuka laci meja di sebelah kamar tidur dan menyerahkan buku ramuan milik Snape pada Draco, "buku ini pasti bisa membantumu. Aku lulus ramuan juga berkat bantuan buku ini."

Draco menerima buku itu, sebelumnya sih dia tidak mau, karena dia ingin lulus dengan usaha sendiri. Tapi... tekadnya langsung goyah karena Harry bisa lulus lebih cepat dari pada dia. Dan Draco—tidak yakin dia sanggup jauh-jauh dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry memandang Draco yang sedang membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu, "aku sudah menambahkan catatan-catatan lain pada mantra-matra yang tertulis di sana. Kau tahu—beberapa dari mantra itu cukup kuat dan berbahaya... seperti yang pernah aku gunakan padamu."

"Sectumsempra, _yeah_, dia pernah memberitahuku tentang mantra itu."

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, "Hogwarts tidak akan sama seperti dulu. Sejujurnya... aku sedikit nervous."

"Jelas saja tidak akan sama," Draco menutup buku itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Harry, "kau bukan lagi murid. Kau akan jadi guru."

"Dan mengajar 'mantan' adik kelasku? Sedikit menggelikan."

"Setidaknya kau punya pengalaman mengajar di Dumbledore's Army. Mungkin itu jadi pertimbangan bagi Profesor Snape untuk memintamu menjadi asistennya."

"Dan aku harus membiasakan diri memanggil 'mantan' Profesor-ku dengan nama depan mereka. oh tidak, ku rasa ini yang paling sulit."

Draco tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Harry, "jelas kau harus memanggil mereka tanpa embel-embel gelar atau nama keluarga. Mereka bukan gurumu lagi, tapi rekan kerja... kolegamu."

"_Yeah_... aku tahu, tapi... pasti terasa aneh. Aneh. Dan aneh!! Sekarang saja masih aneh kalau aku memanggil Profesor dengan nama Severus. Tanganku sampai gemetaran waktu menulis balasan suratnya kapan hari dulu."

Suara tawa terdengar dari Draco dan Harry sangat suka itu karena mendengar seorang Draco Malfoy tertawa sama langkanya dengan melihat naga mencium pipi manusia seperti lumba-lumba yang jinak.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan sendirian lama-lama di Hogwarts," kata Draco, "dan nanti kita bandingkan siapa yang lebih cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang baru ini."

Harry tersenyum, "aku tunggu."

Draco menyentuh sisi wajah Harry dan meminta supaya pemuda itu memandangnya. Dan Harry tak mau menunggu lama. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, dia mencium Draco dan dia segera mendapat balasan yang cukup untuk mengunci otak Harry dari segala macam pikrian yang amburadul tidak karuan.

Harry memeluk pinggang Draco erat seraya membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi diluar perintah otaknya. Draco pun senang saja dengan reaksi alamiah dari Harry. Keduanya menikmati irama itu dengan sangat baik, tak mendesak, tak tergesa. Membiarkan semua berjalan apa adanya.

Saat keduanya tersadar, mereka menemukan kalau Harry sudah terbaring di kasur, beberapa kancing piyamanya sudah terbuka dan Draco ada di atasnya, sibuk menciumi bibir Harry. Sekejap kemudian mereka kembali lupa dengan sekeliling mereka dan menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan yang mereka suka.

Namun kesadaran mereka begitu cepat kembali secepat itu pergi, karena mendadak pintu kamar itu terbuka hingga Harry dan Draco spontan melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan melihat ke arah pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Teddy. Bocah itu sepertinya habis menangis karena matanya merah dan wajahnya sembab.

"Teddy sama Harry," katanya pelan dengan suara serak.

Draco langsung duduk di sebelah Harry, "dasar."

Harry tertawa, "bagaimana, Dwaco?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Draco memutar matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur untuk menggendong Teddy, "apa boleh buat. Dia ini tidak bisa dibantah.

Harry menggeser badannya dan membongkar selimut saat Draco membaringkan bocah itu di tempat tidur mereka. Seketika Teddy langsung memeluk Harry dan menangis terisak di dada ayah baptisnya.

Harry mengusap-usap kepala Teddy sampai bocah itu tenang dan akhirnya tertidur. Lalu dia memandang Draco sambil tersenyum, "aku akan sangat merindukan dia."

"Jadi kau tidak akan rindu aku?"

Nyaris saja Harry tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang sedikit cemberut. Dia mencium sekilas bibir Draco, "kau tahu pasti apa jawabannya," lalu dia membaringkan diri sambil memeluk Teddy, "g'nite, Draco."

"G'nite."

.

Keesokan paginya, semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Narcissa dan Andromeda mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk Harry. tapi sepertinya Teddy masih tidak mau kalau dia harus berpisah dengan Harry.

"Harry jangan pergi..." Teddy memeluk ayah baptisnya itu erat-erat dan menangis.

"Teddy. Aku harus pergi," Harry memeluk bocah itu, "aku akan sering pulang. Aku janji. Lagipula Draco masih di ada kan?"

"Teddy mau Harry," rengek Teddy, "mau Harry."

Andromeda maju dan mengusap-usap kepala Teddy, "sayang, Harry harus pergi. Teddy kan sudah janji tidak jadi anak cengeng."

Teddy mengusap-usapkan wajahnya yang basah pada jubah Harry lalu beralih ke gendongan Andromeda.

"Sering-seringlah mengirim burung hantu untuk kami, Harry," ujar Narcissa, "setidaknya kabar darimu akan membuat Draco tenang."

"Mum!!" protes Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "aku pasti kirim kabar. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ke Hogwarts, bukan ke belahan dunia yang lain," ujar pemuda itu.

"Justru itu masalahnya," kata Draco, "kalau kau di Hogwarts, kau pasti lupa dengan dunia luar."

Harry nyengir, "baiklah, ku rasa ini waktunya aku berangkat," Harry mengambil bubuk floo yang wadahnya sedari tadi sudah di siapkan oleh Kreacher yang terus berdiri di samping perapian.

"Sampai jumpa natal nanti," Harry memberi kecupan singkat untuk Draco sebelum akhirnya dia pun masuk ke perapian dan menuju ke Hogwarts. Tempat dia akan mulai magang mengajar...

.

Harry tiba di perapian di ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dia hafal sekali karena dia sudah sangat sering keluar masuk ruangan itu. Dia disambut oleh McGonagall, yang membuat Harry sejenak mematung saat mantan kepala asramanya itu memeluknya dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya . Selain itu, ada juga Slughorn, dan pastinya, Snape. Harry menganggukkan kepalanya pada dua pengajar itu.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Harry," kata McGonagall seraya mengajak mereka semua duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, "kau pasti akan jadi guru yang hebat."

"Profesor, saya bahkan belum mulai mengajar," kata Harry.

McGonagall tersenyum, "tapi aku tahu kau bisa. Bukan begitu Severus, Horace?"

"Tentu, tentu," seru Slughorn agak sedikit kelewat semangat, "harusnya aku lebih cepat menawari Mr Potter ini untuk menjadi calon pengajar Ramuan."

Harry nyengir saat dia mendapati Snape tengah memandangnya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu aksimu mengajar di kelas, Harry," ujar McGonagall sambil tersenyum.

Harry masih jengah mendengar nama depannya dipanggil dengan begitu biasa seolah mereka sudah kenal akrab sejak dulu. Well, yeah, Harry akrab dengan para Profesor, tapi sebagai murid. Bukan sebagai teman. Itu yang membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku bisa tenang mengajar Transfigurasi kalau kau yang memegang kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Sempat Harry mengira ada yang saah dengan telinganya saat mendengar ucapan McGonagall barusan, "maaf? Anda... mengajar Transfigurasi? L-lalu kepala sekolahnya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Harry? Bukankah Severus sudah menulis surat padamu yang menjelaskan kalau sekarang dia kembali menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dan posisimu bukan sebagai asisten, melainkan sebagai pengajar resmi mata pelajaran ini. Izin dari Kementrian pun sudah ada. Apa Kingsley tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

Saat itu Harry jadi teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan Kingsley saat dia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk menjadi asisten pengajar di Hogwarts....

"_Aku yakin penyihir generasi baru butuh guru yang kompeten di bidangnya, Harry. dan kau, di usia yang masih sangat muda telah menghadapi Ilmu Hitam secara frontal," ujar Kingsley dengan nada bangga, "dan kau bertahan hidup, sekali lagi-. Pilihanmu untuk mengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts tak lain adalah kabar bagus untuk Kementrian dan juga dunia sihir. Kau pasti bisa jadi guru yang luar biasa, Harry."_

Dan Harry baru ingat kalau waktu itu Kingsley sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang 'asisten'.

McGonagall tersenyum melihat kebingungan Harry, "mungkin burung hantunya tiba terlambat sampai kau tidak sempat membaca suratnya,. Tapi ya, Harry. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pengajar resmi di Hogwarts. Itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja dia mau, Minerca,' ujar Slughorn –lagi-lagi kelewat antusias-, "lagipula siapapun pasti setuju saja kalau Harry ini mengajar di Hogwarts. Meski masih sangat muda, pengalamannya bisa disamakan atau bahkan lebih dari Auror terlatih di Kementrian."

"Kau benar, Horace. Aku pun punya pikiran yang sama," dukung McGonagall, "jadi, Harry?"

Sadar tidak sadar, Harry memandang ke arah Snape yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Snape sendiri menyadari pandangan Harry padanya dan dia menari nafas.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka," ujarnya singkat.

Dan anehnya, dengan ucapan dari Snape itu, Harry tahu dia bisa. Maka dia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "akan jadi kebanggan untuk saya mengajar di Hogwarts. Mohon bantuannya."

Ketiga pengajar senior itu tampak puas mendapat jawaban yang mereka harapkan dari Harry. Dan mereka tahu kalau Harry akan menjadi guru yang baik.

Harry sendiri mulai berpikir, 'mungkin tidak buruk juga jadi pengajar dan dipanggil dengan nama Profesor Potter'. Dia pun terus tersenyum.

.

Sementara itu di Grimmauld Place. Draco sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca. Narcissa pergi ke Diagon Alley bersama Andromeda. Kedua saudari itu sepertinya berniat untuk menikmati hari-hari sebagai adik kakak yang sangat kompak. Teddy tidak mau ikut dan memilih menggambar saja sambil tengkurap di lantai.

"Dwaco!! Naga, Dwaco!!" Teddy menunjukkan gambarnya pada Draco.

Tahu kalau bocah itu akan kesal kau tidak dihiraukan, Draco pun menutup bukunya dan melihat gambar hasil karya Teddy, yang sama sekali tidak mirip naga, "ya ya... kau anak pintar, Teddy."

Rambut Teddy berubah kuning cerah dan dia kembali tengkurap dan berkutat dengan krayonnya.

Draco menghela nafas, tapi saat dia akan membaca lagi, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ada sebuah amplop coklat yang sangat dia kenal tergeletak begitu saja di sebelah kotak krayon Teddy.

"Teddy, berikan amplop itu padaku," kata Draco.

Teddy memandang Draco, seperti berpikir, lalu dia melihat amplop di sebelah tempat krayonnya dan memberikannya pada Draco.

"... Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Draco saat mengenali amplop itu sebagai amploop resmi Hogwarts.

Teddy diam dan hanya menunjuk ke arah meja kayu di ruangan itu. Dia masih diam dan terus memandang Draco.

Memahami arti pandangan Teddy dan juga rambut yang berubah hitam, Draco tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, "aku tidak marah, Teddy. Kembalilah menggambar!!"

Teddy tertawa dan langsung kembali dengan gambar-gambarnya. Sementara itu Draco membaca isi surat dalam amplop itu. Dan setelah selesai, senyuman lebar tampak di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin Hermione dan Ron pasti sangat terkejut," dia berdiri dari duduknnya, "Kreacher!!"

Peri rumah tua itu langsung muncul dengan bunyi plop yang lumayan keras, "ada yang bisa Kreacher lakukan untuk anda, tuan Draco?"

"Jaga Teddy sebentar. Aku harus menulis surat."

Kreacher hanya membungkuk dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan ruangan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yupz!! Akhirnya beneran time slip^^ So—gimana menurut readers semua? En sebenernya aku ada rencana namatin ini fic dan mulai dengan multichap yang lain. Chap pertama aku post bareng chap 13 ini. Jadi... saran dan masukan masih saia tunggu :D


	14. Chapter 14

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

_Dear Harry,_

_Maaf aku baru sempat menyuratimu sekarang. Pekerjaan di Kementrian sangat menumpuk sampai aku stress dibuatnya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti menyenangkan berada di Hogwarts lagi. Aku sangat merindukan kastil luar biasa itu._

_Aku kaget waktu mendengar kabar dari Draco kalau kau menjadi pengajar resmi untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa, Harry. Pengalamanmu dengan sihir hitam begitu nyata, jadi aku yakin tak akan ada yang protes tentang posisimu sekarang._

_Hanya satu pesanku, ku harap setelah kau jadi guru sekarang, kau tidak mengajari kenakalan-kenakalanmu yang dulu pada anak-anak. Apalagi memberitahu lorong-lorong rahasia di Hogwarts. Sifatmu yang agak tidak peduli aturan itu yang sedikit aku cemaskan. Tapi ku rasa sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan bisa berpikir lebih panjang sebelum bertindak. Jadi aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir. _

_Nah, semoga sukses dengan pekerjaan barumu. Auror baru dan menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts. Itu belum ada dalam sejarah dunia sihir, Harry. Mungkin memang takdirmu untuk terus menjadi sorotan._

_Aku harus kembali bekerja. Ku pikir mungkin kita bisa berkumpul di Three Broomsticks kapan-kapan. _

_Salam sayang,_

_Hermione._

Harry tersenyum membaca surat dari sahabatnya itu. Dan bukan Hermione saja, Ron –dan nyaris seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley- mengiriminya surat dengan nada yang serupa. Narcissa dan Andromeda bahkan mengiriminya beberapa jubah yang menurut mereka lebih layak digunakan Harry saat mengajar di kelas.

Hari ini tepat sepuluh hari sudah Harry menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts. Dan dia masih tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana suasana di Aula Besar saat Snape memperkenalkannya pada seluruh murid sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru. Dia duduk di sebelah Hagrid yang menepuk punggungnya begitu keras. Harry sampai takut kalau tulang belakangnya bergeser. Guru-guru yang lain tampak senang dan murid-murid berada ditengah antara terkejut dan kagum. Apa lagi murid kelas satu, mereka tidak menyangka akan diajar langsung oleh pahlawan dunia sihir.

Butuh waktu tiga hari sampai akhirnya Harry terbiasa dengan panggilan Profesor Potter. Hari-hari pertama, Harry masih belum merespon panggilan barunya itu. Dan itu pun karena adanya Neville. Teman satu asrama Harry itu sepertinya juga masih gugup tiap kali dipanggil dengan nama Profesor Longbottom. Setidaknya itu membuat Harry merasa jadi punya teman seperjuangan. Sebenarnya Harry ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Neville, tapi karena kesibukan mereka, Harry dan Neville hanya bisa bertemu di saat makan bersama di Aula Besar.

Harry menghela nafas, lalu dia bersandar di kursi dan memandang tumpukan perkamen di meja kerjanya. Kemarin dulu, sebelum Harry memulai pekerjaannya sebagai guru, dia menerima bimbingan dari Snape tentang dasar-dasar mengajar dan menyiapkan materi. Itu tidak terlalu sulit bagi Harry. Tapi setelah dia menerima hasil tugas dari murid-murid... Harry jadi menyesal telah memberikan tugas itu. Karena artinya dia harus mengoreksi semua secepat mungkin.

Sedah begini, Harry merasa menyesal dulu selalu marah-marah setiap kali diberi tugas essay oleh guru. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau tugas gurulah yang berlipat kali lebih melelahkan. Harus memeriksa bukan hanya satu, tapi puluhan.

Menghela nafas, Harry mulai mengecek essay para murid sebelum semua makin menumpuk.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry masuk ke dalam kelasnya dimana murid kelas tiga Gryffindor dan Slytherin sudah siap di bangku mereka. Hari ini Harry memutuskan untuk meniru apa yang Remus lakukan di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam saat dia kelas tiga dulu. Boggart. Sesuai dengan saran Snape untuknya, Harry boleh saja mencontoh gaya mengajar guru-guru lain sebelum dia menemukan gaya mengajarnya sendiri.

Tak ada kesulitan berarti dalam mempraktekkan cara mengatasi boggart. Mengingat kini Harry tak memiliki katakutan yang super menyeramkan seperti dementor dan Voldemort. Jadi dia bisa menunjukkan bagaimana mengatasi boggart dengan lancar. Meski membuat peserta kelas itu jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa seorang Harry Potter takut dengan seorang bayi kecil yang cemberut.

Harry nyengir saat menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang murid, "asal kalian tahu, bayi inilah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku kalahkan saat ini," katanya sambil memandang boggart yang kini berbentuk sosok Teddy yang menggenggam crayon –senjatanya-.

Usai kelas dengan Ravenclaw dan Slytherin, giliran kelas untuk Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Hari pertama mengajar asrama Gryffindor, Harry luar biasa gugup. Aneh juga rasanya mengingat kalau dua tahun lalu Harry masih berdiri dalam kelas memakai jubah hitam berlogo singa emas itu.

Kelas pagi itu berakhir dan Harry –dengan separo hati- memberikan tugas essay yang lain. Padahal sisa tugas para murid yang lain masih ada di meja kerjanya. Kemudian Harry pun bersiap untuk ikut makan siang di Aula Besar.

"Hai, Harry."

Harry menoleh dan menemukan Neville di belakangnya, "pagi yag sibuk, eh?"

"Begitulah," kata Harry, "kenapa tanganmu?" tanyanya saat melihat perban membebat dua jari Neville.

"Digigit mandrake, lumayan parah tadi di kelas."

"Kau tetap saja ceroboh, Neville. Sekarang kau kan seorang Profesor."

Neville tersenyum salah tingkah, "rasanya... aneh juga aku berdiri di depan kelas, di samping Profesor Sprout saat mengajar."

"Kau sih masih mending. Aku? Malah harus mengajar kelas sendiri."

Neville tertawa, "tapi anak-anak pasti akan menurut padamu. Mana berani mereka melawan orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort."

Harry nyengir.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke Aula Besar yang mulai penuh. Masing-masing duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan menikmati hidangan di meja. Sambil makan, Harry mengobrol dengan Hagrid dan Profesor McGonagal yang duduk di kanan dan kirinya.

Selesai makan siang, ada kelas sampai sore. Harry benar-benar masih harus mengatur stamina dan waktunya. Dan godaan terbesar untuknya adalah saat melihat tim-tim Quidditch tiap asrama mulai berlatih. Harry menyesal tidak membawa Firebolt miliknya. Tapi dia berniat akan meminta Draco supaya mengirimkannya supaya dia bisa terbang meski sebentar di akhir pekan.

.

#

.

Tak terasa September berlalu begitu saja dan Oktober sudah berjalan beberapa belas hari. Hogwarts kini heboh dengan pertandingan Quidditch pertama. Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw. Harry juga ikut bersemangat sekaligus sedikit kesal karena dia hanya bisa melihat sebagai penonton.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Harry."

Harry menoleh ke sisi kirinya dimana McGonagall sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau pasti ingin ikut terbang kan? Terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

"Begitulah. Rasanya baru kemarin anda membuat jantung saya copot dengan menyuruh saya meninggalkan lapangan di hari pertama pelajaran terbang."

McGonagall tersenyum, "dan aku membuatmu menjadi Seeker termuda abad ini. Kau benar-benar anak James. Selalu saja menganggap kalau pertaruran itu tidak terlalu penting."

Harry tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengajarkan semua 'kesenangan'mu pada para murid."

Saat itu Harry tertawa, "anda bicara persis seperti isi surat yang dikirimkan Hermione pada saya."

"Ah—Ms Granger. Aku dengar sekarang dia sudah bertunangan dengan Mr Weasley. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Hermione masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Kementrian. Ron... masih menjalani pendidikan Auror. Dia belum mengirimkan surat pada saya sejak sebulan yang lalu," Harry meminum jus labunya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Malfoy?"

Harry nyaris saja tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, "k-kami baik-baik saja. Mrs Narcissa orangnya sangat baik. Ia menyayangi saya seperti ia menyayangi Draco. Sekarang Andromeda juga tinggal di Grimmauld Place bersama Teddy."

"Oh.. putra Remus dan Dora," McGonagall tersenyum, "dan kau jadi ayah baptisnya. Severus yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia cemas kau akan membesarkan satu bibit kekacauan untuk kau kirim ke Hogwarts."

Sarapan berakhir dan tanpa dikomando, para murid berbondong-bondong menuju ke lapangan. Akhir pekan, dan tak ada seorang murid kelas tiga keatas yang pergi ke Hogwarts. Mereka lebih memilih menonton pertandingan pertama tahun ini.

Harry memakai mantel juga syalnya. Lalu bersama Neville, dia pun menuju ke lapangan Quidditch dan duduk di tribun guru bersama staff pengajar yang lain.

Sampai di sana, dia dan Neville duduk di baris kedua dari atas jadi mereka bisa melihat lapangan dengan lebih jelas lagi. Begitu pertandingan dimulai, Harry mulai merasa kesal jadi penonton. Berkali-kali dia hampir saja melompat berdiri setiap kali matanya menangkan sosok Snitch yang terbang dengan anggunnya. Tapi tak seorang Seeker pun yang menyadari keberadaan bola emas itu. Neville tertawa melihat wajah kesal Harry.

"Coba kalau kau yang main, Harry, pasti pertandingan sudah selesai dari tadi," kata Neville.

Harry cuma bisa tersenyum separuh hati tanpa komentar. Dan entah ini hanya perasaan Harry saja atau memang pertandingan berjalan begitu lambat? Beda sekali rasanya melihat pertandingan dari bangku penonton.

.

Saat Harry kembali ke ruangan kantor yang terhubung sekalian dengan tempat tinggalnya selama mengajar, burung hantu elang milik Draco sudah menunggu di mejanya. Burung hantu yang seelegan majikannya itu bersikap resmi dan menunjukkan surat yang ada di meja Harry.

Membenahi kacamatanya, Harry lalu mengambil surat itu dan memberikan makanan pada burung hantu itu. dalam amplop itu, ada selembar foto dimana Draco sedang memangku Teddy yang memamerkan gambar naganya. Bocah cilik itu tampak luar biasa riang. Harry tersenyum dan membaca suratnya.

_Hai Harry, _

_Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana? Pagi tadi aku dan Ron ikut ujian. Semoga saja aku lolos. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah pucat si Ron tiap kali dia gagal di ramuan. Siang tadi Teddy lagi-lagi menangis di kamar kita. Menangisnya kencang sekali sampai kau kira ada bencana besar yang terjadi. Dan dia terus ngotot ingin bertemu denganmu. _

_Andromeda bilang aku bisa mengajaknya ke Three Broomsticks besok. Apa kau ada waktu luang? Balas secepatnya karena sampai sekarang pun Teddy masih ngambek di kamar._

_P.S : foto ini diambil kemarin waktu Teddy –dengan bangganya- menyelesaikan gambar naganya yang kedua puluh dalam seminggu._

Selesai membaca surat itu, Harry pun mengambil perkamen kosong dan segera menulis balasannya. Bilang kalau besok dia punya waktu luang saat makan siang. Burung hantu elang itu pun langsung terbag melesat keluar jendela begitu Harry memberikan suratnya.

"Kalau begini... aku harus cepat-cepat selesai memeriksa essai itu!!" meregangkan badannya sedikit, Harry pun langsung 'bekerja' lagi dengan penuh semangat.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, saat akan ke Hogsmeade, Harry berpapasan dengan Hagrid.

"Mau keluar, eh, Harry?"

"Ya. Menghangatkan diri di Three Broomsticks," kata Harry.

"Sesekali mampirlah ke pondokku lagi. Meski sepi tanpa Ron dan Hermione."

"Pasti Hagrid! Sampai nanti!!" Harry melambai dan menuju ke gerbang Hogwarts untuk berapparate ke Hogsmeade. Tanpa buang waktu, dia langsung menuju ke Three Broomsticks.

"HARRY!!!"

Mendengar lengkingan suara Teddy, Harry baru menyadari betapa dia merindukan bocah itu. Harry pun bergegas menuju ke tempat duduk di dekat perapian, dimana Draco dan Teddy sudah menunggu.

"Harry!!" Teddy langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Harry.

Tanpa canggung sama sekali, Harry menggendong dan memangku bocah itu. Lalu dia menutup kedua mata Teddy dengan telapak tangannya saat dia dan Draco berbagi sebuah ciuman manis.

Lalu Draco memesan tiga gelas butterbeer dan juga makan siang untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi guru?" tanya Draco.

"Tak seindah bayangan. Kau akan tahu nanti," Harry bermain dengan kedua tangan kecil Teddy yang seperti sedang melayang di langit ketujuh karena bisa bertemu dengan ayah baptisnya.

Draco meminum butterbeernya, "senin nanti pengumuman. Aku harap aku lulus dan bisa ke Hogwarts."

"Jadi kasihan sama Teddy. Dia pasti kesepian," Harry menciumi puncak kepala anak baptisnya itu, "cepatlah besar, Teddy. Jadi kau bisa cepat masuk Hogwarts."

Seolah mereka sudah tahunan tak bertemu, Harry, Draco dan Teddy benar-benar memakai waktu mereka dengan berkualitas. Teddy sama sekali tak mau lepas dari Harry. bahkan makanpun minta disuapi.

Selesai makan di Three Broomsticks, mereka pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Hogsmeade. Tak lupa ke Honeydukes untuk membelikan Teddy coklat kesukaannya. Bocah itu dengan suka cita menyambar semua jenis gula-gula yang dijual di toko itu. dan Draco –seperti biasa- hanya membiarkan Teddy makan sedikit dan menyimpan sisanya. Untunglah suasana hati Teddy lagi berbunga-bunga, jadi dia tidak protes.

"Harry!! Itu itu!!" Teddy menunjuk ke siluet Shrieking Shack yang tampak dikejauhan.

"Kau mau kesana?"

Teddy mengangguk. Dan Shrieking Shack jadi tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Sejak dulu aku heran," kata Draco, "sepertinya dia tahu sekali apa saja yang berhubungan dengan orang tuanya. Menunjuk serigala saat ingat pada ayahnya dan memainkan warna rambut kalau mengingat ibunya."

"Ya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal dia masih begitu kecil saat Remus dan Dora meninggal," Harry menurunkan Teddy yang sepertinya ingin sekali berjalan sendiri, "kau tidak bisa melewati pagar itu, Teddy!!" seru Harry saat melihat bocah laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah pagar kawat pembatas.

"Kesana, Harry!!"

"Tidak boleh, Teddy! Bangunan itu sudah tua sekali. Berbahaya," Harry menggendong Teddy lagi, "kita lihat dari sini saja, ya?!" dia memangku Teddy dan duduk di batu besar tempat dulu dia biasa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Draco.

Sejenak mereka diam menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi. Teddy memandang sosok Shrieking Shack dari kejauhan. Bangunan tua itu sama sekali tak membuat anak itu ketakutan. Harry dan Draco berbincang santai meski Draco sedari tadi tak melepaskan tangan Harry dari genggamannya.

"Damainya," kata Draco, "coba kalau masih ada Blaise dan kroninya itu. Mereka selalu saja ada akal untuk membuatku kesal."

Harry tertawa pelan, "tapi menyenangkan juga kok," dia terdiam dan memandang gubuk tua di kejauhan itu, "tempat itu... hanya berisi kenangan-kenangan buruk saja untukku."

Draco melirik sekilas pada Harry, tapi tak bicara apa-apa.

"Pertama kali ke sana, karena salah paham tentang Sirius. Kali kedua aku ke sana... aku melihat Severus digigit Nagini dan nyaris tak terselamatkan lagi. Beberapa minggu kemarin aku ke sana lagi, dan aku baru menyadari kalau tembok-tembok di gubuk itu penuh dengan bekas cakaran dan lantainya penuh bercak darah. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa ngerinya saat Remus bertransformasi."

Genggaman tangan Draco semakin erat, tapi dia masih diam membisu.

"Aku merindukan mereka, Draco. Aku tahu ayah dan Sirius selalu menemani Remus ditiap masa perubahannya. Setiap aku melihat gubuk itu, aku membayangkan mereka semua sekarang berkumpul lagi, seperti dulu."

"Dan mereka pasti bahagia disana, Harry. Kau harus yakin itu!"

"Ya..." Harry memandang ke arah langit, "aku tahu mereka bahagia. Mungkin para marauders sedang melakukan kekacauan di surga."

Draco tersenyum, "kurasa juga begitu. Dari cerita-ceritamu, aku tahu mereka tidak akan bisa tenang barang semenit saja. Pesis sepertimu, Ron dan Hermione."

"Tapi ada ibuku disana. Ayah tidak akan berani melawannya," Harry tersenyum. Lalu dia beralih pada Teddy. Anak itu masih memandangi Shrieking Shack dan tidak bicara apa-apa. Tidak biasanya Teddy tenang seperti ini.

"Harry?"

"Ya?"

"Harry pulang?"

Lagi-lagi Harry bermain dengan kedua tangan Teddy, membuat Draco sebal karena genggamannya dilepas begitu saja, "belum bisa. Tapi natal nanti aku pasti pulang. Oke?"

Teddy mendongak memandang Harry, "janji?"

"Janji."

Senyum lebar tampak di wajah Teddy yang merona merah, "asiiiik."

Sisa hari itu mereka pakai untuk berjalan-jalan dan menuruti semua keinginan Teddy yang sepertinya ingin memasuki semua toko yang ada di Hogsmeade. Tapi begitu tiba saatnya Draco dan Teddy untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place, Teddy mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Teddy mau Harry!!" rambut Teddy berubah menjadi merah dan dia mencengkram syal Harry erat-erat, "mau disini!!"

"Hei! Jangan mulai lagi," Draco berusaha menggendong Teddy tapi ditolak bocah itu.

Kebingungan sendiri, Harry cuma bisa memeluk Teddy yang menangis dan memeluk erat lehernya. Dia memandang Draco bermaksud untuk minta pertolongan, tapi Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

Saat itu sebuah ide melintas di otak Harry, "nah Teddy... begini saja, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kau dan Draco menginap di Hogsmeade? Nanti aku minta izin keluar dari Severus. Jadi kita bisa menginap bertiga disini."

"Mau Harry!! Sekarang!!" rengek Teddy.

"Seandainya tadi aku ajak Andromeda," kata Draco sedangkan Harry tampak separuh pasrah dan putus asa melihat Teddy mulai menangis.

Keduanya kebingungan setengah mati karena Teddy benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari Harry. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam sekalian di Three Broomsticks.

"Apa tidak masalah kau melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam di Hogwarts?" tanya Draco.

"Tak masalah," Harry menyuapi Teddy yang ceria lagi, "aku sering kok melewatkan makan malam gara-gara sibuk mengoreksi."

Draco menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan cepat, "sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya membawa dia pulang."

Mereka tetap berada di Three Broomsticks sampai hampir jam 9 malam. Teddy mulai terkantuk-kantuk karena kelelahan, dan itu menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk Harry dan Draco. Keduanya dengan sepenuh hati berusaha supaya Teddy segera tidur, jadi Draco bisa membawanya pulang ke Grimmauld Place.

"Akhirnya... dia tidur juga," Harry memandang wajah pulas Teddy di pangkuannya, lalu dia menyerahkan bocah itu pada Draco, "yakin dia tidak akan bangun?"

"Berdoa saja," Draco berdiri dan menggendong Teddy, "aku harus pergi. Besok pengumumannya pagi-pagi sekali."

Harry ikut berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya, "yeah... semoga kau lulus. Segera kabari aku, oke?!"

"Pasti," Draco mencium bibir Harry tanpa peduli kalau Three Broomsticks masih penuh, "sampai ketemu."

Harry pun membiarkan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu pergi melalui jalur floo. Lalu dia pun keluar dari Three Broomsticks dan berapparate kembali ke gerbang Hogwarts.

.

Keesokan paginya, Harry terbangun karena udara mendadak terasa sangat dingin. Dengan terpaksa, Harry turun dari tempat tidur karena dia ingat sekarang hari senin. Dan tugas mengajarnya akan dimulai lagi. Menguap lebar, Harry pun bersiap untuk pergi sarapan.

Di Aula Besar, murid-murid sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Kesiangan, eh, Harry?"

Harry nyengir pada Hagrid dan duduk di kursinya, tak berlama-lama, dia pun segera mengisi mangkuknya dengan sereal dan menikmati makan paginya itu. Tak lama, pos burung hantu pun tiba. Harry mendapat sepucuk surat dari burung hantu elang milik Draco.

Dengan semangat, dia pun membacanya. Dan betapa senangnya dia mendapat kabar kalau Draco dan Ron akhirnya lolos ujian Auror dan sore ini mereka akan dilantik secara resmi oleh kementrian.

Selesai dengan surat Draco, Harry kembali mendapat surat, kali ini dari Ron yang diantar oleh si burung hantu mungil pemberian Sirius untuknya. Surat itu bernada sama. Tapi Ron sekaligus memberi tahu kalau minggu depan dia dan Hermione akan ikut dengan Draco ke Three Broomsticks meski tidak menginap.

Ada sedikit rasa iri menyelip di hati Harry karena ketiga orang itu jelas masih bisa bertemu sesekali dan bersantai, sementara Harry ada di Hogwarts menghadapi sekumpulan anak kelas satu yang menurutnya bahkan lebih parah dari dia dulu. Barulah sekarang Harry sadar kenapa Snape jengkel waktu Harry tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan di kelas ramuan pertamanya dulu.

Tapi setidaknya kabar kalau dia bisa berkumpul dengan mereka semua minggu depan, membuat semangat Harry terpompa lagi.

Selesai sarapan, Harry pun bicara pada Snape kalau Draco sudah menjadi Auror. Snape –meski samar- tampak tersenyum. Dan dia bilang, "katakan padanya, kalau tawaran dari Minerva masih berlaku."

Harry mengangguk dan memastikan diri akan mengatakannya pada Draco.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah bergulir memasuki musim dingin dan seolah waktu meloncat begitu saja hingga liburan natal sudah menunggu di depan mata. Hogwarts berubah putih tertutup salju, membuat Harry kembali terkenang pada Hedwig.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor Potter."

"Selamat pagi."

Harry membalas sapaan demi sapaan yang dia dapat saat dia menuju ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan terakhir sebelum libur natal dimulai. Akhirnya hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Hari ini dia akan pulang ke Grimmauld Place dan merayakan natal di The Burrow bersama yang lain.

"Pagi, Harry," sapa Neville.

"Pagi. Akhirnya liburan datang juga, ya."

Neville mengangguk, "setidaknya kita bisa bersantai sejenak."

"Kau benar," Harry berpisah dengan Neville yang duduk di sebelah Profesor Sprout. Harry menyapa Hagrid yang sudah ada di tempat duduknya, sementara McGonagall masih belum kelihatan. Lalu Harry memandang pada sosok Snape yang sudah ada di kursinya.

Merasa kalau McGonagall tidak akan keberatan mereka bertukar kursi, Harry pun berpindah ke sebelah Snape.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan, Harry?" tanya Snape tanpa memandang mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Hanya ingin tahu, apa anda yakin tidak mau bergabung dengan kami di The Burrow?"

"Jawabanku masih tetap sama. Aku ingin menikmati liburan ini sendirian."

Harry menghela nafas, ini sudah hampir sepuluh kali dalam sepekan dia mencoba membujuk kepala sekolah itu untuk hadir di pesta natal, tapi jawaban yang dia dapat tetap saja 'tidak'.

"Sesekali anda harus mencoba untuk sedikit menikmati hidup."

"Aku menikmatinya," kali ini barulah Snape memandang Harry, "hanya caraku berbeda."

Harry memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dia tahu benar kalau orang yang satu ini sangat keras kepala, "baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Siap-siap saja mendapat undangan yang lain," katanya.

"Dan siap-siap saja menerima 'tidak' dariku lagi."

Meski begitu, Harry sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Dia akan terus menteror pria itu sampai menerima jawaban 'ya'.

Selesai sarapan, semua murid yang berencana untuk pulang langsung kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk mengepak barang. Harry pun begitu, dia berpamitan pada para staff guru dan dia kembali ke ruangannya dan mengambil kopernya. Sebenarnya Harry ingin sekali kembali ke London dengan Hogwarts Express seperti yang disarankan oleh McGonagall, tapi berhubung dia sudah terlanjur kangen dengan Teddy... dan Draco tentunya, dia memutuskan untuk berapparate saja.

.

"Akhirnya," Harry memandang Grimmauld Place dihadapannya, "_home sweet home_," Harry mengetuk pintu depan rumah itu. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali langsung berapparate ke dalam, tapi dia ingat kalau penghuni rumah itu bukan dia sendiri. Akan sangat tidak sopan sekali kalau dia mendadak muncul di dalam rumah.

Detik berikutnya, pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan Kreacher membungkuk menyambutnya, "selamat datang, Tuan Harry Potter, sir," peri rumah itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Harry langsung membuka mantel juga syalnya, "anda sudah ditunggu di ruang keluarga, sir. Biar Kreacher yang membawa barang anda."

"Thanks, Kreacher," dan Harry pun segera menuju ke tempat dimana 'keluarga'nya sudah menunggu.

"HARRY!!!" sosok mungil Teddy langsung menerjang Harry begitu dia membuka pintu, "Harry pulang!!" dia melompat-lompat sambil memeluk kaki Harry.

Lalu Andromeda dan Narcissa bergantian memeluk dan mencium pipi Harry dan mengucapkan selamat datang. Lau Draco memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir.

"Senang rasanya bisa pulang. Aku rindu sekali dengan kalian semua," Harry menggendong Teddy lalu duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengajar, Harry?" tanya Narcissa.

"Antara senang dan kesal. Tapi itu pengalaman menarik," kata Harry, "dan Severus tadi bilang kalau tawaran untuk Draco masih berlaku. Dia akan senang sekali kalau Draco mau mulai magang di Hogwarts usai liburan."

Narcissa yang tampak paling senang dengan berita ini, "oh—itu akan bagus sekali, meski aku tidak bisa membayangkan Draco nantinya akan menjadi guru."

"Mum..." protes Draco.

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai tiba waktunya makan malam. ini benar-benar hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Harry untuk berada di rumah lagi...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

MAAP LAMA APDEEET!!! Akhir tahun sibuk ini itu, Akhir tahun malah ga bisa istirahat dirumah TT__TT *curcol* Jadinya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Hueee....

Boggartnya Harry konyol. Yeah... aku tahu itu. Abis ga kepikir yang lain =3= *author ga jelas* so... seperti rencana saia untuk namatin fic ini; tinggal dua chap lagi en saia bakal fokus ke Here We Are en proyek oneshot yang lain :)

So anyway!! MERRY CHRISTMAS 2009 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 FOR YOU ALL!!! MAY GOD BLESS US!!


	15. Chapter 15

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Salju turun perlahan memenuhi halaman The Burrow dengan warna putih yang tak ternoda. Harry berdiri dekat dengan jendela dan memandang butiran salju itu tanpa bosan. Malam sudah larut, tapi kantuk sama sekali tidak menyapa, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu memilih terjaga sendiri di ruang keluarga. Kesunyian disekeliling Harry buyar saat dia mendengar suara langkah mendekat menuju kearahnya.

"Sedang apa sendirian di sini?"

Harry menoleh. Ginny rupanya.

"Hanya tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?"

Ginny menghampiri Harry, "terbangun karena haus dan ku lihat perapian masih menyala," Ginny merapatkan mantel tidurnya, "ku pikir kau dengan Draco. Mana dia?"

"Sudah tidur dari tadi. Ku rasa dia sedikit mabuk gara-gara terlalu banyak minum."

Ginny tersenyum mengingat kalau saat pesta tadi malam, Draco memang minum lumayan banyak bersama Ron, Bill dan Charlie, "ternyata dia tidak kuat minum, ya? Aku pikir dia sudah biasa dengan minuman berakohol."

"Ya... dan besok dia pasti jadi menyebalkan kalau hangover."

Gadis berambut merah di sebelah Harry itu tertawa, "untung saja Neville tidak suka minum."

Mendengar itu, Harry pun memandang Ginny, "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neville?" tanyanya.

"Baik," kata Ginny, "tapi mungkin setelah ini kami jadi lebih jarang bertemu."

Baru Harry teringat kalau Ginny sudah menjadi anggota resmi tim Quidditch Holyhead Harpies sebagai Chaser, "kau pasti sibuk sekali setelah ini. Harpies bukan tim yang kecil."

"Yeah. Aku hanya takut kalau nanti komunikasi kami jadi terputus."

Harry tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku akan awasi Neville supaya dia tidak macam-macam. Lagipula... mana mungkin sih dia berani macam-macam."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Pesta tahun baru nanti dia datang kan?" tanya Harry.

Ginny mengangguk, "awas saja kalau tidak. Dia sudah melewatkan pesta natal hari ini."

"Ku harap dia bisa membujuk Severus. Tapi... sepertinya bakal susah sekali."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis? Siapa tahu Profesor Snape memutuskan di detik terakhir untuk datang memenuhi undanganmu."

Harry tertawa separuh hati, "yeah... semoga saja," dia menguap pelan, "sepertinya sudah larut sekali. Hampir pagi, mungkin. Sebaiknya aku tidur."

"Aku juga masih mengantuk sekali," Ginny merapatkan piyama tidurnya, "sampai besok, Harry," dia mendahului Harry menaiki tangga.

"Sampai besok,' Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya dan api di perapian langsung padam. Setelahnya, dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan Draco.

.

"Harry?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Harry lumayan kaget karena jelas waktu dia masuk tadi, Draco masih tidur pulas. Lalu kenapa sekarang, saat Harry berbaring, Draco malah terbangun?

"Ya, Draco? Aku membuatmu terbangun, ya?"

Draco menggeleng, lalu dia menggeser tubuhnya hingga berdekatan dengan Harry dan langsung memeluknya erat, "kau dari mana?" tanya Draco, bau alkohol masih tersisa di nafasnya. Semua makin diperparah karena Draco perlahan mengangkat separuh tubuhnya hanya untuk menjadikan pundak Harry sebagai bantalnya, sementara yangannya melingkar di pinggang Harry.

Nafas Draco menggelitik kulit leher Harry yang sensitif, "err... Draco? Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur."

Tapi agaknya Draco tidak peduli hal itu. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak berniat untuk tidur lagi. Draco kini mulai menciumi sisi wajah Harry, tangannya menyusup ke balik kain piyama Harry dan mengusap kulit hangat Harry.

Setengah mati Harry menahan diri supaya tidak bersuara. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya bereaksi kelewat cepat pada sentuhan Draco. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba meraih tongkatnya yang tergeletak di meja bersanding dengan kacamatanya. Lalu sepenuh hati Harry merapalkan tanpa suara mantra pengunci pintu dan juga Silencio di ruangan itu.

Tongkat Holy itu tak bertahan lama di tangan Harry, karena satu detik setelah Harry selesai dengan dua mantra itu, Draco mendadak sudah bangkit begitu saja dan langsung memanja bibir Harry dengan ciuman yang meluluh lantakkan akal sehat Harry seketika.

Aroma alkohol menjadi nilai tambah di pesona alami Draco, hingga tak butuh waktu lebih lama lagi sebelum Harry akhirnya membalas ciuman itu, sama bergairahnya, sama laparnya.

Harry tahu benar, Draco yang separuh mabuk sama 'berbahaya'nya dengan Draco yang sadar penuh. Dan terima kasih pada pengalaman, Harry tak coba berontak saat kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Draco.

"Bau perempuan..." bisik Draco dingin di telinga Harry.

Kenapa dia tahu? Batin Harry bertanya-tanya karena perasaan tadi dia sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dengan Ginny. Atau jangan-jangan karena pengaruh alkohol, indera Draco jadi berfungsi dua kali lipat?

"Kau tadi dengan siapa?"

Getaran aneh merayap di sepanjang tulang belakang Harry, membawa sensasi dingin di tubuhnya yang tak tertutup apa-apa lagi itu. Eh?! Tunggu... kapan Draco melepaskan pakaiannya? Otak Harry benar-benar tidak diizinkan untuk menerima apapun kecuali semua sentuhan dari Draco. Bahkan dia sudah lupa untuk menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Draco barusan...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Harry yang semakin lama semakin haus akan sentuhan Draco padahal sedari tadi tubuhnya tak henti dimanja. Harry membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati kilau keabuan milik Draco memandangnya. Draco tersenyum padanya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Sekali lagi Harry tenggelam dalam lautan terdalam tanpa sekalipun berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri.

.

Pagi harinya, Harry terbangun saat mendengar suara ayam-ayam berkokok. Rasanya baru sebentar saja dia tidur, sekarang sudah bangun lagi. Setengah hati dia membuka matanya, meraba meja untuk mencari kacamata. Setelah kacamatanya terpasang dengan sempurna, Harry memandang seisi kamar itu. Draco sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Dan... piyama Harry sudah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

Harry bangun dan mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan alami itu. menguap lebar, dia pun keluar dari kamar setelah menyambar handuknya. Saat akan menuju ke kamar mandi, dia berpapasan dengan Hermione.

"Pagi, Harry," sapa gadis itu.

"Pagi, Hermione," jawab Harry masih setengah mengantuk. Melihat Hermione terus tersenyum padanya membuat Harry heran, "apa?"

Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajah Hermione, "ku pikir sebaiknya kau memakai turtleneck hari ini, Harry."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Hermione tak menjawab dengan suara, melainkan dengan gerak jemarinya yang menunjuk ke arah leher Harry. Seketika pemuda berkacamata itu mengerti dan menutupi lehernya dengan telapak tangan. Hermione berlalu setelah menepuk pundak Harry dua kali.

"Draco..." desis Harry nyaris seperti Parseltongue meski dia tidak lagi menguasai bahasa ular itu. Lalu dia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kaus turtleneck seperti yang disarankan oleh Hermione.

.

"Pagi, Harry."

Dalam sedetik setelah Harry masuk ke kamarnya, dia sudah berada dalam pelukan Draco.

"Ku kira kau masih tidur," Draco melepaskan Harry.

"Kau yang bangun terlalu pagi. Tumben?"

Draco tersenyum, "tidurku semalam sangat nyenyak," katanya dengan nada bercanda, "kalau tiap malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak seperti tadi, aku tidak akan sulit bangun pagi." Senyumnya makin merekah melihat raut wajah Harry yang tampak salah tingkah itu, "ayo turun! Mrs Weasley sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Dia langsung ke Grimmauld Place dan akan kembali saat makan siang nanti."

Harry menyampirkan handuknya di dekat pemanas ruangan yang ada di kamar itu, "Mrs Weasley akrab sekali ya dengan ibumu dan Andromeda."

"Yeah... ibu-ibu."

Mau tak mau Harry ikut tertawa bersama Draco, "lalu mana Teddy?"

"Oh... bocah itu? Tidak usah kau tanya," Draco mendadak tampak kesal, "sejak bangun tadi, dia langsung lengket sama Victorie."

Harry kesusahan menahan tawa. Ya... memang menurut cerita Andromeda, Teddy kecil sepertinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Victorie, anak Bill dan Fleur.

"Kau ini seperti ayah yang mau ditinggal anaknya menikah saja," Harry memakai sweater khas rajutan Mrs Weasley. "Ayo turun! Aku lapar sekali."

Dan keduanya pun menuju ke dapur plus ruang makan. Disana seluruh keluarga Weasley sudah berkumpul. Yang tak tampak hanya tiga. Mr Weasley dan Percy sudah ke Kementrian pagi-pagi buta, sedangkan George sudah kembali ke tokonya yang langsung buka setelah libur natal yang hanya sehari itu. Setelah basa basi seperlunya, Harry dan Draco menikmati sarapan mereka...

"Harry!! Dwaco!!" Teddy berlari memeluk kaki Harry begitu kedua 'ayah'nya masuk ke ruang keluarga, "Teddy gambar Vicky!!" dengan bangganya dia menunjukkan gambar –sepertinya- seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang.

Draco memutar matanya, pasrah pada kemampuan seni Teddy, sedangkan Harry malah sibuk memuji bakat Teddy yang membuat bocah itu tertawa senang.

"Dia senang sekali dekat-dekat dengan Vic," kata Bill dengan bangga menggendong putrinya, "sepertinya darah Veela dari Fleur menurun padanya."

Harry tersenyum geli melihat Teddy menepuk-nepuk kaki Bill supaya membiarkan Victorie turun dan bermain dengannya. Bill mengabulkannya dan membiarkan dua balita itu bermain di karpet di depan perapian yang menghangatkan ruangan.

"Oi, Harry... ada Chaser yang nantang main Quidditch, nih. Mau ikut?" Ron berseru dari pintu dapur.

Harry memandang Bill, "bisa titip Teddy sebentar?"

Bill mengangguk, "tak apa. Ada Charlie dan Fleur juga. Kalian bersenang-senanglah di luar."

Harry mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menyeret Draco keluar. Selain Ron dan pastinya Ginny, ada Hermione juga.

"Kau ikut main, Hermione?" tanya Harry pura-pura yang ujungnya dia mendapat kecupan sayang dari buku tebal yang dibawa sahabatnya itu.

Setelah sampai di lapangan Quidditch, mereka pun mengundi untuk menentukan tim. Dan hasilnya adalah Harry bersama Ron sementara Draco dengan Ginny.

"Pertandingan Chaser-Keeper," kata Ginny yang melesat duluan dengan sapu kesayangannya, yang dia beli sendiri setelah menabung selama lebih dari tiga tahun, "kau Keeper, Draco."

"Oke. Asal kau tidak mengamuk saja kalau kebobolan terus. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah jadi Keeper," Draco mengikuti Ginny terbang dan membiarkan udara musim dingin menyapa kulitnya. Untung hari ini lumayan cerah, setidaknya masih ada matahari bersinar.

Lalu Harry dan Ron melesat ke udara. Ron sih tak masalah dengan posisi Keeper. Tapi Harry... seumur-umur main Quidditch cuma di posisi Seeker. Jadi sepertinya dua tim dadakan ini akan seimbang. Sementara para penggila Quidditch beraksi, Hermione memilih untuk duduk dan membaca saja. Apalagi besok dia harus menghadiri sidang yang cukup berat.

.

#

.

Dengan cepat malam penghujung tahun telah datang. Sekali lagi halaman The Burrow disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang indah. Dan karena malam ini salju masih turun, dipasanglah sebuah kanopi putih yang menaungi meja-meja panjang berisi makanan yang beraneka rupa.

Hermione dan Ginny menghiasi sisi-sisi tiang kanopi itu dengan bunga-bunga salju yang mereka sihir dengan apik. Perempuan memang jago kalau urusan hias menghias. Yang lelaki menata bangku hingga seluruh keluarga dan tamu bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Mrs Weasley, Narcissa dan Andromeda bersemangat menata hasil masakan mereka sejak sore tadi.

"Keluarga ini senang sekali berpesta, ya?" gumam Draco saat membantu Bill membawa piring-piring.

Harry tersenyum, "bukan pestanya yang penting. Tapi momen kebersamaannya. Itulah kenapa aku suka sekali keluarga Weasley," Harry membawa beberapa botol butterbeer dan firewhiskey.

Tak seberapa lama, datanglah Neville dan neneknya, juga Luna dan ayahnya. Masing-masing membawa tambahan kue-kue manis, yang membuat meja semakin penuh. Lalu McGonagall juga Hagrid ternyata memenuhi undangan dari Harry. Mr Weasley menyihir sebuah bangku lagi khusus untuk Hagrid yang sangat tidak mungkin duduk bersebelahan dengan yang lain di bangku biasa. Bisa patah.

"Ah~ sepertinya tahun ini dia juga tidak hadir," Harry meletakkan botol-botol yang melayang di sekitarnya dengan rapi dan berjajar di meja dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya, "menyebalkan..."

"Bicara tentang kepala sekolah, eh, Harry?" suara Hagrid membuat Harry menoleh.

"Yeah. Padahal sudah ku teror tiga kali sehari dengan pos burung hantu... ternyata tidak mempan."

Hagrid menepuk pundak Harry dan memberi isyarat supaya Harry memandang jauh ke belakang Harry. Untuk beberapa waktu, Harry tidak mengerti dan tidak melihat apa-apa. Tapi kelamaan... dari kejauhan dan diantara butiran putih salju... Harry bisa melihat sosok seseorang berjalan menuju ke The Burrow.

"Ah—akhirnya sampai juga. Dia bilang tadi akan datang kalau senggang," ujar McGonagall, "khas Severus. Itu sama saja dia bilang pasti datang."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Harry, dan dia pun menyambut sosok yang selama ini dia tunggu, "Severus. Senang kau bisa bergabung."

"Hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan," jawab Severus yang tetap saja memakai pakaian serba hitam. Dia melepas mantel dan jubahnya karena di sekeliling kanopi itu sudah ada mantra penghangat.

Melihat kedatangan Severus, semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Langka sekali melihat sosok seorang Severus Snape ada di luar Hogwarts. Setelah menyambut kedatangan kepala sekolah itu, mereka langsung memulai pesta akhir tahun yang sangat meriah. Hidangan dengan cepat berpindah dari piring saji ke piring-piring makan, minuman pun telah dituangkan. Suasana pesta sangat meriah, tapi Harry masih sempat menjauhkan firewhiskey dari jangkauan tangan Draco.

"Oh ayolah, Harry. sedikit saja," kata Draco, mencoba menggapai sebotol whiskey itu.

"Tidak akan aku beri!!" Harry malah memberikan botol di tangannya itu pada Mr Weasley yang asik bersulang dengan Hagrid, "kau minum butterbeer saja!"

Draco memandang tidak percaya pada Harry, "kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa?"

Hermione tertawa melihat adegan itu, "mereka mirip seperti remaja ingusan yang mabuk cinta."

"Kau benar," Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya sudah menenggak sebotol penuh firewhiskey.

"Siapa yang remaja? Kami berdua sudah dewasa tahu!!" protes Harry.

"Oohh.. 'kami' katanya. Intim sekali," goda Ginny yang duduk di sebelah Draco. Neville tertawa di sebelahnya. Luna juga.

Tak mau jadi bahan olok-olokan terus... Harry pun memutuskan diam dan meneruskan makannya. Tapi matanya lalu menuju ke arah Severus tanpa diperintah otaknya. Entah kenapa dia lega melihat Severus berada di sini, diantara orang-orang yang disayangi Harry. Severus tampak berbincang dengan Bill, George dan Percy. Lalu, saat pandangan Harry bertemu akhirnya dengan Severus yang mendadak menoleh padanya, pia berambut hitam panjang berminyak itu mengangkat gelasnya, mengajak Harry bersulang dari kejauhan.

Harry mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum pada Severus. Bersamaan mereka meminum isi gelas masing-masing.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan-makan, seperti biasa, sepertinya para pasangan sudah punya lokasi sendiri-sendiri. Para ibu asik ngerumpi bersama Luna dan Minerva. Hagrid dan Mr Weasley malah seru membicarakan kemungkinan membetulkan sepeda motor milik Sirius yang ternyata masih disimpan oleh Hagrid. George mengundurkan diri sambil bercanda mau cari calon istri di kota sebelah, tapi semua tahu kalau dia hendak mengunjungi makam Fred. Percy berbincang dengan kedua kakaknya, seru sekali mengenai hubungan kementrian dengan para penyihir di belahan dunia yang lain.

Sementara itu Harry dan Draco lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan Severus di ruang keluarga, menghangatkan diri dengan api sungguhan dan bukan dengan sekedar mantra.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mulai magang setelah liburan ini selesai?" tegas Severus sekali lagi pada Draco.

"Ya—saya sudah pikirkan. Lagipula Mr Shacklebolt setuju-setuju saja kalau saya magang di Hogwarts."

"Slughorn pasti senang mendengar ini," ujar Severus, "tak ku sanggka sebelumnya kalau kalian berdua akan jadi pengajar di Hogwarts."

Harry tersenyum, "hidup memang penuh dengan hal yang tidak disangka," katanya sok bijak, "tapi tenang saja. Kami tidak akan mengajari hal yang aneh-aneh kok."

"Aku tidak berusaha mempercayainya," kata Severus. Dia meneguk isi gelasnya sebelum bicara lagi, "sebenarnya aku dan Minerva baru saja memutuskan sesuatu, dengan persetujuan Kingsley pastinya. Aku ingin membuka kembali Klub Duel. Tentu dengan pengawas yang lebih kompeten dari sahabat lama kita dulu."

Harry nyengir mengingat tentang Lockhart di tahun keduanya. Draco pun sepertinya kesusahan menahan tawa.

"Kalau Draco ada di Hogwarts juga, kalian berdua bisa jadi pengawas klub itu. Meski saat ini Voldemort sudah binasa, tapi di luar sana masih ada bahaya yang mengancam. Itu tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja."

Harry mengangguk setuju.

"Aku putuskan klub ini hanya untuk anak kelas empat ke atas. Mereka sudah waktunya diberikan dasar-dasar duel sihir. Dan aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya, mengingat kau juga sudah pernah menjadi 'pengajar' di klud DA-mu dulu."

"DA bukan klub," protes Harry.

"Ya—hanya sekumpulan anak-anak nekad yang mencoba berlatih mantra sendiri," sambung Draco yang sudah menghabiskan butterbeer di gelasnya.

Severus tidak menghiraukan dua sejoli di depannya itu dan terus menjelaskan rincian klub duel yang sudah disetujui oleh staf yang lain, "yang jelas untuk mantra patronus... aku tidak sarankan, tapi bisa dicoba. Lalu untuk animagi... aku yakin kalian berdua belum ada yang menguasainya. Benar?"

Harry dan Draco hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Minerva menawarkan diri untuk mengajari kalian, kalau kalian ingin menjadi seorang animagus.

Ini jelas membuat Harry dan Draco terkejut. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mantan guru Transfigurasi mereka mau mengajari bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang animagus.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa katakan padanya sebelum kami kembali ke Hogwarts."

"Pasti!!" seru Harry dan Draco serempak.

Severus tampak puas, "kalau begitu, setelah Draco resmi menjadi staf magang, klub duel akan aku resmikan."

"Kami akan berusaha," janji Harry.

Lepas dari obrolan yang cukup serius itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berbincang yang santai-santai saja, mengingat sebentar lagi mereka juga akan bertemu di Hogwarts, jadi apa gunanya membahas pekerjaan di tengah liburan seperti ini.

Semakin lama berbincang, Harry semakin merasa dekat dengan Severus. Begitu juga dengan Draco. Pemuda pirang itu menemukan sosok seorang ayah dari figur Severus yang memang sejak dulu dia kagumi itu. Setelah Lucius meninggal, Draco tak pernah lagi berbincang dengan seorang pria dewasa.

Nyaman rasanya berbincang santai seperti ini. Tak ada ketegangan, tak ada kegelisahan, seolah seluruh masalah dalam hidup ikut terkubur dibawah putihnya salju akhir tahun yang seolah tak bernoda.

.

"Harry, Draco, kami mau ke bukit. Kalian mau ikut? Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit," Hermione muncul di ambang pintu.

Harry melirik jam tangannya, tak terasa, dia dan Draco mengobrol terus dengan Severus sampai dini hari. Dan sepertinya, memang tidak ada yang tidur malam itu.

"Kami ikut," Harry menyambar mantelnya.

Draco juga berdiri, "anda tidak mau ikut?" tawarnya pada Severus yang langsung menggeleng.

"Pergilah!"

"Sampai nanti, kalau begitu, Severus," Harry dan Draco pun meninggalkan Severus dan mengikuti Hermione.

Bersama dengan Ron, Ginny dan Neville, mereka pun menuju bukit yang dekat dengan The Burrow untuk menyaksikan matahari awal tahun. Luna menolak ikut karena dia sedang asik bicara dengan Fleur. Anehnya—mereka cocok.

Meski mereka berenam ke bukit bersama, tetap saja akhirnya terpencar sendiri-sendiri. Harry dan Draco memilih menunggu dengan duduk di sebuah batu besar. Udara masih sangat dingin dan membuat nafas mereka menjadi uap putih.

Harry memandang ke arah cakrawala yang mulai terang, "sudah pagi... tak terasa," katanya.

Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan memberi pemuda itu kecupan di pipi, "happy new year, Harry."

"Happy new year, Draco."

Harry yakin dia tidak akan melupakan ciuman pertama di awal tahun ini. Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Harry seketika melupakan dinginnya udara pagi itu...

.

Siang harinya, entah kenapa semua mendadak kembali seperti semula. Setelah semua tamu undur diri, termasuk tiga pengajar yang langsung kembali ke Hogwarts. Semua membereskan sisa-sisa pesta hingga halaman kembali kosong dan tak akan ada yang mengira kalau semalam terjadi pesta besar di sana.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, semua langsung beranjak ke kamar masing-masing untuk membayar hutang tidur. Dan karena rasa lelah baru saja terasa, tak sulit rasanya menyamankan diri di kasur empuk dan hangat.

Tak berbeda dengan Harry dan Draco yang memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menggunakan mantra pengunci dan silencio sebelum membiarkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka beristirahat.

.

#

.

Dua hari sebelum liburan berakhir, Harry dan Draco kembali ke Grimmauld Place bersama Narcissa, Andromeda dan Teddy. Draco sudah bersiap untuk ikut Harry kembali ke Hogwarts. Sekarang mereka berdua tak cemas lagi pada Teddy, karena sepertinya posisi mereka berdua jadi berada di bawah Victorie.

Tapi tetap saja Harry dan Draco masih suka memanjakan Teddy. Setelah makan siang, mereka berdua mengajak Teddy ke Diagon Alley dan membelikan apa saja yang diminta bocah itu. Jelas... nomor satu adalah buku.

Di Diagon Alley juga mereka sempat bertemu Blaise. Hanya sekilas namun cukup untuk saling mengucapkan 'happy new year'. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Wood, mantan kapten Quidditch Gryffindor sebelum Harry. Selain Blaise dan Wood, banyak juga wajah-wajah yang dikenal Harry juga Draco di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley.

"Dwaco!! Buku!!" Teddy menepuk pipi Draco yang menggendongnya.

"Iya iya. Flourish and Blotts tidak akan lari kemana-mana," kata Draco yang pasrah saja membiarkan Teddy menarik-narik syalnya.

Harry tertawa, "kau mau beli berapa buku, Teddy?" tanyanya.

"Tiga!!" Teddy menunjukkan empat jarinya pada Harry plus sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Itu empat," kata Draco.

"TIGA!!" seru Teddy ngotot.

"Terserah."

Merasa menang, Teddy pun tertawa riang.

.

Puas belanja buku di Flourish and Blotts, mereka pun pulang ke Grimmauld Place karena salju mulai turun dan udara makin dingin. Harry kini menggendong Teddy sedangkan Draco membawa bungkusan berisi buku-buku baru. Harry juga membeli beberapa buku mantra baru untuk klub duel yang akan dibimbingnya.

Setelah menyerahkan Teddy pada Andromeda, Harry dan Draco segera naik ke kamar mereka dan mengepak barang. Harry juga 'menitipkan' buku-buku barunya di koper Draco, karena dia pulang hanya membawa tas kecil saja.

"Sepertinya di Hogwarts nanti aku bakal jarang bertemu denganmu," kata Harry sambil memastikan barang-barang yang dia bawa pulang sudah ada di dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "bayangkan saja. Kau menghabiskan hari di bawah tanah bersama Profesor Slughorn. Sedangkan aku ada di tingkat tiga. Dengan Neville saja aku jarang bertemu kecuali waktu makan di Aula Besar."

"Kalau begitu gampang," Draco menyandarkan kopernya ke dinding lalu mendekati Harry yang sedang membereskan meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur, "artinya aku harus pandai-pandai memakai waktuku denganmu di sini," Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Harry dari belakang.

"Draco... sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Masih lama," Draco menempelkan pipinya di leher Harry, menikmai aroma cologne yang tercium dari sana.

Harry cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan hampir saja membiarkan Draco 'menang', tapi saat itu pintu terbuka, dan –seperti biasa- Teddy masuk ke dalam dengan senyumnya yang paling maut.

"Harry~ Dwaco!! Teddy disini ya?!" bocah laki-laki dengan rambut pink ceria itu membawa buku-buku barunya, "ya?" pintanya sekali lagi.

Draco –masih dengan posisi memeluk Harry- sempat terpaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Harry dan menyuruh Teddy menutup pintu, "kau ini... kenapa sih selalu saja mengganggu. Kau sengaja, ya?!" Draco menaikkan Teddy ke tempat tidur.

Harry tertawa mendengar tuduhan itu, "kau ini bicara apa. Dia kan masih kecil," Harry duduk di sebelah Teddy yang kini asik membuka buku dan juga tempat crayonnya.

"Kau jangan salah, Harry. Anak ini punya bakat seorang Slytherin sejati," Draco mengacak rambut Teddy, "apa yang mau kau warnai?" tanyanya.

"NAGA!!"

Dan Draco merasa bodoh sudah bertanya.

Saat itu Harry sudah memutuskan untuk membelikan figur naga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Teddy bulan April nanti.

Sampai waktunya makan malam, mereka berdua menemani Teddy yang asik mewarnai gambar-gambar di buku barunya. Setelah semua gambar diwarnai, barulah Teddy mau membaca isi buku itu. Mereka bertiga baru beranjak setelah mendengar panggilan Andromeda kalau makan malam sudah siap. Teddy buru-buru mengemasi buku dan crayonya, lalu dengan langkah secepat dia bisa, dia menghambur keluar kamar dan berseru 'makan', seperti orang kelaparan.

Draco geleng-geleng kepala melihat polah anak baptis Harry itu, "entah apa aku akan sanggup mengajarnya kalau dia masuk Hogwarts nanti."

Harry cuma tersenyum, "ya sudah, ayo makan! Aku lapar sekali."

Saat itu Draco tersenyum, nyaris menyeringai, "pastikan kau makan yang cukup Harry. Malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos," dia mencium pipi Harry.

Harry memutar bola matanya dan mendahului Draco keluar kamar. Tapi hati kecilnya meyakinkan diri kalau malam ini dia mungkin –lebih mendekati 'pasti'- tidak akan tidur di jam normalnya. Draco pasti akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Harry sama sekali tidak meragukan itu.

Well... setidaknya dia harus bertahan dalam dua hari terakhir ini. Di Hogwarts nanti pasti mereka akan sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Meski begitu Harry yakin, kalau cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan merindukan kehadiran Draco di dekatnya.

Dan entah kenapa otak Harry langsung mengingat tentang klub duel. Draco dan dia akan jadi pembimbing klub itu. Mungkin... itu waktu yang tepat untuk mereka... berduaan.

Harry pun tersenyum.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hyahaa... apa adegan fluffnya udah cukup? Spesial buat faria yang katanya udah ga tahan pengen baca adegan drarry^^

Soo... Seperti kata saia... Chap depan adalah Last Chap. So.. give me courage to end this story with your review :D


	16. Chapter 16

In Autumn Breeze

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Friendship

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Musim gugur yang kedua sejak pertama kali Harry mengajar telah tiba. Hogwarts kembali dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dengan antusias yang tinggi. Selang waktu itu, Harry mulai terbiasa dengan murid yang datang silih berganti. Setelah perpisahan dengan murid kelas tujuh di musim semi, maka di musim gugur ini dia akan bertemu dengan murid-murid baru. Harry tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata itu begitu berarti. Hari ini, seleksi berakhir dengan baik. Anak-anak kelas satu itu tampak sangat bersemangat menjalani hari-hari mereka yang baru. Sama seperti Harry dulu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Harry menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Draco, kekasih berikut rekan kerjanya, sedang meminum jus labu, "memang kenapa? Masa kau mau aku seperti Severus yang tidak mau tersenyum itu?"

"Lebih baik begitu."

"Aah..." Harry mengangguk-angguk dramatis, "jadi kau satu aliran dengan Severus. anti tersenyum di depan orang banyak."

Draco meletakkan gelas pialanya, "itu tandanya senyum kami khusus untuk orang-orang tertentu saja."

Harry mendengus, "kaunya saja yang pelit," dia pun menghabiskan sisa makan malamnya tanpa menyadari pandangan guru-guru lain yang tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungannya dengan Draco sekarang.

"Tak ku sangka akan melihat dua anak itu duduk bersebelahan sambil mengobrol di meja guru," ujar Flitwick pada Minerva, "padahal dulu mereka itu tidak pernah akur."

Minerva memaklumi keheranan rekan kerjanya itu, "banyak yang sudah terjadi. Justru bagus kan kalau mereka jadi akrab sekarang."

Setelah makan malam usai dan para murid sudah menuju ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Barulah para guru bubar. Tapi Harry dan Draco tidak ingin langsung kembali ke 'rumah' mereka di kastil ini. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sekedar menikmati udara segar di luar.

"Tahun ajaran yang baru," kata Harry sambil merapatkan jubahnya, "mulai tahun ini Profesor Slughorn pensiun... lagi," dia tersenyum simpul, "kau siap mengatasi anak-anak baru itu sendiri?"

"Tenang saja. aku sudah dapatkan cara yang jitu dari Severus."

"Ohh... kalau begitu aku yakin anak-anak kelas satu tidak akan berkutik di kelasmu."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke danau yang memantulkan cahaya rembulan. Lalu keduanya duduk di bawah pohon di tepi danau itu. Untuk bebetapa waktu, mereka berdua tidak bertukar kata. Merea hanya menikmati keindahan pemandangan malam itu. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat beberapa Thestral terbang diatas Hutan Terlarang.

"Aku jadi ingat saat pertama melihat Thestral itu," kata Harry, "Ron dan Hermione menyangka kalau aku sudah gila."

"Ah.. dan kau jadi dekat secara misterius dengan si Ravenclaw itu," Draco bersandar di batang pohon itu, "dulu aku juga menyangka kau gila, kok. Jelas-jelas kereta selalu berjalan sendiri, tapi kau malah ngotot kalau ada yang menariknya."

"Mana aku tahu kalau Thestral hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang sudah pernah melihat kematian," protes Harry.

"... Tapi setelah Perang Besar... aku yakin jumlah yang bisa melihat Thestral bertambah," Draco memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Harry dimana dua ekor Thestral terbang menungkik dan masuk kembali ke dalam rimbunnya hutan itu.

"Termasuk kau," Harry meslirik Draco yang mengangguk dalam diam.

Menyerah pada udara malam di musim gugur, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kastil. Sebelum berpisah jalan –karena Draco ke bawah tanah dan Harry ke lantai tiga-, mereka sempat mengucap selamat malam dengan sebuah ciuman yang tidak singkat.

.

Keesokan paginya rutinitas mengajar mulai memenuhi jadwal Harry. Mulai pagi sampai sore dia sama sekali tidak dapat waktu luang. Harry sudah biasa sekali kalau minggu pertama sekolah, dia tidak akan sempat istirahat. Mengurusi ini dan itu. Apalagi tahun ini Minerva bermaksud menyerahkan jabatan Kepala Asrama Gryffindor pada Harry, jadi tambah lagi satu jadwal di agendanya. Belum lagi mengurusi formulir anak-anak baru yang ingin ikut kegiatan extra seperti paduan suara atau yang lain.

"Aku ngantuk sekali..." Harry duduk di kursinya di meja guru saat makan malam.

Neville yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa, "bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan terbiasa."

Harry memandang hiruk pikuk para murid yang heboh sendiri di meja asrama mereka, entah membicarakan apa. Masa sekolah Harry dulu, dia langka sekali membicarakan hal-hal santai dengan teman-temannya. Jadi Harry tidak tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan anak-anak itu di masa damai seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Klub Duel tahun ini?" tanya Neville.

"Sudah banyak anak kelas empat yang mendaftar. Padahal baru sehari."

Neville meminum jus labunya, "Klub Duel memang yang favorit kedua setelah Quidditch. Tidak heran banyak yang daftar."

Tak lama, Draco pun datang dan duduk di sisi kanan Harry. Wajahnya tampak luar biasa kesal dan sepertinya sedang bad mood tingkat tinggi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya Harry hati-hati.

"Rasanya aku butuh Ramuan Penenang. Kalau tidak aku pasti menghajar mereka satu persatu."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Neville.

Daco menghela nafas, "anak-anak kelas satu itu... mereka bahkan lebih parah darimu dulu, Neville. Bukan hanya melelehkan kuali, tapi melelehkan lantai sekaligus. Salah sedikit, aku yakin akan ada gua dadakan di lantai ruang kelasku."

Harry dan Neville berusaha sebisa mereka supaya tidak tertawa. Tapi ternyata susah sekali.

"Jadi... ada gua disana?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum geli. Dan dia malah tertawa saat melihat Draco memandangnya tajam, "untung saja tidak ada insiden di kelasku."

Neville memandang Draco, "jadi kau detensi apa mereka?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," kata Draco.

Sepanjang makan malam itu, mereka bertiga pun mengobrol. Ya—sesama alumnus Hogwarts, Harry, Draco dan Neville memang sering mengobrol di waktu-waktu senggang begini. Kadang juga berbincang dengan staff yang lain. Akhirnya mereka bertiga sudah tidan lagi canggung menjadi bagian dari staff pengajar. Meski tetap saja terkadang mereka memakai bahasa yang kelewat formal kalau bicara dengan guru-guru mereka dulu.

Selesai makan malam, Hagrid melambai pada Harry dari sisi meja yang lain, Harry pun menghampirinya setelah meminta Draco menunggunya di luar Aula Besar.

"Ya, Hagrid?"

"Ada waktu besok siang, Harry?"

"Er..." Harry berpikir sejenak, melajukan jadwal dalam ingatannya, "kelasku kosong satu jam sebelum makan siang."

Hagrid tersenyum mendengar itu, "bagus. Aku mau ajak kau ke Hutan Terlarang sebentar. Oke?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu besok," kata Hagrid, "nah, selamat malam, Harry."

"Malam, Hagrid," dan Harry menghampiri Draco dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Diajak kemana sama Hagrid?" tanya Draco saat mereka berjalan menjauhi Aula Besar dan menuju ke ruangan Harry di lantai tiga.

"Ke Hutan Terlarang, besok siang. Kau mau ikut?"

"Siang? Aku ada kelas sampai makan siang."

"Sayang sekali," kata Harry, "Hagrid pasti mau memperlihatkan 'koleksi' hewan peliharaannya yang baru," gurau Harry, "jadi tidak sabar." Mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di tempat Harry tinggal di Hogwarts.

.

"Jadi mantra untuk kelas enam yang ini saja?" Harry membuka sebuah buku dan juga selembar perkamen.

"Tahun kemarin banyak yang berhasil membuat patronus di kelas tujuh, jadi ku pikir mulai diajarkan untuk kelas enam juga tidak masalah."

Harry menuliskan mantra patronus di kanan daftar nama anggota Klub Duel, "di pertemuan terakhir tahun kemarin, semuanya heboh minta diajari cara menjadi Animagi. Sayang Severus tidak mengizinkannya."

"Jelas saja. Kau butuh waktu lebih dari setahun untuk bisa menjadi animagi. Sedangkan aku baru bisa menguasainya musim panas kemarin. Mana mungkin kau langsung berpikir kau bisa mengajarkan cara menjadi animagi pada anak-anak itu."

"Kan hanya berandai. Kau ini serius sekali," Harry menuliskan beberapa baris mantra yang lain yang akan menjadi bahan pelajaran tahun ini.

Selesai mendiskusikan tentang Klub Duel asuhan mereka, keduanya bersantai di depan perapian yang menyala tak begitu terang, hanya cahaya redup yang menghangatkan ruangan dari dinginnya udara musim gugur yang mulai terasa sedikit menusuk tulang.

"Ah—hampir lupa," kata Harry tiba-tiba, "akhir pekan minggu depan, Hermione dan Ron mengajak kita berkumpul di The Burrow. Ron akan pulang dari tugasnya di luar negri."

"Oh, akhirnya dia berhasil juga menuntaskan masalah besar sendirian," kata Draco. Bukan tanpa alasan. Tahun pertama Ron sebagai Auror, dia masih butuh bantuan dari senior-seniornya, itu termasuk Harry yang sampai sempat meninggalkan Hogwarts selama sepuluh hari dan ikut dalam misi yang diberikan untuk Ron.

Harry bersandar di sofa, "jangan begitu. Kau juga tahu kalau Ron memang tukang senewen. Benar-benar khas Gryffindor yang maju duluan tanpa berpikir."

Draco mendengus, "kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu itu."

Mendengarnya, Harry malah tersenyum, "pujian untukkku. Masih mending daripada terus berpikir tapi tidak mengambil tindakan apapun."

"Kau menyindir asramaku, hah?"

"Siapa juga yang menyindir?"

"Sudah berani melawan rupanya."

"Aku tidak pernah takut padamu," kata Harry. dan dalam hati dia tersenyum melihat wajah Draco yang memandangnya, "memang kau mau melakukan apa kalau aku melawanmu?"

Mata keabuan Draco berkilat saat dia tersenyum memandang Harry, "sedikit hukuman untuk orang yang tidak bisa diatur."

"Coba saja," Harry tak melawan saat Draco memeluk pinggangnya dan membawa tubuh mereka merapat. Selanjutnya mereka pun terlena satu sama lain dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan. Dan seandainya saat itu di kepala Harry dipakaikan lagi Topi Seleksi, pasti topi itu akan menyerukan Slytherin sekeras yang dia bisa.

.

Harry terbangun saat merasakan terpaan hangat sinar matahari di kulitnya. Masih tetap memejamkan mata, Harry mencari-cari dimana gerangan kacamatanya. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Saat dia memakainya, dia mendapati dirinya dan juga Draco, tidur di permadani di depan perapian. Pakaian mereka berserakan dilantai ruangan itu.

"Draco!! Ayo bangun!! Ini sudah pagi."

Draco bergeming, tidurnya benar-benar pulas. Harry suka melihatnya seperti itu. Tampak damai, dan rileks, seperti anak kecil. Harry mengambil jam tangannya yang tergeletak di samping kemejanya. Masih pagi sekali... pantas kalau Draco belum bisa bangun.

Perlahan Harry melepaskan tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya, lalu menyambar jubah –entah milik siapa- untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

Usai mandi, Harry mendapati Draco sudah bangun dan duduk bersandar pada sofa. Ramput pirang platinumnya tampak berantakan.

"Pagi," sapa Harry.

"Pagi sekali bangunmu?"

"Entahlah. Terbangun begitu saja," Harry mengeringkan rambutnya, "kau mau mandi?"

Draco menggeleng, masih tampak mengantuk sekali. Dia membiarkan saja saat Harry mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, lalu Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Harry menyambar tongkatnya dan menyalakan lagi api yang sudah padam di perapian. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. Suasana favorit mereka.

Tak begitu lama, dari jendela yang terbuka, seekor burung hantu elang melesat masuk dan langsung mendarat di pangkuan Draco. Sedikit malas, Draco mengambil surat yang dibawa burung hantu peliharaan keluarganya itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Harry.

Draco memberikan selembar foto pada Harry sementara dia membaca surat dari ibunya. Harry memandang foto Teddy yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Victorie di kebun The Burrow. Makin lama dua anak itu makin lengket saja. Andromeda dan Narcissa sampai harus membuat jadwal tetap kunjungan ke Shell Cotage tiap minggu, atau ke The Burrow kalau kebetulan si kecil Victorie main kesana bersama ibunya.

"Mum mau kembali ke Manor untuk beberapa hari," kata Draco setelah dia selesai membaca surat, "memang sudah lumayan lama..."

Harry memandang Draco, "kita bisa kesana akhir pekan nanti. Setelah bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione."

"Yeah... ku rasa itu ide bagus," Draco melipat perkamen itu dengan rapi lalu membelai sayang kepala burung hantu elang berwarna kecoklatan itu, "aku mau mandi, tolong urus dia dulu. Selesai mandi aku mau menulis jawaban untuk Mum."

Harry mengangguk lalu menyodorkan lengannya pada si burung hantu yang lansung melompat bertengger di sana. Harry tersenyum, teringat pada Hedwig yang dulu juga suka sekali bertengger di lengannya seperti ini.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Harry pada burung hantu itu. Dia berdiri dan menuju ke meja kecil lalu memberikan semangkuk Owl Treats. Harry membiarkarkan burung pos khas dunia sihir itu menikmati makanannya. Harry pun lalu melambaikan tongkatnya dan membereskan pakaian-pakaian kotor dan mengumpulkannya di tempat khusus supaya nanti bisa dicucikan para peri rumah.

Setelahnya dia menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti piyama tidur dengan baju yang layak untuk mengajar hari ini.

.

#

.

Dalam masa yang luar biasa damai ini, entah kenapa mendadak Harry jadi jenuh sendiri. Bukan berarti dia mengharap akan ada kekacauan karena ulah penyihir gila macam Voldemort lagi. Tapi Harry jadi sedikit merindukan hari-hari dimana dia, Ron dan Hermione menyusun rencana yang kalau Harry pikir lagi sekarang, rencana-rencana itu jelas bisa membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

Suara ketukan di pintu kantornya membuat Harry memindah pandangannya menuju pintu kayu di depannya. Setelah mengizinkan siapapun yang mengetuk untuk masuk, pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak kelas lima Gryffindor, Dave Warenson.

"Profesor Potter, apa hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Apa? Tentu saja ada, Mr Warenson," Harry meletakkan pena bulu di tempatnya.

"Lalu... kenapa anda dan Profesor Malfoy belum ada di ruang klub? Ini sudah hampir jam lima."

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, dia keasikan melamun sampai lupa jadwal klubnya sendiri. Buru-buru dia berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya, "maaf maaf. Ayo kita ke sana."

Bersama dengan murid kelas lima itu, mereka menuju ke ruang klub yang ada di koridor kanan lantai tujuh. Di perjalanan, Harry baru ingat kalau tadi Dave bilang kalau Draco juga belum ada di klub.

"Tadi kau bilang Profesor Malfoy juga belum datang. Apa sudah ada yang mencarinya?"

Dave mengangguk, "sebelumnya saya ke ruangan Profesor Malfoy dulu, tapi karena tidak ada jawaban saya pikir ia ada di kantor anda. Ternyata tidak ada juga."

Harry jadi keheranan, "lalu kemana dia?" gumamnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang klub, Harry buru-buru minta maaf karena keterlambatannya. Kemudian dia pun segera memulai kegiatan klub yang terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit itu.

"Baiklah—sambil menunggu Profesor Malfoy, kelas lima bisa membantu kelas empat dalam mantra yang belum di kuasai. Kelas enam akan mulai mempelajari patronus dan kelas tujuh akan mendapat mantra kontra kutukan," jelas Harry cukup kewalahan. Biasanya Draco mengatur anak kelas empat dan lima. Mengatur semuanya sekaligus jelas membuat Harry kelimpungan.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Draco membuka pintu ruangan klub duel saat kegiatan klub sudah berjalan separuh waktu.

"Kalian, lanjutkan dulu," kata Harry pada para anggota, lalu dia lansung menghampiri Draco, "kau darimana?" tanyanya.

"Severus memintaku membuat sebuah ramuan penawar racun. Tadi pagi ada kejadian aneh di Dufftown. Katanya sumber airnya beracun. Severus pergi kesana dan mengeceknya sendiri."

Harry menghela nafas, "sayang sekali Severus tidak mengajakku. Aku sedang dalam masa jenuh disini."

Draco tersenyum, lebih seperti menyeringai sebetulnya, "mungkin dia tidak mau diprotes murid-murid. Kau kan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam paling favorit."

"Kau juga guru ramuan paling favorit. Aku sempat mendengar gadis-gadis kelas lima sudah menjadikanmu incaran."

"Jangan harap mereka bisa."

"Meski dengan Ramuan Cinta?"

Draco menggeleng dengan yakin, "tak akan pengaruh. Karena aku sudah terlanjur meminnum racun yang lebih kuat dari sekedar Ramuan Cinta biasa."

Harry tertawa. Usai obrolan singkat itu, mereka pun kembali membimbing para murid untuk menguasai mantra-mantra baru.

.

Selesai kegiatan klub, masih ada satu jam sebelum makan malam. Harry dan Draco –seperti biasa- tetap tinggal di ruangan yang sudah lengang itu.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu," Draco memandang ke arah danau yang luas membentang, "natal lagi... tahun baru lagi... rasanya yang diingat memoriku cuma waktu-waktu itu saja."

"Jangan kira kau saja yang merasakan itu. Aku juga rasanya bosan setengah mati. Rasanya ingin melakukan hal yang berbeda seperti saat sekolah dulu."

Draco merapatkan jubahnya, "sepert melanggar jam malam dan berkeliaran di kastil?" tanyanya, "sayang sekali. Sekarang, meski kau berkeliaran sampai pagi pun, tidak akan ada yang memarahimu."

"Itulah. Jadi kurang tantangan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berkemah di Hutan Terlarang? Itu sedikit menantang. Atau... kau coba menyelam di danau sambil menyapa para duyung dan juga cumi-cumi raksasa."

Harry menendang kaki Draco, "kau mau aku mati?"

"Setidaknya kau mati setelah menjalankan tantangan. Itu maumu, kan?" Draco mengusap tulang keringnya yang ditendang barusan. "Kalau kau bosan setengah mati... bagaimana kalau tahun baru nanti kita buat acara sendiri. Ya... tetap ke The Burrow, pasti, tapi setelah itu kita bisa menghabiskan liburan sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Harry tersenyum, "kau seperti sedang berusaha mengajakku pergi bulan madu."

Draco mendengus, "kenapa sih setiap bicara denganmu, aku selalu saja salah?"

Harry tertawa, "siapa yang bilang kau salah? Tidak sama sekali," katanya, "tapi aku setuju kok. Supaya tidak suntuk saja. Lalu apa kau punya ide kemana kita sebaiknya pergi?"

"Belum. Kita pikirkan sambil jalan saja," kata Draco, "kau mau ke Aula Besar sekarang?"

Harry menggeleng, "sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin berdua denganmu," katanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu," Draco bersandar lagi di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan klub itu. dia membiarkan saat Harry mendekat padanya dan meyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Seperti biasa, kalau atmosfir udara mulai menjadi lebih intim, mereka justru tidak mau repot saling bicara. Sepertinya keheningan justru cocok sebagai pengungkap apa yang mereka rasakan. Draco memeluk pundak Harry dan merasakan rambut Harry menggelitik kulit wajahnya. Sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Menurutmu, apa ibumu akan mengizinkan kita pergi berdua saja? Dia kan lumayan overprotective padamu."

"Pasti diizinkan. Aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh pengawasan. Lagipula dia sudah punya Teddy dan sepertinya bersama Andromeda mereka memutuskan menjadikan anak itu pangeran muda. Apa-apa selalu saja dituruti."

Harry tertawa sendiri. Memang benar. Dua nyonya itu selalu memanjakan Teddy. Lebih dari Harry. Tapi itu wajar saja, mengingat betapa lihainya Teddy mengambil hati semua orang.

Tak mempedulikan waktu, Harry makin menyamankan diri di pelukan Draco. Rasanya waktu mereka untuk bersama makin berkurang saja. Paling-paling dalam seminggu mereka hanya bisa berdua seperti ini tiga kali saja, yaitu saat kegiatan klub. Syukur-syukur kalau tidak ada siswa yang detensi dengan mereka, jadi ada waktu luang lagi.

"Malam ini kau banyak tugas tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Hem.. selesai makan malam aku mau koreksi beberapa essay. Memang kenapa?"

"Ingin mengajakmu ke tempatku."

"Kau suruh aku jadi penghuni kedua ruang bawah tanah?" Harry duduk tegak lagi, membuat Draco sedikit kesal.

"Sekali-kali pindah suasana kan tidak masalah," kata Draco, "setidaknya kalau dari ruanganku, tidak butuh waktu lama ke Aula Besar."

Entah kenapa Harry tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Draco saat itu, "kau ini... selalu saja bisa mencari-cari kesempatan."

"Slytherin," kata Draco singkat, "jadi?"

"Aku kesana setelah selesai mengecek essay. Ku harap kau tidak tidur duluan."

"Tidak mungkin," Draco mencium bibir Harry, "

Reaksi wajar dari Harry tiap kali Draco menciumnya, seluruh tubuhnya selalu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sentuhan ringan seperti ini. Dan untunglah Draco sudah sangat paham kebutuhan Harry, jadi dengan senang hati dia menambah intensitas ciuman mereka.

Kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Harry, mengunci gerakan pemuda itu. Sementara kedua lengan Harry memeluk leher Draco dan menyerah sepenuhnya pada si guru ramuan itu...

Draco melepaskan Harry dan tersenyum geli melihat wajah kecewa Harry, "tenang saja," bisiknya, "kita punya waktu semalaman," dia membenahi pakaian Harry yang lumayan berantakan, lalu merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa lakukan itu sendiri."

"Tidak akan rapi," kata Draco, "nah—siap untuk makan malam, Profesor Potter?"

"Tentu saja, Profesor Malfoy. Aku pasti butuh makan malam hari ini."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan akhirnya bersama menuju ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati santap malam.

.

Dan seperti rencana, selesai mengoreksi essay para murid, Harry pun turun ke tempat Draco tinggal. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu atau apa, dia langsung masuk dan menemukan Draco sedang santai di dofa di depan perapian yang menyala menghangatkan ruangan itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Draco menggeser duduknya untuk Harry.

"Tidak akan kesini kalau belum selesai," Harry melepas jubahnya dan duduk di sebelah Draco.

Seperti tadi, Draco memeluk pundak Harry dan membiarkannya bersandar. Lalu mereka sejenak berbincang. Tentang kegiatan besok, tentang tugas-tugas. Lalu tentang Harry yang akhirnya menerima paksaan dari tim Gryffindor untuk melatih mereka sekali saja. Tapi bukan Draco namanya kalau betah berlama-lama mengobrol tidak jelas seperti ini. Toh tujuannya mengundang Harry bukan cuma untuk bercakap-cakap. Sama seperti Draco yang mengerti keinginan Harry, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Harry membiarkan saja saat Draco melepaskan kacamatanya dan mencium bibirnya. Jujur saja, Harry tidak pernah merasa bosan pada sentuhan Draco. Dia membiarkan satu persatu kancing kemejanya dilepas oleh Draco hingga akhirnya helai kain putih itu jatuh ke lantai.

Draco mengalihkan bibirnya pada leher Harry, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah lirih. Tak berhenti sampai disana saja pastinya, Draco menyeret Harry makin menjauh dari dunia kewarasan dan membawanya tenggelam dalam pusaran kegilaan yang memikat.

Di batas sadarnya, Harry bisa merasakan kalau satu persatu pakaiannya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya, lalu dia pun sadar dia sudah berbaring, entah di sofa entah di mana, Harry tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah satu. Draco.

Nafas Harry tersengal, akal sehatnya tertuutup begitu merasakan Draco mulai menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya, menyebar sensasi yang sangat Harry suka. Dia takluk sepenuhnya, menyerah tanpa perlawanan dan membiarkan Draco mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya. Malam semakin larut, mengiringi dua insan yang juga makin dalam terseret arus keintiman yang tak ternoda. Kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit, desah nafas menjadi melodi yang tidak teratur namun terdengar indah.

Tak satupun dari Harry dan Draco yang rela kalau kebersamaan mereka itu berakhir. Saat mencapai puncak kebersamaan mereka, hanya ada jeda beberapa detik saja sebelum mereka kembali menapaki dunia yang hanya milik mereka berdua saja...

.

Keretak suara kayu yang termakan api mengisi heningnya suasana saat itu. Harry berbaring dengan menjadikan lengan Draco sebagai alas kepalanya. Draco memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membenahi selimut Harry yang dia datangkan dari kamar tidurnya.

"Kau mau pindah ke dalam?" tawar Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "disini saja. Aku sudah terlalu mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah!" Draco mencium bibir Harry lalu beralih ke keningnya.

"G'nite, Draco."

"G'nite..."

Baik Harry dan Draco akhirnya memejamkan mata. Menyerah pada keterbatasan stamina mereka meski seungguhnya mereka masih ingin bersatu. Merasakan bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Tapi mereka tahu—esok masih menunggu mereka. Maka malam pun menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk beristirahat...

Mungkin—malam itu hanyalah malam biasa. Mungkin malam itu adalah malam yang tidak istimewa dan selalu sama dengan malam-malam lain yang telah mereka lalui. Tapi dibalik malam-malam yang telah mereka lewati bersama itu, selalu memberi mereka fakta yang sangat menyenangkan dan melegakan. Fakta kalau malam ini mereka ada bersama dengan orang yang dicintai, dan keesokan paginya, saat membuka mata, yang pertama mereka lihat adalah wajah kekasih hati mereka.

Karenanya, di malam-malam yang sama itulah mereka menemukan kalau perasaan merekapun masih tetap sama. Cinta, kasih dan pengertian. Melalui malam-malam yang sama itu pula mereka tahu, bahwa perasaan mereka tak akan pernah berubah meski waktu terus berlalu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAIIIII!!! Akhirnya saia tamatkan juga^^ Ihihihihihi... udah di chap akhir baru deh dikasih lemon yang rada-rada asem^^. Makasih buat semua yang udah setia menunggu dan membaca fic ini. Juga para ripiuer yang banyak memberi dorongan semangat pada saia XD. Fic multichap pertamaku di HP akhirnya tamat jugaaa *terharu*

Nah... Mulai dari sekarang, saia fokus ke Here We Are dan juga beberapa proyek oneshot yang lagi.

Thank You Verrrryyyyy Mmmmuuuaaacccch!! *big hug to everyone XD*

\\(\(^\(^O\(^O^\(^O^)\(^O^)/(^O^)/^O^)/O^)/^)/)//


End file.
